Entre el Sol y la Luna
by Rockandroses
Summary: Sakura ha pasado por mucho para poder obtener sus cartas... sin embargo, pareciera que otra vez quieren escapar de sus manos...
1. Capitulo 1: viviendo entre sueños

_Los personajes de la serie Sakura Card Captor pertenecen exclusivamente al Grupo Clamp. _

Entre el sol y la luna

¿Por qué una flor debería soportar el peso del mundo? ¿Por qué un lobo desfallece sin fuerzas para aullarle a la luna? ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando la luna nueva llega para quedarse? ¿Cuándo las canciones mueren? ¿Cuándo quieres volver al pasado? ¿Cuándo la sangre se convierte en un factor más?

Sakura lo descubrió, cuando todas las cartas le habían sido arrebatadas, cuando solo quedaba una, sólo esa que ella tenía en mente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura PDV

Era un sueño. Sabía que lo era. Pero era demasiado, demasiado real.

Un par de figuras aparecieron en frente de mi, Kero y Yue estaban a mi lado yo estaba con mi báculo mágico en la mano. Había una luna grande y redonda en el cielo estrellado y pensando que esas figuras me harían daño utilicé la carta bosque para que las apresara, pero la que tenia pelo largo, creo que una chica saco un largo báculo similar al mío y con un movimiento hizo que bosque volviera a su forma de carta. El chico apuntó una espada hacia mí, e hizo que la carta saliera nuevamente, yo la dirigía con el báculo hacia él, pero una similar a bosque copiaba mis movimientos, era como estar encerrada en un espejo. Y ahí me desperté.

-¡Monstruoooo!¡ El desayuno esta servido… baja!- grito la irritante voz de mi hermano

-¡Ahí voy! y ¡NO SOY UN MONTRUO!-

Mire el reloj, ya era tarde. Sí, tendría que agregar que, a mis quince años, aquello era una rutina, pero lo omitiré, ¿Por qué? Es septiembre, empieza un nuevo año y como es el primer día de clases, quisiera creer que voy a poder cambiar este año… pero como siempre, se me hace muy difícil.

Kero revoloteaba a mí alrededor como siempre solía hacer, repitiendo a gran velocidad casi la misma frase.

-¡Sakura! ¡Buenos días! Cuando vuelvas de la escuela, tráeme unos pastelillos o algún dulce… además, guárdame algo del desayuno por favor, ¡Y suerte en el colegio! –

Rodé los ojos y le dediqué un _está bien, Kero _antes de salir por la puerta de mi cuarto, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

-¡Buenos días!- saludé animadamente

-Buenos días, Sakura- me saludó mi papá

-¡Hola, monstruooo!-

-¡Hermano!- le grité- ¡ya tengo quince años! ¿Tienes que seguir con eso?- me quejé

-Sí, porque eres y serás siempre un monstruo…-

-¡Hermaaano!- volví a quejarme

-Hija, se te hace tarde…-me recordó mi papá

-¡Ah, sí!-

Luego de aquella pequeña charla, tuve que poner todo el esfuerzo de mi garganta y acelerar mis mandíbulas, para poder tragar apenas, una tostada y un muffin. Tomé un sorbo de té y salí disparada a ponerme los patines. ¡Justo hoy tenía que tocarme el servicio!

Antes de partir, como siempre acostumbraba a hacer, miré el buzón de cartas.

-Hoy tampoco llegaron…-musité para mí misma, con un nudo en la garganta

-¡O te apuras o llegas tarde, monstruo!-

Gruñí ante la voz de Touya, mi irritante hermano.

Me sentí un poco decepcionada, hoy no habían llegado cartas de Shaoran, y hacía semanas que no me llegaban. Lo que me hacía sentir algo mal, ¿y si él ya no me quería?

Desterré ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, no quería llegar a la escuela con los ojos más hinchados de lo habitual… y rojos.

Sentía la brisa de la mañana, algo reconfortante, en el camino, me encontré con Yukito-Yue, algo que, ahora ya no era tan rutinario, desde que mi hermano y él van a la Universidad sólo vienen de visita un tiempo, y precisamente, en una semana, se irían.

Y sí, extrañaría a mi hermano, por más tonto que fuere, ¡Pero a Yukito aún más!

-¡Buenos días, Yukito!- grité saludando con la mano

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura-

-¿todo bien en esta mañana?-

-Sí, Sakura, ¿y tú?-

-Perfectamente- le sonreí

El resto del camino fui hablando con Yukito de cosas insustanciales, rutinarias, pero que siempre me hacían sonreír, le pregunté por Yue, y como siempre, me dijo que estaba bien.

Me despedí, y me alegré al ver que aquella costumbre de tirarme un caramelo al despedirse, no se había perdido con los años, ¡Por que siempre me hacía sentir muy feliz!

Al entrar al aula, vi una persona conocida, quizás, algo cambiada por el paso de los años.

-¡Eriol!- grité, emocionada, dejé mis cosas y corrí a abrazarlo- ¡Volviste!-

-Claro, pequeña Sakura, y creo que sea el último que regrese-

-¿ah?- pregunté

-Que me alegro de verte-se rió-

-¿y volviste por alguna razón en especial?- pregunté, separándome y buscando una tiza para escribir la fecha de hoy, mientras él buscaba el jarrón de las flores

-Se lo prometí a alguien-

-¿a quien?-

Cuando me di vuelta, ya no estaba. Parpadeé, confusa, para luego seguir con lo mío. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de gente. Pronto, la silueta de Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga, apareció, siempre alegre y entusiasta.

-¡Tomoyo-chan!- saludé

-¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!- me dijo

-¿Cómo fue tu verano, Tomoyo?- le pregunté

-Perfectamente, he hecho muchas cosas, ¡miré toda la saga de la Guerra de las Galaxias!- se rió

-No me digas que ahora me vas a hacer disfrazar de Jodi…-suspiré

-No, no te preocupes, sólo fue un pasatiempo- rió

-Que suerteee- me alivié

Ella se rió adorablemente, como siempre.

-¡Pero es que una lástima! – se lamentó- ¡Ya no puedo grabarte como antes! ¡tengo tantas ideas en mente!

-¡A que no sabías!-exclamé, tratando de distraerla para no terminar disfrazada con alguno de esos trajes… y en frente a una cámara- ¡Eriol ha vuelto de Inglaterra!- sonreí

-Sí, ya sabía-

Tomoyo siempre sabe todo, siempre. ¡Es muy inteligente e intuitiva!

-¿Ya sabías? ¡Pero si yo me acabo de enterar!-

-Se rió otra vez, pero esta vez, con una nota de misterio que no pude comprender.

-¿Viste lo que pasó con la familia Kinamaura? – me preguntó Tomoyo, negué con la cabeza- Se mudaron las cuatro hermanas, así que este año hay seis lugares vacíos-

-Son muchos- dije, pensando en lo desagradable que sería sentarme al frente en clases de gramática

-No te preocupes, se llenan pronto-

Otra vez esa risita maléfica, me pregunté de qué tanto me perdía.

Luego de aquella conversación, me entretuve preguntando a mis amigas y a Eriol de sus veranos y, en el segundo caso, de su estadía en el extranjero.

Claro que el profesor llegó, nos hizo callar, y nos sentamos, entre medio de risitas y desesperación por las tareas de verano.

-Como ya sabrán, tenemos seis asientos libres, por suerte, han podido ser ocupados, muchos de los estudiantes ya han venido en cursos anteriores…-

El corazón se me aceleró.

Y se encontrarán con nuevos compañeros…-

¿Sería él? ¡Quería creerlo!

-Pero espero que sean buenos compañeros… pasen, por favor- pidió-

Allí fue cuando reparé en el detalle de que Eriol no se había sentado aún. Ahora lo veía en el frente con su sonrisa del gato Chessire.

-Yo soy Eriol Hiraguisawa, y me conocen de cursos anteriores- se presentó

-Señor Hiraguisawa, al banco vacío al costado de la Señorita Daidoji, ¿la conoce? ¡Levante la mano así puede ubicarla, Señorita!- pidió

-Está bien, profesor, la conozco-

-Soy Meiling Li y también me conocen de cursos anteriores…-

-¡Meiling!- me susurré a mí misma, emocionada-

Al banco detrás de Daidoji, Señorita Li Meiling-

-Bueno-

Yo soy Shaoran Li y bla bla bla- dijo Shaoran, con un gesto de la mano

El profesor lo miró con mala cara.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar, mis mejillas se colorearon, y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para evitar ir corriendo hasta allí y abrazarlo.

-Detrás de Kinomoto, allí, al costado de su prima, Señor Li-

-Sí, profesor-

Al pasar por el pasillo, me miró, pareció sonreír levemente, y siguió de largo.

-Faltan dos estudiantes…- dijo el profesor- supongo que se habrán retrasado-

Y la clase continuó, japonés. Pero simplemente no podía concentrarme por más que quisiera, teniendo a Shaoran detrás de mí. Procuré sonrojarme lo menos posible, aunque fracasé miserablemente y una sonrisa de mis labios parecía no querer irse más.

Fue casi al final de la clase cuando dos estudiantes pidieron permiso y entraron luego de pedir disculpas.

Eran una chica y un chico.

El chico era alto, aunque menos alto que Shaoran o Eriol, pero de una complexión bastante robusta, sin dejar de ser desgarbada. Tenía el pelo lacio, y de un color caramelo claro, y desde la distancia se advertían sus ojos, de un azul profundo y oscuro, tenía un rostro muy angelical y estaba serio… o neutral.

Contrastaba con la chica, también era alta, y delicada, tenía el pelo largo y de color chocolate por los muslos, pero más arriba de lo que taparía la pollera del instituto, por la cadera baja, sus ojos eran plateados, y tenía las mejillas de un color rosado.

En conjunto los dos eran muy bien parecidos.

-¡disculpe, profesor!- pronunció ella

-Tuvimos problemas en el aeropuerto- dijo el chico, aburrido

-Siéntese, señorita, delante de Kinomoto, levante la mano, Señorita Kinomoto, y usted al banco a la derecha de donde se sentará la señorita…-

-Luna-

En la próxima hora se presentarán, después del descanso-

Ambos asintieron y pasaron a sus asientos.

Y por fin llegó el bendito descanso.

Al salir, noté como agachaba los hombros y miraba el piso con un tic nervioso. Tomoyo caminaba a mi lado, silenciosa como yo, aunque con un ánimo diferente, Eriol, como siempre, jocoso.

Llegamos al lugar donde solíamos estar en los recreos, un cerezo cerca de la entrada, próximo a la estatua del ángel, y con una linda parte llena de pasto, que invitaba a descansar a la sombra.

Nadie habló, al menos por un rato. Y si Eriol y Tomoyo lo hacían, yo no me daba cuenta, estaba en otro mundo.

Vi a Meiling, que se acercó, escandalosa, nos abrazó, y mareó a relatos a cada uno. Me reí una cierta cantidad de veces, y me relajé un poco.

Pero eso no sirvió de nada cuando lo vi a él.

La imagen que vi parecía quemarme los ojos. Era Shaoran, que llevaba en su espalda a la chica nueva, y el otro chico caminando a su lado. Los tres caminaban hacia aquí, y cuando casi llegan, ella se bajó, caminando a los saltitos, alegremente.

-Buenas a todos-sonrió Shaoran, sentándose a mi lado-

-¡Buenas, Shaoran, mil que no nos vemos!- saludó Eriol riéndose

-¡Li, ha pasado tanto!- se alegró Tomoyo

Shaoran sonrió y trató de enfocar mi mirada, pero yo la corrí, avergonzada.

¡Shaoran ya no me quería…! ¿Cómo pude ser tan ilusa, tan inocente…? ¡Tan tonta! El corazón me ardía, como los ojos, que se habían llenado de lágrimas ácidas.

-Sakura…- me llamó

-Dime- dije, supuse, sobreactuando una sonrisa

-¿Estás triste?-

-Eh… no, no, ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Por nada-

-¡Shaoran!- se quejó la chica del pelo largo- ¿no nos presentas? ¡tanto que has estado molestando el verano con que veríamos a tus amigos!-

-¡Podrías elegir mejores momentos! ¡Luna!-

Ambos se fruncieron el ceño y luego miraron en direcciones opuestas, sus movimientos parecían sincronizados. Eso me enfureció aún más.

-bueno, si no los presenta Shaoran, lo hago yo- bufó Meiling

-Perfecto, May- le dijo la chica, sonriendo

-Él es Hien Hitszuso, y ella es Luna Li, la hermana gemela de Shao…-

-¡Tienes una hermana!- gritamos todos, sorprendidos

-Sí…-dijo Shaoran-

-¡nunca nos contaste que tenías una gemela!-

-Además debería ser melliza, ¿no?- preguntó Eriol

-Aquí hay magia de por medio- bufó Shaoran

-¿Por qué nunca lo contaste?-

-Nunca salió el tema-

Lo miramos alzando las cejas.

-y además mi hermana tiene poderes muy extraños y vive viajando… me prohibían decirlo-

-¡Los custodios o guardianes de la luna!- observó Eriol- Ya nos conocemos, estuvieron unos meses en Inglaterra-

-Un gusto volver a verte, Eriol- saludó el chico

-¡Lo mismo digo, Hien!- rió Eriol

-A ver, ¿alguien que me explique…?- dije

-Es largo- apuntó Meiling

-Entonces empiecen- ordenó Tomoyo

-mi hermana y yo somos gemelos, los gemelos, Sakura, suelen tener poderes iguales por eso son tan fuertes, a la vez de que son del mismo género, pero nosotros somos un caso realmente muy, muy raro, ya que no solo no tenemos el mismo género sino que tampoco tenemos los mismos poderes reinantes, pero tenemos a la vez poderes ascendentes, como los signos del zodíaco. Yo soy reinado por el poder del sol, es mi astro, y tengo como ascendente a la luna. mi hermana posee poderes muy poco habituales que no surgen seguido y son muy útiles para los que poseen magia, más si esta magia es negra. Ella tiene a la luna como astro reinante y al sol como astro ascendente, de manera que ella tiene los poderes de la luna, puede reflejar ataques, absorberlos, fabricar campos de fuerza y copiarlos. Tal y como la misma luna. recuerda que la luna es como un espejo, refleja la luz del sol. Por eso se cree que tiene esos poderes y, una vez más, están muy relacionados con las cartas. Verás…-

-¡Esto es interesante!- exclamó Kero, bajando del cerezo

-¡Muñeco!- gritó Shaoran

-¡Mocoso!-

Ambos se miraron y parecían salir chispas de sus ojos.

-bueno supongo que seguiré yo…-dijo Hien- Verán, cuando Clow creó las cartas les dio dos guardianes. Kerberus y Yue. Bueno, las cartas no pasaron a ti de pura casualidad, el hermano de Clow iba a heredarlas, pero este hombre ejercía magia negra muy avanzada y era muy inexperto en el manejo de las cartas a su vez que no las utilizaría para fines benéficos. Cuando el mago Clow murió Kerberus se introdujo en el libro y Yue comenzó a protegerlo, pero sin la energía de su dueño en vida no era muy fuerte…-

-De manera que las cartas estaban protegidas pero no muy eficientemente- siguió Shaoran- la sobrina de Clow no poseía poderes pero se encargó de ocultar las cartas para que su tío no las encontrara. Cierto día se dice que el hermano de Clow halló las cartas… pero no pudo abrir el cerrojo y decidió que si él no las tenía destruiría la creación de su hermano. Aquella noche de luna llena colocó las cartas en el suelo, en el lugar donde las encontró, y la sobrina de Clow presenció como su tío juntaba magia negra y la lanzaba sobre las cartas, para protegerlas se lanzó inconscientemente hacia el libro y no se sabe cómo, pero absorbió la energía de la luna…-

-Y reflejó el rayo hacia su tío que en vez de morir se estrelló contra un cuadro y quedó encerrado allí para siempre. Desde entonces algunas mujeres nacen con las características que poseemos Hien y yo- continuó Luna- y guardaron el libro, además de esta sólo ocurrió otra vez en la cual halla dos guardianes, y sabemos que…- suspiró- … deberán disputarse los poderes… y el que pierda olvidará todo lo referido a la magia y -perderá sus poderes. – agregó con tristeza.

-Sin embargo hay algo que no entiendo…- dije

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Shaoran

-La maestra Mizuki y tú usan los poderes de la luna según recuerdo comentaron en una ocasión…- dije, confundida- ¿entonces por qué no son guardianes?-

-Eso es fácil- dijo Kero- el mocoso tiene influencia del poder de la luna por que viene del _lado materno _de la familia de Clow, y todas las mujeres tienen energía femenina, brindada por la luna, sin embargo, el chiquillo es varón y usa la energía del sol, aunque esté balanceada, la luna tira más, pero es una magia bien diferente, este niño no puede hacer las mismas cosas que su hermana-siguió explicando Shaoran lo miró con mala cara- y la maestra Mizuki no tiene descendencia de parte del Mago Clow, y por si no lo recuerdas, fue la _sobrina _del mago la que absorbió los poderes, por lo que en su caso, faltaba sangre de por medio- rió kero- y tampoco puede hacer las mismas cosas que estos chicos-

-¿Y Hitszuso?- volví a preguntar-

-Es un caso muy raro- dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza- pues, si nos ponemos a analizar, su energía masculina es muy fuerte, a pesar de tener a la luna como reinante absoluto y ninguna conexión sanguínea con Clow, pero, los poderes se modifican de muchas formas y si nos ponemos a pensar, pudo suceder el fenómeno de la influencia de las lunas, piénsenlo, ambos nacieron en Julio, con luna llena y signo cáncer, en el caso de este chico, supongo yo, una mezcla tan armónica de poderes de sus padres se desestabilizó por la influencia de las lunas y el contacto con descendientes de Clow, tampoco es posible explicar por qué Sakura tiene el poder de las estrellas, y eso que hace rato que viene el tema-

-Si, claro, ¿entendí?- dije yo, todos rieron

-Así que, el chiquillo y el perro faldero tienen complejo gay y energía femenina- rió kero

-¡¿Qué YO QUE?- dijo Shaoran

-¡MALDITO PELUCHE DE FELPA! ¿ME ACABAS DE LLAMAR GAY?- gritó Hien

Me reí mucho. Miré a Shaoran y él pareció ponerse rígido.

-¿Y quien de las dos chicas es la que tanto te gusta, Shaoran? Ya sabes… la que me contó Meiling-

-¡Luna!- le gritó Shaoran

-Vamos, lobito, siempre con lo mismo, si ya se lo dijiste, ¿Qué problema hay?- bufó Hien

-¡que no sé si todavía me quiere!- gruñó Shaoran

-¿y, quien es?-

-Yo- levanté la mano- ¡y te sigo queriendo, Shaoran!- grité, levantándome, él me imitó y me abrazó

Se escucharon risitas, pero no me importó, ahora estaba con Shaoran.

El timbre sonó, y por la presencia de varios profesores, nos dirigimos a clase de Japonés ¡¿Por qué dos horas seguidas?! Protesté en mi interior, pero el ir abrazada a Shaoran a aquella clase, me lo hacía más fácil.

Las horas pasaron, sin demasiado que contar, estaba contenta de volverlo a ver, por lo que, ya el hecho de saber que me quería era suficiente, no hablamos demasiado, lo justo y fue peor cuando, en el recreo de las comidas, nos quedamos solos.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¡El hecho de tenerlo aquí era suficiente!

-Bueno… supongo que no me irás a contar qué hiciste en Hong Kong todos estos años…- me reí

-Si quieres te cuento, aunque no es demasiado, bueno, para mi madre sí, pero para mí, son solo detalles-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Terminar mis estudios en artes marciales y…- se sonrojó-

-¿a-algo mas?-

-Mis hermanas se casaron-bufó- a diferencia de mi hermana Luna, que sí podía estar entrenando en el extranjero con ese faldero de Hien…-su voz estaba cargada de ira, pero luego se sosegó- yo tuve que llevar a todas y cada una de ellas al altar- bufó- ya sabes, mi padre está muerto-

-Eh, sí, tenía una idea…- me sonrojé

-¿y tú?-

-Rutinario, como siempre, instituto, casa, de vez en cuando alguna salida con mis amigas…-

-Me alegro de volver a verte- me miró con los ojos ámbares, y el corazón me latía a un ritmo desbocado, irregular.

Mis mejillas estaban rojas, y me temblaban las manos, me sentía muy nerviosa, y es que, lo vi venir, aquello que tanto había soñado, pero, ¡Dios, qué nervios! Él comenzó a acercarse a mí, y de pronto, me volví un poco más valiente.

-----------------------------------

Bueeeeeeeeno este es mi primer fic, así que si hay algunos errores... o la trama no es muy buena.... ya voy a mejorar jeje o eso espero....

ojalá les guste!!! dejen lindos reviews ... gracias!!

Rosie


	2. Capitulo 2:¿Impredecible? Tal vez no

_Disclaimer, los personajes de CCS pertenecen al grupo CLAMP _

* * *

Sakura PDV

Me sonrojé de manera extrema cuando me besó sin previo aviso, y una descarga eléctrica sacudió mi cuerpo… me abracé a él para prolongar el beso, tierno y dulce, nos abrazamos con fuerza y su aliento se mezclaba con el mío hasta que nos separamos con suavidad y yo, mareada, acosté la cabeza en su pecho, aún con la respiración alterada y algo escéptica.

-lo has captado, Tomoyo-chan- se asombró alguien.

-Sí, si , Daidoji eres muy hábil- comencé a enervarme al oír esto

-¡Te dije que funcionaría, Shaoran-Kun no aguanta estar entre gente! Por cierto nunca hemos estado en Japón es muy bonito… por lo menos el aeropuerto- dijo otra persona.

Shaoran se tensó, de pronto me susurró, _¿me permites asesinar a Daidoji? _Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿con que te ibas a buscar un libro, Meiling?- dijo Shaoran

-Sí, hemos regresado antes porque Hitszuso no tomó ningún libro- dijo fríamente ella.

-¡Hey!- la regañó el chico- fue TU idea y de Daidoji y Luna no mía-

-¿Qué, QUE , QUE, QUEEEEEEE?- dijo Shaoran a punto de estallar

-Sí, quería grabarlo Li- respondió con tranquilidad Tomoyo

-¿y mi hermana qué dice en su defensa?-

-Simplemente quería ver tu cara, y que si me encuentro con alguien a quien besar no me degolles- rió la aludida

-¡TÚ NO BESARAS A NADIE EN JAPON! – gritaron Shaoran e Hien a coro

-¿Qué TÚ TE CREES CON AUTORIDAD PARA DECIRLE QUE…?- dijeron nuevamente a coro.

Luna se adelantó y con un movimiento seco, supuse, les hizo cosquillas a ambos, Shaoran, poco acostumbrado, lanzó un puñetazo en su dirección y Luna giró hacia atrás suavemente riendo.

-perdona pero no estoy acostumbrado-

-lo sé, pero valió la pena tener la grabación- repitió ella

-¡Ahora lo veremos una y otra y otra y otra vez! ¡estoy tan alegre de tener grabado tan grande acontecimiento de Sakura-chan!- dijo Tomoyo casi cantando

-Ay, no- musité

-Vamos, Sakura- me dijo Shaoran con suavidad y me abrazó- te he extrañado

-Yo, y-y-yo Ta-ta- también- tartamudeé

-No te preocupes, nos las arreglaremos para destruir ese video-

-Sí- sonreí.

-Bueno, tortolitos ¿nos vamos? ¡quiero comer! ¡Y mostrarle esto a YUE!- gritó kero desde el bolso de Tomoyo.

-¡Vaaamos!- dijo una pequeña criaturita, de color celeste muy suave con los ojos azules y orejas de conejo perro muy adorables, ¡Era igual a Kero!.

La miré, curiosa.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¡mimy!- rió Luna- es algo como Kero, con quien he hablado, pero podría decirse que la creamos Hien y yo-

-Ah, claro, sí- dije, pero sonó a pregunta

Tomoyo avanzó y dijo, con su aguda vocecita:

-Sakura, iba a invitarte al museo que están por abrir esta semana en las afueras de Tomoeda, pero ya que estamos todos juntos, ¿quieren ir?, sería agradable, y podrías conocer mejor a tu cuñada-rió

-Sí-si- tartamudeé

-¿Cuándo quieren ir?- pregunté

-Lo abrirán este domingo, podemos ir-

-Perfecto… ¡Y antes, veremos una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez el video!- exclamó Kero

-¡Muñeco…!- le gritó Shaoran

-¿El domingo?-dijo Eriol decepcionado- perdona, pero no podré ir- se dirigía a Tomoyo-

-Si quieres…-

-No, vayan de todas formas, yo iré contigo en otro momento…- le sonrió

Ella le sonrió, y el la abrazó.

-¡están de novios!- exclamé

-¿no te habías dado cuenta?- preguntó Eriol

-No-

-Sigues tan distraída como siempre, Sakura- rió

Lo miré con mala cara, pero no le importó. Todos se rieron de lo sucedido antes de la última hora de clase.

-Hoy tenemos que hacer la mudanza- me comentó Shaoran- iba a decirte de ir al cine, pero quizás no podamos, ¿quieres ir mañana?-

-¡Me parece una excelente idea!-

Me guiñó un ojo y me sonrojé.

Aquella tarde, decidimos ir con Tomoyo a ayudar a Shaoran con la mudanza y bueno… Eriol también vino. Meiling me hablaba a velocidad luz, mientras yo seguía abrazada al costado de Shaoran, y Luna caminaba o más bien bailoteaba mientras íbamos a ayudar a los chicos con el equipaje, la carta de poder sirvió perfectamente, y con vergüenza Luna e Hien me copiaron la carta para llevar más cosas… Tomoyo grababa y nadie creía que unos chicos de quince llevaran tantas valijas. Y encima en el caso mío y de Shaoran con una mano, dado que con la otra sosteníamos la del otro aunque fingíamos que llevábamos las valijas entre los dos. Meiling llevaba una o dos alegremente, Eriol se reía mientras intentaba hacer que Meiling soltara las valijas para hacerla sonrojar de rabia, aunque sea. Ellos eran 4 y, si nos poníamos a pensar, entre Meiling y Luna llevaban más que si hubieran viajado ocho Shaorans y ocho Hiens. Llegando al nuevo departamento algo más amplio acomodamos lo posible. Luego vimos la gran discusión entre Hien y Luna que se gritaban a más no poder:

-¡No voy a compartir habitación con "Pequeño Lobo"!- gritó Hien

-¡NO alcanzan los cuartos, Hitszuso!- dijo ella, Shaoran me comentó que cuando ella se enojaba lo llamaba por su apellido o por su segundo nombre- ¡No podemos compartir habitación tú y yo, y tampoco puedes con Meiling!-

-¡sí ya lo sé! –

-Entonces duerme en el sofá- dijo socarronamente ella, desafiándolo

-Si convivimos de manera pacífica no hace falta tanto escándalo, te aseguro que la peor parte se la lleva Meiling- dijo Shaoran, burlón, las peleas de su hermana con el chico lo ponían de un humor excelente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté yo

-Porque mira que dormir con esta gritona- rió

-¡Shaoran!- gritó Luna

-Bah, bah, Hien vienes conmigo, déjate de idioteces ya no aguanto los chillidos de mi hermanita- sonrió él

-¡Eres el mejor Lobito!- lo abrazó ella.

-Buf- se quejó Hien

Y así Luna bailoteó alegremente a llevar las cosas de Hien hasta el cuarto de Shaoran.

Meiling suspiró y siguió con la mudanza.

-¿Luna es realmente tan terrible?- preguntó Tomoyo

-No, no, pero si la agarras de mal humor… pues … más vale que no te pase-

-¿Enserio?-

-Más que nada conmigo y con Hien- dijo él riendo.

-Parece que las hermanitas y sus hermanos siempre se llevan así- rió Tomoyo

-Sí, ¿a quien me hará acordar verdad?- dijo Shaoran

Ambos me lanzaron una mirada acusatoria y me sonrojé.

Hien PDV

Apenas terminando de acomodarnos, y con las provisiones justas, nos sentamos en la sala en uno de los sillones marrones y nos dispusimos a distribuir tareas, algo que se le daba muy bien a Meiling o eso me dijo Shaoran, era esquivar las de limpieza y encargarse de las de cocina, que en general le salían FA-TAL.

Luna se estaba quedando dormida, como siempre, dormía como un oso, no entiendo como directamente no hiberna…

-A ver… - dijo Shaoran

-¿Si? Dinos hermanito- hipó Luna.

-Hay que distribuir las tareas…- dije yo

-¡Yo las de cocina!- gritó Meiling

-¡No Mei! – gritamos el resto de los tres

-Entonces… ¿cómo las dividiremos?- preguntó ella.

-¿Qué tal así?- preguntó Luna muriendo por dormir- Tú- dijo señalando a Shaoran- que eres madrugador por excelencia preparas el desayuno, yo preparo las viandas para la escuela y tú Mei Ling la merienda, Hien tú preparas la cena- propuso

-¿y que hay del mercado y la limpieza?- preguntó Mei-Ling

-Bueno, esto, Meiling y yo compramos los insumos, cada uno arregla su cuarto y ustedes se encargan de ordenar los víveres- continuó, cuando quería irse a dormir era muy rápida, su instinto la apuraba a irse, si estuviera dando un examen de Hardvard o Yale y tuviera que ir a dormir lo hace entero y aprueba, sólo para poder ir a dormir-

-¿Y la limpieza?- repetí

-¡CADA UNO SE ENCARGA DE LO SUYO!- se enervó

-Bueno, calma- dije

-Me voy a dormir, mañana no me quiero quedar dormida, ah y que alguien, a excepción de Shaoran por que no me quiero levantar temprano, haga las viandas y le cambio el turno sólo por esta vez- agregó

-¡Yo lo hago!- dijo Meiling

-Buenas noches, YU-ZU-KI- dijimos con Shaoran.

Ella refunfuñó algo sobre "mañana me tengo que levantar a las 6 am y se les da por ser organizados" y dijo un meloso "Buenas noches hermano querido" "Buenas noches linda Meiling" "BUENAS NOCHES Hien" y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

Ay Luna, tú nunca cambias.

-¿de quien sacó semejante carácter?- le pregunté a Shaoran

-No sé-bufó

-Se parece al hermano- me dije a mi mismo en voz alta, pero por suerte no me escuchó.

Nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto a dormir media hora más tarde y Meiling seguía con lo mismo.

Luego de una noche de extremo agotamiento me levanté con la voz de Mei Ling

-¡AAARRIBAAA! Que se hace tarde…- me reprendió

-Sí, si ya voy-

Tremenda fiaca y disgusto me agarró cuando salí de mi cama calentita al frío departamento, que vida la míé, sonámbulo hasta el baño donde me bañé y cambié, sequé mi pelo con una toalla y mitad con el secador dado que lo tengo algo espeso, puse el extractor por el tema del vapor y sequé todo.

-Buenos… días… Shaoran… Mei- dije entre bostezos algo prolongados

-¡Buenas Hien! ¡me tienes que ayudar a despertar a Luna! ¡Me está hartando el sonido de su despertador y su celular!- sentenció Mei-Ling

-Hola Hien- saludó Shaoran secamente.

-Bueno, vamos a despertar al oso- dije

En el cuarto estaba Luna, mirando el techo, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos a mitad de abrir.

-Ya voy- dijo

-Pero es que son las…- dijo Meiling

-¡Ya voy!- dijo de vuelta y salió

Luego de terminar de desayunar fuimos caminando al instituto, que queda a pocas cuadras, y de pronto Shaoran comienza a correr como un loco con Meiling corriéndole detrás y se paró el seco al tomar en brazos a una chica con patines y dar un par de vueltas con ella, besarla y chocarse con Mei y casi fracturarle una mano.

-Mi hermano se está enloqueciendo- sentenció Luna

-Puede ser…- admití

-¡Buenos días Sakura!- saludó Mei-Ling

-Buenos días Mei Ling ¿cómo estás?¨-

-Todo bien-

-Hola Kinomoto- saludé

-¡Hola Saku-chan!- saludó Luna

-Te extrañé Sakura- escuché a Shaoran susurrarle al oído. ¡por Dios! ¡que estragos hace el amor en la gente! Solo pasaron unas horas…

Ya en el instituto, las chicas fueron deseosas a mostrarle a Luna el colegio sólo para perder unos minutos de clase de japonés, dado que se justificaba llegar tarde si le enseñabas el colegio a un alumno nuevo. Caminando con Shaoran se acercaron dos chicas

-Hola, tú debes ser Li- dijo una rubia aparentemente teñida, con ojos violetas- yo soy Kiara Tiney

-Y tú… no te conozco- pronunció la otra, de pelo negro corto y ojos azules- eres…- hizo un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera

-Hien Hitszuso- dije

-Ah, yo soy Lily Tiney- se presentó

-¿son hermanas?- preguntó Shaoran

-Sí, y nos preguntábamos cómo dos chicos tan lindos están solos- ronroneó la rubia

-Creo que somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para salir solos- gruñó Shaoran

-¿No quieren que les enseñemos el colegio…?- ronroneó la segunda

-Ya he venido a aquí, hace unos años pero lo recuerdo- atacó nuevamente Shaoran

-¿Y tú?-

-Yo no, pero Shaoran me lo puede mostrar-

-¡Vamos ven! – dijeron y se me colgaron una de cada brazo

-No, enserio-

-Podemos salir juntos… puedes convencer a tu amigo que salga con mi hermana…- dijo Lily

-¡Yo no salgo con gatitos!- les gritó Shaoran

-¡Gruñón! ¡y soltero!- gritó Kiara

-¡Tengo novia!- replicó

-Eso me recuerda que yo no tengo novia pero si…-

Y ahí estaban Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling y Luna riendo las tres primeras, Luna me miraba con esa mirada que sabía exactamente lo que significaba – la venganza es un plato frío Hitszuso- parecía que esa sonrisa burlona era más que suficiente

Veo que has encontrado compañía en mi ausencia- comentó

-Eh sí-

-Bueno te dejo con las gatitas no quiero llegar tarde a Japonés- me espetó

-Espera-

-¿y tú zorrita quien eres para llamarnos gatas? – dijeron las aludidas a la vez

-Tengo mis razones… ¿dos chicas un chico?- enarcó una ceja

-Creo que en eso tiene razón- dijo Tomoyo

-Vamos no se peleeen- trató de calmar Sakura

-ay Sakura no me digas que no las has visto tratando de colgarse del brazo de Shaoran- provocó Meiling

-¡Ustedes! ¡Gatas es poco!- gritó Sakura con las orejas rojas

-Perfecto, quedamos así, nos vemos en Japonés, hablando de eso, gatita uno estás toda despeinada- dijo con una risa.

Y observé a Shaoran y Sakura abrazados ir a japonés y a Meiling frotando sus manos en gesto de venganza y Tomoyo grabando a la parejita. Luna caminaba, muerta de risa.

La venganza sería fatal.

-Tu novia es muy celosa- se quejó una

-No es mi novia- dije disgustado

-Bueno entonces…- dijo la otra

-¡Me voy a Japonés!- les grité y me las saqué de encima

Valla par de gatitos me vengo a encontrar.

Shaoran PDV

Caminando, Sakura parecía distante, a pesar de que la tenía a mi lado.

¿Qué hice mal? ¿En que la dañé? ¿Ya no me quería por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para pedirle que sea mi novia formalmente?

No entiendo a las mujeres…

En fin, no practico leer mentes, tomé aire, saqué pecho como un tremendo idiota, (o más bien como el típico macho América que le tiene miedo a su novia, o bien, un gatito mojado enfrente de un puma)

-Sakura… ¿te pasa algo?- pregunté

-¡No sé! ¡pregúntale a las hermanas Tiney!- me dijo con desdén

Un puñal me atravesó el alma.

-¡pero Sakura! Yo te amo a ti tontita, no me interesan un par de gatitas- le dije con media sonrisa, medio dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY QUE EMOCIOOON! – gritó Tomoyo-

-¡¿Qué pasa Daidoji?!- gritó Meiling

-Se están peleando y…- comenzó Luna

-¡TENGO EL PRIVILEGIO DE GRABAAARLOS! Pero que no suceda seguido ¿eh?- continuó Tomoyo, revoloteándonos como colibrí y tomando los ángulos

-En fin…yo te amo a ti, Sakura- le musité al oído

-¡bueno pero… pero…!- quiso replicar

En ese momento sin pensarlo, la besé y ya nada me importó, sólo el hecho de que no me cacheteara era signo que me perdonaba.

-¡Vamos chicos a Japonés!- gritó el preceptor – y usted señorita Kinomoto, el colegio no es lugar para encuentros románticos- la reprendió –

-Pe-pe-perdón- musitó ella

-Fue mi culpa yo…-

-¡Señor Li! ¡contrólese!- me ordenó

-Sí, disculpe… esto… -

-Ahora usted y el resto de sus acompañantes vienen conmigo a su clase, calculo están todos en el mismo salón ¿no? Desde que se mudaron perdimos cuatro estudiantes… vaya cuatrillizas-

Lo seguimos y le dediqué una mirada muy enervada al preceptor y Sakura y Tomoyo rieron, Meiling iba pensativa, Hien miraba el cielo con la mirada perdida.

Llegamos al aula, Tomoyo y Sakura pasaron por la otra puerta, cuando Sakura me miró, le lancé un guiño disimuladamente y ella se sonrojó toda, espero que el preceptor no lo haya visto.

Sakura PDV

Fuimos a encontrarnos con los demás al departamento de Shaoran. En cierto momento del día comenzó a llover.

Me limité a sacar mi báculo y la carta escudo. Cuando una mano me detuvo.

-¿puedo intentar yo?- me dijo Luna

-Pe-pe-ro ¿Cómo?-

-Ya te dije que nosotros podemos copiar, si usas la carta y me lo permites puedo copiar los poderes de la carta y usarlos, pero no por mucho, pero igual me sirve para practicar… ¿puedo?-

-Eh sí-

-¡Gracias Sakura!- me dijo con emoción y me abrazó.

Ella tomó su collar y concentrándose un poco la sacudió y se convirtió en aquel báculo del sueño. Me pidió que activara la carta y así lo hice luego ella tomó el báculo y dijo _Carta Sakura, tu dueña me ha permitido copiar tus poderes, bríndame tus habilidades, ¡Luna es quien te lo ordena!_ Y así, quedamos en un escudo Shaoran, Mei-Ling, y yo con las hermanas de Shaoran y en el otro Luna, Hien, y Tomoyo. Noté que el escudo no era muy grande y que le costaba mantenerlo, de pronto lo soltó y se disculpó, dijo que no podía mantenerlo sin gastar mucha energía de manera que se metieron en el que yo cree y avanzamos a aquella hermosísima mansión, blanca y hermosa, que hacía acordar a las casas inglesas.

Era grande y tenía una cúpula enorme en la parte superior, era de vidrio y daba pinta de ser un invernadero.

Subimos una de las escaleras que custodiaban la entrada y que estaban dispuestas circularmente, con un pequeño jardín entre ambas. Al entrar al recibidor se podían ver la boletería y unas cuantas antigüedades además del suelo de mármol y que era todo blanco a diferencia de los cuadros y antigüedades en rojo o dorado, o en rojo_ y_ dorado. También distintos tonos de terracota y azul, todos perfectamente en armonía

Hien y Shaoran fueron a pagar las entradas, cuando de pronto la máquina del anciano hombre se quedó sin papel, y nos pidieron que esperáramos en la primera sala de la gran mansión que se ubicaba pasando un patio techado. Mei-Ling arrastró a Tomoyo con rapidez para mostrarle un traje tradicional chino y Luna se quedó conmigo. Seguía lloviendo torrencialmente. Pasamos por un pasillo que estaba techado por arriba pero a los costados no, y de pronto Luna me sonrió y me dijo:

-¿quieres ver algo que puedo enseñarte?- su voz destilaba timidez

-Sí, claro-

-Mira- me indicó y con un movimiento de la mano atrajo gotas de lluvia hasta su mano, la movió en círculos y de pronto hacia arriba, luego sopló y cayeron copos de nieve.

-¡Wow! ¡eso es hermoso! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-

-Bueno, y otra vez con el mismo tema, la luna ejerce fuerza sobre las mareas lo que me permite un mínimo control del agua, ¡tú puedes hacerlo -mejor! Mira, saca la carta agua y ordénale que le brinde sus poderes a tus manos y podrás hacerlo…- me sonrió

-A ver…- me dije

E hice lo que ella me instruyó, reuní mucha agua con mis manos y me reí cuando, al soplar, toda la nieve cayó encima de Luna y ella resopló para luego reírse mucho. De pronto ella se tensó y me arrastró hasta quedar detrás de un arbusto de flores, y yo sin comprender la observé juntar mucha agua entre sus manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas un poco mientras extendía y contraía los brazos, sopló con fuerza y entonces… ¡corrió y le dio en la cara a Hien con una bola de nieve gigante!

-LUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAAA- gruñó Hien y comenzó a correrla ella se despidió con un gesto al estilo militar de mí y riendo se escabulló hacia dentro de la gran casa.

-¡Tu cara!-rió ella antes de correr

-Estos dos nunca paran… ¿verdad?- le pregunté a Shaoran

-No, la verdad que no- se rió un poco y me tomó la mano para entrar.

Entramos al museo y comenzamos a ver las antigüedades, abanicos, sillas, cuadros, esculturas, caminábamos de la mano y mirábamos de todo. Tomoyo comenzó a hablar conmigo a mitad de camino sobre los hermosos cortes y las obras de arte en tela de los vestidos chinos tradicionales. Mei-Ling quedó fascinada con los enormes relojes y los muebles antiguos, Shaoran con las espadas y las artes marciales. Luna con las pinturas y escritos de la época. Hien parecía más fascinado con la sala extranjera que con la sala tradicional. Subimos dos pisos y nos dividimos según lo que cada uno quería ver, Luna y Tomoyo se fueron a la sala de audiovisuales para utilizar la computadora interactiva, Mei-Ling e Hien se fueron a la sala de costumbres extranjeras a mirar las reliquias latinoamericanas que estaban por poco tiempo en exposición. Shaoran y yo fuimos a la cúpula en el 4to piso. Me sorprendió ver que no era un invernadero, sino que más bien era como un desolado salón de reuniones, decorado en crema y dorado, con los muebles rojos de madera y terciopelo. Caminamos viendo todo y mi corazón parecía que iba a estallar cuando al llegar al centro del piso pulido de madera Shaoran me tomó la mano y me pidió con ceremoniosa vergüenza y las mejillas rojas:

-¿me concedes esta pieza?-

-Pero… Shaoran… no hay música-

-No necesito música para bailar contigo… si es que tú quieres- tartamudeó

-Claro que sí, Shaoran- le dije y una cálida sonrisa iluminó su rostro en respuesta.

Nos acercamos con timidez, iluminados por el atardecer que se formaba fuera, el puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra tomó una de las mías, a mi vez que ponía una de mis manos en su hombro, como aquella vez que hace tanto bailamos en una obra de teatro. Me fundí en sus ojos chocolate, su mano ceñía mi cintura y en cierto momento, puse mi otra mano en su hombro, y el la otra en mi cintura, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, y seguimos dando vueltas, vi pasar todo muchas veces en las vueltas que dábamos, el cuadro, las alfombras, las columnas estilo corintio, el gran piano de madera…

Pero no miraba nada, sólo me concentraba en Shaoran. Seguimos así por horas, o minutos no lo sé. Pudieron ser siglos y me hubiera parecido poco.

El cuadro, las alfombras, las columnas estilo corintio, el piano de madera…

Las alfombras, las columnas, el piano, el cuadro…

Las columnas, el piano, el cuadro, las alfombras,

El piano con Hien tocando, Luna cantando cerca del cuadro, Tomoyo a su lado cerca de una columna cantando con ella, Mei-Ling evitando pisar las alfombras…

¿¡EH!?

¿HIEN TOCANDO? ¿LUNA Y TOMOYO CANTANDO? ¿MEI-LING EVITANDO HACER RUIDO?

Oh no.

Sentí que me sonrojaba.

Shaoran se tensó y nos separamos suspirando. Lo miré a los ojos.

-Te quiero, Sakura- me juró- siempre te amaré

-Yo también, Shaoran- susurré

-Pensé que hasta ahora tenía pri-va-ci-dad ¡metiches!- se quejó Shaoran.

-Ya me conoces hermano, soy exactamente igual que tú- dijo Luna separando las sílabas, me reí.

-Bah Bah-

-Vamos hermano sólo quise darte un mejor momento con Sakura, no soy idiota, llevo aquí dos días y es MÁS que evidente, y tengo mis espías infiltrados - rió y le guiñó un ojo a Tomoyo y a Meiling

-Veo que sigues igual de atolondrado y tú igual de sonrojada Kinomoto- bufó Meiling

-¡por lo menos agradécemelo hermano! ¡No sabes lo que me costó convencer a Hien de tocar el piano!-

-Gra-cias her-ma-ni-ta fea y sucia- dijo Shaoran con ironía

-De nada-

-¿Acaso no pueden dejarme solo con Sakura…?- bufó

-No, porque los queremos mucho a los dos- sonrió Tomoyo

-Gracias, Hitzsuzo, gracias Luna, gracias Meiling y Tomoyo- musité pero me escucharon, todo sonido rebotaba demasiado aquí.

-¡De nada Sakura! ¡ha sido lindo!- dijo Tomoyo

-Me alegro que alguien aprecie mi manera de tocar, de nada Kinomoto me alegro que te halla gustado- dijo Hien

-Hay… Hien siempre serás mi irritante cascarrabias- le dijo Luna y lo abrazó, luego lo despeinó. Él se rió y la despeinó a ella.

-Y tú mi bromista empedernida- bromeó

-Buf ya nos ponemos sentimentales… ¿quieren el vals para el casamiento o prefieren algo más moderno?- les recriminó Shaoran.

-¿Acaso no se puede tener amigos varones aquí? ¡No me quieres dejar hablar con él, te saca que hable con Sakura aunque ella apenas lo llame por su apellido y si Meiling consigue novio tú lo espantas!-

-Luna… lo estás haciendo poner rojo- dijo Tomoyo

-Bueno perdón hermanito, de ahora en más ¡Hien el cascarrabias al calabozo!-

-Muy bien amenaza mutante-

-Yo también te quiero-

Shaoran refunfuñó algo sobre "ahora lo entiendo" y "¿porqué una hermana menor?" y caminamos hasta la cafetería del gran museo. Nos sentamos y pedimos varias porciones de torta, reconocí todas gracias a que en el vuelo Tomoyo me había hablado de algunos pasteles que quería aprender a cocinar. Shaoran pidió una selva negra y scones, Meiling pidió Lemon Pie, Tomoyo como yo, pidió una torta con crema y frutillas, Luna pidió una torta de Mouse de chocolate y almendras, Hien pidió una porción de torta de chocolate y crema. Todos a excepción de Meiling e Hien pidieron té, en especial Luna que el té la vuelve loca, Meiling pidió un jugo de naranja e Hien un chocolate caliente. Charlamos un buen rato hasta que del bolso de Tomoyo salió kero que saltó a mi regazo y me pidió mi pastel el que no pude evitar darle o se quejaría, Mimy también estaba por allí en el bolso de Luna, mordisqueando con ganas las avellanas del pastel de Luna, tomando sorbitos del jugo de Meiling y robando trozos al pastel de Hien y Shaoran en cuanto podía. Mimy era igual o más glotona que Kero.

Durante el rato que estuvimos me la pasé charlando con Luna e Hien que me pidieron, o más bien, nos pidieron que les contáramos todo sobre las cartas, sobre cómo las atrapamos, el juicio, sobre nosotros… aunque de eso en particular mucho no hablamos. Luego de eso para no detallar sobre mi enamoramiento de Shaoran rogué a Hien que me contara sobre alguna anécdota que tuviera con Luna en alguno de sus viajes. Él me contó sobre cuando Luna obtuvo su llave, un día de luna llena y cómo estuvo realmente asustado ya que ella se elevó en el aire y cayó a un lago helado y luego él la rescató y encontró que tenía la llave en una mano.

Luna me contó sobre una vez que, estando en África, era su cumpleaños y por desgracia un mago los perseguía, ésa fue la primera vez que ella logró hacer un campo de fuerza.

Estábamos escapando con uno de los maestros que tuvimos cuando de pronto a Hien se le ocurre pararse a recoger algo y el mago le lanzó algo desprevenido e inconcientemente me lancé y desplegué energía sobre él, quedé agotada, pero nos salvamos, el ataque rebotó y el maestro ahuyentó al chico. Cuando llegamos a la pequeña aldea me encontré encima de la espalda de Hien dormida luego cuando llegamos a la choza me soltó y me dijo: ¡feliz cumpleaños! Y me dio una flor, me reí mucho porque había arriesgado su vida por darme una flor para mi cumpleaños…- se rió mucho al contarlo pero se mostró muy dulce mientras lo contaba como si ese recuerdo le fuera muy grato.

Tomoyo, luego, comenzó a contarles de los trajes que confeccionaba, de las grabaciones que les mostraría y de lo diestra de Meiling en las artes marciales.

Pasamos por la última sala antes de irnos, estaba llena de cuadros de todo tipo, y de explicaciones y biografías. Meiling comenzó a ver uno que estaba con distintas tonalidades de sepia y verde, posó su mano sobre el cuadro y el mismo y toda la sala comenzó a temblar, la gente corría y se escapaba pero Meiling seguía ahí, aterrorizada, yo corrí hacia ella y la sacudí y grité su nombre, Kero se transformó al ver que nos habíamos quedado solos, y Meiling se desmayó por lo que Shaoran la cargó sobre su espalda y comenzó a salir de allí, pero las puertas se quedaron bloqueadas, comenzó a caer piedra sobre nuestras cabezas, Mimy se había transformado y corría a recoger a Tomoyo, Hien y Luna y Kero a nosotros, usé la carta escudo para protegernos, y noté que Hien estaba , con la ayuda de Luna y ella con la de Hien, proyectando un escudo de energía sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Sakura! ¡tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Utiliza una de las cartas! – me dijo Shaoran sobre el ruido de la estructura derrumbándose.

-¡Es que si lo hago Shaoran nos golpearán las piedras!-

-¡que Kero y Mimy abran una abertura!- gritó Hien

-¡Bueno!-grité

-Uno, dos, tres, ¡cuatro!- gritaron Mimy y Kero y con una llama Kero y Mimy con un rayo rompieron la estructura de metal que estaba sobre el vidrio.

Volamos hasta llegar a un lugar desierto donde aterrizamos y quitamos los escudos. Todos estábamos desconcertados.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- le pregunté a Shaoran

-No lo sé Sakura pero Meiling sigue desmayada-

-¡Hay no pude grabar tus hazañas Sakura!- se quejó Tomoyo

-Hay Tomoyo…- suspiró Kero

-¿Y Meiling? ¿Está bien?- preguntó Tomoyo luego

-Sí, está bien pero sigue inconciente-

-¿Qué creen que haya pasado?- preguntó Luna

-No sabemos pero fue extraño-

-Sí, y mucho ¿Meiling posee poderes?- preguntó Hien

-No, es el único caso en la familia- contestó Shaoran

-Es muy extraño- concluyó Luna

-Sí, demasiado- asentimos.


	3. Capitulo 3: La Niebla

_Disclaimer: los personajes de SCC pertenecen al grupo CLAMP_

* * *

Sakura PDV

Mei-Ling seguía dormida cuando entramos a la casa de la madre de Tomoyo a los tumbos, mojados. Nos sentamos a secarnos enfrente de la chimenea y la madre de Tomoyo horrorizada nos alcanzó toallas y ropa limpia. Shaoran, Luna e Hien fueron hasta su casa a cambiarse, Ieran Li llamó y Sonomi le pidió que le permitiera a Meiling quedarse, porque estaba muy sola en el departamento. Cuando quedé completamente seca y me cambié fui hasta la gran sala de estar y me senté con Tomoyo enfrente de la chimenea. Mei-Ling seguía allí, tendida en el sofá, desmayada y relativamente seca, dado que la protegimos como pudimos de la lluvia temiendo que esté enferma. Tomoyo la vigilaba, con el semblante contraído de preocupación. Me senté en el otro sofá con Tomoyo a mi lado, la miré con una cara que la puso más pálida de lo que es.

-todavía no despierta- suspiré

-Ya lo hará, no te preocupes…- me consoló Tomoyo

-Sí, pero no lo comprendo… ¿porqué se ha desmayado? No tiene fiebre y estaba perfectamente…-

-Tal vez… no, no creo que haya sido la comida- pensó Tomoyo

-Lo último que recuerdo es que ella tocó el cuadro de color sepia, y luego se desmayó-

-¡que extraño! Pero Mei-Ling no tiene magia así que no pudo haber sido afectada por el cuadro si estaba hechizado… ¿verdad?-

-No lo sé-

-Puede que sí, pero en todo caso, hay millones de cuadros y millones de estatuas encantadas alrededor del mundo ¿lo sabían? En mis casi 200 años de existencia, he visto al menos 500, la gente con magia y conocimiento de la misma los evita. Es como un mecanismo de defensa- explicó kero

-¿de verdad?-

-Sí-

Me aterroricé… y si a Mei-Ling le pasaba algo… ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría! ¡Porque yo podía verlo y no lo hice! No lo hice…

Agujas de coser atravesaron mi cuerpo con el más doloroso y silencioso de los dolores, el que nunca se iba, el remordimiento, la culpa. Y es que el tiempo NO vuelve, y si volviera, ¿quién dice que no olvidaríamos lo que hemos hecho y haríamos lo mismo? Porque intentaríamos arreglar algo que NO pasó.

Inútil.

Irónico.

Torturador.

La culpa.

Los ojos violetas de Tomoyo fueron hacia la chimenea, y me dijo con aire sabio:

-no tengas culpa, Sakura, estar enamorado es así-

-Tomoyo… ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Qué dices que…? ¿eh?- dije confundida.

-Es que, Sakura, estabas distraída como para sentirlo- me sonrió.

Me sonrojé y di vuelta la cabeza. De pronto tomé la mano de Mei-Ling, y la sostuve y pensé con todas mis fuerzas: _vamos Mei, vamos, sé que puedes, perdóname, perdóname… Mei-Ling._ Sentí su mano fría, sin vida… y de pronto cuatro pares de manos se pusieron sobre las mías, Shaoran, Luna, Hien… y Tomoyo. Todos haciendo fuerza por Mei-Ling. Todos deseando lo mejor para ella… de alguna manera ella siempre había sido la pesada Mei-Ling, la que siempre está encima, la atropellada y entrometida Mei-Ling.

Ahora era casi un cadáver.

Deseé con todo mi corazón que volviera la entrometida, atropellada, pesada… y querida Mei-Ling.

Meiling PDV

Niebla. Eso era todo. Niebla verde y violeta. Pensé que si salía de ésta les contaría a todos que conocí al fantasma de la bruja mala de La Bella Durmiente.

Débil, desprotegida, ansiosa. Ansiosa por escuchar _una_ voz. _Su _voz. Esa voz que escucho desde niña. Que conozco de antaño, que no escucho siempre, que me muero por tener. Porque de esos labios salgan las palabras Te Quiero.

Te Quiero… fuera de mi vida Mei-Ling. Eso le faltaba decir. Aunque no lo expresaba con palabras… me trataba con educación, con cariño, cómo a esa hermana que metes en el psiquiátrico.

¿Acaso estaba condenada a lo mismo? ¡Nunca encontré a nadie! ¡Nunca a alguien indicado! Los pocos novios que tuve fueron de palabra y sólo para olvidarme de él. Ella lo tenía, yo no. Desde hace tanto ya. Y yo que pensé que podría retenerlo.

Era como libro sin lector. Como paciente sin médico. Cómo dulce sin azúcar.

Olvidada, herida, amargada.

¿Saldría alguna vez de esta inconciencia?

Sí, era más llevadero, pero no me evitaba el dolor.

Y… ¡aburría! Solo niebla, verde y violeta, verde y violeta, verde y violeta…

Pero, me sentía diferente, poderosa.

Cómo si estuviera durmiendo muy profundamente y cuando volviera a despertar sería capaz de salir adelante, de llevarme todos los premios, de sacarla del camino.

De llevarme los trofeos.

De ya no tener que conformarme con oír su voz o verlo feliz.

JAH, sólo cuestión de tiempo.

_vamos Mei, vamos, sé que puedes, perdóname, perdóname… Mei-Ling- Sakura… _

Podía oírla… ¡era Sakura! Pero… ¿cómo? Estaba en coma.

Ella me hablaba, ella me pedía ¿perdón? ¿Tan buena podía ser?

Intenté hablar, donde estuviera ella estaría Shaoran, donde estuviera Shaoran estaría Luna, donde estaba Luna estaba Hien donde estaba Hien siempre había un adulto preocupado. Además quería hablar con Tomoyo, que siempre estaba con Sakura.

Pronto me calmé. Y seguí recargándome.

Cuidado Mundo…

… aquí viene Mei-Ling.

Pero… de pronto, todo mi odio, que se había encendido como una llama amenazando con quemarme el poco corazón que en estos momentos me quedaba, se congeló.

No sé cómo, ni me pregunten por qué, pero podía sentir quiénes se quedaban conmigo en cuanto eso sucedía. Supuse que ya llevaría al menos, un día en coma. Identificaba las energías con olores, algo muy extraño, o simplemente las sentía. A lo que supuse fue el anochecer del día siguiente, Mimy y Kero se quedaron conmigo, logré escuchar una pequeña charla que tuvieron:

-así que ahora estás en tu forma natural, Mimy- dijo Kero

-Sí, sólo puedo hacerlo por tanto tiempo cuando ellos duermen- declaró, aburrida

-¿y eso a qué se debe?-

-¡Bah! Por favor no otra vez… -

-Vamos dime- insistió el gordo Kero

-Bueno, yo no puedo generar mis poderes y ellos no tienen la fuerza suficiente para mantenerme más de dos horas en esta forma, a menos que duerman, y tampoco como para hacerlo de a uno como ocurrió cuando…- dijo, pensativa

-¿Qué pasó?- inquirió Kero

-Bah, me aburro y te lo diré. Hien se enojó con Luna hace mucho tiempo y se negó a darme su energía, y Luna se desmayó parecido a lo de Mei-Mei, sólo que por algo más de tiempo-

-¿Cuánto?- Kero estaba muy curioso.

-Algo así como tres días…-

-Wow eso es mucho-

-Sí, pero pobrecilla… no sabes lo que le costó mantenerme en esta forma por apenas diez minutos… Hien NUNCA se lo perdonó-

-¿el chiquillo ese tiene sentimientos? A mí me parece un cara de piedra.- dijo devorando algo.

-Puede ser…- rió la loba- ¿despertará Mei-Mei? la verdad, y con sinceridad, no la veo muy molesta hoy... pero está pálida-

-sí, está más pálida- asintió Kero

¿Mei-Mei? JA, me había olvidado ya del apodo… ¡cuando podré salir de esta horrible neblina! Es tan aburrido… y frustrante, y también invasivo o sea… ¿acaso saben que los escucho? Puaj, da asco, Sakura y Shaoran llegaron…diuujj están abrazados y él le acaricia el pelo… ¡Hey! ¡Un minuto! ¡Tengo el mejor oído que he tenido jamás! Puedo escuchar… el roce de la mano de Shaoran en el pelo de Sakura… Tomoyo y Luna cosen algo… Hien ronca… Mimy compite contra Kero en una carrera…

Aún así… es tan aburrido.

Shaoran PDV

Aquel día fuimos a lo de Tomoyo a ver a Meiling, de vez en cuando íbamos a verla, luego del colegio, o los domingos a la mañana, pero antes, Tomoyo pasó a buscarnos. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de Luna, sentada en el living de la casa.

Nos acercamos hasta ella, estaba todavía en pijama, recuerdo que la noche anterior ella y Sakura se quedaron a dormir en lo de Tomoyo, luego de que Sonomi, a pedido de mi madre, revisara una vez más a Meiling. Tenía la mirada perdida y murmuraba la misma frase hasta el cansancio. Las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro y parecía que tenía un severo trauma.

-Luna… hermana… ¿qué pasa?- pregunté

-No, Mei-Ling, no lo hagas- repitió

-Luna, vamos, dinos, Mei-Ling está aquí, dormida- la tranquilizó Sakura.

-Mei-Ling… no lo ataques, te caerás Mei-Ling, somos tus amigos…- murmuró

-¡Luna! vamos Luna no tú también- le rogó Hien mientras la sacudía y le limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.

Eso me molestó, pendejo idiota, ¡qué se viene a hacer con mi hermana! Maldito…

-Sakura es tu amiga Meiling, ella te quiere, te ha ayudado, no le hagas esto… la matarás del disgusto… Mei-Ling piensa en Shaoran en Mimy, en Kero, en tu madre, en tu padre, en tus hermanos- rogó Luna

-Sakura… ¿Qué soñaste tú? – preguntó Tomoyo

Estábamos todos y Yue, y Mei-Ling lanzaba un ataque hacia alguien que se lo devolvía y ella caía…-

-¿Nada más?-

-No, en ese momento, me percaté de la presencia de Shaoran y desperté- aseguró Sakura

-¿Y qué hacías tú en el cuarto de Sakura a las 12 am?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Eh… esto… yo… - dije, avergonzado, y después me puse a refunfuñar cosas que ni yo mismo entendía.

De pronto, escuchamos un suspiro de alivio.

-¿pero que has visto tan terrible, Luna?-

-Vi como morían… Sakura, Shaoran, Hien y Mei-Ling- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Pero… ¿cómo?- dije alterado

-Estábamos en un barranco… ¡no se no me pregunten lo he visto DEMASIADO BORROSO!- se quejó.

_Lo mismo que Sakura nos contó ayer. _Dijimos de manera rápida. El barranco… Mei-Ling. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Luna PDV

Me atormentaban imágenes que no lograba comprender, un barranco, Sakura, Shaoran, Hien y Mei-Ling. Pero… ¿cómo atar los cabos? Nada en mi sueño era detallado, nada.

Sólo podía percibir cosas. Cómo que, de alguna manera, Mei-Ling no estaba con nosotros. ¿Pero de qué manera? Y porque… sentía que Sakura estaba en peligro… y Shaoran, Hien e incluso la misma Mei-Ling.

Debía ser un sueño, sólo un sueño, nada más.

Miraba sin mirar, tenía a Hien y Tomoyo enfrente mío, intentando calmarme, y Shaoran y Sakura que intentaban averiguar qué pasaba y consolarme.

Me sentía terrible por que, de alguna manera, sólo era un sueño.

¿Tenía que ser yo tan débil?

¡No quiero que me atiendan a mí, no lo necesito!

O tal vez sí. Pero no quiero quitarle a Mei-Ling la atención, es ella la que se lo merece. La que lo necesita.

Shaoran me abrazó después de las quejumbrosas palabras que musité y me acarició el pelo para consolarme, pero yo me recompuse. Era un sueño, y yo no puedo ser débil.

Es un sueño. Sólo un sueño.

Le agradecí a Shaoran y a los demás por ayudarme y me enfrasqué en ayudar a la inconciente Mei-Ling.

Cuando llegué al costado de su cama y vi sus ojos, cerrados, y su ceño, fruncido, un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral.

Meiling no era la misma.

Meiling me suponía una amenaza.

Mi instinto me decía que me aleje.

Mi cerebro… que me quede.

Mi corazón estaba en un aprieto.

Es sólo un sueño, me repetí.

Sin embargo tardé un buen rato en convencerme de esto.

Sakura PDV

Cuarto día. Seguía siendo un misterio para mí el sueño de Mei-Ling. Pero… ¿Cuándo despertaría

¿Cómo?

En este momento es la pregunta del millón.

Sakura PDV

Fui al salón, sin nada más que hacer y me coloqué para ver en el gran televisor de plasma el documental de castillos europeos y palacios chinos. Este aburrimiento y esta preocupación se parecían a escalar una montaña, recorrer un camino largo, o en su defecto hacer treking.

Aquel domingo nos habíamos levantado muy temprano para poder ir a lo de Tomoyo y desayunar todos juntos.

Preparamos con Luna algunas cosas en la cocina, y la llevamos hasta donde estaban Hien y Tomoyo, a donde Kero y Mimy acudieron con rapidez, había una pequeña mesa de vidrio en la cual pudimos acomodar la gran bandeja, charlamos un rato y apareció Shaoran, muerto de sueño y en estado zombi, a comer un poco, yo estaba sentada en el piso, y él terminó boca arriba con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, comiendo medio dormido mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo. Nadie notaba nada extraño en nuestro comportamiento.

-Esto está muy rico- dije

-Que suerte que te ha gustado- dijo Luna

-Mmm si, esto, mucho queso, pero muy rico- Shaoran hilaba las frases como un sonámbulo.

-El pastel también…- dijo Mimy

-¡ese lo hizo Tomoyo!- rió Luna.

-No me extraña los pasteles de Tomoyo son los mejores- dijo Kero

-¿Sí? ¡Por eso te daré ración extra hoy Kero!- dijo Tomoyo.

-¡SIII!- gritó Kero

-¡Yo también quiero!- protestó Mimy

Me senté en el sofá y, como no tenía más que hacer, me puse a charlar con Tomoyo mientras observaba tristemente a Meiling.

-Así que has capturado todas las cartas… ¡que trabajo!- me felicitó Luna

-Sí- admití.

-¡Es muy valiente! Y no sabes los trajes… le quedaban ¡divinos!- dijo Tomoyo.

-ay sí, he visto las fotos que me has dado, son hermosos Tomoyo-chan ¡Tienes un don!- aplaudió Luna

-Gracias, gracias- dijo Tomoyo mientras me tomaba las medidas-

-Y muy apropiados…- continuó

-Sí- dijo Tomoyo

-Pareces cansada, Sakura- notó Tomoyo

-Sí, esto cada vez se parece más a escalar una montaña, la preocupación es difícil- dije

-Sí… eso es cierto pero Meiling va a despertar, Sakura, hoy incluso la hemos visto mucho menos pálida-

-¡que suerte!- me alivié- pero es como si ya quisiera que terminara esto… -

-Sí, yo también – admitió Luna- pero hay cimas que no quisiera alcanzar…-

- bueno creo que Mei-Ling se ha tomado un lindo rato para recargar energías ¿no lo creen?- rió Tomoyo

-¡ESO ES!- dije, iluminada por las ideas

-¿qué pasa, Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo

-Ya sé que hacer, sólo necesitamos a Shaoran y… si funciona ¡Mei-Ling despertará mañana!-

Mi plan era algo "simple" fue como cuando Shaoran me ayudó dándome energía para poder cambiar las cartas de luz y oscuridad, si a Mei-Ling le faltaba energía, nos juntaríamos entre todos y tomando mi báculo le daríamos un poco de la nuestra, Shaoran no se debilitó ni perdió sus poderes por ayudarme, ¡así que no había riesgos!

Shaoran no se mostró muy contento con eso de que andemos apuntando a la gente, y más con dos "espejos" entre nosotros. Pero a la vez nos vendrían bien, fuimos a la habitación de Mei-Ling, Tomoyo insistió en que nos pusiéramos trajes especiales, Shaoran se puso su habitual traje verde, Hien uno parecido pero blanco, gris y azul, Luna se puso una camisa tradicional china marfil y blanca con detalles plateados, hecha de seda, lo mismo que los pantalones. Tomoyo me dio un traje que tenía guardado de hace mucho, color lavanda muy suave con detalles en un celeste violáceo, parecido a un vestido sin mangas lavanda estampado en otro tono más oscuro, cruzado con distintas cintas de raso celeste, y un gran moño en la espalda con gorro a juego.

-Sakura ¡Estas divinaa!- dijo con su habitual tono

-¡Sí Sakura!- dijo Luna

¡y a ella le quedan geniales!- se jactó Tomoyo.

-Es verdad… Sakura… te ves muy linda- me dijo Shaoran y me abrazó. Me sonrojé.

Luego Kero nos indicó a mí y a Shaoran apuntar el báculo hacia Mei-Ling, para maximizar el efecto, Hien y Luna harían de espejos poniéndose a cada punta de la cama y reenviándolo a Mei-Ling como si fuera una "Y". Tomé mi báculo, y con Shaoran lo tomamos los dos, y apuntamos hacia Mei-Ling pero instantáneamente se desvió a los costados hacia Hien y Luna.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó Hien-

-¡Ya mismo!- contestó Kero

Ambos apuntaron a Mei-Ling, aunque hayamos mandado NADA de energía porque ni siquiera estaba cansada el rayo dorado fue hacia la cabeza y corazón de Mei-Ling, que abrió los ojos y dijo con aire soñoliento:

-¡Me hubieran dejado dormir!-

Todos reímos y la miramos con ternura mientras echábamos un suspiro de alivio.

Mei-Ling PDV

Primero, antes de que mi desarrollado oído lo escuchara, capté su esencia, _sus esencias, _una era floral, fuerte y con olor a jazmín y miel, ésa era Tomoyo. Otra, era con olor suave dulce, empalagoso, muy concentrado pero suave, aromático, a cerezos, rosas y fresas, Sakura. La tercera tenía olor a rayos de sol y lavanda, orquídeas y hielo seco o eso me vino a la mente era Shaoran… qué magnífico olor…

Rápidamente me contrastó uno totalmente opuesto, con olor a lluvia y cítricos, cómo una tarde en algún lago y muy, muy dulce pero equilibrados, cómo de orquídea, Luna.

¿Quién lo diría? El olor de Shaoran era fuerte y cálido cómo el medio día en pleno enero. El de Luna era cómo una tarde de primavera u otoño, suave.

El último era una mezcla de canela, vainilla y jengibre, ése olor me encantó, era suave y equilibrado pero fuerte y placentero y parecía ser también como una tarde de lluvia. ¿Hien? ¿Quién lo diría? El tenía el mejor olor.

_-Gracias, Mei-Ling Li- _dijo una voz

_-¿quién es?- _dije internamente, enervada.

_-Mi amo no te lo dirá ahora- _dijo otra voz- _pero te puedo asegurar que vendrás con nosotros_- su voz ronroneaba, como un gato

_-¿y eso quien te lo hace creer, mocoso?- _grité en mi fuero interno

_-Ya verás –_ dijo él

_-Ah y ¿por qué iría yo?_- espeté

_-Porque te enseñaremos a manejar tus "habilidades" serás fuerte y poderosa y podrás derrotarla, quedarte con tu interés, por más burdo que sea-_ -propuso la voz, me emocioné y enervé al mismo tiempo

_-¡él no es burdo!_ – grité

_-Bah da lo mismo, buscaremos a alguien más-_ dijo con desinterés, al ver mi oportunidad escaparse le detuve.

_-Espera-_ dije

_-Ah, ah, muy bien-_ felicitó

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer?_- me interesé

_-Obedecer las órdenes de mi amo, y, por supuesto, traicionarlos-_

-¿_a… a Sakura? ¿A Shaoran? ¿a Tomoyo? ¿a Luna…? ¿a Hien?- dije entrecortadamente_

_-Pues claro, quién sino- _

_-Yo… yo… lo haré-_

_-Bien… debes ponerte en contacto conmigo una vez cada…- comenzó_

En ese momento una corriente eléctrica me sacudió, volviéndome a la vida, más fuerte y decidida, me hice la cansada, aunque estuviera mejor que nunca. Miré una vez a cada uno a los ojos, sin detenerme en ninguno. Ni en los ojos verdes de Sakura y los azulados-agua de Hien, que me miraban con empatía y ternura. Ni en los ojos grises de Luna, alegres y llenos de vida. Menos en los de Shaoran, duros, laxos, que parecían acusarme pero se aliviaban. Menos aún en los de color violáceo de mi amiga Tomoyo, que me sirvió hasta de pañuelo cuando Shaoran rompió nuestro compromiso.

Simplemente fruncí el ceño y dije con aire soñoliento:

-¡Me hubieran dejado dormir!-

Ahora tenía un plan. Él me contactaría.

Yo lo recibiría.

Y esos ojos que yo amaba, volverían a verme, o mejor dicho comenzarían, a verme de manera especial

Porque yo lo era

Porque lo merecía.

Él fue. Es y será mío.

Aunque él no quiera.

PDV desconocido.

Observé la escena con detenimiento, a través de los ojos de Meiling, y me encontré con una escena de película, Shaoran y Sakura, de repente el la apretaba contra su costado y le daba un beso en la mejilla, ella se ruborizaba y le decía al oído algo parecido a "te amo". La chica que utilizaba como cámara de vigilancia irradiaba olas violentas de agresividad, que reprimía fácilmente. A su lado una chica con una cámara de video captaba a su amiga Sakura, y sus ojos violetas me escrutaban o más bien, escrutaban a mi intercesora, como si tuvieran rayos X incorporados. A su lado, una chica de largo cabello marrón miraba hacia el horizonte, concentrada en otra cosa, y abría de a ratos los ojos grises, cómo si estuviera viviendo una escena en la que se sorprendía y el sentimiento durase.

Ah, ah, dato interesante, un pequeño guardián, que identifiqué como Kero, comía como loco con otra pequeña criaturita blanca. Así que Yue no estaba con ellos… habría que esperar a estar en Japón.

Siguieron las risas y me marché a mi propia mente, dado que no necesitaba ver nada más.

Me descubrí con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo irregular, cuando capté el reflejo de la chica a través de la cual veía y me asustó lo que vi.

Mis ojos, que por un momento se mostraron enteramente reales en los suyos eran NEGROS.

El peor color, el negro. El que, si no es natural, indica que la persona ha perdido el alma. Más bien si tiene magia pero esos son detalles.

Me estremecí.

Había perdido el alma.

Alguna vez… ¿oyeron hablar de cómo los colores de los ojos se relacionan con el alma? Bueno si no, escuchen bien.

Ningún ojo es completamente negro, porque si no, no se vería directamente su pupila, si no muy oscuros, bueno, las personas con magia muy avanzada sólo ven los colores de los ojos de verdad, siendo los colores indicadores de ciertas características:

Marrones oscuros: personas misteriosas, amables, de carácter fuerte

Marrones claros: personas sensibles, de pensamientos amables y flexibles

Ambarinos: personas abiertas, honestas y testarudas

Azules: personas que tienden a ser muy adaptables a su ambiente

Verdes: personas naturales y frescas, sensibles y confianzudas.

Grises o plata: soñadores y alegres.

Los ojos negros, cuya pupila ya no se ve son aquellos cuyos cuerpos han sido tomados, o sus almas, robadas o destrozadas.

Bueno, pues, mi alma no estaba.

Y lo peor es… que no tenía motivo para recuperarla.

Seguí observando, y vi como mi anfitriona iba de acá para allá, vigilando junto con Tomoyo y la otra chica a Shaoran y a Sakura, esperando filmarlos. En fin, Shaoran estaba cargado de mala suerte.

De pronto, un recuerdo sacudió su mente.

Ieran, la madre de Shaoran estaba al borde de gimotear porque extrañaría a sus hijos, persiguiéndolos y ordenándoles que se queden en casa al mejor estilo Grinch o dictador.

¿Las hermanas mayores de Shaoran? Pues ellas fueron insufribles, peinaron, maquilaron y torturaron a Meiling y la chica de los ojos grises, o Luna como ellos la llamaban, o depende, de vez en cuando, si estaban enojados le decían Yuzuki, para agregarle un detallito macabro a la cosa, Shaoran, con quince años, tuvo que someterse a ser vestido de mujer por sus hermanas, siendo que si no lo hacía se ponían a gimotear y él se iba en… ¿6 días?

Shaoran, iba por la casa, con un severo ataque de limpieza y nervios que disimulaba con dejar en paz la casa para su madre, acomodando cosas, barriendo cuando no se lo veía o tocando desafinadamente el piano hasta calmarse o quedarse dormido, armando las valijas o llamando a Sakura 24 horas al día. O eso es lo que llegué a ver desde los ojos de Meiling.

Luna estaba todo el día durmiendo. Se levantaba a las 12 AM, preparaba el almuerzo como compensación a su madre, a la 1 PM comían, ella se quedaba en el ordenador o bien tratando sin efecto de calmar a Shaoran, cuando su amigo de ojos azulados y cabello caramelo volvió ella se concentró en molestarlo o hacerle bromas y en una ocasión Meiling la descubrió quedándose dormida en los brazos del chico cuando éste la levantaba temprano para que acompañara desde mi anfitriona hasta su madre a buscar pasajes o papeles del viaje. Lo que no ayudaba con sus nervios a Shaoran. Meiling consideró este episodio como uno más, ya que, una vez en la casa se había quedado dormida encima del perro que tenían, un Colie, que era igual de dormilón que ella.

Meiling suspiraba y se aburría al evidente nerviosismo del ambiente y la frustraba que Shaoran se preocupara tanto por Sakura, ya que su interés amoroso nunca se había fijado o preocupado así en ella, lo que le provocaba ataques de ira contra el mismo Shaoran o en su defecto su jocosa gemela que estaba todo el día de un inquebrantable buen humor o en su defecto contra el amigo de ésta, Hien, que estaba muy suelto y a quien mi anfitriona disfrutaba con alterar, dado que costaba mucho.

Alguien me llamó y de repente me salí de los ojos de mi anfitriona.


	4. Capitulo 4:Planes y mentiritas piadosas

_Disclaimer: los personajes de SCC pertenecen al grupo CLAMP_

* * *

Sakura PDV

Hace un mes que Shaoran y los demás llegaron, pasó el almuerzo con alegría, con Shaoran, abrazada debajo de un cerezo, hasta que Meiling comenzó a reír.

-¡¿qué haces, Luna?!- preguntó a carcajadas.

-¿ya terminé no? Bueno ahora quiero dormir- dijo entre bostezos apoyando su espalda contra la de Meiling ambas soportaban el peso de la otra y entonces no hacían fuerza casi- ¿espalda con espalda como antes?- preguntó

-Claro-

-Ahora toca que cantes ¿verdad Tomo-chan?- pregunté

-Sí, Sakura- me respondió

-Ahora hay algo que me toca hacer a mí…-pronunció Shaoran, me tomó de las manos, me miró a los ojos y me preguntó- Sakura Kinomoto…¿Quieres ser mi novia? Nunca te lo pregunté-

-¡SIIIIIIIII!-

Me lancé hacia él y lo abracé.

Y la tierra comenzó a moverse, luego vibrar, y entonces comenzó a temblar. Yue apareció volando desde arriba de nuestras cabezas y nos atrapó en el momento que Shaoran saltó conmigo en brazos.

-Sakura, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó

-Sí eso creo pero… ¿Por qué tiembla la tierra?-

-Una magia muy poderosa está atacando en el templo Tsukimine, el árbol que solíamos usar para viajar en el tiempo salió disparado y cobró vida- explicó

-¡Tenemos que ir ahora mismo!- grité

-Kerberos viene en un momento- dijo secamente.

-¡Luna! ¡Hitszuso! ¡Tomoyo! ¡Mei…! ¿pero que…?- dije

-Mimy- explicó Luna y entonces noté a la gran criatura

-Hace mucho que no veo de tu tipo, Luna, tu guardiana …- dijo Yue

-Mimy – dijo la gran loba

-Todavía no es completamente mía, también es de Hien- sonrió

-Ah, no sabía que los chiquillos tuvieran energía femenina- espetó

-¡basta!- gritó el chico

-Bah, Bah, en algún momento tenías que asumirlo Hien- dijo Luna

Cuando llegamos el árbol de cerezos iba desplazándose de manera lenta pero con fuerza con sus patas y destruía los puestos a su paso. Kero llegó y Yue nos bajó, aunque medio bruscamente, pero en fin, llegamos al suelo. Tomoyo grababa como siempre, con su cámara, aún con quince años la costumbre no se le iba. Para mi mala suerte.

Saqué mi báculo y Shaoran su espada y estudiamos al árbol, que ya no tenía hojas, y tuvimos que comenzar a correr, porque nos seguía. Shaoran cortó una de las ramas y Meiling esquivó unas cuantas, Kero protegió a Tomoyo cuando casi le da en la cabeza.

-¡cuidado Kinomoto!- me gritó Hien

-¡Escudo!- grité y me protegí

-¿pero que le pasa a ese árbol? – preguntó Kero

-Parece que se … queja- dijo Tomoyo

-¿se queja?- dijo Luna

-¿acaso no lo escuchan?- dijo Meiling- está quejándose que está atrapada-

-¿quién?-

-No sé tal vez un espíritu o algo así-

-¡NOOOOOO FANTAAAAAASMAAAAAAAAS NOOO!- grité y me escondí en la espalda de Shaoran

-¡Vamos Sakura tienes que traspasar el árbol! ¡Si lo traspasas saldrá! –

-NOO QUIEROO-

-¡Vamos Sakura! ¡No pasa nada los fantasmas son incorpóreos no pueden dañarte! ¡Ay!- gritó Luna y con un campo de fuerza se protegió de los latigazos del árbol

-No quierooo- repetí

-Voy yo- dijo Shaoran

-¿eh?-

-Te acompaño, vamos- me dijo tomándome la mano-

-Shaoran… no…-

-¿Vamos nosotros entonces? Pero no es probable que pasemos no tenemos la magia- dijo Hien

-Bueno, voy- dije

Activé la carta de traspasar y junto con Shaoran corrimos y traspasamos el árbol, cuando salimos, una mujer, de largo pelo negro nos miraba llorosa

-Tanto esperé… para irme- dijo y corrió a abrazarnos pero los brazos incorpóreos nos traspasaron

-Eh- dije

Y se desvaneció

-¿y eso que fue?- preguntó Luna

-Un espíritu, que vivía en el árbol y luego quedó atrapado- dijo Yue

-¿Y se enojó?-

-Algo así- dijo Kero

-En fin, fue un trámite relativamente rápido ¿a que sí Sakura?- dijo Eriol que apareció detrás de mi espalda

-ERIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ¡me asustaste!- gimoteé

-¿Has sido tú Eriol? ¡porque has sabido sorprenderme!- dijo Tomoyo

-No-

-Pero entonces… ¿Qué fue?-

-Estas cosas suceden, Sakura ¿no debes ir a clases?-

-¡Sí! ¡lo olvidaba! –

Y así partimos al colegio. Pronto escuché a Shaoran reír

-Otra vez- rió

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté

-Mira a tu espalda- me indicó

-¿Se durmió?- pregunté

-Sí- me contestó Hitszuso, que tenía a Luna en su espalda.

Shaoran me abrazó y nos fuimos.

-Haru-Haru-Haruna-chan, ¿no saludas a tu tía?- dijo Luna entre sueños

-¿eh?- dije

-Harunita-chan eres hermosa, igual a tu padre- rió

-¿Qué dice?- dijo Shaoran

-Parece que sueña que eres padre, Li-Kun- dijo Tomoyo

-¿ah?- dijo él

-Ay me pongo vieja ya… y apenas tengo 32- rió entre sueños

-Así que sueña que tendrás una hija llamada Haruna- dije riendo

-Sí ese nombre me gusta- dijo

-A mí también- coincidí

-¡Tomo-chan! Has venido con …-

-¿Con quién Tomoyo?- dijo Eriol, exasperado

-Pequeño, tienes exactamente los ojos de tu padre, bien azules, y el pelo lindo de tu mamá y su sonrisa-

-Creo que ahora empezará a soñar con elefantes voladores- rió Hien

Y Luna despertó, frunció el ceño y se bajo de la espalda de Hien. Después debía preguntarle a Luna… si yo estaba en ese sueño.

Luego del colegio, fuimos al centro comercial de la ciudad. Nos paramos en seco en la tienda del templo Tsukimine, destrozada, y empezamos a conjeturar sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Qué pudo haber pasado?- dijo Tomoyo

-No sé, pero lo aseguro, eso no es normal- dijo Shaoran

-Claro que no, ese árbol era movido por una fuerza mucho más poderosa que un espíritu- afirmó Hien

-Puede ser uno muy poderoso- contraatacó Mei-Ling

-En todo caso… ¿Qué razones hay para preocuparse? Clow ya no prueba a Sakura, las cartas son suyas, en fin, termina la película- dijo Mimy

-¿la película?- pregunté

-Sí, la chica consigue el objetivo, consigue el amor, ahora solo falta el salto en el tiempo, el casamiento y los hijos- explicó apática

-Hablando de eso… ¿Qué soñabas cuando dormías?- preguntó Mei

-Eh, no recuerdo… sólo me acuerdo de … Haruna- dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras se miraba las cejas, concentrada-

-Y quien era ella, le decías que te saludara- dijo Tomoyo

-No sé, sólo sé que me encontraba con varios niños y luego, iban hablándome uno por uno y crecían y me recordaban a ustedes, era raro, sentía como si fuéramos parientes o algo así-

-En fin, ¿quién podría causar esto?- pregunté

-No vamos a armar una pandemia de un caso de gripe… me muero de frío, ¡vamos!- dijo Mei. Y nos fuimos.

Andando por el parque, mirando la nieve y los árboles pelados, sentí una mirada gélida en mi espalda. Meiling.

-Hey, Sakura ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tomoyo

-No sé, siento la mirada de Mei en la espalda y me causa escalofríos- dije, sincera

-¡¿Y que tiene mi mirada eh Sakura?!-

-Tampoco exageres Meiling- dijo Shaoran

-¡y tú que hablas! ¡cara de pony!-

A lo que Shaoran estalló en una sonora carcajada, explosiva y aturdidora, tuve que darle codazos para que pare, y unos muy fuertes.

-Cara de Pony, ¿seguro que eres Mei? ¿no serás alguna dulce niñita perdida?- dijo aun con las lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro de la risa.

-¿no es malo que te diga cara de pony? Porque si no lo es, lo usaré en tu contra- dijo Luna entre risitas

-Es que, tratándose de Meiling me imaginé unas palabrotas…- explicó

-En fin, estoy de mal humor, sabrás disculparme Sakura, me voy- dijo con dureza, y se fue.

-¿pero que bicho le picó?- dijo Tomoyo

-Le picó la idiotez- dijo Hien

-Parece correcto- dijo Shaoran

-Tin tin tin tin tin ¡tenemos un ganador!- canturreó Luna

Caminando por allí, pasando el viejo árbol, de repente, me quedé ciega. No veía y sentí como me fallaron las piernas y caí al piso.

Jadeé y me desperté, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Como la camiseta del uniforme de Tomoyo

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó Shaoran

-No-no-se-se- respondí, aun con la voz y el cuerpo temblorosos.

-Gritabas mucho- dijo Luna

-Sí, tuve una visión extraña, o supongo-

-¿Qué veías?-

-Era todo muy confuso, pero básicamente caía...pero, no estaba en mi cuerpo, sentía como si fuera el de otra persona-

¿quién?- dijo Shaoran

-Nuevamente, no sé- dije, cabizbaja.

-Pero… ¿estás bien?- dijo Tomoyo

-Sí, aparte de que tengo el cuerpo algo tembloroso, todo bien-

-¿Y no sabes porqué te has desmayado?- dijo Hien

-No-

-Que extraño…- dijo Shaoran

-Tal vez tenga todo algo que ver… - dijo Hien- Haruna… el episodio de Sakura… Haruna es primavera en japonés ¿verdad?-

-Sí- respondió Tomoyo

-Bueno, entonces puede que lo que digas se cumpla en primavera ¿no?-

-Espero que no, pobrecita quien lo esté por sufrir- dije

-En fin, disculpen pero quedé en encontrarme con el chico del almuerzo, así que tengo que ir con él, nos vemos en una hora más o menos… ¿sí? El rey pingüino queda hacía allí ¿No?- dijo Luna

-Sí, ve tranquila, después te abre Hien la puerta- dijo Shaoran- de paso avísale a Mei que me voy a la casa de Sakura-

-Sí, si, ¡chau!- se despidió

-¿No te preocupa que tu hermana se valla con ese chico?? - dije

-Eh, esto, me voy a… esto… ¡me voy!- dijo Hien, irritado

-Mira, Sakura, mi hermana es más brava que un lobo con rabia, a colmo sabe artes marciales y con su perrito faldero que pega sus lindas piñas, lo sé por experiencia aunque lo vencí, está más, que perfecta- dijo riendo

-¿y a ella no le molesta que Hitszuso la siga tanto?- dijo Tomoyo

-Aún peor, le gusta- bufó

-Parecen muy amigos- dije

-Sí, que no te extrañe que le haya mentido a ese idiota y en media hora aparezcan en tu casa porque el retrasado de Hien se ha olvidado las llaves – dijo con sorna.

-Ah- respondí – pero… ¿Cómo llegarán?

-En Mimy- respondió- les di la dirección

Y caminamos hasta el centro, miramos unas vidrieras y Tomoyo se despidió.

Me quedaba la tarde entera (al fin) para estar con Shaoran a solas.

PDV desconocido

Nuevamente, me puse nervioso al pensar que Sakura se estaba dando cuenta que controlaba momentáneamente a Meiling. En su mirada vi cierta comprensión. Gracias a Dios es distraída como ella sola. Aunque no solo ella. Shaoran parece bobo cuando la sigue, Tomoyo esta anonadada y valla a saber Dios qué se le pasa por la cabeza a ese par tan extraño que son Hien y Luna. Decidí seguir controlando a Mei un ratito más. Y observar un poco la situación.

-¡hey! ¡May-chan!- gritó Luna

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- dije secamente

-Shaoran se fue a lo de Saku-chan, queremos saber si tú tienes las llaves- explicó

-¿Las tienes?- dijo Hien

-Eh, al parecer no- dije al rebuscar en mi mochila

-Que suerte la mía, tú, yo, y ese bólido - dijo Hien

-Es simpático- ronroneó Luna

-¡No! ¡No lo es!- dijo Hien

-En fin, May… ¿vienes?-

-No, tengo un par de… fotocopias que hacer-

-Vale, nos vamos a casa de Sakura eh… ¿sabes donde es?-

-Toma aquella calle y camina tres cuadras- dije automáticamente.

-Bueno, chau Meiling- dijo Hien

Hien bufó y Luna largó unas risitas. Que tal… ¿si voy a lo de Sakura? Puedo querer las llaves… soy Mei ahora. Con un poquito de mi magia logré hacer que mis piernas fueran más rápido de lo común, y llegué con rapidez a lo de Sakura. Observé desde un árbol lo que hacía Sakura y su queridito Shaoran. Me causó una gran gracia ver que, a diferencia de lo que esperaba Mei-Ling, ambos estaban frente a una hoja cuadriculada, mientras Shaoran fruncía el ceño de frustración y Sakura le gritaba con fuerza que le explique más despacio, que no entendía. Casi me caigo, o peor, me descubren, de la risa interna que me causó. _El mundo está chiflado_ pensé y fue peor aún más la tentación cuando vi que por la calle, desierta, iban Hien y Luna, desplazándose bailando el vals, avanzaban en círculos, él le daba la vuelta y así. Me dije, ¿acaso acá son todos boludos? ¿No se dan cuenta? Yo no iría con mi hermana o con una amiga bailando el Vals por la calle y así de pegadito a ella.

-Riley- me llamaron

-Diga, maestro- respondí

-¡no te distraigas! ¿ves las cartas?- dijo

-No, señor, el guardián del sol está cerca y lo mismo que Yue. Está Shaoran y ahí vienen los futuros guardianes de la luna- informé.

-En cuanto ella duerma, se las quitas- me ordenó

-Sí, maestro-

De repente, Shaoran tomó la cara de Sakura en sus manos y la besó de una manera que poco tenía de dulce, Meiling sintió una punzada de rabia pero yo era quien controlaba ahora su cuerpo. Y entonces el timbre sonó, Hien gritó:

-¡Shaoran sabemos que estás ahí! ¡si no quieres bajar porque estás ocupado con Kinomoto tira las llaves! – ¿siempre hablaba en plural? ¡Me ENERVA!

-SHAOORAN ¡Hace frío!- gritó Luna

-¡Par de pelotudos metidos!- los acusó él

-Bah, bah, ¡Sakura! ¡oblígalo!- dijo ella

-¿Esa no es May?- dijo Hien. Hijo de Pu…

-Hola ¡May! ¡pero… ¿Qué haces ahí?! -

Me bajé y corrí sin responder. Lo último que vi es a Shaoran, enojadísimo que lo habían interrumpido, Sakura sonrojada, las llaves volando..., y ahora de vuelta al cuerpo de Ian "mujeriego" Nukumi, por algo me había despedido de ellos cuando volvieron a buscarme, o al cuerpo que ocupaba de vez en cuando.

Luna PDV

Volvimos a la casa, muertos de frío, caminando, y encontrando en el camino a Mimy, medio borracha luego de comerse media caja de chocolates con licor que le habrá robado a algún vecino.

-¡Mimy-chan!- la reté- ¡no puedes comer esos chocolates! ¡Tienen licor y luego dices estupideces!-

-Ojos con mostaza… sándwich de mortadela, chocolates con licooooor – canturreó, Hien la levantó el piso.

-¿Acaso te metemos a Alcohólicos Anónimos?- le espetó

-¡Chocolates!- dijo

-En fin, vamos Luna, me muero de frío- me ordenó

-Bien, ¿Qué le pasaría a May?- le pregunté

-No sé, valla a saber Dios qué vio desde los árboles… sabes que siempre tuvo un cariño en mi opinión, sicótico hacia Shaoran-

-¿tú crees que…?-

-No, ni ahí, no solo por Sakura, Shaoran menos- me guiñó el ojo

Me reí y seguimos caminando. ¿Qué habría visto May? Hoy Shaoran no iba a tener tregua, no, no. Sí, llámenme chusma. De pronto, el corazón comenzó a oprimirme el pecho, los latidos me atronaban los oídos y sentía la cara roja, aunque yo sabía que de años de controlar estas sensaciones, ya nunca me ruborizaba. Soy una desvergonzada, lo sé.

Miraba hacia el frente, entre la dicha y las lágrimas. Me preguntaba, qué se sentiría… saber que tienes para siempre a la persona que amas…

Lo mío es complicado, lo sé. El me gusta, pero sé que algún día lo olvidaré, y la verdad, en mi corazón, sé con certeza que… no me quiere. Quiere a May ¿pero cómo romperle el corazón? No puedo intentarlo siquiera. Debieran ver las lágrimas bajando del rostro de ella cuando me la encontré en una de las visitas a casa. Me partió el alma.

No pude evitar la reacción de mi cuerpo cuando él puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él. ¿Felicidad? Ni a palos. Ganas de llorar. Sí. Porque él nunca, nunca, sería para mí. Ni tampoco que me fuera a casar a los quince… ¿verdad?

_AYYYYY por lo menos disfruta el momento_. Me dije.

-Hey… ¿te pasa algo?- me preguntó Hien

- No, no es nada-

Me abrazó con fuerza. Yo también. Mimy quedó apretujada en el medio de los dos. Sentí su fragancia y su calor, contrastante con el frío invierno, mientras lo abrazaba, me dediqué a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y la de el en la punta de mi cabeza, se sentía tan real, se sentía como si él me quisiera, como si fuéramos más que una mera y macabra broma del destino para mí. Respiré y lo miré a los azules ojos, hundiéndome en ellos, buscando el recoveco indicado para mirar de lleno aquella alma tan hermosa...

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hacen así solos ehh?!- dijo Shaoran

-¡Como tú con Sakura y nadie se mete!- le espetó Hien

_Como tú y Sakura_ ¿me quería él de esa manera? ¿El abrazo de Hien significaba más de lo que pensé?

-en fin… ¿porqué tan temprano? – pregunté, sin separarme

-Sakura se puso muy nerviosa con los cálculos… y llegó el hermano-

-¿Te peleaste?-

-Eh no, si, bueno sí, es que me gritaba de una manera… ¡se pone como loca con matemáticas!- dijo con desdén

**-¡****SHAORAN LI! ¡VAS YA A RECONCILIARTE O TE RETO A UN DUELO DE ARTES MARCIALES! ¡Y TE ASEGURO QUE PIERDES!-** le grité

Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Tomé la mano de Hien como siempre hacía, el calor de su mano suave, pero fuerte, abrazó la mía.

-Alguna vez…- comencé- has tenido… bueno me siento algo idiota preguntándote esto dado que eres varón pero…-

-Jah, dime ya lo he oído todo de tu boca- bufó

-Bueno, esto, ¿alguna vez tuviste un… amor… imposible?-

Su rostro no develó nada, pero yo, que lo conocía casi como si fuera mi hermano, supe que le había dado en el hígado.

-Y valla que sí- me contestó

-¿y como la has resuelto?-

-Todavía está… inconcluso- sentenció.

Seguimos en silencio hasta casa, donde Meiling nos esperaba afuera, muerta de frío.

Tomoyo PDV

Al día siguiente, me enteré de que Sakura y Shaoran se habían peleado, y por algo tan simple como que él no sabe explicar y a ella no le salen los cálculos de matemáticas… ahora Shaoran está desesperado y Sakura no le dirige la palabra. Y la verdad, es que la veo tan cabizbaja… Eriol me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y planes para que se reconcilien.

-Tomoyo-chan, ¿Qué tal si hoy salimos a cenar? Invito- me dijo con su habitual tono burlón

-Mmm, puede ser Eriol-Kun, primero consulto mi agenda y te aviso en el descanso ¿ok?- le dije lo más concentrada posible

-¿SS? – me preguntó

-Sí, exacto, se pelearon-

-Bah, cositas de enamorados- me dijo mientras caminábamos al salón- a nosotros no nos pasan ¿eh?-

-Si no hay compromiso noo- ironicé

-Vamos Tomo-chan, vine desde Inglaterra por ti- levantó la cabeza de forma teatral

-Eso se concede- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¡Tengo que pasar! ¡Córrete Li!- le gritó Sakura a Shaoran

-Li-Kun, Sakura-chan, ¿de nuevo peleando?- pregunté

-No, sólo estábamos acordando quién pasa por la puerta- tranquilizó Shaoran

-¡Claro que no Li-kun! ¡estábamos discutiendo!- le gritó ella

¡-Acuerdo! ¡estábamos teniendo un acuerdo!- replicó él

-¡CLA-RO QUE NO!- le gritó ella, furiosa en grado sumo

-Y ahora discuten sobre si están discutiendo, perfecto, pásenme las palomitas, ¿quieres bebida Tomoyo?- ironizó Eriol, me reí.

Ambos nos miraron con una cara que no era apática, tampoco agresiva, una cara que sólo tenía una definición… cara… de… culo.

Me sentí rara, tanto que Sakura no veía así a Eriol… hormonas, me dije.

-Lobito Li tiene raaaabiaaa- canturreó Luna

-Sí, tiene rabia- aceptó Eriol-

-¿ya se calmaron?- les pregunté a Sakura y Shaoran

-Pues claro que no, me voy, después te veo Tomoyo-chan, saludos a Mei-

-Está bien, Sakura-chan-

-Vaya monstruito- dijo May

-¡NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!- se quejó Sakura

-En fin, soy lobo muerto- se quejó Shaoran

-… y degollado- se burlaron Eriol y Luna

-Perfecto, a clases o nos amonestan- dijo Hien

-En fin, a clases, que aburrimiento- bufó May

-Pues claro Meiling-chan pero no hay salida… -

Las clases pasaron de manera borrosa, aunque como siempre, mis apuntes eran perfectos. Sakura los copió con disimulo, mientras que en clase de matemáticas Shaoran pasó al pizarrón y Sakura lo fulminaba con la mirada, parecía que Li tenía los pelos de la nuca erizados por la ira de Sakura.

Al final de las clases me iba con Eriol a acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa, cuando no sé como, pasó a ser cita doble

-Akimura- me sorprendí- ¿vienes con Mei-Ling?-

-Claro, ella es muy bonita- declaró Ritsu

-¿nos vamos a bancar a este pesado?- me susurró Eriol

-Vamos, Eriol, me hiciste Humpty Dumpty en una de las misiones de Sakura, ¡ahora revindícate!-

-Vaya que eres vengativa- se rió y me besó

-Vamos, vamos, tortolitos- apuró Mei-Ling

-Sí, si- aceptó él

-ay May- suspiró Sakura

Caminaron juntos a nuestro lado, para mi mala suerte, incluso después de que Sakura llegara a su casa, y siguieron, abrazados, rozándose las narices y besándose, ¡que pesados!

Al llegar al cine, teníamos planeado con Eriol ver una película de comedia llamada _¡sólo déjame en paz! _Cuando la dulzona parejita nos metió a ver una mala parodia (a pesar de ser género romance) de la película _Romance en las espinas. _No sólo que Ritsu lloraba como un desahuciado, sino que Meiling también gimoteaba, y yo terminé sentada al lado de Mei-Ling entre Eriol y Mei, que empapaba mi camiseta del colegio, y Ritsu lloraba contra el hombro de Eriol, cuya teatral cara lo decía todo _como para ser amigo de nenitos llorones…_

Saliendo del cine, ambos quisieron arrastrarnos hasta un Mc donalds cercano a comer algo, y Eriol que ya puede manejar, me tomó de la mano y por poco en vilo, corriendo, para ir hasta su auto estacionado en una cochera a pocas cuadras y salir de allí.

Un desastre.

La fecha por suerte, no era catorce de febrero, pero se acercaba. Linda fecha para que Sakura y Shaoran se pelearan. 7 de febrero. Me despedí de Eriol, quien suspiró y me dijo

-La próxima vez, los espanto con magia, me importa un bledo si el chico queda en el hospital psiquiátrico de por vida-

-Autorizado- le guiñé un ojo-

Al entrar a mi hogar, me encontré con la grata sorpresa de no tener que hacer tarea, ya que el sábado lo tendríamos libre por desinfección del colegio. Aún así, la realicé en 1 hora dejando aparte las investigaciones. Me alegro de tener buena capacidad de concentración y de haber adelantado tanto en las dos horas libres que tuvimos esta semana.

Luego de comer, comenzó a sonar con un fuerte volumen el nuevo motorola RAZR V8 que mi mamá me había regalado.

Era Shaoran.

_Daidoji, necesito tu ayuda, quiero reconciliarme con Sakura, no aguanto más. _

_Hora: 10:30 _

_De: Li Shaoran _

Sonreí para mí misma y los vestidos llenaron mi mente. Hasta que encontré el que sería **PER-FEC-TO. **También me planteé la puesta en escena. ¿Quiénes mejores que Meiling y Luna para esto?

Sakura PDV

Enojada como estaba, llegué a mi pieza y me alegré de estar sola, así podría llorar todo lo que quisiese.

¡Me había gritado y ni siquiera me pidió perdón! Me trató de idiota. Y luego, quiso arreglarlo con un beso, parecía querer quebrar mi voluntad.

Eso es imposible, Shaoran Li.

Y en la escuela no me hablaba, parecía intimidado, salía corriendo en mi presencia luego de partirme el corazón.

¡Valla si me estaré volviendo dramática! Pero no me iba a disculpar si él no lo hacía. Ni con todo el dolor del mundo lo haría, mi orgullo era más poderoso. Aunque tuviera el alma partida en dos. Las primeras lágrimas parecían asomarse, cuando sonó el timbre. Me las sequé y bajé a abrir.

-¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!- dijo la persona, sollozando.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije, alarmada.

-¡Es Shaoran Sakura-chan! ¡él…!- siguió Luna

-NO quiero oír NADA de Shaoran- dije con desdén

-¡pues escucha Kinomoto porque se accidentó y está grave!- dijo Mei-Ling asomándose

-¿¡QU-QU-QUE!?- dije, en shock

-Cuando volvíamos del colegio hoy Shaoran se dio media vuelta para venir a buscarte y no pudimos evitarlo, un camión lo atropelló, está en coma, Sakura… - dijo Luna con dramatismo.

-¡Kinomoto! ¡Sakura! ¡Responde!- me gritó Mei

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Sentí que estaba en el aire. Que cuando fuera a buscarlo me sonreiría y me abrazaría y todo sería como antes. Pero no sería así. Y lo peor, había tenido yo la culpa, porque no había controlado mi carácter y mi orgullo. Ahora tenía a Mei mirándome con el ceño fruncido e incriminatorio y a la dulce Luna llorando en mis brazos por lo que le había pasado a su hermano.

Sentía que las piernas me fallaban y los ojos se me anegaban en lágrimas.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

Tenía que ir y disculparme con él, porque podría ser lo último que le dijera en su vida.

-¿y Tomoyo? ¿Eriol? ¿Hitszuso? – dije

-Ellos lo llevaron al hospital-

-Pues, ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! Tengo que ir con él… ahora-

-Si quieres ir en camisón halla tú- dijo Mei

Me sonrojé.

Tomoyo me mandó esto, iba a ser el vestuario que usarías hoy cuando Shaoran te sorprendiera- sollozó Luna

-Póntelo y vamos- dijo Mei

En las nubes y sin sentir la mitad del cuerpo, me cambié con rapidez el pantalón blanco, la blusa azul marino y las botas de cuero marrón eran hermosas, pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

Comencé a correr sin consuelo yendo hacia el hospital cuando de pronto estaba en el aire.

-te llevo, Sakura- dijo Kero

-¡Kero-chan!- dije, encantada

-Sí, el gato quiere ver a Shaoran-kun dijo Mei

-¡No soy ningún gato!-

-¿León va mejor?- dijo Luna, también montada en Kero junto conmigo y con Mei-Ling.

-Claro, claro, eso va perfecto con mi figura- dijo con orgullo

Llegamos al hospital y escuché unas risitas nerviosas a mi espalda... esto era peor de lo que pensaba...


	5. Capítulo 5: Complicaciones

Disclaimer: los personajes de SCC son propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

Llegamos al hospital.

Al entrar vi a Shaoran, con un brazo vendado, y sin darme cuenta, corrí y lo abracé

-¡Hey!- caí - ¿no estabas en coma?-

-En coma…¿Quién te dijo eso?¡MEILING! ¡LUNA!- gritó él, pero ahora ya ni kero estaba-Sakura, quiero pedirte perdón- me rogó

-¡Sí Shaoran sí te perdono! ¡no vuelvas a hacer semejante estupidez!- le grité

-Perdóneme Señorita-

-ay, Shaoran- sollocé

Me lancé a su cuello y lo abracé, luego lo besé y entonces pensé…

… que realmente no puedo vivir sin él.

Hien PDV

Otro día, como cualquier otro, me sentí más apático de lo común ese día, por más que fuera domingo, y la verdad, algo cohibido, no sólo por tener que vivir con dos mujeres en mi etapa de "pubertad" dado que tanto Meiling como Luna me conocían hace mucho y sabían evitarme según mi comportamiento, y yo a ellas, siendo que, la última vez que casi entro al baño por equivocación ambas me dieron tales piñas (y yo No se las puedo devolver por ser mujeres, bendito mi padre) que jamás volví a entrar por error otra vez. Tal vez sea porque Sakura se había instalado en casa, y siendo que no tengo demasiada confianza con ella, pues… me siento invadido. Ni tampoco que caminara en calzones por el departamento ¿no?

Shaoran, ronroneaba de gusto, Meiling parecía igual de disgustada que yo, y Luna, como siempre, igual de natural.

Estos días sentía una increíble simpatía por Mei, siendo que tanto ella como yo, somos ermitaños y refunfuñadores. Aunque no lo crean, Shaoran es el más sociable de la casa, aunque odie las multitudes casi tanto como el hecho de que le brinden la más mínima ayuda.

Aunque ahora estaba más que feliz. Por ahora… luego comenzaría que el podía solo. Aquel fin de semana había sido de dos días, el sábado, nos salteamos casi dos comidas, y por mi parte, estaba acostumbrado. Me fascina dormir. Y con Mei cocinando, ¡No, gracias! Sentado en el desayunador con ella, comenzó a observar

-No tienen otro lugar digo yo- espetó con sorna

-Bueno, están enamorados y en fin, el departamento resulta chico ahora ¿Eh Mei?- dije

-¡Shaoran! ¿Qué te has hecho en el brazo? ¡tienes la venda llena de sangre!- le espetó Sakura

-Es que no me la cambié… - rió él

-¿puedo…?- dijo ella

Él asintió y Sakura, entre medio de gestos de asco por la sangre y en parte, ternura porque era Shaoran, hacía unas morisquetas muy graciosas. No pude evitar reírme en muchas ocasiones en que Shaoran hacía muecas evitando el dolor. Traté de disimularlo como una tos… ¡pero era imposible, Señoras y Señores! Muy gracioso.

-¡No hay alcohol!- se quejó Sakura

-Menos mal…- suspiró Shaoran- ¡Mierda! ¡la herida expuesta duele!

-¿Y las gasas nuevas que dejé?-

-Ahí- señaló Mei con el dedo.

-Uh pero se te pegarán a la piel… la crema, la crema- comenzó a buscar.

-Aquí- dije y se las alcancé

-Gracias, Hien- dijo Shaoran

-¡Ya vine!- canturreó Luna- aunque Mimy me causó algunos problemas… ¡no vuelves al super así, Mimy! ¿cómo le explico al cajero que eres un muñeco? y peor… quince años… sola en el país con el hermano, una prima, y un francés, me deportarán- se quejó

-Para algo existen las Visas, idiota- dijo Shaoran

-¿francés?- dijo Sakura

-Sí, Hien es francés, usa el nombre que le dio su padre, y me degolla si te digo el nombre occidental…- dijo con tono misterioso.

-¡NO, LUNA! ¡NO LO DIGAS!-

-Tranqui, no lo voy a decir-

-¡es Sean!- dijo Mimy

-¡Mimy-chan!- dije-

-No es tan malo- dijo Sakura, que terminaba de envolver el brazo de Shaoran

-Y por cierto, el fin de semana que viene es el festival de los enamorados y los amigos, compré entradas, yo las invito, Sakura, estas son para Tomoyo, Eriol y para ti, por supuesto, aquí tienes Mei, Shaoran…- prosiguió luego se acercó a mi y me dio la mía, y le susurré

-¿Vienes conmigo, Cuarto Menguante?-

-Cómo decirte que no, francesito- rió.

Así que aquella semana, pasé mucho tiempo con Shaoran, eligiendo trajes, corbatas, y zapatos, ya que, era una fiesta tradicional y había que ir de traje. ¡Como me aburrí! Él también, pero Daidoji nos sacaba a mordiscones como un perro guardián si veíamos lo que ella eligió con Sakura, y Meiling lo mismo, así que tuvimos que ir solos. Y no solo eso. Me vi en la espantosa tarea de ayudar a Shaoran a cambiarse, puaj, aclaré desde el principio. _Ayudo con todo, menos con el pantalón y los calzones. _Así que al final, no hice nada y el pobre se las arregló solo.

Para el resto, elegimos unas tarjetas y unas bolsas con dulces, ¿cursi no? Pero en fin, ni ganas de elegir. En aquel momento me puse a pensar… ¿no debía yo, por cortesía, llevarle un regalo a Luna? en fin iba a ir con ella. Me puse a pensar y encontré el regalo perfecto, y algo más personal.

Y así llegó el domingo siguiente. Recuerdo la histeria de Mei-Ling con su querido Ritsu, y el afán de Luna de que Mimy valla con Kero.

¿Acaso a Mimy le interesaba algo más que la comida? ¡No! Entonces, ni insistan.

Recordé entonces, que no había "envuelto" mi regalo.

Cuando le sugerí a Shaoran que él le regalara lo mismo me dijo con una furia tremenda

-¡Mi voz no va a quedar grabada en ningún CD! ¡Y no sé tocar el maldito piano!-

-Como quieras tú-

Habíamos quedado así, Shaoran y el resto de nosotros iríamos de punto de encuentro a la casa de Sakura, ubicada a pocas cuadras del departamento.

Me puse el traje, como solía hacer de pequeño, cuando iba a las reuniones con mi madre. Como la extraño…

En fin, entonces no la veía mucho más. Suspiré y anudé la corbata.

Recordé con nostalgia, mis 4 añitos y ya con traje. Me sentí un marica sentimental recordando eso, así que volví al presente. Tomé el pedazo de terciopelo gris y lo cosí por los costados, quedó mal, pero bueno. Luego, lo até con una cinta roja y le puse la tarjeta dentro.

-¡Qué has hecho, Shaoran!- reprendió Luna

-Es algo complicado hacer una corbata con un brazo medio torcido, Luna- le recordó él con paciencia.

-A ver… ya está- dijo, luego de anudársela.

-Valla … estás presentable, hermana-

-Gracias-

-Tú también, Mei- le dijo

-¡Vino Ritsu!- rió- me voy… nos vemos en el templo Tsukimine-

-Chau, Mei- saludamos a coro

Shaoran, él y su paz eterna, paciencia, paciencia, paciencia. Luna terminó de cambiarse a la media hora, retocándose el maquillaje, el kimono de seda celeste-lavanda y el recogido del cabello una y otra vez.

-estás bien así- dijo Shaoran

-¡Es que tengo mucho pelo! se me sale- se quejó

-E-estás… hermosa, Luna-chan- dije, susurrando

-Gracias, Hien- dijo con desenvoltura

-¿nos vamos?- dijo Shaoran

-Sí, mi pelo es causa perdida en materia de rodetes y bucles-

-Lets go- dije como solía ser nuestra tradición, el 14 de febrero nos hablábamos en otro idioma, siempre y cuando lo comprendamos. _Vamos-_dije

-Ok, Lets go Hien Can I…?- está bien, vamos Hien, ¿puedo...? dijo Luna tomando mi brazo izquierdo

-Yes- sí. Contesté-

-¡Vamos Shaoran-kun!- le sonrió ella

-Él interpelado bufó y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Sakura.

Sakura PDV

Estábamos en mi casa con Tomoyo y Kero. Tomoyo me arreglaba y Kero buscaba un lugar en el moño de mi Kimono para esconderse y comer. Cuando terminó con mi kimono rosa y blanco, retocó mi cabello rizándolo, me maquilló e hizo lo suyo miramos la hora y ya era tiempo

-¿vienen verdad? Espero que el brazo de Shaoran no le impida…-

-¡Van a venir!- me gritó Kero

-Ahora déjame grabarte, Sakura-chan- me pidió Tomoyo

-¡por favor no, Tomoyo!- me quejé

-Vamos, vamos que estás DIVIINAAA- dijo con su aguda vocecita.

-Y comenzó a grabarme, me senté a mirar la Luna Nueva desde la ventana, cuando de pronto. Otra visión.

Me encontraba en un gran terreno, bajo un árbol de cerezos, y me inundaba una gran tristeza. Cuando miré al frente, tenía nuevamente a esa figura frente a mí, aunque no la reconociera, y la calidez de sus manos traspasó las mías y siguió por mis brazos en un impulso eléctrico terrible, miré hacia arriba y dije con una voz que imposiblemente fuera mía _Lo sabía, siempre me has querido. _Sonreí, o eso supuse, y volví a la realidad.

-¡Sakura!- me llamó Tomoyo

-Dime- dije, medio en las nubes.

-¿Qué te pasó?-

-No sé… me habré adormilado…-

Entonces los violetas ojos de Tomoyo me escrutaron de arriba abajo, con su inquisitoria mirada, obligándome a hablar. Gracias al cielo, sonó el timbre. Bajé con torpeza los escalones gracias al largo kimono y las horribles sandalias tradicionales. Tomé aire cerca de la puerta y la abrí.

Y ahí estaba yo, frente al resplandor del ser que más quería, mirándolo, embobada, y a no ser que no ser diera cuenta… él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Lo miré directo a los ojos, y nadé en ellos, empapándome de tal dulce mirada que siempre me comprendió e insufló ánimos, aún cuando para mí, lo único que restaran serían las estúpidas lágrimas.

-Hola, Sakura, estás radiante hoy- me sonrió

-Gracias, tú también- no hacía falta aclarar, como un dios Heleno.

-¡Hola, Saku-chan!- me saludó Luna, agarrada al brazo de Hien

-Luna, dont be so noisy- (Luna no seas tan ruidosa)- Hola, Kinomoto- saludó

-¿eh?- dije

-Costumbre de ellos- respondió Shaoran

-¡Heeeey Sakura-chaan Tomoyo se ha lucidoo! ¿no?- dijo Eriol

-Gracias, Eriol- dijo Tomoyo y aún grabándome, salió al encuentro del chico que… ¿amaba? O eso supuse cuando lo besó, era evidente que eran novios… pero era tan difícil creerle a Eriol…

-¿and Mimy? She said that she would go with kero- (¿Y Mimy? Dijo que iría con Kero) dijo Luna

-Mimy says that Kero Can go to our flat and eat some sweets that I buy to her- dijo Hien (Mimy dice que Kero puede ir para nuestro departamento y comer algunos dulces que le compré)

-¿qué dijeron?- dije, sin comprender

-Luna le preguntó a Hien por Mimy y Hitszuso contestó de que se quedaría en su departamento y que kero podía ir si quería, habría dulces, ¿me -equivoco?- dijo Tomoyo

-No, no, eso dije- dijo Hien

-Como siempre- rió Tomoyo

Nos encaminamos hacia el templo, Eriol iba bromeando sobre mis sonrojos y Tomoyo grababa, en el camino nos encontramos a Mei-Ling y a Ritsu, ambos algo menos pegajosos que la última vez que los vi, y por lo que Tomoyo-chan me había contado.

Shaoran iba muy feliz aún con el brazo vendado y cubierto de gasas, Kero había ido con Mimy y yo deseaba con mucho fervor que mi hermano y Yukito estuvieran por ahí. En la entrada del templo, Ian Nukumi estaba parado, mirando hacía la nada.

-¡Eh Kinomoto! Hoy mejor que nunca ¿eh?- me gritó

-¡Viene conmigo, Nukumi!- le gritó Shaoran

-Con el brazo como lo tienes, te doy vuelta fácil- repuso el otro

-Pero a ver si me vences a mí, con las cartitas- me dije

-Luna, más linda que nunca, y Mei-Ling, estás preciosa- prosiguió- Daidoji, radiante-

-Pues a ver si me vences a mí- dijo Hien

-¡Jah! No es problema-

-O a mí, lindo dejarte una cicatriz en el…- susurró Eriol

-En fin, Nukumi, ni aunque le partas las dos piernas a Eriol, los dos brazos a Hien y la cabeza a Shaoran, salgo contigo- repuso Luna

-¿por qué el mal humor? Hasta hace unos días parecías amable-

-Hasta hace unos días no estabas espiando a mi hermano desde el árbol cercano a la casa de Sakura- dijo con frialdad.

PDV desconocido.

Me quedé helado, ella me vio, ella me reconoció, todo acababa. La mirada de mi anfitrión se heló como mi propia voluntad.

-¿Qué yo qué?- dije

-Estabas detrás de Mei, te vimos- dijo Hien

Había olvidado que cuando controlas a un ser y te descuidas, tu aura se proyecta como si estuvieras detrás de él, en la misma posición.

Respiré, aliviado.

Sakura PDV

El molesto de Ian, trató de cortejarme a mí, luego intentó otra vez con Tomoyo, luego con Mei, y por último con Luna. Creo que lo que hizo que Hien reaccionara de esa manera es:

Shaoran no pudo hacerlo

Eriol es la reencarnación de un hechicero que si se venga, te deja cicatrices de formas horribles y maldiciones eternas.

Ritsu era un pobre pollito al lado de los otros cuatro.

Hien le pegó de tal forma a Ian, quien la esquivó por poco y se la devolvió, pero, me sorprendí, aunque no tanto, cuando Luna le tomó el puño y lo retorció, dejándole por último el brazo en la espalda, y el chico, gimiendo de dolor. Mei-Ling también estaba preparada para darle su buen tortazo pero se quedó quieta y alerta.

Escúchame, maleducado por excelencia, debes tener un poco más de respeto con las mujeres, y más cuando tres de ellas están emparejadas, peor aún, la mitad de los acompañantes saben artes marciales, y no sólo los varones, como verás, las chicas, también. Y creo que no querrás averiguar lo que te harían Eriol o Sakura si no fueran tan calmos y tuvieran MI carácter- le dijo con frialdad, mientras lo sujetaba.

-No sabes con quien te metes- amenazó

-Claro que lo sé, y créeme, si no soy yo, casi todos aquí pueden hacerte, mucho, pero que mucho daño-

-¡No lo sabes!- repitió

-A ver, ¿conoces la familia Li?- preguntó Shaoran

-Sí, descendientes del mejor de los curanderos de la historia, Clow Reed-

-Bueno, estos descendientes tienen más que artes marciales bajo la manga, así que vete, Nukumi y no nos molestes más- le dijo ella, y lo soltó, echándolo lejos.

El chico caminó, bufó y pareció escapársele una risita nerviosa. Grave e intimidante.

-¿qué fue eso?- pregunté

-Ella no tiene buen carácter- dijo Mei

-¡se nota!- dijo Ritsu, nervioso

-Perdonen, he perdido la compostura- dijo con los dientes apretados

-La pierde muy seguido…- apuntó Hien

Nos dirigimos dentro, olvidando lo sucedido con anterioridad, y pasamos un rato juntos, como amigos. Comimos en los puestos, ganamos muñecos y peluches, competimos a ver quién ganaba más chocolates y probamos con las chicas los perfumes del puesto, junto con Chiharu, a quién nos habíamos encontrado anteriormente junto con Yamasaki. Al dar las once, ambos se despidieron y fueron a ubicarse para los fuegos artificiales, yo, que conocía todos los mejores lugares para verlos, ni me moví. En uno de los puestos de comida nos encontramos a kero y a Mimy, escondidos intentando robar algo de comida. Reprendí a Kero con ganas

-¡Kero-chan! ¿no ibas con Mimy hacia el departamento?-

-No, la convencí de venir aquí, tienen el mejor Okonomiaqui estilo sureño… ¡me encanta! –

-Kero, no está bien que corrompas así a Mimy- bufé

-No te preocupes, no me sorprendería que ella lo hiciera con él- dijo Hien

-Además vine porque es un día delicado, y … las relaciones amorosas no andan bien hoy- se defendió

-¿Cómo que no? Hoy es San Valentín – dijo Tomoyo, agradecí que Ritsu y Mei se fueran con Chiharu y Yamasaki.

-¡Pues por eso! ¿acaso los humanos son ciegos?- dijo Mimy

-¿ciegos?- repitió Tomoyo, algo irritada con la criaturita

-Bueno, en fin, saben porqué ¿San Valentín las parejas lo celebran juntas?- preguntó

-La verdad es que no- replicó Tomoyo

-Ah, entonces eso lo cambia- concedió

-Cuenten, entonces- dije

-Las relaciones de todo tipo, románticas, de familia, de amigos, se manifiestan como lazos entre las personas, los de familia son verdes en algunos casos cuando son fuertes y marrones cuando es una familia complicada o cuya relación no va bien, las de amistad son de color crema o amarillo y dependen de qué tan amigos sean. Las románticas son rojas… o azules. Cuando una pareja está unida fuertemente son de color rosa, cuando no, azuladas. En San Valentín esos lazos se debilitan.- explicó Kero

-¿y por qué?- pregunté yo

-Se cuenta que hace muchos años, una pareja de novios estaba muy enamorada y se iban a casar, un catorce de febrero, cuando una bruja muy poderosa cortó con una tijera mágica el lazo que unía al joven con la jovencita. El joven se enamoró de su mejor amigo (sí, varón) y ambos escaparon. La chica, que se llamaba Ai quedó unida con fuerza a su amado, por más que éste no estuviese y la bruja no consiguió el amor del chico. La chica, despechada, persiguió a la hábil hechicera y la mató con sus propias tijeras, que fueron absorbidas por el corazón de su creadora, vacío. Sin embargo, aquel día fue cuando nacieron las artes de enamoramiento mediante pociones y separaciones vudú, y se elige el catorce de febrero porque fue cuando, un año más tarde, murió la bruja y cuya última artimaña fue desintegrar su propio corazón y dejarlo suspendido en el aire, para que todas las jovencitas y los jovencitos que tuvieran el corazón roto pudieran conseguir a la persona que aman si ésta está emparejada. Se dice que las tijeras todavía existen, pero ningún hechicero las ha encontrado- dijo tétricamente Mimy

-¿y ustedes ven esos lazos?-

-¡Claro que sí! Yue también los ve, como Yukito- Kero

-¿y cómo son los nuestros?- preguntó Eriol

-Tú mejor que nadie los ve, así que cállate, Clow- bufó Kero

-Es cierto. – rió el interpelado

-Enserio, cómo son- insistí

-Es secreto- dijo Mimy, a quien todos miraron con mala cara- en fin, puedo decirles los de familia, si quieren-

-Y los demás también- insistí

-Si sabes de qué color es tu lazo, se corta- explicó Kero

-¿por qué?- inquirí

-Por que si sabes cuánto te ama tu pareja das por sentado que siempre te amará y dejas de darle importancia y el lazo se rompe, en realidad para saber eso se lo tienes que preguntar al encargado del árbol de los lazos, Cupido, sí le respondes correctamente te dirá de qué color es tu lazo, y quién es el amor de tu vida -

Nos quedamos mudos y luego, los reprendimos y se fueron a casa. Diez minutos más tarde nos fuimos cada parejita por su lado, o por lo menos, en el caso mío y de Shaoran y el de Tomoyo y Eriol. Hien y Luna siguieron también por ahí, aunque no sé que harían, o si eran pareja, cuando les pregunté me dijeron que venían juntos para no venir solos.

Meiling PDV

Pronto, mi querido amigo, Ritsu, se transformó en quien realmente era, Riley, mi compañero de maldades, o eso creo, un maldito bastardo que viene conmigo por orden del hechicero con más poder.

Fruncí el ceño y esperé a que volviera a su forma original. Este horrible pendejo, que me sigue a todas partes, y quien, a pesar de que lo odio, tengo que ir de aquí para allá convenciéndome que es el amor de mi vida y actuar como si me gustara.

El chico, de apariencia muy masculina pero algo desgarbada, y el pelo rubio y los ojos de un extraño color celeste, me miraba con su habitual gesto burlón.

-Tus amigas son muy lindas, May, en especial la de los ojos violetas- dijo, casi baboseándose.

-Lo mismo digo de los tuyos… oh disculpa, no tienes ninguno- me burlé

-Recuerda que estamos aquí por la misma causa- dijo con tono meloso

-Vete a la… - me interrumpí, pensando que no era propio de una dama decir palabras como esas.

-Hoy estás molesta, ¿eh?-

-No sé si me comprendes, corazón peludo, pero ver al chico que amas con una de tus amigas, vea no es fácil- gruñí

-En fin, nos tenemos el uno al otro- dijo teatralmente, abrazándome-

-¡Suéltame pedazo de idiota!-

Luna PDV

Con Hien seguimos recorriendo la feria, buscando comida para comer e incluso jugando un rato más a los juegos de la feria. Me entristeció un poco ser la única de las chicas sin pareja, Sakura y mi hermano, Tomoyo y Eriol, Mei y Ritsu. Suspiré.

-It is a great night, Im very glad to come with you- (es una gran noche, estoy contenta de venir contigo) le dije a Hien

-Me too- ( yo también) me sonrió

-You know, oficially… now it is 15 th of february- (sabes, oficialmente, ya es 15 de febrero)

-¡Mucho mejor! ¡es mejor hablar en un idioma que esté más acostumbrado!- dijo con pesadez y un gesto exagerado.

-Tienes razón- sostuve- sabes no te he saludado por el 14, Feliz día de San Valentín- le dije, abrazándolo

-Igualmente, Lunita- me dijo y me frotó la espalda con cariño, como si fuera mi hermano

-Suerte que hoy no hiciera frío, ¿eh?- le dije

-Sí, eh, esto, tengo que darte algo…- comenzó-

-¿Qué es?- pregunté

-Te grabé esto, por venir juntos, aunque prácticamente pasamos todo el año así- bromeó

-¡Hien! ¡es fabuloso! ¿pero… qué contiene el CD?- pregunté

-Te grabé una de tus favoritas en el piano… _Las gotas de tus lágrimas_…-

-… _caerán de mis ojos_- terminé la frase- ¡el dueto que hicimos para aquella escuela en Inglaterra! Hay, Hien, muchas gracias, es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho- le dije, emocionada-

-De nada- se sonrojó

-Hablando de eso, esto es para ti- le dije- es un portarretratos con una foto de…-

-Gracias- me dijo mientras me asfixiaba en un abrazo-

Me reí y fuimos hacia uno de los miradores del parque que Tomoyo nos mencionó, y miramos la vista de Tomoeda. Me pregunté que harían Sakura y Shaoran, Mei y Ritsu, Tomoyo y Eriol… Chiharu y Yamasaki.

Quisiera poder tener un amor así, tan intenso y correspondido, aunque quizás fueran las hormonas las que hablaran aquí, y la estúpida mentalidad que adquieren las adolescentes, pensando que si no encontraron novio a los 15, se mueren. ¡Que idiotez! ¡Que tarades imperial! ¡Que idea tan absurda! Sin embargo… estaba cayendo, caía en las cosas que siempre me juré que no atendería. ¿Y porqué? ¡Por que mi final estaba condenado a no ser feliz! ¡Conocí al amor de mi vida gracias a estos poderes y lo perderé por ellos…! ¡Deje de ver a mi familia, nunca tuve demasiados amigos… me la pasaba estudiando idiomas, artes marciales y mágicas…! Sin embargo… Fui feliz.

Cada lugar que pisé, cada cultura que me abrió los ojos, cada nueva arte, cada recuerdo vivido, aprendí a valorar lo más valioso. El tiempo. Desde que lo conocí cuando tenía cinco años, y cuando me enamoré de él, cuando supe que si perdía olvidaba a toda mi familia porque ellos poseen magia… aprendí a valorar cada segundo. A retenerlo, disfrutarlo y saber qué… siempre va a haber dificultades, no importa cuánto me esfuerce… siempre voy a querer hacer que la Tierra deje de girar… siempre al revés. Sin embargo, si llegaba a esa meta tan preciada como eran mis poderes… ¿no perdía mucho más que ellos si no los ganaba? Perdía todos los amigos que había hecho, todas las enseñanzas que mis maestros me habían dado, no sólo mágicas sino de vida, perdería la cultura que había sembrado a lo largo de los años, perdería al ser que más amo, perdería mucho más que simples recuerdos.

Porque los recuerdos, son mucho más que simples recuerdos.

-hoy no hay luna- me dijo Hien- eso me alivia un poco la carga- confesó

-¿por qué?- pregunté

-Porque puedo pensar que tal vez el futuro me traiga algo mejor que olvidar mi vida entera- sonrió

-Ganarás tú, - aseguré- estoy más que segura-

-Ese es el problema, Luna, no sé… si quiero ganar- espetó

-¿Por qué no querrías…? Perderás todo, mis recuerdos… eh los recuerdos, las experiencias, los afectos, ¡todo lo que has vivido!- dije suave, pero autoritariamente, acercándome a él, apoyando una mano en su brazo y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tú pierdes más que yo si pierdes- me aseguró

-¡no lo hagas por mí! ¡No quiero! ¡quiero que sigas recordándome!- le espeté, ya llorando

-No, escucha, no quise hacerte llorar… ¡Luna!- me dijo, rodeándome con los brazos y dejándome apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, consolándome.

-No digas eso, no me olvidarás, ganarás- sollocé

-¿Por qué siempre que abro la boca terminas llorando?-

Me reí y limpié los ojos.

Nos miramos a los ojos un largo, largo rato. Luego el chillido de Tomoyo me sacó de mi ensueño, mientras buscaba el mínimo signo de mentira en esos ojos.

- ¡Un agujero se está tragando a la gente! ¡Tienen que venir! ¡No encuentro a Sakura!-

Sakura PDV

Con Shaoran nos dirigimos hacía la zona que había detrás del templo, cruzando el amplio lago había una pequeña Islita, a la cual nunca había ido, pero según mi hermano antes había un puente y simplemente era magnífica la vista desde allí. Nos encaminamos hasta la orilla, y con la carta Flotar nos trasladamos hacia allí, y cuando aterrizamos estaba muy oscuro, por lo que usé la carta Luz para que nos ilumine, la punta del báculo, la estrella, se encendió de una manera cegadora, y me pregunté si lo que Luna me había mostrado hace tanto serviría con la carta Luz.

-Luz, permíteme controlarte con mis manos- susurré

Entonces las moví creando un círculo gigante alrededor de la isla, que parecía coronada con una especie de aura de pequeños puntos de luz.

-Impresionante, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- me preguntó Shaoran

-No tiene importancia- le dije y me reí.

-ay, Sakura- rodó los ojos y me besó

Nos acostamos en el tronco de uno de los árboles que estaban allí y cuando estábamos por besarnos, empezaron a estallar los fuegos artificiales, que miramos, asombrados. De pronto, lo abracé con fuerza y él a mí, y cuando terminó el espectáculo Escuchamos gritos, pero pensamos que eran los fuegos artificiales, así que nos besamos y abrazamos pero de pronto, Tomoyo y Eriol corrían hacia la orilla, junto con Hien, Luna, Kero, Mimy y Yue. Todos en un gran comité.

-¡Sakura, Shaoran! ¡Algo extraño está pasando! ¡El suelo se está desintegrando!- gritó Tomoyo

-¡Es magia negra! ¡tienes que venir!- dijo Eriol

Bufé por que me arruinaban el momento y con la carta vuelo crucé el lago.

-¡Tienes que ir! Y ya, te acompañaremos- dijo Eriol

-Pueden hacerse daño, iré yo- dije

-Por lo menos, Sakura, déjanos ir, tenemos los poderes- replicó

-Bueno pero el resto, ¡se quedan incluido tú Shaoran! ¡No quiero que te lastimes!-

-Voy a ir, Sakura, quiero acompañarte, y el brazo ya ni me duele y lo puedo mover perfectamente- dijo con sequedad.

Así que buscamos a Mei, pero no estaba, por lo que, al ver la gente que caía dentro del piso, que desaparecía, fuimos directo hacia el punto donde se originó, la mitad montados en Kero, la otra mitad en Mimy y Eriol y yo volando.

-tendremos que inspeccionar qué lo está originando- dije

-No se ve nada- espetó Eriol

-La carta Luz- sonreí

-¡No, Sakura, Eriol!- gritó Luna

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- le dijo Shaoran

-¿Acaso no le ven? No tiene fondo, es un agujero negro- gritó ella- si le apuntas la carta luz no iluminará nada-

Lo intenté, y en efecto, no iluminó nada de nada.

-¿y qué hacemos?- me desesperé

-No sé, no sé- dijo Eriol

-Si es un agujero habría que rellenarlo… ¿no?- dijo Tomoyo

-Sí, pero… ¡con que carta!- dijo Hien

-Hay que averiguar de qué lado corre la energía, si está creado con magia, y la hacemos correr para el lado contrario, se neutralizará- dijo Shaoran

-¿y cómo lo comprobamos?- dije yo

-Fácil-dijo Yue- mira- y tiró uno de sus cristales hacia dentro. Corrió hacia la derecha.

-¿Qué carta usamos?- pregunté

-¡Viento!- gritó Shaoran

Y la usé, la hice correr hacia la izquierda con la mano, pero no sucedía nada, seguía igual. Y noté que las cartas que usaba no volvían. Se iban al agujero.

-¡Las cartas se van al agujero!- grité- ¡chupa las que uso!-

-Alguien debe querer robártelas, Sakura- gritó Tomoyo

-Debemos apuntar nuestra energía hacia la izquierda… - dijo Luna- ¡todos, Mimy tú también!-

-¿Hacemos eso?- preguntó Hien

-¡No queda otra!- dije- Ahora- grité

Y apuntamos la energía hacia la izquierda, y todos parecían agotados del esfuerzo. Hasta que el agujero desapareció. Y la gente volvió. Y las cartas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté a Luz

-Tuviste suerte, Oscuridad me sacó porque somos hermanas, y traje a viento conmigo, pero hay alguien que te pondrá desafíos, si los pierdes, perderás las cartas que utilices para intentar vencerlo, el plazo es hasta el amanecer para hacerlo- dijo, agotada.

-Descansa, y no te preocupes, todo estará Bien- aseguré

-Gracias , ama-

Y volvió con las demás.

Unos días después y unos desafíos más tarde (las espinas de las rosas crecían y trataban de asfixiar a la gente, una tormenta gigante inundó la ciudad, perdí diez cartas, casi un tornado azota la ciudad, recuperé cinco y luego otras cinco en el transcurso de esos quince días) volví a la escuela, luego de recibir una larga charla informativa de Kero, sobre defensa en caso que me ataquen, suspiré en la ridiculez que era. ¡Las cartas eran mías! Si me las quitan, nadie las puede usar. Y volverán, tarde o temprano. Al entrar al colegio, Tomoyo me saludó, parecía que caminaba sobre nubes de lo alegre que estaba, con ese habitual destello en sus ojos.

-¡Hooy es día de ensaayos!- me dijo con voz cantarina

-¡Ya me olvidaba! Ni siquiera preparé un número, no sé que hacer…- me dije, más para mi que para ella

-Haz trucos con el bastón, ¡ya te confeccioné el traje!-

-Sí, tú cantarás, ¿Verdad?- dije, ilusionada

-Sí- ronroneó-

-¿Meiling y Shaoran harán algo? ¿Eriol?- pregunté

-Eriol no sé cómo pero se ha zafado de esta- rió- y Mei y Shaoran harán un espectáculo de artes marciales-

-¿con Luna?- pregunté

-No, ella hará otra cosa, no sé que-

-¡A que adivino!- me burlé- ¡con Hitszuso!-

-Que no te extrañe- me dijo con una mirada que expresaba risa, incontrolable.

Caminé por el patio, charlando con Tomoyo, contenta de que hoy no tendríamos "clases"… aunque algo peor debe ser ver a todos los idiotas que se presentan con cosas como "eructar el alfabeto" o "arte con los mocos" y no los dejan participar, y es desagradable, aunque cómico a veces… fuimos hasta el teatro, ubicado en una sala al lado del gimnasio, Eriol, desde la cabina de luz y sonido, nos miraba, mientras las lágrimas se le caían de la risa.

-¿de qué se ríe?- pregunté

-No sé, cosas de Eriol, pero por si no lo notas… una chica con disfraz de pájaro salió de la cabina- señaló

-¡ah sí!- respondí, aunque no hubiera visto nada

La primera exhibición, por lo menos de nuestros amigos fue la de Chiharu, que tocó una melodía que ella misma compuso con la guitarra, muy enérgica, y dulce. La segunda de los allegados fue la de Yamasaki, que balanceó platos sobre palos de escoba… y realmente me eché a reír cuando noté que había dentaduras postizas en los platos, algo que me hizo casi llorar de risa. Más tarde, tocó la de Hien, a mi costa, sin Luna, aunque fue tranquila como supuse, una interpretación de Claro de Luna, y una composición propia de él. Luego, vino la de Luna. Me preparé para verla con telas coloridas haciendo una danza de algún país que haya visitado, pero me sorprendí. Ella bailó danza clásica, una coreografía del Lago de los Cisnes y con mucha gracia. Ahora le tocaba a Tomoyo y sonreí al verla cantar:

Esa canción, la cantaba desde niñas, y seguía deleitando mis oídos como siempre, tan dulce... tan hermosa…. Tan bien entonada… Ahora tocaba Meiling y Shaoran.

Ambos pelearon de una manera impresionante, concentrados, inmersos, un desfile de saltos, piruetas, y golpes no certeros, parecía una danza, agresiva pero una danza al fin. Que culminó en…

… un beso.

Mi corazón se detuvo, mi respiración se agitó, mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y una rabia asesina me consumió desde adentro, Tomoyo se quedó helada, con sus violetas ojos, siempre tan comprensivos, por primera vez, confundidos. Me paré, sin importarme ni los profesores ni nadie y grité con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡Como te atreves a meterme los cuernos así Shaoran Li! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Quisiera que te murieras! ¡Tú y la gata que tienes al lado! ¡MÁTATE MEILING! ¡Maldita que siempre te haces la dura y eres frágil como… justo como eso, como lo que eres! ¡Un gato!-

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeno como verán, ultimamente, Shaoran es mi víctima preferida...pero no se preocupen, es la última vez que planeo que sea mi víctima... jajajaja ¡es por no ser real, querido Shaoran! Muajajajjajajajajajajaaj

es broma! XD En fin, a todos los que leaan Muchas Graciaaaaaaaaaas y dejen lindos Reviews!!!


	6. Capítulo 6:Es tu cuerpo, pero no eres tú

Y corrí. Pero nadie dijo nada, nadie se burló y los ojos de Shaoran ni siquiera me siguieron, miraban a un punto fijo, lejano, e incluso me parecieron más oscuros y siniestros. Una canción pasó por mi cabeza, mientras escapaba, en las calles, hasta mi casa.

_So you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
And I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
And days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

_[Chorus]  
I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your White horse, to come around_

Me tiré en mi cama, luego de cerrar puertas y ventanas, a llorar mis penas, hasta que pasen… si algún día lo hacían.

Me pregunté una y otra vez sin respuesta el cambio repentino, ¿por qué el día anterior tanto me quería y ahora ya nada? Había batallado conmigo en esas tantas veces…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué hice mal? Acaso…. Y May… ¡como pudo! Ella era mi amiga… ella me dejó a Shaoran porque quería el bien para los dos… ella… ¡por que! Shaoran siempre la quiso a ella, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Me dije. Ella era alta, tenía un cuerpo escultural, era más _inteligente _que yo. Entendía matemáticas…

Sentía el cuerpo tembloroso y agitado, y los escalofríos me sacudían con fuerza el cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y moví la cabeza con fuerza una y otra, y otra vez, con intención de sacar las conjeturaciones que venían a mi cabeza, Shaoran un traidor, Mei-Ling una arpía… ¡No! ¡Es imposible! Pero cómo no va a serlo, siempre la querida, dulce e inocente Sakura…

Pero ellos no merecían mi confianza, ya no.

Shaoran estaba muerto para mí y lo mismo para Mei-ling.

De ahora en más lloraría su muerte, no su traición.

En un estúpido intento de mantener mi corazón lo más intacto posible.

Luna PDV

Estaba tras bastidores, cuando Mei-Ling vino de lo más contenta y liviana, como si le hubieran inyectado alguna droga, estilo sedante para caballos, que la hubiera puesto en ese estado de éxtasis y yo, como siempre una descarada total , y una manera de enterarme algunas cosas pregunté

-¡Hey Mei! ¿Por qué tan contenta? ¿Te olvidaste de tomar la pastilla hoy?- bromeé- ¿o tomaste algo de más? – eso si iba con doble intención

-No, no, corté con Ritsu y… bueno, lo puedes ver ahora mismo- me dijo, señalando su mano y la de Shaoran, entrelazadas. Él parecía distante, lejano, sin voluntad de vivir.

Me quedé helada, mi hermano, al que siempre "protegí" como pude, por lo ingenuo que era con el mundo a pesar de su actitud, el que siempre era tan recto… el que pedía compromiso antes del beso… ¡cómo hacía esto!

¿Soy yo muy extremista? O muy feminista, quizás, me enferma el poco respeto que hoy en día tienen las mujeres hacía ellas mismas, y cómo los hombres las usan… ¡me enferma! Pero, mi hermano… no, no, imposible… mi gemelo.

Tragué saliva.

Miré a Mei con los ojos desorbitados… tratando de entender. Pero no pude. Mi hermano, mi propia sangre… y mi otra sangre.

-hace … ¿hace cuanto le has dicho a Sakura?- le dije a Shaoran, inexpresivamente

-Verás … nosotros… fue repentino- empezó Mei

-¡Cállate! ¡No te lo he preguntado a ti!- le grité

-Hoy, se ha enterado- dijo, sin vida

-¿Cómo?- dije, con la misma apatía

-En el escenario, nos… besamos, espera, iba a decírselo pero…- comenzó

Me paré de la silla donde estaba sentada, corrí a Mei-Ling a un lado. Y traté de enfocar la mirada de los ojos de mi hermano, esos ojos ambarinos que siempre me habían servido de consuelo. Pero no me miraban, estaban perdidos, miraban hacía algún lugar lejano. Tomé su cara y tuvo que mirarme. Ya no reconocía en esos ojos los míos, como siempre había pasado, siempre que miraba a mi hermano me enorgullecía. Ahora no sabía que pensar… él era mi familia, mi sangre lo mismo que Mei… pero a nivel persona, ¿cómo iba a apreciarlos?

Y… ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Largar el torrente de palabras y traerlos al mundo? ¿Intentar hacer eso con suavidad?

Vi a Tomoyo salir corriendo hacía fuera, gritando el nombre de Sakura, o eso leí en sus labios, me separé de Shaoran, y de su mirada sombría. Me volví a sentar, y sin la más mínima expresión me quedé allí sentada, Mei-Ling y su nuevo noviecito salieron con alegría, cuando ella pasó a mi lado, le dije, con sarcasmo

-Algunas personas no tienen límites para conseguir lo que quieren, ¿o no Mei?-

Desde aquel banquito alto, miré al espejo que tenía enfrente, Mei le había hecho algo, y tendría que hacer lo imposible para averiguar qué, May no era la misma. Y yo no iba a permitir que me quitaran a mi hermano ni que le hagan sufrir el mismo destino que a mí. Porque yo acepté a Sakura porque me pareció que no había mejor chica para él, pero May no. May no.

Sakura PDV

Estaba mirando el techo sin pensar, sin sentir, completamente en el aire, con esa imagen grabada en las pupilas y las lágrimas corriendo sobre mis mejillas. No entendía, mi corazón se había detenido. Cuando el timbre sonó, una y otra y otra vez. Kero había despertado e intentaba consolarme, sin éxito. Me había amenazado con llamar a Yue, pero me largué a llorar con más fuerza y eso lo espantó. Por más que Shaoran me hubiera lastimado, verlo herido de bala por mi hermano si Yukito le contaba no me iba a ayudar.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! Cariño, ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo una voz.

Era una voz que no me hablaba seguido, eso estaba segura, era dulce y tierna y me arrullaba los oídos, mostraba preocupación por mí y parecía interesada. Parecía un tipo de voz que por otra de esas jugarretas crueles del destino nunca conocí, la voz de Nadeshiko, mi madre. Me he vuelto loca, pensé. Esto no puede ser. Pero una mano tocó mi frente, y estaba segura, no era Tomoyo, y yo estaba sola y con los ojos abiertos cuando vi su cara, la cara de mi madre.

-¡Mamá! – grité y me abracé a ella, y rompí a llorar con más fuerza

-Hija, cuéntame, ¿Qué pasa?- me dijo, abrazándome con más fuerza Kero la miraba, como si nada.

-¡Shaoran! ¡Me engañó mamá! ¡el quiere a May!- dije, sollozando- pero eso ya no me importa, por que estás aquí conmigo, mamá. Por fin puedo verte- dije, mientras ella me limpiaba las lágrimas y me daba un beso en la frente, o eso sentí.

-Hola señora Amamiya- dijo Kero

-Hola, Kerveros, me alegra charlar contigo otra vez- le sonrió

-¿la conoces…? Pero… pero…- dije, gimoteando

-Yo puedo ver los espíritus, Sakura y tu madre viene muy seguido por aquí a verte a ti y a tu hermano-

-Así es Sakura, pero no puedo aparecerme muy seguido ante ustedes, pero esta vez me preocupas- me dijo con cara de preocupación

-Esto me parece imposible, tú… no me malinterpretes me encanta que estés aquí, y te he extrañado mucho, pero se supone que no estés aquí…-

-El Señor es muy bondadoso, me ha permitido venir- me sonrió

-Te extraño, mamá-

-Yo también, hija pero recuerda que siempre te veo y me gusta que sonrías, pero ahora no te veo nada bien…- rió

-Es que duele… y mucho- dije

-Tu corazón es hermoso y grande, pero frágil, de todas maneras, no concibo como ése chico que tanto te quiere te traicione así- dijo, pensativa

Entonces la voz de Tomoyo se alzó en alto

-Sakura… ¡ábreme o entro por la fuerza!-

Entonces mi madre me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego desapareció. Musité varias veces, vuelve, vuelve, no te vayas… pero no regresó. De todas maneras… tuve que abrirle a Tomoyo. Ahora, me sentía mejor, sabía que mi madre estaba conmigo, y mi corazón sanaría, tarde o temprano, en cuanto Tomoyo entró vomité todo, mi rabia, mi tristeza, mi decepción. Mi padre aceptó cuando le mandé un mensaje que me quedaría en lo de Tomoyo, y su mamá me recibió tanto encantada como horrorizada. Por lo menos en lo de Tomoyo, tendría a mi amiga para que me ayude con esta pena.

Riley PDV

Visto desde aquí, era fácil creer que la vida es tan sencilla para algunos, renovado mi poder mágico, agradecí mi repentino impulso de volver a un cuerpo más "enérgico". Ian descansaría seguramente en su casa, ya que modifiqué sus recuerdos para que fueran lo más convincentes posible. Miré a May, contenta con su compañero de mentiritas, y me pregunté ¿Cómo es que algunas personas se engañan así? Y peor aún, ¿Cómo caen en el amor? Yo jamás lo había sentido de manera tan idiota. Ni que pasara mucho en mi cuerpo ¿no? Que vivía a base de la energía de mi maestro. Me pregunté qué se sentiría… nada bueno, me dije, Sakura, ahora, pobrecilla, lloraría por Shaoran, y su amiga Tomoyo estaría consolándola, Eriol estaría riéndose de la cara de la chica de las plumas… siempre tan burlón este Clow. Hien andaba en la suya, como siempre, pensando en algo que nadie comprendía. Me di cuenta que Sakura era el centro para muchos, alguien muy valioso, que siempre ayuda a los demás con su sonrisa. En los recuerdos de Mei siempre la veía ayudando a alguien, o derrumbándose. Era una chica de un hermoso corazón, pero muy frágil para este mundo… la verdad, May no era ninguna santa, la pobre Sakura había encontrado a alguien que la protegiera de este cruel mundo, y ella se lo saca. Pero en fin, a mí, me cae bárbaro. Mejor aún, ni ganas de batallar por las cartas tendrá, será cuestión de dos o tres episodios más y el maestro tendrá sus cartas y yo mi premio.

Un pensamiento me pasó por la cabeza. Luna me había reconocido… ¿o no? Es muy perceptiva. Tendré cuidado con ella. Aunque me dio la impresión, de que si Tomoyo tuviera sus poderes, sería ella quien me desenmascararía.

Luna PDV

Aquella noche fue muy tranquila, ningún rastro de la tensión de la tarde había por allí. Y eso no me ayudaba, pero tampoco empeoraba las cosas. Me hubiera gustado ir a por Sakura para pedirle disculpas en nombre de mi familia y que no se lleve una mala impresión, pero ver mi cara, tan similar a la de Shaoran no le ayudaría, aunque… más que mi cara, mi aura, todos tenemos auras diferentes, incluso los gemelos, pero son muy parecidas, y Sakura las notaría. Mei estaba de buen humor con su nuevo juguetito, mientras yo los miraba con recelo, o no los miraba. Después de leer el capítulo 4 de _Crepúsculo_, un libro que hasta ahora me gustaba, me escapé a la cocina, en un intento de mantener mi rabia estable y que May se confíe, así puedo averiguar de qué va la cosa.

-Hey, Hien, ¿Qué prepararás hoy?- dije

-No sé… pero seguro comerás mucho hoy, y yo también, no sé porqué me pegabas cada vez que trataba de comer algo que preparó May, eres una loca- me dijo, con sarcasmo, Hien es un GLOTON de espíritu y le encanta comer, por eso había quedado resentido conmigo

-Dime loca, Hien, pero algo raro le pasa a Shaoran, ¡No es normal que bese a May cuando es su prima y cuando nunca la ha querido!- le susurré, indignada

-¿y crees que lo ha drogado o algo así que no me dejas comer?- dijo, socarrón

-No, pero las pociones…- dije, sonrojada por primera vez

-¿de amor? ¡y a ti que te importa! Si me enamoro de May es mi problema ¿no? – dijo acercando demasiado su rostro al mío y dibujando una sonrisita burlona-

-¡Ya tiene a Shaoran! ¿para que querrá un feo como tú?- le reñí

-Ah no sé, como si no le bastara a él y a su copia cerca- respondió riendo

_-Touché_- acepté- esto es serio, Hien- le dije, con el ceño fruncido- Sakura debe de estar sufriendo mucho

-Eso es otro tema, pero no entiendo por qué te importa tanto, no hace ni un año que la conoces- me espetó

-Es que… ¡no te rías! Pero… yo nunca tendré un final feliz, y quiero que por lo menos mi hermano lo tenga y ella no sufra lo que yo tendré que sufrir, aunque no es ella la primera, ¿Recuerdas a esa pareja en…?- comencé

-Sí, sí, ya lo recuerdo, e insisto eres una loca- dijo, burlón, hoy estaba de buen humor- preparo unas hamburguesas, ¿me ayudas con las papas? No me digas que no tienes tiempo que hoy has terminado tarea para toda la semana de la rabia que tenías, y para colmo has dormido, así que…-

-Te ayudo… ¿y por qué tan buen humor?- pregunté

-Ah, no sé- dijo

-Eres imposible, de verdad, yo hoy estoy de muy mal humor-

-La verdad, descúbrelo tú misma, aunque la verdad, si está algo raro este pibe, ayer no se quejó por que hablo en sueños…- empezó mientras me arremangaba las mangas de la camiseta del pijama de invierno y cortaba las patatas que el me pasaba.

Mañana era domingo, de manera que no tenía yo por mi parte, nada para hacer. Excepto obviamente, descubrir que hacía May y por qué el buen humor de el chico a mi lado. Hoy pasaría una noche en vela, me dije, pero no estaba tan mal.

Aquella noche descubrí cosas muy interesantes, y cómicas. Meiling, se escapaba en las noches a mirar a Shaoran dormir, mientras le acariciaba la frente y hacía gestos, luego se quedaba dormida y no notaba nada. Shaoran roncaba, ¡y cómo! No sé como a alguien puede parecerle algo tierno. Segundo, Hien es sonámbulo, en mitad de la noche, lo vi agarrando un vaso de vidrio y llenarlo con cereales, luego intentaba tomárselo, para luego dejarlo y caminar hasta el cuarto que era mío y de May, y mirar por la ventana para ir luego al baño y a su cuarto. Shaoran hablaba en sueños, decía cosas, algunas me dejaron heladas, más cuando Mei lo acallaba poniéndole una mano encima a su boca.

-¡Me las pagarás tú! ¡Déjame Salir! ¡cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te quiero!- comenzaba.

-Shh, shh, amor, ya me querrás a mi- decía Mei

Intenté ver si, podía ver alguna proyección de algún mago que intentara poseer su cuerpo, pero no podía, Mei me vería. En contra de mis instintos, y como una idiota, salí en el pijama blanco y negro con corazones rojos, a la calle, montada en Mimy, una loba semi dormida de doce colas, el pelo, enmarañado y por los muslos, me ondeaba y me hacía picar la nariz. Fui hasta lo de Sakura y me subí al árbol que daba de vista hasta su cuarto. Salté y me subí al techo. Ella no estaba. ¡Mierda, mierda y re mierda! Dije. Si ella pudiera escuchar… estaría menos herida. Volví a la casa. Rendida y muerta de sueño, cuando intenté entrar a mi cuarto por la ventana, estaba cerrada, pequeño detalle. Esperé allí afuera, con Mimy, que ahora estaba en su forma pequeña. Y cuando lo vi, dije, gracias a Dios por que es sonámbulo y Shaoran ronca como él solo.

-¡Hien! ¡Hien! ¡Despierta, tonto! ¡Ábreme!- dije, susurrando fuerte, me miró, o eso creo, y abrió la puerta, Mimy voló a las sábanas de mi cama para no tener frío.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaas vuelto al fin, Lunita! – dijo, como si estuviera ebrio-

-Hien… ¿estás ebrio o qué? ¡cállate o despiertas a May!- lo reté

-No- dijo, pasando una de sus manos por mi cintura y otra atravesando la espalda, suavemente- May duerme, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que eres hermosa?-me susurró- ¿cómo me vuelve loco tu pelo? ¿Tu aroma? ¿tu sonrisa? ¿tu ternura y tu manera de enojarte?- me dijo en el oído, como quien diría en el lenguaje cursi, me endulzó los oídos

-Para mí que tomaste algo raro Hien, estás sonámbulo, a ver… despierta- le dije, sonrojada y nerviosa ligeramente, ahora no tenía por qué controlarme, él no recordaría nada mañana

-No, no, nunca he estado mejor- insistía- yo te quiero, pero no te lo digo porque siento que me vas a rechazar- dijo, poniendo la cabeza en mi hombro y gimoteando levemente, luego me miró a los ojos y corrió uno de los mechones de mi pelo hacia mi oreja

-¡Despierta, Idiota!- le dije

No me hizo nada de caso, ni siquiera me oyó, y comenzó a acercar su cara a la mía, yo estaba aprisionada en sus brazos, y me quise creer que me quería, pero estaba sonámbulo… y no podía permitirme un dolor así al saber que no era más que una ilusión que me quisiera… sus labios y los míos estaban casi encontrándose, y me zafé como pude de sus brazos, sus labios casi rozaban los míos cuando le pegué flor de cachetada.

-¡QUE HAGO AQUÍ! – gritó

-¡Eres idiota o qué!- le dije, con el poco aire que me quedaba- ¡despertaste a todo el mundo! ¡Ahora no podré averiguar qué hace May!- gruñí

-¿y por que estoy acá? ¿Por qué me pegas? Y… ¿por qué te abrazo como si no nos viéramos hace años?

-¿¡eres sonámbulo lo sabías!?- le espeté

-Ouch, y ahora, cómo para seguirte la corriente, ¿qué hacemos? –

-Tú, te vas a la cama de May, porque no soportas los ronquidos de Shaoran. Yo a mi cama, nunca me moví de aquí

-¿y como explico que me acosté aquí cuando se supone que no debo estar? O que te esté abrazando así, aunque por mí, con tal de salvar a algún pobre desdichado que te quiera de novia, no me importa tenerte conmigo- se burló, tomando una de mis manos y apoyando su frente y su nariz sobre las mías. Me enojé

-¡ ENTONCES SUÉLTAME Y VETE AL SOFÁ!- le susurré, enervada

Miré enfurruñada la pared, luego de acostarme en mi cama, de espaldas a la de May, mientras la oía entrar.

Sakura PDV

Me levanté a las cinco AM o eso supuse, porque tanto kero como la madrugadora Tomoyo estaban dormidos. Fue horrible, tuve un sueño que me hizo muy, muy mal.

Estaba en un precipicio. Miraba hacia abajo, cuando de pronto, noté que estaba haciendo una fuerza tremenda. Shaoran lloraba y trataba de agarrarse de mis manos, que lo aferraban con fuerza.

Y me caí con él. Que no se enojó conmigo, y me abrazó cuando caíamos. Eso me hizo recordar tiempos pasados, cuando fui yo la que caí, y él el que me recibió.

Cuando abrí los ojos no comprendí el significado de ese sueño. Solo servía para que yo sufriera.

Miré mi teléfono para saber la hora, eran las 6:45 am del domingo, mi padre me había mandado un mensaje como hacía 4 minutos:

_¿Sakura? ¿Te has ido de casa ya? ¿Estás bien? Me han dicho los vecinos que vieron a alguien caminando por el techo, por favor, dime que estás bien, estoy con los chicos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ai Konochiba la madre de la amiga de Touya. Contesta, por favor. Te quiere. Tu padre, Fujitaca. _

Escribí con rapidez, argumentándole a mi padre que me había despertado para que no supiera que ando con insomnio por lo sucedido y se preocupase más, mi padre ya se estaba poniendo viejito pobre. Le dije que estaba en lo de Tomoyo y que estaba todo estaba bien. ¿Gente en el techo? Los ladrones estaban cada vez peor, ¡Y mi pieza estaba abierta! Pero no me ha dicho que se hayan llevado nada, y papá seguro ha estado por ahí para cambiarse. ¿O no? En fin, si hubieran robado algo, nos hubieran avisado.

Miré al techo, y nuevamente caí en una tristeza sin sentido, como quien se abre dos veces la misma herida. Me sentía muy mal, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero Tomoyo estaba durmiendo y ya bastante la había molestado ayer… y a estas horas nadie vendría, ni siquiera mi madre, porque supongo que por algo lo llaman "descanso eterno" ¿no? Me quedé mirando el celular y noté que había otro mensaje, de un número desconocido.

_Sakura, he sido yo la que he ido a la noche a tu casa a buscarte, pero… no tiene importancia, ya te diré lo que necesito… pido disculpas de corazón, no quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de mí, ni de mi familia. Disculpa, enserio, y créeme, yo la estoy pasando igual de mal que tú, si te alivia la carga, te lo contaré. _

_Llámame, mándame mensajes, lo que necesites, a CUALQUIER hora, te lo debemos. _

_Luna Li. _

Me reí un poco ante la idea de que Luna pensara que iba a aceptar sus disculpas, ¡ella no tenía nada por qué pedir perdón! Eran su hermano y su prima los que me tenían así, ¡y acaso era estúpida o qué! ¿No pensaba que me haría mal recordarlo? ¡Insensible! ¿Y qué haría en mi casa a las 3AM? No me importó. Mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, pensando, mi corazón latía lento, pero con fuerza como queriendo suspirar. Mi alma, estaba ahí, esperando un poco de calma.

Entonces me puse a analizar. Como para distraer la mente.

El corazón, es algo tan raro, frágil, pero fuerte y resistente y lo que él dice, la razón lo toma o lo toma. Porque no puede resistirse a él. Y la razón, tan potente y tan fuerte, no puede, a veces, domar al corazón, que tanto le ejerce presión, y le da argumentos sin sentido, hasta que ya funde sus procesos de razonamiento, y gana.

¿Hay acaso en esta tierra algo más poderoso que la rabia de una madre? ¿Hay algo más incansable que un corazón que busca sin cesar lo que lo mantiene con vida en este mundo? ¿Hay algo más espantoso que el dolor y la maldad? El corazón si que es contradictorio, me dije.

Por dentro, en una plegaria correspondiente a una parte de mí que no controlo, pedí silenciosamente, _Que tu corazón gane._ Ni siquiera supe a quien iba dirigida, a mí o a _él. _

Entonces, me sumí en un sueño profundo, y sin dolor.

_Estaba en una pradera, grande hermosa y rosada, que estaba dotada de un amanecer eterno y de color durazno, los árboles de cerezo estaban por todos lados, y la pradera era tan grande que había uno por pareja, y cada una lo habitaba dichosa, sin concentrarse en nada más que en el otro. Una senda de pasto verde, y no los millones de tulipanes rosados que abarcaban la pradera, era mi senda, custodiada por tulipanes de color amarillo. De ese lado de las colinas, vi a mi mamá y a mi papá, a los padres de varias de mis amigas, a Tomoyo y a Eriol, a mi hermano y a Yukito. A kero y a Mimy. Seguí caminando, y tomando nota de los sencillos vestidos de gasa de ellas, y los trajes sin chaqueta a la antigua de ellos, todos descalzos. Y esplendorosos. _

_Mi llave no estaba, y Tomoyo se me acercó, tomada de la mano de Eriol me sonrió, y me dijo con una sonrisa:_

_sigue la senda, y llegarás a tu destino- _

_Le sonreí y la observé alejarse con Eriol. _

_Seguí caminando, y me encontré con una pradera triste, sin vida, y todo marchito en una noche eterna, Mimy y Kero me acompañaban a los costados, en su forma pequeña, dándome luz para ver. Nadie sonreía y era difícil distinguir los rostros, el camino era pedroso, y en una parte era una cuerda que atravesé con mucha dificultad dada mi distracción y falta de equilibrio del momento. Seguí avanzando, y vi otra pradera verde y grande, llena de césped y árboles de almendro sin florecer y sin frutar, había los mismos tulipanes, pero eran amarillos, y estaban cerrados. Allí, vi muchas parejas, pero sólo dos llamaron mi atención, porque los conocía._

_Meiling estaba ahí tomando la mano de un chico rubio y sonriéndole, y él la tomaba de la cintura jugando, ambos reían y me saludaron. Mei parecía feliz, y Shaoran no estaba con ella, me extrañó. _

_Luna estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Hien, que a la vez estaba apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol, él le acariciaba el pelo y me saludó, la despertó con suavidad y ella hizo lo mismo, y me hizo un gesto para que siguiera. Seguí por aquella senda. Y me encontré con una casa de cristal. La puerta se abrió y corrí desesperada, y un par de brazos me recibieron. Miré mi par de ojos ambarinos favoritos y entonces caí en algo, antes de que lo supiera incluso yo misma supe porqué Shaoran estaba así y…_

Me desperté.

Bufé de rabia, casi tenía una explicación de lo sucedido. Mierda.

O ya estaba delirando… ¿no? ¡Cómo un sueño iba a brindarme una explicación de algo que era pura traición y mentiras!

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero Tomoyo y todos dormían. ¿A quién podía acudir? Siempre acostumbrada a ser soportada y consolada por alguien, no conseguía soportarlo sola.

Entonces, al no poder conciliar el sueño, y necesitar urgentemente a alguien, le mandé un mensaje a la persona que pensé que nunca lo haría

_Luna, ven a la casa de Tomoyo, te adjunto la dirección. Es el tercer balcón, necesito hablar con alguien. _

_Sakura_

Y esperé, mirando el techo y aguantando las lágrimas, que pujaban por salir. Luna llegó, silenciosa, en Mimy, que se fue, quejándose de que no era un taxi, estaba en pijama, y con cara de cansancio, pero dentro de todo, bastante bien.

-¿Qué pasa Saku-chan? ¿Estás bien? Dime lo que necesites- me dijo, bostezando y sonriéndome-

-Lamento llamarte a estas horas, debes odiarme- musité

-No es problema, te lo debo- me dijo, mirándome con sus grises ojos.

-Enserio… perdona-

-¡ay Sakura! ¡Soy dormilona pero hay cosas más importantes!- me dijo, medio ofendida- cuéntame, como si no tuviera nada que ver en tema sanguíneo

-Bueno, pero es que… me siento rara, siempre le cuento todo a Tomoyo-

-Mira, no importa para mí, si sólo necesitabas un abrazo, aquí estoy- me dijo, sentándose al borde de la cama y dándome un abrazo cariñoso

-¿Qué hacías en mi casa a las 3AM?- comencé

-Bueno, esto, necesitaba que vieras algo, pero no tiene importancia ahora, ya averiguaré por mi cuenta qué pasa-

-Bueno… sabes, me siento horrible, siento como que estoy en el aire, y que me voy a caer y no habrá nadie para atraparme, a pesar de tener amigos y a mi padre mi hermano y mi mamá que me cuidan- me miró como si estuviera loca pero lo dejó pasar- siento que me falta una parte de mí… como una herida en el corazón- dije, medio gimoteando

-Te entiendo- dijo ella, con voz medio quebrada

-¡y es que yo creí que era de ese amor que dura para siempre!- me quejé- creía que May era mi amiga, y ahora trato de convencerme de que lloro su muerte y no su traición para que duela menos- dije, casi sollozando

-Tu final será feliz, Sakura, tú te lo mereces- me insistió

-No, no sin él, ¡no sabes como lo extraño, Luna! es que el fue más que un simple novio para mí, él me entendía, me cuidaba, me quería como algo más, era como mi otra mitad y ahora siento que lo perdí para siempre y …-

-…con él te fuiste tú también- terminó

-Sí, exacto-

-Mira Sakura, yo no creo que mi hermano ya no te quiera, May le hizo algo raro, duerme mucho, come poco, ni siquiera habla, es como su esclavo, sabes… contigo, él era feliz, nunca lo había visto así, de pequeños, cuando yo lo visitaba, nunca sonreía, y siempre estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, siempre frío, en el poco tiempo que lo vi, antes de que volvieras, sonrió más que en toda su vida, se lo veía feliz, y por eso yo te acepté como a una hermana más, porque nunca lo había visto tan feliz…- comenzó

Esas palabras me partieron el alma, y empecé a llorar sin control, con espasmos dolorosos, y lágrimas en catarata, mi corazón pareció encogerse y luego agrandarse, como si se defendiera y se asustara. Luna me sostuvo y abrazó, y me susurraba perdón infinitas veces, me arrepentí de haberla llamado.

-Sakura, créeme- suplicó

-¿Cómo quieres eh? ¡tengo el alma partida en muchos trocitos!- sollocé

-Está bien, si, estuvo mal, pero… ¿quieres que te cuente algo? Estoy muy enojada con él y más aún con May, porque ustedes deben tener un final feliz, y ella con su capricho te lo quita, eso está mal, y créeme, yo nunca lo tendré y me enerva que las personas arruinen los suyos-

-Tú si lo tendrás- sonreí con amargura- eres muy linda y tienes a Hitszuso- dije, como si fuera algo obvio, incluso para mí

-Ése es el problema- confesó- nunca estaré con quien quiero, por mas que nos correspondamos-

-¿a qué te refieres?- dije, confusa

-Cuando tenga que pelear con Hien por los poderes, si yo gano, me olvidará- la voz se le quebró dos veces- y si él gana yo lo olvido, y esos recuerdos no vuelven- me sonrió con amargura

-Pero…- comencé-

-Y sabes, no hay cosa que más me ponga triste, porque, si él me quiere, sé que algún día ya no lo tendré, cada vez que me abraza o me da la mano, es un puñal, porque falta tan poco…- suspiró

-Encontrarás la manera- le dije, animándola

No la hay, y me gustaría saber que al menos… tengo una esperanza, pero no la hay, y valoro cada segundo con él ¡y me enfurece la estupidez y la maldad de las personas que arruinan sus propias vidas!- dijo, medio gimoteando y con rabia

-Te veía más dura, no me malinterpretes pero…-

-Sí ya sé, pero es que, aunque duela, ya lo acepté, y aún así, me gustaría que jamás pasara-

-Te comprendo- le dije-

El resto de la madrugada, me la pasé llorando, desahogándome y contándole todo a ella, hasta que los ojos me dolieron, y ella se fue, dado que se quedó dormida y necesitaba volver. Me prometió y juró que encontraría la verdad, y que yo tendría mi final feliz… aunque no le creyera nada… con los ojos rojos, miré el reloj, eran las 8:30 am, y Tomoyo despertaría pronto, y podría contarle todo a ella, y así por una vez, sentirme algo mejor, y que mis heridas dejen de sangrar.

Shaoran Flash back

Era algo tan extraño, estaba aquí, sintiendo, mirando, pero no podía cerrar los ojos o hacer oír mi voz, estaba encerrado en cuatro paredes negras, pero una de ellas transparente y podía ver y sentir todo, mierda, me sentía así, como la mierda. Golpeaba las paredes, quería cerrar los ojos pero no me respondían, quería ir a por Sakura pero no me respondían los músculos, estaba aquí, siendo torturado, sin poder llorar porque no tenía ojos, sin poder hablar, porque no tenía boca, sin poder dejar de escuchar, porque no podía taparme los oídos, o salir corriendo, porque no me respondían las piernas.

Era algo raro, como un virus, o un parásito en mi propio cuerpo, me resigné a estar aquí, pensando, pugnando por salir. La desesperación me inundaba, y sentí una punzada de dolor en algún lado, que seguro no sería mi estómago, pero ahí debía ser.

Riley PDV

Me desperté, casi a las 12 del mediodía. Miré el techo del departamento, respirando agitadamente, batallé durante horas con el idiota de Shaoran, como si pudiera vencerme así de fácil y recuperar su cuerpo. Miré la cama contigua e Hien no estaba, me alivié, así podría suspirar enojarme y patear cuanto se me antojara si lo hacía en silencio. Examiné el departamento en busca de indicios de que hubiera alguien despierto. Fui a la sala, como si la cruzara para ir a la pequeña cocina y buscar algo para comer. En el sillón estaba Hien, dormido profundamente. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco al ver un vaso con cereales lleno de agua, largaban un olor horrible. Luego, fui hasta el baño, y de paso, me lavé la cara y los dientes, y me bañé sin tener nada más que hacer. Cuando salí, luego de vestirme, vi la puerta entre abierta de la pieza de May, y miré, tanto ella como la otra chica dormían. Incluso Mimy. Me acosté nuevamente, mirando al techo, tratando de saber, de recordar, de pensar… por que hacía esto.

_Esto fue hace tiempo, cuando yo tenía 10 años allá por el año 1940, cuando me hallaba con mi familia, en mi casa, en una ciudad de Alemania que ya ni existir debe, pero en fin, desconectado de todo, sin teléfono sin televisión, o cualquier medio de comunicación presente, exceptuando el diario que no nos llegaba hacía casi dos años sin nosotros enterarnos por qué. Habían sido tiempos difíciles, la guerra, el hambre, y todo lo demás, pero aún así, aquí, en esta comuna de judíos tan alejada, nada se nos presentaba de extraño. Mi hermano Jackson, cumplía ese día los trece años, y estábamos planeando su fiesta, rezando, cuando un vecino vino corriendo, desesperado, y nos reunió a todos en la sala, y con voz rápida y nerviosa:_

_El fuirer viene hacia aquí, quiere Judíos y los quiere ahora, no tiene buenas intenciones se los aseguro, cuando vean la cruz esvástica recen el padre nuestro, el ave maría y quemen YA mismo todo lo que tengan que pueda señalar que sean judíos, si no, nos llevarán a los campos de concentración, un amigo trabaja allí, su familia está en contra del gobierno pero no pueden declarar nada, nos exponen a las peores torturas, vamos, vamos, ya, ¡YA!- gritó. _

_Mis padres, comenzaron a correr, quemando banderas, llorando, partidos del dolor, en cuanto el vecino se fue, mi padre, a quien hasta ahora había considerado alguien normal, tomó un pergamino que había adquirido en Japón hace tiempo y lo lanzó hacia las cosas y demás, estirando su mano y prendiéndolas fuego de la nada, mi hermano, mi madre y mi hermana mayor hicieron lo mismo, revisaron la casa dos veces y nadie me respondía cuando preguntaba que rayos pasaba, ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Si era un guía porqué le temían tanto? Mi madre me quitó la pequeña gorrita y me urgió que me cambiase, de mala gana, lo hice. Mi hermana más grande, Wendy, me dijo que me callara y dejara hablar a papá, y que en lo posible, no hable nada, si podía, que hablara el poco inglés que sabía y que no llorara. _

_Así que la familia entera, revolucionada, se aterró al escuchar golpes en la puerta, mi hermana, dijo con rapidez, ¡Windy Accion! Y la casa quedó libre de todo olor a quemado o rastros de ceniza. _

_-¿cómo haces eso? – dije, asombrado_

_-¡Ahora no, Riley!- me susurró, con mucha autoridad_

_La policía alemana, hombres de bigote y muy altos y pálidos, nos llamaron a todos afuera, registraron la casa y comenzaron a interrogarnos. _

_-¿Por qué viven en una comuna judía si son norteamericanos? – le inquirió a mi padre_

_-Tenemos raíces alemanas puras, señor- le dijo éste, mintiendo- nuestra familia emigró hace mucho hacía Norteamérica, pero, extrañábamos nuestra patria.- dijo con solemnidad. _

_-Ah, ¿enserio?- desafió el hombre- su apellido es Stevens, ¿qué tiene eso de alemán? – _

_-Nuevamente, tuvimos que cambiarlo por razones de pronunciación- _

_-Veo que su teoría es válida… sus hijos son todos pálidos, con ojos azules, rubios, muy alemanes, como usted y su esposa, ¿qué coincidencia no…? ¡que halláramos ESTO en su casa! – le dijo, mostrándole la tora. _

_-Eso es explicable- siguió mi madre- fue un regalo, de un amigo muerto de la familia- _

_-¡Ustedes son judíos! ¡Escoria! ¡Despídanse de la patria y de la vida!- _

_Mi hermana, nerviosa, miraba hacia aquí y hacía allá, me tomó la mano, y apuntando a la cara del oficial con la otra, dijo ininteligible _

_Y el hombre cayó, aturdido, y corrimos hacía la frontera, cerca de las montañas. _

_-¡Es una judía traicionera! ¡realiza artes oscuras!- gritó una mujer, para salvar su propio pellejo-_

_-¡Maldita Francisca!- dijo mi madre, corriendo como podía_

_-¿Papá que pasa? ¿por qué Wendy puede hacer eso…?- rogué_

_-Somos hechiceros, hijo, tú también desarrollarás tus poderes, pero ahora corre- _

_-Eso es imposible- dije entre jadeos_

_-No, es cierto, por eso hacemos estas cosas- _

_Era imposible, pero podía ser cierto, en la medida en que las personas normales no podían prender fuego las cosas a base de apuntarlas con sus manos, o desmayar a alguien de la misma forma. _

_Una tropa nos esperaba, enfrente, y le disparó primero a mi hermana, que cayó allí, muerta, luego, se acercaron y mataron a golpes a mi madre, ante mis propios ojos, mientras ataban a mi padre, y a mi hermano. A mi simplemente me arrastraron con ellos, apuntándoles en la espalda, yo iba llorando, sufriendo la muerte de mi madre y mi hermana. _

_Nos lavaron con mangueras, nos desinfectaron y golpearon, nos obligaron a trabajar y a dormir muertos de frío. Muchos de quienes me hacía amigo, morían a los pocos días en cámaras de gas. _

_Pero fue por ella, por April, la chica que conocí allí por la que más lloré. Por que la quise, luego de casi cinco años solo había encontrado a alguien, había soportado lo peor, le había prometido escaparnos con ayuda de mi magia. Pero mataron a mi padre dos años después de entrar, a mi hermano, un año antes de salir. _

_Cuando las tropas inglesas nos rescataron, yo estaba muriendo enfermo, y me llevaron a un hospital, donde fue la pintura de colores sepia la que me habló, la que me prometió que ella volvería, la que me prometió que si la seguía, viviría siempre joven. _

_Y le entregué mi fidelidad. _

Lo hacía por ella, lo hacía por April, por mi familia. Para volverlos a ver, para volver al pasado y vivir una vida normal. Pero acaso no sería mejor dejarlos… ¿tranquilos?

Ahora ya no había retorno. Pero ahora nacía algo nuevo para mí.

O… ¿Sería producto de la estadía en este cuerpo?

Sigo sin enterarme.

Mei-Ling PDV

Dormía, tranquilamente, cuando un espasmo sacudió mi estómago. Me levanté, nerviosa. Jadeaba y miré la ventana. El mediodía estaba tranquilo y sin problemas, pero algo se me antojaba de mal augurio. Miré la cicatriz en forma de sol con 3 rayos de mi pantorrilla, y un escalofrío me bajó por la espalda.

-así que por fin arriba, eh ¿Mei?- me dijo Riley, parado en mi puerta

-¿Acaso no sabes hablar?- le dije, dado que estaba en el cuerpo de Shaoran y se suponía que él debía presentar un papel

-Perdona, May, ¿quieres algo? Luna duerme así que preparo yo el almuerzo, o mejor, yo invito – me dijo, arqueando una ceja, muerto de risa, se acercó y con una mano tomó mis cachetes- ¿vamos a comer afuera, mi campanita de fresa?-

-Odio que seas tan burlón- declaré

-Es parte de mi- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

-Pareces nervioso- le dije

-Tú tampoco estás tan mal, si es que en eso competimos- y le observé la cara, tal y como él, tenía las manos cubiertas de un sudor pegajoso, y el corazón me palpitaba

-¿es normal… sentirse así?- le pregunté

-Yo ya ni recuerdo mis propias sensaciones, he cambiado mucho de cuerpos, pero creo que el poder que fluye en tus venas te hace sentir así al principio-

Lo miré un rato largo, luego a mis venas, lo eché de mi cuarto así podría cambiarme en paz. Me puse lo común, un pantalón blanco, una blusa roja y mis adoradas botas de cuero.

Shaoran (o en términos más exactos su cuerpo) me esperaba afuera, apoyado contra la puerta del dormitorio donde dormía con Hien, hermoso como un Dios Heleno, con el cabello chocolate y los ojos ámbares opacos, sin vida.

Dentro de esos ojos noté un leve tinte azul.

Me ofreció su mano, la que tomé como si estuviera en un sueño, como si fuera la princesa y él el héroe, y me había despertado del sueño, simplemente porque así debía ser y porque nos pertenecíamos.

Saliendo del departamento, mientras él buscaba sus llaves, y yo esperaba, miré el libro que Luna estaba leyendo, junto con un paquete de Pop-Tarts y una taza de té vacía.

_Crepúsculo._ Ella había maltratado tanto la encuadernación de tapa dura (que tanto había molestado en escoger la edición especial) que quedó abierta en la misma página que la había dejado la noche anterior, a su lado, pero en la mesa, se encontraba la Biblia, perteneciente a Hien y a ella de tantos años de pasar en el mundo Occidental.

Otro libro estaba allí, _El bosque de cerezos _de Lácony Lacey. Un párrafo llamó mi atención. Hablaba el personaje de Megumi, en una charla con el fénix Cenizas azuladas.

_El hermoso animalejo la miró, desconcertado, e hizo ese sonido tan característico de las aves. _

_-Es que no la entiendo, señorita- dijo, apático_

_-Claro que no, ustedes, los fénix son todos muy extraños- declaró la chica- como nacen de las cenizas, muy pocos comprenden el amor, a cualquier nivel- dijo Megumi, gritando exasperada_

_-¿no es algo demasiado físico, Señorita?- dijo Cenizas azuladas_

_-Claro que no, puede que algunos, pero no todos, quisiera creer que no me tiene tan poca estima ni a mí ni a mi raza- dijo con desdén- _

_-Es que es tan confuso… mis hermanos no han podido pisar la tierra, porque dicen que no hay amor allí, y los fénix debemos alimentarnos de él, por eso las hechiceras vienen en busca de las plantas del amorío- declaró_

_-¡No hablo de ese amor!- gritó- '¡no hablo de la cáscara! Hablo de que cuando miro a los ojos a ese chico… a MI centauro- continuó, calmando su ira, y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire en el proceso- me veo a mí misma, veo lo bueno de mí, lo que me falta- explicó- no veo un cuerpo o algo físico, veo eso que para mí es tan conocido y extraño, lo veo a él, y sé que siempre tendré a alguien, no puedo explicarlo, deberá sentirlo por usted mismo, pero es algo tan fuerte, que corrompe hasta a los humanos que lo sienten, es enloquecedor- concluyó_

_El fénix la miró con extrañeza, mirando sus marrones ojos centelleando, vomitando orgullo y aprecio, alegría. _

_Cenizas azuladas giró la cabeza hacia un costado y concluyó que el amor… sí que enloquece a las personas. _

-¡Pero, mierda, este Shaoran sí que es ordenado! ¡puso hasta contraseñas para las llaves!- se quejó Riley, mirando el libro

-Ajá- contesté

-¿el bosque de cerezos? – preguntó- no conozco ese libro

-Claro que no, es un tesoro de la dinastía Li- dije

-No entiendo como un libro rosa tan viejo como ése puede ser una reliquia- dijo, sin emoción

-Hay tres cosas que las hijas heredan de sus madres, un objeto que representa sus personalidades, a mí me dieron este- señalé el collar de oro, cuyas cadenas eran una obra de arte, un gran dragón que tiraba fuego, una nube y así- también te dan un libro, que hallan leído, y el día que te casas te dan el medallón que representa tus raíces, pero se abre con magia, y yo no la "tengo" así que no creo que me lo den- dije, angustiada

-¡Wow que tradiciones! ¿tienes hermanas?-

-No, sólo hermanos- dije, nostálgica mientras salíamos del apartamento, luego de tomar los abrigos

-Y … ¿a las hermanas de Shaoran qué les dieron?- preguntó, curioso

-A Fuutie le dieron un broche para el pelo de plata, con cuatro mamushkas tres más pequeñas y una más grande simbolizando que es la mayor de las hermanas…-comencé- el libro que mamá le dio … aclaro, no son libros conocidos… son de escritores que fueron parientes de la familia, le dieron el libro "Hilandera de sueños, tijera de decepciones y relato de mis locuras" de Mai Shinkito, a Shiefa le dieron un reloj, pero esos antiguos, y su libro fue "Historia de los días venideros" de Claude Winsfrey, a Fanren le dieron un brazalete con una inscripción que sólo ella puede ver… ¡y no me quiere decir!- me enervé- y su libro- continué ante la mirada de Riley-Shaoran- fue "Campanas y Champagne" de Fujitaca Teiroshi, a Feimei le dieron un abanico muy hermoso… y su libro fue "Mi camino en tus dominios" de Sora Reaint- terminé- y como verás a Luna le tocó "El bosque de cerezos" y le dieron un relicario- ¡por fin! ¡que historia larga!-

-Y… ¿a ti? ¿Qué libro te dieron?-

-"ventana del alma" también de Lacey Lácony.-

-¿y de qué tratan esos libros?- seguía curioso

-¡Me estoy hartando Riley! ¿lo sabías?- le grité

-Bueno, bueno… última pregunta- dijo, levantando las manos

-Son lecciones de vida, se supone que para que aprendamos algo, pero la mayoría son historias tan complicadas que no las entiendes hasta que ya has aprendido todo en la vida- dije

-La verdad no conocía a tu familia, o por lo menos que tuvieran semejante fortuna- dijo, arqueando una ceja, se veía extraño en Shaoran

-Jaja tienes razón eres un retardado, y sí mi familia la tiene-

-No entiendo por qué el collar, o el relicario, o el abanico, simplemente escapa a mí- siguió, ya me estaba angustiando por lo que estaba por hacer- yo crecí en una comuna judía en Alemania, ustedes los asiáticos tienen muchas tradiciones- dijo, medio riendo

-Sí, las tenemos ¿y qué?- dije, atacándolo

-¡Que es genial! – prosiguió- pero, fuera de broma, explícate-

-A mí me dieron este collar porque creen que mi personalidad representa a un dragón, noble, poderoso y singular, aunque muy malhumorado- dije, ceñuda, ahora entendía lo de "singular"- el abanico se lo dieron a Feimei porque dicen que es como el aire, muy liviana y pasiva, pero puede ser destructiva si quiere, y no tengo idea por qué le dieron el guardapelo a Luna, pero creo que es por que ella representa los recuerdos, ya que tiene pocos y muy atesorados- seguí con el absurdo psicoanálisis- a Fanren le dieron el brazalete por que ella misma en sí tiene sus misterios y a Shiefa le dieron el reloj porque es la más paciente de las hermanas- por fin, ahora sí- cuéntame de tu familia, me estoy cansando de hablar- le espeté, estábamos ya a unas cuadras del bar donde solíamos desayunar o tomar el té luego de salir a bailar-

-Mi familia…- comenzó pero no continuó y lo veía inmerso en sus pensamientos, mirando al frente, un soplo helado tomó mi corazón cuando MI Shaoran comenzó a tener los ojos azules-

-¡Hey!- grité- ¡tus ojos se ponen azules! ¡los ojos de MI Shaoran!-

-¿A que no sabes nada? Suele pasar, pero no se modifican para siempre- me dijo, apático

-¡Pero es que…!-

-¡¿Quieres a tu Shaoran o no?! Para eso… ¡tengo que quebrantar su voluntad y no es fácil!- me gritó

-¡Shhh!- dije-

Nos miramos, con miradas gélidas, y entramos a la cafetería. De manera extraña, noté que lo dicho anteriormente iba con resentimiento… y no sé por qué, pero se me antojó que eso iba para algo raro. Sentada en la silla, de la clásica cafetería, una chica, de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora, con un pelo entre rojizo y castaño claro, nos atendió

-Buenas tardes, soy Lucy y los atenderé hoy… ¿Qué desean?-

-Yo quiero un café con leche y tostadas… queso y dulce de frambuesa por favor- dije

-Lo mismo- repitió Riley-Shaoran

-¿De verdad pedirás eso? Shaoran dice que odia mis mezclas- dije en cuanto la chica se fue-

-Eh, sí, a mí me encanta- dijo, sonriente

-Me estás empezando a caer bien, Riley-

-Tú también campanita- se burló

Me senté a gusto allí, mirando por el amplio ventanal, suspirando ocasionalmente.

-No me has contado nada de tu familia- le dije

-No, mi familia… prefiero no acordarme- me pidió

-No debió ser tan malo- discrepé

-¿te conté que nací en la época de la guerra mundial?- dijo, haciendo una morisqueta rara, que me hizo reír

-No lo pareces- me burlé- eres muy maleducado-

-Lo siento por ti- dijo, con desdén

-Supongo que no tienes un final feliz, pero… ¿Quién lo tiene no?- dije, melancólica

-No sé, la gente buena, se supone, aunque hasta ahora, sólo he visto malvados felices en tus tiempos- bromeó

-Mira a Sakura, yo le quité su final- dije, algo embelesada

-Pero tendrás el tuyo, Final por final- me dijo, haciendo un gesto circular con la mano

-Sí, pero pienso que quizás el mío ande suelto por ahí, y yo lo esté ignorando-

-Tu final está aquí, enfrente, lo estás mirando- me dijo y me quedé sin aire

Era… ¿era acaso doble sentido? ¿Estaría señalando a él mismo o a Shaoran? No supe decidir.

-Puede ser…-

-Y por esa idiota de tu prima, no te preocupes, es de goma- me dijo, riendo

-Con ella no tengo nada… ¡así que al menos no la trates de tarada!- le dije, algo exasperada- ¡y a Sakura menos! No puedo odiarla, ella me cae bien, y hasta siento pena por hacerle lo que le hago- dije, desdeñosa

Se quedó mudo, y vino la comida. Tuve la vaga idea de que, si no me cuidaba, dentro de poco sabrían lo que estaba intentando…

Cuidarme de mis amigos sería indicado.

* * *

He aquí otro capítulo! jeje bueno, este es un poquito larguito, y no da muchas soluciones... pero, créanme, pronto pasará algo...muajajajajaaa! pero, reitero, Shaoran no será más mi víctima... como siga que siga la historia, al menos, en lo psíquico!

Gracias por leeeer! dejen lindos reviews!


	7. Capítulo 7: Descubriendo nuevas facetas

_Disclaimer: los personajes de SCC pertenecen al grupo Clamp_

* * *

Tomoyo PDV

Sakura se pasó toda la mañana, llorando, para mi pesar, y luego, en estado zombi, algo tampoco que me gustara mucho.

Decidí, que si ella no quería salir, la obligaría, pues no le hacía bien estar encerrada.

Mi celular sonó, y aunque no quería dejar a Sakura sola, la persona al teléfono fue muy insistente

-¡Heeey Tomo-chan!- comenzó Eriol- ¿vienes conmigo al parque Shin Rin?-

-Eriol, estoy con Sakura… ¡No puedo ir!- dije, bajito, para que ella no se sintiera culpable o me pidiera de que valla y quedarse sola, hay muchos objetos filosos en la casa

-Oh, ¿Cómo está?- preguntó por una vez, serio

-Muy mal, ¡ya no sé que hacer!- dije, avergonzada

-Adolescentes- dijo y largó un resoplido y una carcajada- tráela, podemos ir los tres

-¡Se sentirá peor!- dije, acusándolo ¿de qué? De insensible- pensará que interrumpe, ya sabes que es muy sensible

-Vaya, la conoces mejor que ella a sí misma…- dijo- podemos decirle a Chiharu, Yamasaki, Naoko, Rica, ¡que se yo! Dile igual como si nuestras citas fueran como las de Mayo y Ritsusa- rió

-¿Seguro? Si llora, la consuelas tú- le dije, para amenazarlo nomás, ella es mi amiga, y no me importa-

-Eh, reto aceptado, te quiero mi canción de amor- dijo

-Bah, bah, siempre lo mismo _terroncito de café-_

Se escuchó su explosiva carcajada al otro lado de la línea, luego cortó.

-Sakura, ¿Qué tal una visita al parque?- le dije, acariciándole las mejillas

-Me parece… bien- gimoteó

-Perfecto… - me dije

Sí- dijo, con los ojos hinchados

Eriol pasó con su auto por mi casa, y me sorprendió que fuera delicado con Sakura, o quizás se deba a que yo lo miraba, de una manera, que podía compararse a que te estén apuntando con una pistola nueve milímetros.

Fuimos al parque, donde a pesar de que estuvo sentada, recostada sobre un árbol todo el día, a Sakura pareció hacerle bien el cambio de aire, y Eriol le sacaba una que otra carcajada, evaluando sus chistes. Siempre tan feos.

Era una mañana algo fría, algo cálida, extraña. A eso de la 1 pm fuimos a una cafetería cercana, donde solíamos ir luego de salir a bailar. Entramos, y nos sentamos en una mesa, donde pedimos el almuerzo. Sakura miraba a la nada, y de repente se levantó y yo la seguí. En una mesa camino al baño, estaban May y Li.

-No puede ser- dijo Sakura

-¡Sakura espera!- dijo Li, extrañamente luego de levantarse tan precipitadamente, se tapó la boca.

-¡Idiota!- le grité- ¡mira lo que has hecho!-

Al salir afuera, Sakura debió detenerse por el tráfico y el resto nos alcanzó. La calle se partió al medio y la gente comenzó a gritar. Mierda. Pensé, justo ahora. Pobre Sakura.

En ese momento, Hien y Luna llegaron con Yue y Kero, montados en Mimy.

-¡Sakura! ¿por qué lloras?- dijo Kero

-Ese chico… - dijo Yue- no está normal

-¿de qué hablas?- dije

-Yo también lo había notado, tú no eres Shaoran- dijo Eriol

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo May

-Lo sabía- dijo Luna

-¡Hay un agujero por si no se dan cuenta!- gritó Hien

-¡Usa la carta Tierra para rellenar los huecos y séllalo con magia!- le gritó Eriol

Pero Sakura estaba paralizada, mirando a Shaoran, desconcertada.

-¡Sakura!- le dije- ¡reacciona!-

-¡Tú!- gritó Luna- ¡te reto a un combate! ¡quiero a mi hermano y lo quiero ahora!-

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo Shaoran

-¡Mira lo que le has hecho a Sakura! ¡Me has quitado a mi hermano! ¡Te reto a un duelo de artes marciales! ¡Sin magia! ¿entiendes? ¡TÚ no puedes usar ningún tipo de magia, ni nadie que te acompañe, y YO no puedo usar LA MÍA!-

¡aceptado!- gritó el chico

Ella pasó a mi lado, Sakura miraba, con los ojos desorbitados hacia algún punto lejano entre Luna y Shaoran. Entonces, le susurré a Sakura

-Aquí decides tú, cuando veas que es el momento oportuno, le disparas a Shaoran con la carta Sueño-

-¿qué dices? ¡No puedo!-

-Sólo lo dormirás-

-Pero quebrantaría las reglas del juego-

-Confía en mí-

Luna se colocó enfrente de Shaoran, y avanzó corriendo, hacía él, esquivando puñetazos y lanzando los propios.

En cierto momento, Hien se paró al lado mío, mientras Eriol arreglaba la calle y le dijo a Sakura

-Sabes he aprendido a apreciarte, Sakura, si es que te puedo llamar por tu nombre, así que a la cuenta de tres, disparamos los dos… ¿si?- dijo delicadamente.

-Sí, Hien- aceptó ella, triste aún- Uno, dos…-

-¡Tres!- gritó el chico

Entonces, Eriol, él, Sakura, y Yue y kero otro tanto, le apuntaron a Shaoran. Que cayó dormido, y cuyos ojos miraron a Sakura, anegados en lágrimas y dijo

-Sabia que tendrían que saber que no era yo-

Sakura se acercó a él, entre la histeria alegre y el llanto. May estaba paralizada, Luna nos guiñó un ojo. Yue suspiró y Kero reclamó por postres.

Suspiré, mientras Eriol me abrazaba. Era mucho estrés por un día.

Una semana después…

-¡Shaoran! ¡Lo siento! Te pegamos feo con la magia…. Lo siento, lo siento, ¡lo siento!- insistía Sakura

-Sakura, shhh, calma, está bien, sí, pegó feo, pero le pegó más a mi ocupante que a mí- dijo, sonriendo, aunque algo débil

-Pero… ¿no fue algo fuerte ese golpe?- dije

-Fue un ataque a la energía de quien lo ocupara, no a él, además ninguno atacó con fuerza, fue más la unión de todos los poderes- resopló Eriol

-¿no atacaron con fuerza?- dije

-¡claro que no!- rió Eriol- si lo hubiéramos hecho, lo matábamos a él, a Luna y posiblemente a ti, May-

-Perdona, Sakura, yo, no sabía, pensé que él me quería debería haberlo rechazado, perdona, es que … siempre lo quise tanto- sollozó May

-¿a que tú no sabias quién era?- dijo Luna, arqueando una ceja

-¡Pensé que estaba raro, que sólo soñaba, por eso fui a verlo!-

-Se, seguro- dijo Yue, resoplando

-¿Pero qué le dispararon tú y Yue?- le preguntó Sakura a Kero

-¿Nosotros? Fue nada, sólo para espantar- hizo un… ¿gesto con la pata?-

-Sigues en cama- le dijo Hien a Shaoran- aunque vas todos los días al colegio, ¿cómo haces?-

-Se llama no querer quedarme libre de faltas y a la escuela de verano- respondió él, enervado

-Pero ahora estás mejor- dije yo

-¡sí claro que sí!- respondió- si duermo bien hoy mañana estoy listo-

-Entonces… te dejaremos descansar- dijo Yue-

-Hey Yue, ¿Por qué Yukito y mi hermano hace días que no aparecen?- preguntó Sakura

-Ah, cierto, estabas en lo de Tomoyo cuando avisaron… se fueron a vivir solos- dijo, apático

-Oh, pero ven a visitarme, ¿bien? Hace mucho que no te veo- le sonrió

-Perfecto-

-Bueno, te dejamos descansar- dije y saludamos con Eriol-

-Si necesitas algo… llámame- le dijo Sakura pero él la retuvo

-No, a ti te quiero aquí- le dijo, serio.

-Ella sonrió y pronto fuimos desocupando la casa. Me sorprendió que May y los demás vinieran también.

-¿por qué nos siguen?- dijo Eriol

-Esos dos necesitan un rato solos, y no me voy a aguantar las melosías de Shaoran- dijo Hien

-Ni yo- dijo Luna

-Yo menos- dijo May, gimoteando

-Nos vamos al centro comercial, ¿vienen?- dije yo, mirando a Eriol que aceptó con una mirada

-Bueno, yo voy, no tengo nada que hacer…- dijo Hien

-Yo tampoco- dijo May

-Para quedarme encerrada me voy contigo- dijo Luna

-Y nos fuimos, para darle un espacio a la pobre parejita.

Riley PDV

Estaba concentrado, recordando lo poco que sabía de autodefensa ante una chica cinta negra, que pegaba certeramente, y daba la impresión de que estábamos haciendo un baile Capoeira, como los de Brasil.

Entonces, una combinación de poderes atacó mi espacio y tuve que salir de ese cuerpo, sin oportunidad de volver.

Maldije sin cesar. Me estaba gustando estar en el cuerpo de Shaoran…

… y May.

Mei-Ling PDV

Frustrada, frustrada, frustrada. Y con una rabia asesina, controlé mi rostro para que no delate nada. Y me dispuse a enfurruñarme sin que nadie supiera.

Luna PDV

Cuando entré al departamento, sonreí para mí misma al ver a Sakura y a Shaoran juntos, mi hermano, por lo menos, sabía que lo conocía, y ahora él es feliz. Dudé si Sakura tendría frío allí, dado que tampoco era tanto ahora el frío que hacía, pero me acerqué y con cuidado puse una manta por encima de ella y de Shaoran, ambos, dormidos.

Me entró un escalofrío, en cuanto acomodé la manta y sin querer toqué las manos unidas de Sakura y mi hermano. Vi como Sakura también fruncía el ceño.

_Estaba en el medio de una cúpula, quizás, usada como capilla, dado que había miles de flores y no tenía puertas o paredes, parecía un Partenón algo redondeado. Afuera, el día era nublado y cálido, húmedo, típico que precede a una lluvia intensa pero corta de verano. De pronto, las flores se chamuscaron y desaparecieron todas las decoraciones, sin embargo la alfombra roja estaba allí, me gritaba que continuase hasta el altar, en el camino, increíblemente largo, me encontré con una chica, de largo pelo oscuro. _

_con esto te estoy demostrando que siempre seremos amigas- me dijo, con una sonrisa triste._

_Y me empujó hacía delante. Detrás de mí, la muerte rió, macabra, y se la llevó. _

Respiré agitada, una y otra vez. Pude sentir, como la mano de la muerte tocaba su hombro, lo sentí en carne propia, y se la llevaba, a ella y a un chico de azules ojos.

Sakura lo estaba viendo, una muerte se acercaba.

Un grito sin volumen salio de mi garganta.

Sakura PDV

Estaba soñando, un sueño tan raro como horrible, y sin embargo, estaba genial conmigo misma, allí con Shaoran, y aunque puede que la herida tarde en cicatrizar, estoy mejor que bien, estoy completa, estoy con él.

Abrí los ojos, reacia, aunque alarmada ante el grito a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije, aún con la vista borrosa

-Lo viste- dijo horrorizada

-¿ de que hablas?- pregunté

-Vine a traerles una manta, y cuando rocé la piel de tus manos me lo mostraste, lo vi, vi tu sueño, la muerte… -

-Es solo un sueño- dije, restándole importancia

-¡Si lo hubiera soñado yo tal vez! ¡pero tú no! ¡tus sueños tienen premoniciones!- dijo la chica

-La muerte no nos va a llevar- insistí.

-Si tú lo dices, disculpa por molestarte- dijo, y se fue, con una rapidez impresionante.

Miré hacia delante, a la cara de mi querido Shaoran, dormido. Me dije que solo sería cosa de su excéntrica gemela. Y miré hacia delante, nuevamente, y la oscuridad de los sueños me atrapó.

Varios días más tarde el río volvió a su cauce normal, nada había de diferente, y parecía que el idiota que me estuviera molestando con esto de las cartas, se hubiese retirado.

Respiré el fresco aire saliendo de otro agotador día de escuela. Hoy estaba fantástico, como siempre.

Era Marzo, 20, para ser exactos, hoy no teníamos colegio, gracias a una pandemia de gripe que azotaba al mundo, y por ello, desinfectaron el colegio y sacaron el turno matutino para una mejor ventilación. Estaba observando el canal de noticias, todavía en pijamas, sin saber ni qué miraba pero… me extrañó lo que escuchaba.

_Presentadora: - Así que, Sumi, esto parece ser bastante anormal… ¿cierto?- dijo la mujer, rubia, de unos 50 años, ojos miel y rostro sabio _

_Periodista: - sí, Ai, esto no es normal, sumamente anormal, acotaría yo, dado que los vientos han cambiado de manera extraña, y en Tokio hace un calor impresionante en las mañanas, y en las noches nieva, muchas estructuras sufren las consecuencias, y los casos de bronquilolitis, neumonía, e incluso, y como ironía, gente desmayada por el calor, se han multiplicado, no sabemos qué pasa, la gente se deshidrata rápidamente, productos de noches de frío y mañanas calurosas, las autoridades no saben responder, y los vuelos en el aeropuerto se han suspendido momentáneamente, para evitar la entrada de enfermedades a esta debilitada población, volvemos al estudio- le respondió otra mujer, muchísimo más joven, con bucles dorados cayéndole por los hombros, y ojos azules. _

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, sin detenerse, pensando en las posibles causas de este acontecimiento… gases nocivos, calentamiento global, ¡que sé yo! ¡Gases de azufre y máquinas de viento! En fin, sin encontrarle una explicación, decidí que podría viajar a Tokio en Kero junto con Yue, nada me pasaría junto a ellos.

El teléfono sonó, como si fuera una campana en medio de un gran prado silencioso, que te hace volver a la realidad. Me quedé un par de segundos viéndolo, mirándolo como si fuera un objeto extraño, desconocido, luego me levanté y corrí a tomarlo.

Shaoran PDV

Caminando con Daidoji por la calle, comencé a refunfuñar, ¡a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre querer usarnos como modelos! ¡Justo a mí que soy re tímido! ¡Odio las multitudes! ¡Odio que todo el mundo me preste atención! ¡LO ODIO! ¿Y por qué lo hacía? ¡Ash! Es que le debo mucho a Daidoji, ella siempre me ha ayudado en mi camino de… bueno amoroso. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Y RECONTRA MIERDA! Es que, como decirle que no a Tomoyo Daidoji, ¿no? Siempre tan incansable, tan perceptiva, tan atenta, tan dulce y… fastidiosa en ocasiones, en especial su cámara. Había dejado a May atrás hacía unas cuadras, iba gritando y saltando como una loca, estaba re feliz, ¡Mei-ling Li esta loca señores! Ahora que lo pienso, luego de la generación de mis hermanas y junto a ellas, partieron todas generaciones de mujeres Li chifladas, May, mis hermanas, mis otras primas, y mi madre, en ciertas circunstancias. ¡¿Acaso no hay mujeres Li normales?!

-¿es necesario?- pregunté como por… octava vez

-Sí, si lo es, pero no te preocupes, yo también voy a estar- dijo, Tomoyo, sonriente

-¡pero las fotos principales nos las sacarás a Sakura y a mí!- grité, enervado

-¿y a quien sino?- dijo ella, desafiante

-¡Contrata a alguien!- dije-

-Nope, ustedes son perfectos además, el nombre de mi primera colección es "Canción de un Amor de Verano" ¿tengo que poner fríos maniquíes? -¡No! Necesito parejas reales…¿a quien me recomiendas eh?- dijo, increpándome

-¡Eh tú y Eriol! ¡Hien y Luna! ¡May y Ritsu!- dije, exasperado

-Uno: Eriol torturaría a mis pobres fotógrafos con su magia y no quiero demandas a la empresa de mi madre, dos: May y Ritsu ya no salen, te has perdido bastante en tu letargo y tres: ¡no sabía que Hitszuso y Luna salían! Cuatro: no me importa, los quiero a ustedes, así que tráeme a Angelina y Brad y sigo con ustedes-

-Exagerada- me quejé- y no, no que yo sepa, pero ¡Mi hermana sabe actuar bastante bueno… si mal!- refunfuñé

-Entonces tú finge que las cámaras no están, total, ni nos verás, ustedes se verán en las gráficas de los carteles, en las de las revistas también en fin, pero me refiero aunque no salgamos en lo mismo, en fin, estaremos en la misma sesión fotográfica- dijo riendo.

-¡es tan complicado que tú y Eriol salgan en un cuarto, May y su invitado en otro cuarto, Sakura y yo en otro y mi hermana y el otro idiota en otro! ¡Me da vergüenza!- confesé

-Bah, bah, si dejas de quejarte, publico algunas fotos grupales, pero saldrás en campaña nacional igualmente- me dijo con una ceja levantada antes de que pudiera replicar me interrumpió- ¡Ya llegamos!-

Estábamos fuera de la casa de Sakura, Tomoyo tocó el timbre, el tapado blanco destacaba con su oscuro pelo y el Jean negro, junto con la bufanda a cuadrillé. Sakura salió, tapada con una manta y en pijama, a abrirnos. Estaba hermosa, siempre radiante y bonita, aun en pijama, aun sin peinar, estaba hermosa igual, siempre tan linda…

La besé en cuanto me aseguré que no estaban ni su hermano ni su padre, dado que no me apetece con la amargura que tengo hoy, que el hermano quiera cagarme a piñas. Luego de eso, Tomoyo comenzó a explicarle a Sakura que la nueva marca de ropa de su madre, y ella era la diseñadora aunque sus mejores diseños iban solo para Sakura, necesitaba modelos, y que quería parejas reales, y la única y la mejor que se le ocurría éramos nosotros dos, íbamos a promocionar la ropa de media estación, y saldríamos en carteles en todo el país, rió con su musical risita y nos explicó que tanto ella como Eriol, Luna, Hien y May también participarían, pero, en las fotos para las revistas, nosotros seríamos el "rostro" del asunto. Mierda. Tomoyo sabía ser convincente si se lo proponía, el entusiasmo en sus ojos y la manera en que miraba a Sakura a los ojos como diciendo "si no lo haces… romperás mi pobre corazoncito", y el brillo de los ojos amatistas hizo que Sakura aceptara por ser su amiga, aunque tanto a ella como a mí nos supusiera una tortura, May le mandó un mensaje a Tomoyo preguntando si habíamos aceptado, y cuando Tomoyo la llamó, se escuchaban los gritos de May, aún estando a casi…. 5 o 7 metros de distancia.

Esta va a ser una larga semana… me dije.

-eres una santa- le dije a Sakura, con una mirada elocuente

-¿y como quieres que no acepte? Ella me ha ayudado tanto…- me susurró, aprovechando que Tomoyo fue al baño

-Intenté convencerla… lo juro, pero… ¡mierda que es insistente!- me quejé

-Sí, puede ser- me dijo

-Te quiero mucho- le dije mientras la abrazaba

-Yo también- me respondió

Por ella… me repetí. Suspiré y me preparé para ir al día siguiente a Tokio… bendita Daidoji.

Meiling PDV

Corrí como una desaforada, el aliento me faltaba y el corazón me latía a mil por hora, había pasado mucho desde que vi por ultima vez a Riley, se había escondido en no sé donde a recuperarse, le pregunté si algún día de estos me dejaría verlo en su cuerpo verdadero, y sinceramente, nunca me contestó.

-¡Ray! ¡Rayray!- grité- ¿¡donde estás, idiota!? ¡Tengo que contarte algo!-

Sentí una presencia a mis espaldas, y vi a un chico, pálido, cuyas mejillas estaban rosadas por el frío, como su nariz, tenía una mirada que parecía un cielo azul, no como la de Hien, cuyos ojos tan azules que parecían casi negros cuando no había luz, recordaban a la noche como Tomoyo, sino, que eran celestes, celeste bebé. Me miró, con una mirada cálida, aunque su gesto fuera pétreo, pude notar en sus rasgos, el encanto de los hombres de antes.

-disculpa… ¿necesitas algo?- le pregunté, dado que no dejaba de mirarme

-¿no querías verme en mi verdadero cuerpo? Pues es este-

-¿Ray?- pregunté

-Sí, campanita, soy yo- dijo, desdeñosamente

¡bromeas!- grité- ¡ese cuerpo y ese rostro parecen de modelo!-

-Entonces me declaro Sex-simbol- se mofó

-Tampoco te agrandes, enserio… ¿se lo robaste a Jesse Mccartney o algo así? –

-Por ultima vez, Meiling, no lo hice-

-Responde, el nombre de tu maestro- dije, sombría

-Eso no se dice- respondió haciendo un gesto recriminatorio con el dedo

-¡Eres Riley!- me asombré

-Sí, ¿Qué esperabas?-

-¡ay Riley estoy tan emocionada! ¡Voy a hacer una campaña publicitaria para mi amiga Tomoyo!-

Me acerqué y lo abracé, en contra de los pensamientos que me aquejaban, me recibió, cerrando sus brazos entorno a mí, en ese momento quise irme, querría robarme los poderes, seguramente, pero no lo hizo.

Inclinó la cabeza y me susurró al oído: _Felicitaciones Campanita de fresa. _

Riley PDV

Abrazaba a May, en ese día que me resultaba tan familiar, tan cómodo, con Mi propio cuerpo, no de algún otro, tan joven y fuerte como hacía tanto ya… de pronto, alcé la vista, y allí lo vi, allí fue donde mi corazón dio un vuelco, cinco personas corrían en mi dirección, una de ellas gritó el nombre de May, feliz, con su aguda vocecita, y una cámara en la otra mano, y allí fue cuando en vez de ver a aquella chica, me sorprendí al ver … a otra, no vi a Tomoyo Daidoji avanzar, vi a April, vi a la chica por la que hacía esto, vi en mis ojos la manera que la mataron, mientras ella imploraba piedad y yo no podía hacer nada. Vi morir a mi madre, a mi hermana, a April, a mi padre… sólo quedamos yo y mi hermano. En realidad, también lo mataron.

-¡Meiling! ¡han dicho que sí! – dijo la chica

-¡Nos vamos a Tokio, May!- dijo Luna

-¿de donde han salido ustedes dos? – dijo May, soltándose y dirigiéndose a Hien y a Luna

-En cuanto la telefonearon, se puso como loca y me arrastró aquí, le faltaba besarme- dijo Hien, resoplando

-Ya te gustaría- dijo Luna, tomándole el pelo

-Hey, salgamos a hacer algo hoy en la noche- dijo Hien, apático

-¡Pero mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano!- dijo Sakura, celosa de que Shaoran saldría

-En realidad, Sakura, es mejor que ellos salgan… nos dejan el camino libre a nosotras para romper un par de corazones, salimos solas hoy, ¿Qué tal?- dijo Luna

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Shaoran

-Sí, yo por lo menos, estoy soltera como May- hizo un gesto de desdén- y que Sakura y Tomoyo bailen con alguien no es infidelidad – sentenció-

-Pe-pero- dijo Shaoran

-Buena idea, Luna-chan, ya mismo te preparo el vestuario, Sakura-chan- dijo Tomoyo

-ay Tomoyo-chan- dijo Sakura

-Vienes, May- ordenó Tomoyo

-Sí, si- aceptó ella-

-¿y ese chico?- dijo Luna, abriendo los ojos grises ampliamente, como si hubieran dicho una palabrota

-Soy … soy… - dije yo- soy Ruy-

-¡May! ¿Cómo es que no nos presentas? – insistió

-Eh, bueno, Ru-y – enfatizó- ellos son, la chica de los ojos verdes, Sakura Kinomoto, el que está a su lado tomándole la mano es Shaoran Li, mi primo, la desesperada… perdón la chica de ojos grises es Luna Li su gemela y mi otra prima, el chico del pelo color caramelo es Hien Hitszuso y la chica de la cámara es Tomoyo Daidoji-

-Ya me he presentado- dije, para zafar

Algo comentaban, algo decían, sin embargo, no podía dejar de ver a April, viva, radiante y feliz con su cámara. Me perdí en los ojos violetas de esa muchacha, deseando salir, sin frutos.

Sakura, eternamente distraída no pareció notar nada, pero su pareja el joven descendiente de Clow Leed, me miró con los ojos ámbares llenos de preguntas. May hablaba con la chica de la cámara, Hien hablaba por teléfono, oí pronunciar varios nombres y apellidos, seguramente de quienes saldrían y parecía que la chica de los ojos grises no iba a dejar de mirarme por lo que, para intentar que deje de mirarme le dije:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿tengo algo raro en la cara? Si es un grano pensé que…-

-Es que… te veo cara conocida- sonrió- pero tal vez me parezca-

-La verdad… me parece que sí-

-En fin, te pareces mucho a mi maestro de … ¡Inglés!- dijo, como si descubriera algo- viajé a Estados Unidos hace tiempo con… mi hermano, y mi maestro Austin Stevens se parecía mucho a ti, más bien, te pareces a la descripción de su tío abuelo, Riley-

-¿Riley?- dije como si fuera algo raro

-Sí, nos contó que su abuelo era hermano de ese chico, y que tuvo que darse por muerto usando el cadáver de su mejor amigo, luego de eso, escapó con su abuela, Sally-

-Oh, que triste- dije, aunque ahora me emocioné, ¡mi hermano había escapado!- ¿no deberías planear la salida?-

La chica asintió, y con una mirada maliciosa, agarró el moderno celular, y mientras el otro chico iba por la 3ra llamada, la chica pelilarga, marcaba a gran velocidad, Hien y ella parecían librar una competencia.

Cuando estuve más tranquilo, pude volver a perderme en los ojos que me recordaban tanto a aquella chica, e ignorar esos ojos ámbares, crueles, que me escrutaban.

Me di cuenta la gran sensibilidad que había perdido cuando partí hacia otros cuerpos, estar en el mío era muy reconfortante.

Demasiado.

De pronto, May me dijo, con una mirada gélida

-No puedo volver, Ray, ya no-

Su voz, pasó de ser chillona a casi inaudible, dulce, acariciándome. Pero May puede saber de eso. No es prueba de que ella me haya hablado. De pronto, Sakura me miró, parpadeó y miró hacia delante nuevamente, Sakura es muy poderosa como para que un espíritu tome su cuerpo, como vive en su mundo todo el rato, no permite que nadie entre en su sistema. La chica de los ojos grises me miró y marcó un número en su celular

Búscala, busca quien te pertenece y con quien puedes vivir para siempre- dijo una voz, cuando abrí mi celular para atender, la chica de los ojos grises ya no los tenía grises, sino marrones, un par de ojos chocolates.

-April…-dije, atónito

-Sí, yo no puedo volver, no puedo, Riley- me dijo dulcemente

-Yo te traeré el maestro lo hará- susurré- ¡quiero volver al pasado y tener una vida normal, el maestro lo modificará, tendremos una vida juntos, una vida sin sufrimientos!- prometí

-Me voy, Ray, este cuerpo no me quiere aquí, ninguno, el mío está muerto, y ahora quiero que tú seas feliz-

-¡NO SIN TI! – grité- ¡No puedo sin ti!-

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia mí, Luna volvió en sí, y siguió arreglando la salida. Sakura me miró con los ojos abiertos, verdes, y llenos de preguntas, Shaoran la tiró levemente hacia atrás, protegiéndola de mí.

Los dos hechiceros más poderosos me clavaron la mirada, como si fueran a matarme con las cartas o invocando algún dios viejo.

En ese momento, simplemente, inventé que debía hacer un trabajo, que me apuntaba a la salida y que mañana iría a la sesión de fotos. Simplemente para zafar. Luego de eso, besé a May enfrente de todos y me despedí.

Recordé como hacía tanto tiempo ya, le había pedido al maestro solamente una cosa, volver al pasado, y que el mismo cambie, para que yo y mis parientes pudiéramos tener una vida normal.

Ellos, yo, y todas las personas que vi morir, al otro lado de la cerca, o en el tren, pidiendo clemencia.

Sakura PDV

Estábamos allí, en medio del parque del rey pingüino, celebrando la nueva marca de la madre de Tomoyo, y que May ahora, tenía novio, ¡y qué novio! Había dicho Tomoyo.

-¡May, pero pues que no me dices que tienes novio!- le dije yo, riendo e intentando creer que así se quedaria lejos de Shaoran, sin molestar, porque no había manera de probar que realmente ella supiera o no lo que le pasó a Shaoran...

-Recién me entero hasta yo- me dijo, emocionada y tomando mis manos, luego, comenzó a girar usándome como contrapeso, como cuando éramos pequeñas

-Wow, sólo a Meiling Li le pasa de enterarse que su novio es su novio luego de que la besa enfrente de sus primos, un perro faldero, perdón, Hien y sus dos mejores amigas - se carcajeó Shaoran

-¡cállate!- le dijo Meiling- es que… técnicamente se me ha declarado recién, no sé que pensar- dijo, contrariada

-Vaya, que romántico- ironizó Hien

-¿Acaso no lo ven? ¡el chico romántico que besa a su chica y corre, avergonzado, por que su amor y su pasión lo han hecho avergonzarse en frente de los parientes de su Julieta- dijo Luna, suspirando… y muerta de risa

-Te felicito, May- le dije, abrazándola

-Gracias, cerecita, eres la mejor- me correspondió el abrazo

-Nunca te había visto tan contenta- dijo Shaoran

-Créeme, yo sí, mientras tú estabas algo… distante- dijo Luna, seria

-No puedo creer que Ray Ray me quiera- dijo Meiling, mirando al horizonte

-¿Ray Ray?- preguntó Shaoran

-Eh… esto, Ruy- dijo ella, sonrojada

-¡Me he vuelto a quedar sola!- dijo Luna- ¿tan fea soy?

-Con respecto a eso… dijo Shaoran

-¡no comentes!- le recriminó ella

-¡Pero hoy es borrón y cuenta nueva!- le dije yo, animándola- hoy puede que te consigamos un novio, conozco varios interesados-

-Sí, hoy es noche de parejas, así que no te queda mucho de soltera, Luna- dijo Meiling

-Por cierto, ¿A dónde y quienes vienen con nosotros?- dijo Tomoyo

-Bueno, Chiharu y Naoko, Ai, Kumiko, Sara, y Reika-

-¿Y? ¿Hien? ¿qué dijo Eriol?- preguntó Shaoran

-Vienen él, Sora, Ruy, Yamasaki, Ian y el primo de Shinto- dijo Hien, ausente

--¡Perfecto! Ahora, a qué discoteca…- dije yo

-Nosotras vamos a Sunset- dijo Luna

-¿Y si vamos todos juntos a la misma?- propuse- total si los chicos quieren más libertad o nosotras basta con ir a la otra punta del lugar, así será -más seguro y no me comerán los nervios, ejem, linda tu idea, Hien- le recriminé-

-Bueno, bueno- dijo él, rodando los ojos.

-No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, ¡NO LO PUEDO CREEER!- repetía May

-¡ay May, me hace tan feliz que hayas conseguido a alguien!- dijo Tomoyo

-Sí, a mí más- bromeó-

Sonreí para mí misma por May, por fin iba a tener un noviazgo serio, en cuanto a esta noche, no sé qué ponerme. Mmm tal vez el strapless azul, el pantalón blanco y los zapatos plateados… sí, eso… podría ser. Cuando llegué a casa, encontré una note de mi padre que decía que no volvería hasta mañana, que lo disculpara, pusiera la alarma y me llevara el gas pimienta a mi cuarto. Me reí. Shaoran comenzó con que no iba a dejarme sola, por si venía algún loco, que se quedaría conmigo luego de volver de la salida. Le dije que posiblemente, mi padre estaría en casa para entonces pero él insistió. Estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer con Shaoran cuando mi hermano y Yukito entraron por la puerta. Me sonrojé, me habían atrapado in fraganti mientras bueno, hacíamos una pausa con Shaoran para… demostrarnos cuánto nos queremos.

-¡Hey mocoso! ¿Quién te crees para besar así a mi hermana?- dijo mi hermano

-¡Touya!- le recriminó Yukito- son novios, tienen que tener libertad, ni que estuviera propasándose ni nada por el estilo

-Mi hermano gruñó una sarta de palabras inentendibles, le sonreí a Yukito y lo abracé, hacía tanto que no lo veía.

-Hay Yukito, tanto que no te veo- le dije

-Sí, pequeña Sakura-

-Hola, Yukito- dijo Shaoran tendiéndole la mano

-Hey, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi- le dijo él, estrechándosela

-Eh, gracias- Shaoran miraba con odio a mi hermano

-Sí, pero no dejas de ser un mocoso QUE SE METE CON MI HERMANA- dijo Touya

-¡Hermano!- le dije yo- ¡ya tengo edad para elegir a un novio decente! Además, Shaoran jamás me haría daño, él es muy educado-

-Bah bah, créeme Sakura, conozco lo que le pasa por la cabeza a este idiota-

-¡Mira estoy harto!- comenzó Shaoran- ¡Yo también tengo una hermana ¿Sabes?! ¡te he soportado mucho tiempo pero la verdad es que quiero a Sakura te guste o no! – le gritó

-¡Ya verás, mocoso!- dijo mi hermano

-Basta, ¡BAASTA!- grité, los dos miraron hacia lugares diferentes

-¿Y? ¿Qué me cuentas Sakurita? Bueno, además del novio nuevo- dijo Yukito, dulcemente

-Mmm, nada, he aprobado matemáticas- dije, riendo nerviosamente

-¡Jah! Eso es un milagro, tú nunca apruebas- dijo mi hermano. Lo ignoré

-¿y que los trae por aquí?- dije

-Tu padre nos pidió venir para no dejarte sola- dijo Yukito

-En cuanto a eso… eh esto, le voy a pedir permiso a papá para salir hoy, perdonen las molestias- dije

--¿¡Con el mocoso!?- dijo mi hermano

-SALIDA MÚLTIPLE- grité

-Ah-

-No es problema, Sakura, de todas maneras nos quedaremos un par de semanas-

-¡Que suerte!- grité- Saben, mañana Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Hien, Luna y yo iremos a sacarnos unas fotos para la gráfica de la marca de ropa de la mamá de Tomoyo

-¿enserio?- dijo Yukito-

-¡y quieren a monstruos como ustedes!- rió mi hermano, volví a ignorarlo

-Te he extrañado, Touya, no sabes cuanto- cuando dije esto y lo abracé la cara de mi hermano se relajó y parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar de la emoción. Luego me volví con Shaoran.

-Buena táctica- me susurró Shaoran

De modo que, Shaoran tuvo que regresar a su casa y prometió venir junto con los demás, me pregunté cómo haríamos para entrar en el Audi de Eriol. ¡Sí un auto hermoso! Pero somos… eh, Shaoran y yo… Tomoyo y Eriol… May y Ruy… Hien y Luna… eh, ¡OCHO! ¿Ocho en un Audi coupé? Ni ahí, entramos como mucho 5 si es que la vida nos premia. Me acordé de preguntarle a mi padre si podía salir y él aceptó.

No me sorprendió que Tomoyo llegara, sonriente, con la ropa para ella y para mí. Ella se pondría un vestido negro, con tacones, y yo, bueno, era vestido o pantalón y opté por lo segundo. Un pantalón blanco y una blusa negra con detalles en blanco y mis queridos zapatos plateados. Ambas planchamos nuestro cabello y nos maquillamos de manera natural, solamente resaltando los rasgos más lindos que teníamos, sentí una punzada de envidia por Tomoyo, que con su pelo largo y negro y aquel vestido estaba más para una revista de modas que para salir a bailar.

Shaoran llegó quince minutos más tarde con el resto del batallón, incluidas mis amigas y sus amigos.

-Hey, Shaoran, ¿cómo hicieron para entrar todos en el coche de Eriol?- le pregunté

-No vinimos sólo en el coche de Eriol- dijo él

-¿y en qué vinieron?-

-El auto de Eriol, el de Yamasaki y el de Hien-

-Sabía lo de Yamasaki, pero ¿Hien? ¿Tiene edad legal?- pregunté

-Sí, oficialmente sí, Hien es un año más grande que nosotros, como Yamasaki y cómo Eriol, sabes que en los ciclos que ellos cursaban en el exterior tuvieron que entrar un año más tarde por la fecha de nacimiento-

-Ah, bueno, en fin, ¿cómo vamos?- pregunté

-Chiharu se va con Yamasaki y Naoko y Sora, y Tomoyo, Reika , Ai e Ian con Eriol y tú, Luna, Kumiko, Sara, Ruy, Meiling, el primo de Shinto y yo nos vamos con Hien-

-¿tantos entran en el auto de Hien?-

-Ya verás- se rió

Afuera me encontré con las chicas, casi todas vestían pantalones o faldas y con los chicos, Ian parecía tan amable aquel día, explicó que era parte de una apuesta lo del otro día y volvió a ser el tímido chico que siempre fue, dulce y bueno. Ruy no se despegaba del brazo de May que iba con un vestido rojo. Nos dividimos luego de charlar un poco, ¡extrañaba tanto a Yamasaki! ¡Hacía mil que no hablaba con él y escuchaba sus mentiras! Fue algo tan familiar de la infancia…

Nos dividimos, uno para un lado, otro para el otro…

-Wow- dije en cuanto me encontré con la GRAN MOLE que Hien tenía de camioneta- ¡Valla que eres modesto eh!- le dije, en broma

-¿Quieres manejarla?- me preguntó

-No, gracias, me puede comer- reí

-Les dije a mis padres que no la quería, que era mucho, que no la necesito, pero la compraron igual- dijo, algo apenado- creo que se sienten culpables por verme una vez o dos al año-

-Eh esto yo…-

-¡nos vamos!- dijo May y se subió a la gran Range Rover

-Bueno…- dije yo y Shaoran me ayudó a subir, era muy alta

-En el camino, me sorprendió y a la vez no, que Hien le jugara una competencia a Yamasaki, mientras todas gritábamos, desde Meiling que estaba a mi lado, hasta yo en mi misma, Shaoran parecía disfrutarlo

-Mira, si chocamos a alguien el perjudicado es él, con esta mole…- comenzó

-¡Pero y la gente que agarremos! – grité

-No te preocupes- dijo Hien- esto tiene unos frenos bárbaros-

-Si vieras la cantidad de veces que me ha hecho dar casi un paro cardíaco con el tema de los súper frenos- respiró hondo Luna, que estaba en la parte de adelante, pálida-

-Y a mí- tembló May

-Bueno, bueno paro, pero es culpa suya que haya perdido- se quejó Hien

Y Eriol y Yamasaki nos pasaron. Entonces, observé la cara de aflicción de Ruy, el amigo de May, decidí preguntarle que le pasaba, es que no lo veía como el resto de los varones, riéndose de nuestras caras de miedo, sino que estaba como… triste.

-Hey, Ruy, disculpa que te llame por tu nombre pero no me has dicho tu apellido, ¿Te sientes mal?- a mi lado, Shaoran, hacía un mohín

-Eh, no, simplemente… estaba pensando en algunas… cosas, y no… te preocupes, mi apellido es Stephen-

-Ah, entonces, Stephen, ¿Eres el novio de May?-

-Supongo, aunque esta chica no ha dicho nada aún- dijo, mirando a May con una cara de aprehensión fingida

-Eh esto…- May se puso roja

En eso, sentimos un fuerte giro seguido de un frenado importante, -chocamos, chocamos, Hien ¡eres un descerebrado!- pensé, sin embargo, nunca sentí el golpe y cuando abrí los ojos –los había cerrado- estábamos a una cuadra y media de la discoteca Sunset, y la verdad, el corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora y los oídos me tronaban del miedo, me encontré agarrada a Shaoran, con May encima, roja como un tomate, dado que Ruy había caído sobre ella, y Kumiko, Luna y

Shaoran gritaban sartas de miles de blasfemias, gritos de barbaridades y palabras que… sinceramente no quisiera repetir, me reí porque la verdad, nunca había escuchado salir tantas palabrotas de la boca de Kumiko, la dulce chica que siempre aprobaba cocina con 10 y era bastante buena alumna, Luna, bueno no podía saber si era común en ella, y Shaoran estaba rojo y con más ganas de las habituales de matar al chico del cabello del color de las avellanas.

-La verdad, Sakurita, nunca pensé que me dijeras descerebrado tan abiertamente- me dijo Hien guiñándome un ojo

-Eh… esto, ¿lo dije en voz alta?-

-Si- respondió

-¿Saben a quién te pareces?- me dijo Luna- ¡a mi hermano! Ambos dicen todo sin pensar, y la verdad, es que en él es una virtud porque es indeciso de tan racional… y bueno la verdad la grabación que me mostró Tomoyo- se carcajeó

-¡sí! ¡Ya me acuerdo! – dijo Hien- Y entonces, luego de cambiar las cartas el horrible monstruo uno le dijo a la monstruita uno, Quiero…- comenzó a imitar a modo de burla- ¡Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho!-

-¡Sí! Lo que me he reído con eso, tan romántico… tan verdadero… tan, Shaoran- dijo May, con tono agudo

-¡Yo quiero ver eso!- dijo Ruy

-¡Y yo!- dijo Kumiko

-¡Voy a matar a Tomoyo!- dije

-Bah bah, no la mates, Hien y yo nos escabullimos y tomamos la cinta que decía, "confesión"- dijo May

-¡Son unos metidos!- les grité-

Ni caso me hicieron y comenzaron todos a carcajearse a costa de Shaoran y de mí.

-Gracias a eso tengo novia, a excepción del rubiecito, ¿Cuántos de ustedes, reprimidos, tienen novia?- desafió Shaoran a el primo de Shinto y a Hien

Ambos miraron en direcciones opuestas, avergonzados, y dejaron de reír. Hien se bajó de la camioneta y le abrió la puerta a Luna, que tomó su mano para bajar mientras lo miraba con desdén, Hien soltaba carcajadas histéricas, y en sus ojos parecía estar escrito _Si, tendría que haberme confesado, _Shaoran hizo lo mismo conmigo y casi me caigo, porque estaba muy distraída con él, May y Ruy lejos de ser tan románticos parecían amigos de toda la vida más que novios, y Ling el primo de Shinto bajó distraídamente charlando conmigo y con Kumiko.

En la puerta de la discoteca esperando en la fila estaba todo el batallón, bromeando, riendo y golpeándose de manera amistosa.

Posiblemente se estarán preguntando… ¿Cómo una persona puede golpear a otra de forma amistosa? Bueno ellos lo lograron.

Me sentí realmente relajada cuando caí en la cuenta que Tomoyo no traía la cámara. _Te está dejando descansar hoy porque mañana sino te va a agarrar un ataque de histeria. _Me dije. Shaoran pareció notar lo mismo, y entre él, Eriol y Yamasaki se la pasaron torturando y etiquetando de _gay _a todos los otros chicos que no tenían novia. Varios de ellos se pusieron colorados, en especial Ruy, que estaba esperando que May se decidiera. Noté que a pesar del bendito humor y eterna libertad de Eriol, él y Tomoyo mantenían una relación bastante estable, siendo que ambos se la pasaban dándose celos el uno al otro, Eriol coqueteaba con una chica, Tomoyo con un chico y así, pero creo que eso hacía que se mantuviera la relación estable, o por lo menos que Eriol fuera aprendiendo lo que es el compromiso. _Y lo que es Tomoyo Daidoji _pensé, Tomoyo podía ser muy vengativa si quería.

Al entrar al lugar la música estaba a más no dar de fuerte, invitándote a bailar.

Las melodías eran pegajosas y ninguno esperó demasiado para ponerse a bailar. Yo arrastré enseguida a Shaoran a la pista de baile, y me puse a bailar con él, ambos sintiéndonos más libres que nunca. Con el pasar de la noche fuimos haciendo distintas cosas, de vez en cuando tomábamos algo en la barra o charlábamos simplemente, como preví todos tímidos, nos quedamos dentro de la "nuestra" y sólo de vez en cuando alguna de las "solteras" o de los "solteros" bailaba con algún desconocido. En general el resto nos íbamos turnando entre amigos, me causó mucha gracia cuando Eriol me sacó a bailar por la cara tanto de Tomoyo como de Shaoran. Era muy burlón y me daba giros y vueltas a cada rato riéndose hasta descostillarse. Bailar con Yamasaki fue de lo más cómico, en especial cuando en medio de una canción de rock comenzó con la historia de que se llamaba Rock and Roll porque eran los sonidos de una guerra que hacía la gente del medioevo tirándose piedras a los escudos de metal y evitándolas rodando. Como siempre, fue Chiharu la que me dijo que era mentira… y yo que me la creí. Si bien me puse celosa cuando Shaoran bailó con Reika o con Chiharu sabía que ellas eran amigas y que ni ellas ni Shaoran me traicionarían, pero cuando fue con May… ¡una ira asesina brotó de mis entrañas y casi la mato! ¡Casi LOS mato! Pero en fin, respirando y con Tomoyo, distrayéndome pude soportarlo. Fue muy cómica la cara de cólera de Luna cuando Hien sacó a bailar a una chica muy bonita, rubia alta y con ojos miel, creí que iba a matarlo, pero como siempre ella es más de la … vendetta.

Luego, como algo especial de ese día, pasaron una serie de lentos de los años ochenta. Ahí sí que se juntaron todas las parejitas a bailar, y ni May, con su vergüenza por primera vez en su vida, pudo rechazar a Ruy, ni Reika a Ling, o Luna que le estaba haciendo la "Ley del hielo" a Hien.

era tarde, pero en una ciudad tan tranquila como esta, no está mal ir con tus amigos luego de una salida a tomar algo al café de la calle principal de Tomoeda.

Luego de charlar un rato, nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, me reí mucho cuando Shaoran terminó manejando la camioneta, porque tanto Hien como May llegaron y se pusieron a dormir.

-¿y si nos quieren chequear?- pregunté

-¿y para que existe la carta ilusión sino?- me susurró riendo y me despeinó- ah y otra cosa, para algo existe lo que se llama, astucia, Luna tenía en su bolso la tarjeta verde de Hien, JAH, lo que te dije- susurró nuevamente guiñándome un ojo- más las licencias, ¡No nos agarran ni ahí!- se carcajeó

-Las tienes todas pensadas- dije, arqueando una ceja

-Si este chico quiere puede entrar a la mafia- dijo Ruy

-Ah y otra cosita, hermanito, ¿¡qué es eso de revisar mi bolso!?-atacó Luna, soñolienta

-¡¿Qué es eso de llevar los documentos de Hien?!- contraatacó Shaoran

_-Touché_- dijo Luna, resoplando

-Va enserio, ¿por qué los tenías?- dijo Ling

-Pregúntale a Shaoran- dijo ella

-Yo le pedí que los tuviera, pero además…- agregó

-¿Qué más?- pregunté

-No sería la primera vez que lo deportan- dijo ella, tomando el puente de su nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice- siempre los pierde, por eso los guardo yo, es otra de las razones por las que prácticamente vivimos pegados, no me tiene confianza, pero menos confianza le tengo yo-

-Ah- dijimos

-¡No… mientas….Lu-na… eh esto…! ¡Sólo fue… una….sola…! una sola vez- gruñó Hien, aún adormilado sobre el hombro de Luna, abrazándola con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pegado a ella.

-¡Bah! ¡duerme y no te entrometas! ¡Hay que ver la de circo que tuve que hacer para que no nos condenaran por entrar en la frontera sin papeles de inmigración! Gracias a Dios le había pedido una nota a la mujer de inmigraciones y no te echaron de China con una multa- dijo, primero encolerizada, luego, con suavidad y atrajo a Hien hacia su hombro, mientras él dormía, ella le acariciaba el pelo-

Llevamos a cada uno a su casa, y antes de ir para la mía, Shaoran dejó a May, Hien, Luna y Ruy que argumentó que su casa era cerca. Él me dejó en mi casa, y me reí mucho cuando mi hermano abrió la puerta, él y su cara de _¡Matar al mocoso! ¡Debo matar al mocoso de mierda!_

Mi hermano no moriría porque bese a mi novio.

Así lo hice, y la mandíbula de mi Carcelero-hermano cayó como si lo hubieran golpeado.

Eriol PDV: Sueños de borrachera (paréntesis)

Sí, lo acepto, luego de dejar a mis amigos en sus casas, tomé unas cuantas copas de licor, pero en fin, llevo mucho de Clow en mí, y el licor es su bebida predilecta, en especial el de café…

Nakuru llegó saltando, feliz.

-¡Eriol, Eriol! ¡¿A que no sabes qué?!- dijo, saltarina y juguetona

-El licor…*hip* está bueno ehh- dije, semi-borracho

-¡Eriol! ¡Clow! ¡deja de tomar! ¡te hará daño!- dijo, enojada por que no la escuchaba

-¡Vaamos Nakuru! ¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Lo mejor de la vida es comer!-

-¡Eriol encontré el libro de memorias de Clow! ¡ahí están todos los secretos!- dijo, emocionada

-¿y lo has leído?- pregunté

-No, solo Clow podía leerlo pero tú puedes- dijo, arqueando una ceja

-Nop, no lo haré, hasta mañana- dije, y me fui a dormir

Y cuando cerré los ojos, un hombre alto, gordo, y de barba blanca se paró enfrente de mí y preguntó, serio.

-Eriol, reencarnación de mi hermano difunto, ¡dime ya como recuperar las cartas! ¿Cómo hago?-

-¡heey Tsubi!- dije yo- ¡Tanto…*hip*… tiemp*hip*oo!-

-¡Heredero de la magia! ¡Contesta!-

-Vamoos hermanito, no seguirás resentido por que te ganó mi sobrina- dije, burlándome y despeinándolo

-¡Clow! ¿otra vez con el Licor?- dijo él, rodando los ojos

-Sí, y looooo lameeeeento, sabes que no abro la boca cuando estoy borracho, así que no te voy a decir naada, además- agregué- ¡Sakura tiene las cartaas!- canturreé- ya no son mías

-¡Viejo borrachín! ¡Ni en sueños te recompones!-

-Es que ahora, parte de mi esencia está en un cuerpo de dieciséis años, venga, a tomar un poco de licor…- invité yo

-Así, pasé todo mi sueño, discutiendo con mi hermano-enemigo, y bebiendo más licor imaginario.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno, como verán, Shaoran está mucho mejor, y nuestra querida protagonista Sakura es muy buena, dado que la perdonó... quizás sí, quizás no lo hubiera hecho de que pudiera elegir pero sinceramente, si fuera en mi de perdonar a alguien así, no lo haría, pero díganme, ¿acaso ven a Sakura sin perdonar a May... y más sin pruebas concretas...? yo, al menos, no jajaja

Espero les haya gustado el Cap.

¡Muchísimas gracias a vmi5 y a-a-b-x-t-e-i-l por sus reviews en el cap anterior! a ellas y a todos quienes lo hayan leido y comentado

Dejen lindos reviews!

Saludos, Rosie


	8. Capítulo 8: ¡Flash!

_Disclaimer: los personajes de la serie SCC son propiedad del grupo CLAMP _

* * *

Sakura PDV

Cuando por fin me levante, Tomoyo llamó, diciéndome que la sesión sería al día siguiente, y tendríamos que reunirnos en su casa a las 9:30 am. Iríamos todos en la camioneta de Hien

-¡Ajaaajaaa! – había reído él, malignamente, Tomoyo me contó imitándolo- ¡Voy a probar los superfrenos!-

-Ni loca, le dije yo, maneja Eriol, bueno, o Shaoran en su defecto, de todas maneras, el chico ese, amigo de May no viene, tiene gripa-

-Ni me quiero imaginar los suspiros de alivio que habrá pegado Meiling cuando escuchó que Hien no iba a manejar- dije yo, riendo, y muy atolondrada, eran las 5 pm-

-¡acertaste!- dijo ella- amenazó con que "no íbamos a encontrar las llaves" pero le dije que, si no era en su auto, era en alguno que contrate yo, así que, por orgullo de exhibirla, aunque no lo admita, vamos en ella- rió-Bueno, Sakura, nos vemos mañana-

-Chao, Tomoyo- me despedí

Pasé el resto de el día durmiendo, sí, aburridísimo pero bueno, y luego de cenar me fui a dormir temprano, dormí como un animal, es impresionante que halla dormido casi… perdí la cuenta sinceramente.

A la noche, un pesado sueño cayó sobre mí luego de darme un baño, aquella noche no soñé con nada, solo… nada.

Hien PDV

Me faltaban dos sólo dos páginas para terminar "El Bosque de Cerezos" por lo que, a fuerza de leer caminando por el living del departamento la última hoja pasaba lentamente y los párpados me pesaban:

_Así fue como los tres fénix de oro, Felicia y Lacey, que eran las dos mujeres, y Ébony, el varón, se convirtieron en humanos. _

_Ahora sabes el secreto- dijo Lacey, era alta, de pelo caramelo y ojos del color de la miel- _

_-Y… ¿Por fin volveré a la Tierra?- _

_Podrá ser, pero, no podrás vivir allí, Megumi, no sé si recuerdas, pero para leer el libro debías tener corazón de Fénix, efectivamente, eres uno, has evolucionado- dijo Ébony, el fénix de color verde y dorado, que se convirtió en un joven de rizos dorados, y ojos del color de las esmeraldas- _

_-¿¡Y entonces donde me quedo!?- gritó ella, desesperada_

_-Lacey te lo mostrará, ella es la única que puede pasar largos tiempos en tu tierra natal, sin necesidad de la planta del Velomora, así que, parte, pequeña Megumi- dijo Felicia, el fénix rosa y dorado, que en su forma humana era una joven pálida y de largos y hermosos rizos como los de Ébony, rubios- _

_Y Lacey se transformó en un ave de color celeste y dorado, y la llevó montada en su espalda hasta fuera del hermoso país de las cenizas, donde Megu, había dejado parte de su propio corazón. _

_Ya fuera del hermoso lugar, un lindo y basto jardín, en cuyo centro había un río y muchos árboles en los terrenos apareció frente a ella, se bajó del lomo de Lacey, y quedó enfrente de un árbol muy bonito, de colores entre el avena y el marrón oscuro en sus hojas, Lacey se sentó ausente y señaló dos arcos a los costados, uno estaba hecho de flores de piedras preciosas, y el otro de luz._

_El de las flores, es el arco para pasar al País de Las Cenizas, el otro, es el arco que todos cruzan al morir, donde Dios juzga si van al paraíso o al infierno- dijo, tenebrosa_

_-¿y a cual tengo que ir?- _

_-Yo no puedo decidir cuando mueras, Megu, eso lo hace Dios, puedes elegir, o te quedas en este jardín y esperas la muerte como humana, con tu amigo el centauro, si él acepta- dijo y le guiñó un ojo- o vas al País de las Cenizas y vives como Fénix, sin retorno- _

_-¿Y así todo el tiempo solos?- preguntó_

_-No, hay mucha gente aquí, gente que esperará lo mismo que tú, pero a nadie lo dejamos entrar, porque no son fénix de corazón-_

_Megumi vaciló. Por último llamó al centauro que más quería, su amado, y corrió, con él, que cambió las patas de animal por piernas humanas, hacia el río, a vivir, como humana, el resto del tiempo que le quedara. _

-¡Hoy me levanté antes que tú! Hoy me levanté antes que tú- canturreó

-Pobre Tomoyo, mañana llueve- dije, enervado-

-Y yo ¡POR UNA VEZ QUIERO DORMIR!- el grito de Shaoran resonó, estridente

Sakura PDV

A la mañana siguiente, nos reunimos junto con Eriol, Kero y Tomoyo en su casa. Y la espera se hizo larga… y no llegaban… y no llegaban. Tomoyo llamó, indignada a Shaoran porque hacía media hora que los esperábamos. Él dijo que se les habían apagado los despertadores y Tomoyo resopló delicadamente, enervadísima.

Salimos a la calle, a esperarlos, cuando vimos aquella gran mole de camioneta, que venía a gran velocidad, y cuyos pasajeros, muertos de miedo, parecían rezar, aunque no los distinguíamos. La ancha calle estaba vacía, y la camioneta giró de pronto, para quedar estacionada enfrente de nosotros, la persona que conducía, supusimos, Hien, bajó la ventanilla

-¡Saku-chan! ¡Tomoyo-chan! Perdón la tardanza- dijo Luna riéndose a carcajadas

-¡TIEERRRAAAAAAA! ¡TIERRAAAA!- gritó Meiling, bajándose, pálida

-¡Luna estas loca! Uno, no tienes edad para manejar, dos, ¡¿Cómo vas a manejar así?! ¡Se podrían haber matado!- le grité, asustada

-Lo hice para que el Señor Hitszuso probara un poco de su propia medicina, ¡miren la cara que tiene!- dijo ella, riéndose a más no poder

-No… estuvo… para … nada… te…rro…rí…fico- dijo Hien, amarillo del susto

_-Claro que no, Hiencito-_ y se bajó

-¿manejarás tú Eriol?- pregunté

-Sí, sí- dijo él

-Ah, mejor-

-¡perfecto! ¡Todos arriba! ¡Ya perdimos media hora! – dijo Tomoyo, haciendo señas para que nos metiéramos dentro.

Eriol y Tomoyo iban al frente, Shaoran, Luna, Hien y yo atrás, Kero y Mimy con nosotros, pero ellos casi no cuentan en su forma pequeña.

-Íbamos por la carretera, a casi 120 kilómetros por hora, muy razonable. Bien por Eriol.

-Ahora que lo pienso no vino tu amigo- dijo Eriol, con una risita desdeñosa

-No, está enfermo-

-Pobrecillo- dijo Tomoyo

-No es nada, si duerme se le pasará- dijo May

-Lástima, ese rubio hubiera salido taan lindo en las fotos- dijo Luna, que le echó un vistazo a Hien, luego a Shaoran y le guiñó un ojo

-Parecía un dios griego- agregó Tomoyo, con una mirada maléfica, Eriol entendió-

-Un auténtico rompe-corazones- dije yo, suspirando, Shaoran me miró con celos, le guiñé un ojo

-ay May, si no te apuras, te lo saco yo- dijo Luna, Hien y Meiling miraban hacia fuera ambos, brazos cruzados, mirada perdida y ceño fruncido, parecía un espejo

-Ni siquiera lo conoces- dijo May

-No entiendo a las mujeres- dijo Hien- ven una cara bonita y ya suspiran-

-No entiendo a los hombres, ven una rubia y ya babosean - dijo Luna incriminando a Hien

-¿y eso refiere a…?- dijo él

-Acotaba nada más, ya que andamos de rubios…- dijo ella

Eriol corrió el espejo retrovisor para que yo viera a Tomoyo, cuya mirada me decía todo. Íbamos a hacer que Hien y Luna se provocaran tantos celos el uno al otro, que se terminen declarando, eso funcionó con Shaoran, por lo menos para quedarse.

-Y es que, hay tantos peces en el mar…- dije yo, con cierto aire mafioso- que ya no sabes con quien quedarte, ¿eh Luna?-

-¿Hiciste algo que yo no me halla enterado, hermanita?- dijo Shaoran, arqueando una ceja

-Yo… ¡NOOO!- dijo ella

-¡¿Quién fue el caradu…?!- Hien se detuvo a mitad de la frase, rojo, parecía un conjunto de frutas, avellanas, tomate y moras azules

-¿¡y quien eres tú para controlarme!?- dijo ella, JAH habíamos tocado el punto débil de Luna

-Soy… soy…- Hien buscaba una palabra, pero no la encontraba-

-Estoy esperando- dijo ella

-¡Soy quien te ha amado toda la vida! ¡Me gustas mucho! ¿acaso no lo ves?- dijo él, mirándola a los ojos, enfurecido.

Luna se quedó pasmada. Eriol reía disimuladamente, Shaoran estaba entre ahorcar a Hien y reírse, Meiling estaba con cara de confusión, yo y Tomoyo estábamos como Eriol, pero a la vez, expectantes. Hien seguía mirando a Luna con intensidad.

-Redoble de tambores, hermanita, ¿qué le respondes al perro faldero?- dijo Shaoran, Hien ni se inmutó, las pupilas de ambos estaban dilatadas, sorprendidas

- a ver si todos me conocen … ¿Qué voy a contestar?- dijo ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano

-¡Va a decir que siiii!- canturreamos entre todos

-Exacto- dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos a Hien y suspirando soñadoramente, con los ojos dulcificados

-Come on Hien, vamos chico, ¡Bésala!- dijo Eriol

-Eriol, amor, muy romántica tu sugerencia pero te recuerdo que estamos, en una camioneta, a 150 kilómetros por hora, en una autopista- dijo Tomoyo, apretando el puente de su nariz mientras suspiraba pesadamente

Sin embargo, a Hien no le importó. Tomó las mejillas de Luna y la besó.

-Eeeh, ¡larguen!- dijo Shaoran, nervioso, era muy celoso con su hermana.

-Aguafiestas- dijo ella, y se separó.

Hien no dijo nada, pero con Tomoyo nos reímos mucho con su cara de fascinado, parecía que nunca había visto una chica en su vida. Noté que Shaoran respiraba pesadamente

-¿Qué pasa, Shaoran?- dije yo, confundida

-Sabes, no sé si es muy, correcto que los hallamos incitado a que se confiesen- me susurró

-¿Por qué?- pregunté yo

-Se les viene el juicio encima, Sakura, imagínate lo que le hará eso al que conserve los recuerdos- dijo él, suspirando

-Tiene que haber una forma… de que… los conserven- dije yo, pensando- ¡Ya sé!- susurré, emocionada- ¿recuerdas la carta de la Esperanza? ¿ella tiene que saberlo no? Se suponía que tú también me olvidarías-

-Sí, puede ser- dijo Shaoran

-Podemos preguntarle- dije yo.

-Mmm no, nosotros no- dijo él una sonrisita, como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas se cruzó por su cara- pero ellos sí-

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos?- dijo Meiling-

-Uno…- dije yo

-De verdad, Shaoran, me asustas- dijo Luna

-Dos- dijo él

-¡Hey si planeas mi funeral, ya me enteré eh!- dijo Hien tomando la mano de Luna, asustado

-¡Tres!- susurramos los dos, Shaoran puso su mano sobre la frente de Hien y yo, en la de Luna, y los dormimos a ambos, yo dejé pasar la energía de las cartas a través de Shaoran y ambos lo logramos

-Eriol, puedo hacerte una pregunta… ¿Por qué siempre se cobran los recuerdos para cosas de la magia?-

-Por que los recuerdos, Sakura, son lo único que nos queda del pasado ¿qué les hicieron?- dijo Eriol- ¿cartas El Sueño y La Esperanza? ¿o carta Dormir y… futuro?- parecía confuso

-Primera opción- dije yo

-¿Futuro?- dijo Shaoran

-¿No detectan esa presencia…? Es una carta nueva, me lo temía- dijo Eriol

-¿temer que?- dije yo

-Sabes, Sakura, la carta Futuro es una carta comodín- comenzó Eriol- es una carta que aparece cuando quieres una solución a algo, y tu magia crece desmedidamente- respiró pesadamente-

-¿y eso es malo?- dije yo, arqueando las cejas

-No, y sí- dijo él, serio- vas a estar no entre una, sino entre dos situaciones, Sakura, o tres. Y vas a tener que decidir en cuál usarla, depende cómo la uses, puedes cambiar el curso del destino gravemente- concluyó Eriol

-¿ya te ha pasado?- dije yo

-En realidad, a mi hermano, o más bien, el de Clow, cuando él vio cómo tenía que robar las cartas, cambió el curso del destino, y se modificó el pasado, así nació mi sobrina, y segundo, así pasaron a ser tuyas las cartas-

-Pero… no entiendo- dijimos todos a la vez

-Es una carta muy especial- dijo Kero- solamente aparece cuando tú deseas tanto algo, que es casi una necesidad tenerlo, pero, puede que todavía no lo hallas deseado, que lo desees después, es una carta muy rara, y también inexacta, lo que te indique hoy, puede que no sea lo que corresponde mañana, el futuro cambia-

-Además, si no tienes la magia suficiente para ejecutarla, te quedarás atrapada en un tiempo que no es el tuyo, y deberás vagar buscando el agujero en el tiempo que creaste para poder volver, y nadie sabe si aún así puedes llegar, el destino lo controla Dios-

-Pe-pe-pero, donde está, ¿la carta?- dije, tartamudeando

-La carta, es de quien la use, de nadie más, ahora, estos dos están teniendo predicciones del futuro, si te hubieras descuidado, los hubieras mandado a otra era, y no volverían jamás. Son guardianes, sí, pero su magia no es la suficiente si no están conectados con la luna llena del presente, o al menos, si el juicio no se ha celebrado-

-Eriol, me refiero a físicamente, ¿Dónde está la carta?- repetí

-Tiene que estar en las manos de alguien, posiblemente aquí, en el libro, quien sabe, tal vez sea un objeto- dijo él- debemos encontrarla, y rápido, miren, busquen, busquen ¡vamos!, si todavía no apareció, no importa debemos seguir alertas- él se concentró en manejar

Todos buscábamos, frenéticamente, la carta del Futuro, mientras tanto, Hien y Luna dormían.

Hien PDV

Lo había dicho. Le había declarado mi amor a Luna, en medio de un ataque de celos, ahora la estaba mirando a los ojos, intentando sacar una respuesta. Los segundos pasaban lentamente y el corazón me latía desenfrenadamente.

Segundos después se calmó, ella había dicho que sí. Tomé sus mejillas, cerré los ojos y la besé, algo que había soñado desde hacía mucho. El futuro no me representó ningún dolor, porque, en ese momento, éramos ella, yo, y nuestros labios.

Me separé unos segundos después, bajo el reto del hermano, fascinado.

Ahora estaba dormido.

Una niña, de pelo gris, ojos azules y de extraña apariencia, me miró, todo era un gran prado, hermoso, estábamos cerca de un arrollo y debajo de un árbol. La chica hizo aparecer dos sillas y una mesa. Me hizo señas para que me sentase. Así lo hice.

-Tú debes ser Hien, y tú Luna- dijo ella, señalando a Luna, en otra silla más, sentada y serena

-Mucho gusto, Esperanza- dijo Luna

-¿cómo sabias?- le pregunté a Luna

-¿No recuerdas la carta de Shaoran? _Fue la primera carta que vi que desarrollara tales sentimientos humanos, ella no quiso hacernos daño_- citó

-Ah, sí- dije yo, comprendiendo

-Pues, díganme las preguntas que necesiten-

-La verdad no sé para qué nos mandaron Sakura y Shaoran aquí- dijo Luna

-¿Ustedes son guardianes no?- dijo ella

-Si-

-¿y quieren saber cómo guardar sus recuerdos?- dijo la carta

-Sí…¡SÍ!- exclamamos

-Déjenme decirles, que eso no está a mi cargo esta vez, pero pueden hacer algunas cosas para guardarlos-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Son expertos en copiar, si pueden hallar la manera de arrancar los recuerdos, pueden guardarlos y luego volverlos a integrar, pero, no experimenten, porque si hacen algo mal, los pierden- prosiguió-

¿No hay otra forma?- se desesperó Luna

-Sí, esa... y hay otra…- pensó

-¿y?- dije yo, enervado

-Pero, no tiene validez si no la descubren por ustedes mismos, tiene que ver con que los recuerdos JAMAS desaparezcan, y eso es lo último que puedo decir-

-¡espera!- dije yo

-Nos vemos, herederos de la luna- se despidió- por cierto, cuando despierten, muéstrenle a Sakura sus manos antes de abrirlas, asegúrense de darles lo que esté en ellas a Sakura, ella es la dueña de la nueva carta, no dejen que su amiga Meiling la toque- dijo, seriamente

-¡pero, mierda! ¡Espera!-

-Hasta luego, sigan en paz, fue lindo conocerlos- rió

Luego, el resplandor del sol me dio en los ojos.

Sakura PDV

Habíamos buscado en el libro, en todos lados de la camioneta, ¡por doquier! Y no aparecía, no aparecía la dichosa carta.

-Sakura- susurró Hien

-¡que pasa!- dijimos todos, malhumorados-

-La carta esperanza nos dijo que te diéramos lo que estuviera entre nuestras manos unidas, es, un reloj, al parecer-

-¡Rápido Sakura, si eres la primera que la toca después de ellos te pertenece a ti!- dijo Kero

Meiling intentó tomar el reloj, que parecía de oro, como esos antiguos dispositivos que usaban los señores de Londres. Sin embargo, no lo pudo tocar.

-¿Qué hacen, Hien, Luna?- preguntó ella, desesperada

-La carta nos dijo que no podías tocarlo tú- dijo Luna, seria

-¡Fue un sueño!- dijo May

-No, no lo fue- noté que las manos de ambos estaban separadas por la distancia del ancho del pequeño reloj, rodeado por una especie de escudo

-Va para Sakura- dijo Hien, y orientando su mano hacia mí, el reloj flotó y yo lo sostuve entre mis manos, se tornó en carta, donde una mujer de pelo largo, sostenía el reloj.

-¿Y para que lo quieres tú?- dijo Shaoran

-¿Quién no quisiera ir al futuro no?- argumentó ella

Se hizo silencio. Nadie habló hasta terminar el viaje. Ya, en el hotel, nos dispusimos en habitaciones separadas, por un lado nosotras, ellos por otro.

-valla que escandimaste en gastos, ¿eh Tomoyo?- dije yo

-Me gusta estar cómoda- declaró ella, en la gran habitación del hotel

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo May

-Nos vamos para el estudio- explicó Tomoyo- hoy haremos las fotos en el estudio y mañana pasearemos un rato-

-Ah- asentimos

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¡no traje nada!- dije yo

-Sí, si trajiste- dijo Kero

-¿cómo?- dije yo

-Tomoyo lo metió en un bolsito, está en el baúl del auto-

-Aaaah, ¡Gracias Tomoyo!-

-De nada Sakura-

-Prepárate para las cámaras, Kinomoto, no te preocupes, traemos calmantes por si el ataque de histeria- dijo Meiling riendo maléficamente, como acostumbraba

-Pobre Sakura, deben torturarte así a diario, ¿no?- preguntó Luna, mientras miraba por el ventanal de la habitación, ausente

-Casi- dije yo, mirando a Meiling y a Tomoyo, rodando los ojos

-¿Y como hiciste para convencer a Eriol?- preguntó Meiling

-Sé ser convincente cuando quiero – dijo Tomoyo, misteriosa- y Nakuru me ayudó-

-¿Nakuru?- repetimos Meiling y yo

-Sí, el equivalente mujer a Yue-

-¡sí, claro!- dije yo

-Bueno, ella le dijo que si no lo hacía, le escondía todos los licores-

-¿Eriol toma?- dije, sorprendida

_-Clow toma_- me corrigió

-Ah- dije yo-

-¡por cierto! Olvidé preguntarte, Luna, ¿pudieron preguntarle a la carta…?- dije yo

-Eh, ah, ¿eh?- dijo ella, distraída

-Que si le preguntaste a la carta lo que debías-

-Eh sí- dijo

¿y?- dijo Tomoyo

-Nada que ayude mucho, hay dos métodos uno no lo puedo saber o no se cumple, el otro nos saca los recuerdos si lo hacemos mal, a lo que ella sabe-

-Ya encontrarás la forma- dije yo

-Ah, y otra cosa, ¿Qué es tanta histeria con la carta del Futuro?-

-Que te lo explique Kero- dijimos las tres chicas restantes, rodando los ojos

-Tomoyo, eres una ex – per- ta convenciendo gente, la verdad, es que no veo a Shaoran haciendo algo así- dijo Meiling

-Li-kun lo hace por Sakura, no por mí- rió Tomoyo y me dirigió una mirada elocuente

-Saben, no entiendo por qué, pero los hechiceros son los que más duraderas relaciones tienen- dijo Meiling

-¿a que te refieres?-dije yo

-Vamos, Sakura, yo he tenido dos novios en el transcurso de los meses que pasamos aquí, y Shaoran y tú se vienen esperando hace años, -rodó la mano, y sacudió un poco el brillante pelo negro- Si lo pensamos, este es el primer noviazgo serio de Eriol, valla batalla que ganaste Tomoyo, pensando en las características de Eriol y hay que ver cómo se le han ido las palabras a Luna, piénsalo, a ella DUDO que le halla gustado otro chico que Hien y lo mismo pero al revés con él… ¿será algo que los atrae hacia amores prolongados?- su voz tenía un tono pensativo

-¡Mimy tiene la respuesta a esto!- dijo Mimy, alegre, saliendo del baño, escupiendo trozos de jabón con asco- ¡Pero mierdita que no hacen jabones normales! ¡Parecen dulces!-

-Ay, Mimy- suspiró Luna

-¡es una explicación simple!- dijo, feliz de explicar algo, dado que Kero no estaba- El amor son corrientes de energía, como cada persona posee un aura o estela de energía alrededor de sí diferente, esta solo es completamente compatible con otra, al ser intensificada esta energía, las personas con magia identifican más fácilmente a las personas que les corresponden, aunque siempre hay algún aura demasiado convincente por ahí, además las auras no tapan los errores humanos-

-¿ah?- dije yo

-llamen a alguno de los chicos- dijo Mimy

-¿para qué?- dije yo

-¡sólo háganlo!-

Y así, ante la insistencia de la criaturita, trajimos a Shaoran, protestando y bufando pero en fin, aceptó venir, kero también tuvo que venir.

-Bueno, ahora el experimento es simple- prosiguió ella- Kero va a soplar a Shaoran con polvo de sol, y yo a Sakura con polvo de luna, luego ella saca la carta oscuridad y podremos ver las auras-

-¿polvo de qué?-

-Las mujeres tienen energía femenina que es representada por la luna, y como su opuesto es el sol, los hombres son representados por ése astro- dijo Kero

-Ah-

-Listo ¿kero?- dijo Mimy

-Sí- ambos se transformaron a sus formas originales-

-¡YA!- dijo ella y me sopló con una fuerte ventisca, sin ver, llamé a la carta oscuridad

-¡Oscuridad!-

De pronto, podía ver a Shaoran, rodeado de una estela verde oscura, y a mí misma por una de color rosa.

-¡AAHHHH! ¡¿Mimy que hiciste?!- dije yo, horrorizada

-Toca la mano de Shaoran- me ordenó ella

-Vamos, hazlo- dijo kero

-¿y? yo no veo nad…- dijo Shaoran- ¡¿qué le pasó a mi aura!? ¡mierda! ¿Qué hicieron?-

-Eso es lo que pasa, dos auras opuestas forman una nueva, si ustedes no se correspondieran en un alto porcentaje eso, no pasa- dijo Kero, bufando

-¿¡y por que está azul!?-

-Eso, no lo sé, ustedes son una pareja azul, quien sabrá por qué- dijo Mimy

Quité la carta oscuridad y Shaoran se fue, bufando, yo, sonrojada de gusto, me senté en el sillón, tomé a Mimy y a Kero y les dije, con gusto

-¡Hoy les compro a los dos una caja EXTRA GRANDEE DE DULCES!-

-Estás en las nubes, ¿eh Kinomoto?- dijo Meiling

-Oh yeah- dije yo

-Somos dos- dijo Luna, suspirando y sentándose a mi lado-

-¡Ojala nunca termine como esas dos!-

Tomoyo rió ante el comentario de Meiling. Luego, comenzó a apurarnos, yo me tenía que ir… a la tortura más grande de mi vida, dos días con cámaras por todos los costados.

Shaoran PDV

Mierda, Mierda, mierda, mierda,… y mucha mierda más. ¡ASHH! Odio las cámaras, sí, soy un ser social, sí, pero, mostrarle a la nación tu identidad para una marca de ropa es… puaj, insulso, afeminado y… ¡mierda! ¡No quiero hacerlo!

Además, me había acostumbrado a no tener cámaras cerca, en la secundaria las prohibían y Tomoyo no podía llevar sus artefactos muy seguido. Además, veníamos con altos y bajos en cuestiones de magia, aparecían y desaparecían en patrones desordenados situaciones mágicas. Que mierda.

Simplemente es inentendible, ¿Por qué el maldito mundo no nos deja en paz?

Esto, me hizo acordar mucho a cuando Sakura cambiaba las cartas. Me sentía igual, o peor, considerando las hormonas.

El pecho cerrado, el corazón latiendo sin parar, la cara roja… ¡Nunca iba a dejar de ser yo!

Recuerdo cuando le confesé a Sakura, lo mucho que había aprendido de ella, y es que, antes, era muy orgulloso y, déjenme decirles, yo era primero, segundo y tercero, o mejor dicho, eso les mostraba a los demás.

En cambio con Sakura fue distinto, a ella, estoy seguro de que la amo. Por que lo que siento es algo lindo, algo que no se torna obsesivo, pero si me preocupo por ella.

Lo de Meiling sí es obsesivo, aún lo noto, ella, me quiere. Necesita un novio, pero uno al que quiera de verdad.

Poniendo punto aparte, Eriol se está poniendo pesadito. Si, que Hien tenga un complejo de haber quedado fascinado con el primer beso les pasa a todos, no es necesario que se lo anden recordando.

-¡Haay Lunita, te heeee amado todaa la vidaaaa- dijo Eriol, haciendo una voz que pretendía ser graciosa

-Eriol, te pones pesado, ¿lo sabias? Además, a ti te tiemblan las piernas cuando Tomoyo te besa, así que no hables- dije yo, en defensa de Hien

-Cascarrabias- dijo Eriol

-Wow, pensé que más que defenderme ibas a matarme por haber besado a tu hermanita querida- dijo Hien, en las nubes aún

-No me provoques- dije yo

-Bueno- dijo él

-¡prepárate, modelito!- dijo Eriol, muerto de risa- ¡se te viene la ho-ra!-

-Eriol…- dije yo, enervado

-Es verdad, no lo niegues- dijo él

-¡tú también modelas, te recuerdo!-

-Sí, pero… yo salgo en revistas tú, en carteles gigantes por todo el país-

-Mierda- dije yo.

-Ahora vengo- dijo Hien

-Bueno- dijo Eriol

-Bueno –dije yo y agregué- cuidado con lo que haces-

-Vaaamos si hasta tú sabes que me tienes confianza – dijo Hien riéndose

-Se, se, sal de aquí-

Diciendo esto, el chico salió por la puerta, me pregunté si debía matarlo, o por primera vez, dejar de ser tan celoso, y si, lo comprendía, mi novia TAMBIÉN tiene un hermano celoso.

Pero hoy, no me preocupaba otra cosa que sentir esa mierda de flashes sobre la cara.

De pronto, caí en la cuenta. Recordé el relato que me había contado mi madre…

_Era Julio trece, el día de mi cumpleaños y el de Luna. Mamá había dado a luz y estaba muy débil. Mi padre, a contratiempo y con paciencia, había llevado a mi mamá hasta el aeropuerto, donde un amigo de la familia nos iba a llevar lejos a todos, ese amigo era Ruy Hitszuso. _

_Ruy le dijo a nuestro padre, Ryusei Li, que nos llevaría a todos a Francia, a que nos quedemos con él, para que estemos a salvo de nuestros perseguidores. Un grupo de practicantes de magia negra nos buscaba, a mí y a mi padre. Lo probable es que mataran a mi hermana, dado que se suponía que no tenía ningún poder, o eso creían ellos y que tomaran de rehén a mi madre, por sus poderes mágicos. En la mansión francesa de aquella pareja, además de encontrarse su pequeño hijo de un año de edad, se encontraba su esposa, Melanie, una de las hechiceras Occidentales más reconocidas de la comunidad mágica. _

_Según me contó mi madre, estábamos en aquel avión, saliendo de incógnito del país, cuando, de pronto, mi padre descubrió que había un intruso en la cabina. Ruy no podía detenerlo o moriríamos al desatender el avión, y mi madre no podía protegernos. _

_Él hombre trato bruscamente de llevarnos a mí y a mi hermana, y de paso, tomar la cabina y matar a los demás si se le presentaba la oportunidad. _

_Mi padre, se lo llevó como pudo lejos de la cabina en un forcejeo tremendo. Luego, con lágrimas en los ojos, le dijo adiós a mi madre, abrió la compuerta y trató de tirar al hombre. Lo logró._

_Pero el hombre se lo llevó consigo. _

Luna PDV

Miraba por la ventana. Ajena a las risitas y burlas a mi alrededor, con aquellas amigas tan amigas que reían, en especial, de la fobia de Sakura a las cámaras.

Parecía que caminaba en el aire, suspendida en algún sueño del que pronto despertaría, encontrándome con la realidad.

Alguien tocó la puerta, todos se dieron vuelta, menos yo, que me encontraba en algún planeta rosa alienígena.

Ni siquiera reaccioné.

Por lo menos, hasta que dos fuertes brazos me alzaron en vilo, y me encontré abrazando el cuello de Hien, asustada. Parecía como si mi cuerpo respondiera a su tacto, incluso antes que mi mente lo reconociera. Me sonrojé, completamente en mucho tiempo. Me sentía en un sueño.

-Disculpen, señoritas, me llevo a esta chica a dar un paseo- dijo Hien, guiñándome un ojo

-Sí, si, ¡luego nos cuentas Luna!- dijeron ellas

-Sí, sí- dije yo

-En cuanto salimos de allí, Hien me susurró.

-¿les vas a contar?-

-No- dije, nerviosa.

-Mejor- me dijo, con los labios pegados al oído- Valla… estás roja –

-Tú camina- dije, seria, y muy enervada

Al llegar al ascensor pensé que me bajaría, pero no lo hizo. Y siguió caminando, hasta llegar a un patio exterior, nos sentamos en un banquito de madera enfrente del hotel. Me senté a su lado, y me abrazó, para darme luego un besito en la mejilla.

-¡nunca te había visto tan roja!- me dijo, riéndose- voy a usar esto más a menudo para sonrojarte- dijo, riendo, y con los labios pegados a mi mejilla

-Muy gracioso- dije, ofendida… o fingiendo estarlo

-No, no apartes la mirada- me rogó

Volví la cara, y sus ojos, felices, parecían abrazar los míos, capturarlos, obligarlos a quedarse quietos mirándolos. Sus manos, tomaron las mías delicadamente, y luego de hacer esto, todavía con su mirada fija en la mía, dijo:

-Sabes, nunca pensé sentir algo así, simplemente lo sentí, y… el miedo, la adrenalina de confesarte lo que siento, de echarlo todo por la borda, fue algo… tan raro, gracias a Dios me dijiste que también me querías, sino, no sé que hago- cuando terminó, acercó su cara a la mía y frotó una de las mejillas de su cara contra una de las mías, sonrojadas.

-Cuando, cuando… cuando me dijiste que me querías- sonreí- me sentí tan feliz, ahora… ya no me importa el tiempo- dije yo.

-Esto es lo que me encanta de ti- se rió dulcemente- puedes ser tan dura como para no dirigirme la palabra por los celos, o decirme esto, y hacerme sentir así, con un calor de felicidad subiéndome la espalda-

-Gracias, sabes, contigo, siempre me he sentido segura, siempre, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, llovía, había una tormenta terrible, nos habíamos quedado en el invernadero, había truenos y … ya desde ese momento, cuando te abracé por el miedo, sentí que me agradabas-

Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, y yo puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas, y nos besamos dulcemente. Unos segundos después nos separamos, y, extrañada, le pregunté

-¿Por qué tanta dulzura?-

-¿acaso no puedo decirte que te quiero?- dijo él

-Si, y me encanta, pero… tiene que ver algo con la luna llena ¿verdad?-

-Sí, lo probable, es que, si no es este mes, es el próximo- dijo, desanimado

-Siempre, siempre te querré, aún cuando te olvide- dije, como promesa- esos recuerdos no se van a ir, van a estar en mi corazón, aunque mi cabeza no los vea-

-Yo jamás, te olvidaré, jamás, me oyes, jamás- dijo él, con una furia triste

Y me abrazó, pasando su cabeza por mi hombro, hasta que quedó ligeramente apoyada en mi espalda, yo le acaricié el pelo, y cuando se volvió para atrás, recosté mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, y disfruté el calor de tan hermoso delicado pero protector abrazo, lo último que le dije, antes de cerrar los ojos fue: _Disfruta el momento, Hien. _Luego, cerré los ojos, para evitar que viera cómo se me habían humedecido.

-¿Luna? ¿Estás llorando?- me preguntó

-No, no-

-Ay, Luna, no, no llores…- dijo él, acariciando mis mejillas, húmedas.

Lo próximo que vi, fue su pecho, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, y besaba delicadamente la coronilla de mi cabeza.

Sakura PDV

Salimos fuera del hotel, y un sol como de otoño me pegó en los ojos, un poco más cálido que el del invierno. Tomoyo nos empujaba con una mano en la espalda de Shaoran y otra en la mía. Meiling venía detrás nuestro anotando lo que Tomoyo decía, mientras esta hablaba por celular, y hablaba rápidamente, Eriol estaba caminando al lado de Tomoyo, acariciándole el pelo.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-

-Tomoyo, espera…, tranquilízate- dijo Eriol

-¡HIEEEN! ¡LUNAAAA!, ¡vengan acá!- dijo, exasperada mientras pasábamos al lado de ellos en el banquito afuera del hotel-

-Eeeeh, ¡si! Solo… un segundo- dijo Hien

Suspiré y Shaoran me lanzó una mirada elocuente de rabia asesina contra mi amiga, Eriol, como siempre, comenzó a reírse demasiado como para seguir caminando y Meiling le dio un tierno coscorrón en la cabeza, fue tan dulce, que se le cayó el peinado por la borda, con anteojos y todo. Eso hizo que Tomoyo, luego de finalizar la llamada y quitarse el pequeño dispositivo _Bluetooth _de la oreja, se largara a reír, ya, caminando más despacio y con la cara de Eriol, contraída por la vergüenza, poco acostumbrado a ser la víctima, fuera, cabizbajo, hasta el estudio, ubicado en un piso del edificio de enfrente, de pronto, comenzó a hacer mucho frío, por lo que nos apuramos bastante.

Shaoran, suspiraba y con el pelo desordenado, la piel dorada y los ojos ambarinos, a mí, me parecía un sueño, cuando notó que lo miraba, dejó de apretar el puente de su nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice y desvió la mirada, a todo esto, ya estábamos en el ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron, un mega-estudio se desplegó enfrente nuestro, decorado, preparado y con todo listo. La fotógrafa, una mujer joven, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, portándose como esa tía, abuela o tíabuela pesada que siempre anda con besos, abrazos, y diciéndote que estas HERMOOOSA aun cuando tengas bichos bailándote en la cabeza y granos hasta en el trasero.

-¡Señora! ¿Qué hace?- dije yo

-¡AAAY Sakura!- dijo ella- ¡esto va a quedar genial!-

-¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?- dije, confundida

-Es Nakuru- dijo Eriol

-¿¡Nakuru!?- dijimos Shaoran y yo-

-Sí, le di conocimientos de fotografía con magia, en el estudio manejaremos todo con magia, las personas que están aquí se irán y sólo quedaran de maquillaje, que aún así, estarán en los camerinos, fue idea de Tomoyo, porque dijo que sino, te agarrará un ataque cardíaco severo- dijo Eriol, medio muerto de risa

-¡No sabes lo que aprecio este gesto, Daidoji!- dijo Shaoran, algo más aliviado

-De nada- dijo ella, y, femenina y apurada, fue a encontrarse con su madre.

-Luego de los saludos, recomendaciones, y cumplidos de la madre de Tomoyo a mi persona (además de unas cuantas muestras de celosía y amenazas escondidas hacia Shaoran), la mujer se fue, a organizar papelerío, y nos dijo que vendría ocasionalmente a inspeccionar las fotos.

Hien y Luna llegaron, cinco minutos después, y fueron empujados, como el resto de los demás, incluida Tomoyo, aunque a ella nadie la apuró, a cambiarse, maquillarse y arreglarse, una TOR-TU-RA que habrá durado… ¡dos horas!, creí que me volvería loca allí, con tanta gente, que mi cabello, que mis cejas, que el rubor de mis mejillas…

-señores- había dicho Meiling- si quieren que esté más roja, no usen rubor, llamen a Shaoran- bromeó, todas se rieron menos yo

-Muy graciosa- dije yo

-¡Vamos Sakura, en 5 minutos hacemos las fotos!- rió Tomoyo

-¿y en cuantas de las cinco mil fotos planeadas van a salir ustedes?- dije, arqueando una ceja

-No son cinco mil, Sakura- me dijo, riendo- son diez mil…no mentira, pero nosotras saldremos en las de las revistas, contigo obviamente, en las grupales, tú harás los carteles-

-Vamos a ver si Nakuru retrata lo que nosotros nunca pudimos- le susurró Luna a Meiling- tal vez, con suerte y distracción…-

-¿¡De qué hablan!?- dije yo, enojada

-De nada, Sakura-

-De que…- comencé

-De nada, SAKURA- dijeron ambas, dándome a entender que NO lo dirían

Luego se salir, vimos a los chicos, en una mesita de café, jugando a las cartas, aburridísimos.

-¿hace cuanto que salieron?- preguntó Luna

-Una hora y media, ¡jah! Tienen una nintendo Wii bárbara allí detrás, pero como nos "despeinamos" vinimos a jugar a las cartas- bufó Hien

-¡y mierda que tardaron!- dijo Shaoran- creí que me volvería loco-

-Pero, hay que aceptarlo chicos…- comenzó Eriol- ahora más que monstruos parecen monos- se mofó

-Estás hermosa, Sakura- me dijo Shaoran guiñándome un ojo y me sonrojé de manera bochornosa, la gente de maquillaje pasó justo en ese momento para largar un _¡Claro! Eso le faltaba_

-¡Ven! ¡Se los dije!- proclamó Meiling

-Bueno, bueno, Li, Sakura, vallan a donde está el césped falso, Shaoran toma un par de flores y se las das a Sakura- dijo Tomoyo, autoritaria- ¿vamos?-

-Vamos- respondimos los dos

-¡Ah y la guitarra! ¡No olvides la guitarra de madera!-

-Sí Daidoji, sí- respondió él, como cuando, harto, le respondes a tu madre sin ganas ni tono

-Ahora, Meiling, arréglate el pantalón blanco, ponte el saco de hilo crema que hay en la tercera puerta de vestuario, número 25, recuérdalo, y luego, que te ricen las puntas del pelo- comenzó- Hien, ¿tú tocas guitarra?- preguntó

-No mucho-

-¿sabes al menos cómo se agarra?- preguntó nuevamente

-Eso sí-

-¡Ve y dile a Li! ¿por favor?- agregó

-Bueno- dijo él

-Eriol, ponte las zapatillas y la chaqueta azul marino, debajo ponte la remera que dejé colgada en el vestuario de hombres, puerta tres, percha 32- indicó

-Bueno-

-Luna, dile a Sakura que se acomode el vestido verde, a Shaoran que evite caerse del puente falso, y de paso, que se ate los cordones de la zapatilla derecha y que evite manchar el jean con la suela, luego ve a cambiarte y ponte el conjunto de falda blanca, blusa violeta, chatitas plateadas y la cinta plateada que preparó vestuario, vestuario de mujeres, armario dos, percha 12-

-A su orden, jefa- bromeó

-¡Y que te recojan el pelo con los sujetadores que dejé!- gritó, de paso que estaba

Otra cosa que pasó, fue que Tomoyo, hizo que nos pusiéramos lentes de contacto, o en el caso de Meiling y Luna que se recogieran el pelo, o los chicos lentes de sol enormes, o yo extensiones, según ella, para que luego no nos volvamos locos con la gente que nos pregunte si éramos el que salía en…

-Inteligente, Daidoji- dijo Shaoran, aliviado

-¿Pero lo has visto Li? ¡a mi nada se me escapa!- rió, con gusto

En fin, estábamos todos prácticamente irreconocibles, ¡y eso fue muy extraño y cómico la verdad!

A todo esto, nos encontrábamos juntos, en aquel lugar tan bien disimulado, y la verdad, es que, cuando Shaoran sugirió que hiciéramos esto como si estuviéramos solos en una cita en el parque me pareció genial. Pronto, comenzamos a bromear, a hacernos cosquillas y el simulaba tocar la guitarra o darme flores, y de vez en cuando yo lo abrazaba o le daba un beso en la mejilla. Pronto nos pusimos a bailar allí mismo, un vals sin pies ni cabeza, cómico, que cada vez se puso más serio, hasta que de pronto, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, y cuando me despegué de él (supongo por las risitas a mi costa y la suya, varios, bastantes segundos después) Nakuru aplaudía, emocionada, diciendo que tenía LAS FOTOS, y se las mostraba en la pc a los demás, incluida la madre de Tomoyo, que a falta de ponerse colorada de rabia y tirarle un jarrón a Eriol por besar a Tomoyo, según me contó Luna, que los había sorprendido, se puso feliz y nos felicitó por nuestra hermosa parejita y dijo que iba todo perfecto.

De pronto, Shaoran y yo estábamos metidos en trajes nuevos, y nos sacábamos fotos, las chicas por un lado, primero, que dieron mucho que reír, en especial las caras de Meiling y Luna, y cuando sugerían fotos ochentosas, o luego que fingíamos un día común entre amigas, pero fue más cómico todavía, la de los chicos, que a falta de querer hacer los papeles de "galán", Nakuru recurría a hacerlos rabiar, para que pongan cara de nada y así parezcan más galanes, aunque costó mucho.

Por último y ese era el último cambio de ropa, hicimos una en el que estábamos todos juntos, como si estuviéramos saliendo y los chicos fingían sacar a bailar a alguna de nosotras, incluso a May, y entre todos nos reímos mucho.

Fue menos agotador de lo que esperaba.

Cuando por fin, salimos afuera, nevaba, y me dije, que al día siguiente, investigaría si esto era aquel mago, del cual no sabía ni su nombre, y que tantos disgustos me causaba.

* * *

He aquiii otro capitulo! la verdad no pensaba actualizar pero me di cuenta que la semana que viene voy a estar con examanes hasta en la cocina, asi que, a actualizar se ha dicho!

Como ven, este capitulo es algo romántico y tienen algo más de participacion Hien y Luna, así que espero les agrade esta extraña parejita, pero en el caso que no, no se preocupen su participacion no planeo que sea muy usual, obviamente, como fanática empedernida que soy de SHAOOORAAAAN y nuestra simpática y querida Sakura... además de tener (como muchas otras fans) fanatismo por Tomoyo y Eriol aunque no sea una pareja oficial

en fin, ¡gracias a vmi5 nuevamente por sus reviews! y a todos los que comenten!

Espero les guste el capitulo!

saludos, Rosie


	9. Capítulo 9: Una batalla menos

_Disclaimer: los personajes de SCC pertencen al grupo CLAMP _

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno he aqui un capitulo nuevo, algo mas corto... pero con esto de los examenes, no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir... en fin, deeeejeeen lindos revieeeeeeeeeews y gracias a todos los que hayan comentado el cap anterior!!

* * *

Luna PDV

Nevaba. Eso era algo que por suerte, vi muchas veces. Pero cada vez que pasaba, me emocionaba mucho. Nunca supe por qué.

La verdad, es que los países y maestros que visité eran muchos, con Hien, por supuesto. Aunque eso no era ninguna broma, íbamos a entrenar, a nada más, y muchas veces, al vivir con nuestros maestros, la carga se hacía el doble.

En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, muchos lugares los visitábamos solo por uno o dos meses, mientras que en Inglaterra, por ejemplo, nos quedamos dos años, y en EEUU uno, y en otros lugares, como Brasil, solo un mes. Todo esto, sin alterar nuestro calendario escolar, esa había sido la única petición de nuestros padres. Y así fue.

Sin embargo, amaba la nieve, y eso no era por haberme divertido mucho con ella, ya con verla, no sé, me encantaba, me volvía una niña. Y será porque siempre lo fui y lo seré.

Aquella noche, nos pusimos abrigos y guantes, bufandas y botas, May, yo, Tomoyo y Sakura, incluso Mimy, todas.

Los chicos también nos siguieron, y para colmo de esto, nos pusimos a jugar en la nieve, en el parque de enfrente, quedando empapados, ellos comenzaban, pero nosotras terminábamos. Me reí mucho. Aunque también me enojé, por caerme tanto.

Sacamos muchas fotos, sí, así, sin maquillar, sin producir, simplemente siendo nosotros, y la imagen que vi en aquella cámara digital, fue mucho más hermosa que cualquiera que hubiera visto, y aunque, cierta melancolía me rondara cuando recordé aquel relato que mi madre me había contado, sobre la muerte de mi padre, esto me ayudó a recuperarme.

Y es que, nunca había tenido amigos así. Lo acepto, toda la vida estuve con Hien, pero, también uno necesita más amigos, y es que, siendo sincera, Hien siempre fue más que un amigo para mí.

Ahora tenía amigas con las que charlar de moda o cosas de mujeres, amigos varones para divertirme, podía pasar tiempo con mi hermano y mi prima, y el resto de mi familia, obviamente, pero cuando volviera a China.

Y bueno, tengo un novio, uno que parece hecho especialmente para mí.

Desearía que el tiempo jamás pasara para mí, que los recuerdos se quedaran conmigo.

De pronto, recordé algo mientras caminábamos hacia el hotel.

-Sakura, olvidé comentarte algo- dije

-¿Qué pasa, Luna?- respondió ella

-También es para Tomoyo y May, Bah, para todos-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Shaoran, impaciente

-La maestra de intercambio, la profesora Rebow, tiene asignada la obra de teatro para el festival de primavera de este año-

-Oh no, esto me suena mal- acotó Shaoran

-No, no, no es nada malo, pienso yo- reí-

-¿y?- dijo Eriol

-Bueno, haremos un musical, tengo que conseguir una cantante y dos coros- le guiñó el ojo a Tomoyo y a May

-Yo me apunto- dijo Tomoyo-

-Yo también- apoyó Meiling

-Necesito un musicalizador-

-Bueno, bueno, no se hagan rogar eh- dijo Eriol

-Necesito a un buen pianista, que componga una canción- le dije a Hien mirándolo a los ojos, mientras lo miraba, miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza… todos, demasiado dulces, incluso como para que Hien que es un músico hasta en el alma, los cumpla

-Bueno, tengo un par de partituras que nunca les mostré- resopló

-Yo te puedo ayudar con eso- dijo Eriol

-Me vendría bien, gracias, anteojitos- le dijo Hien, riendo

-Ja-ja- Eriol puso cara de nada y se acomodó los anteojos

-También, me vendrían bien dos actores… - insinué

-¿y cual es la obra?-

-Es una leyenda, que la verdad encaja muy bien para que ustedes la interpreten, es la Leyenda del cerezo y el pequeño lobo -

-Ah-

-De todas formas, Sakura realmente te necesito para hacer los efectos especiales con las cartas-rogué- y hermanito…- empecé- necesitaría si pudieras armar una secuencia de pelea al final-

-Luna…- comenzó él

-¿por favooor? ¿todos pueden ayudarme?- rogué, poniendo cara de perrito

-Está bien- dijeron todos, incluyendo a Shaoran

Abracé a mi hermano, como hacía tanto no hacía, y me alegré de haberlo hecho, no se dan una idea de lo mucho que lo había extrañado en todos esos años. Luego les agradecí a todos. Shaoran puso una cara muy extraña… como de frustración y miró a Eriol

-¡Esa cara!- dijo Tomoyo

-Sí, parece que hicieras un rictus, la recuerdo de algún lado…- dijo Eriol

-Siempre tiene esa cara- dijo Hien

-¡no no!- dijo Sakura- ¡yo también la recuerdo de alguna parte!-

-Pero si nunca te la mostraba a ti- ironizó Eriol- iba para mí, ya lo recuerdo-

-¡es verdad!- dijo Tomoyo- pensabas que Eriol quería robarte a Sakura, ¡eras tan tierno! Recuerdo que tengo varias tomas de Sakura en el que el trasfondo de tus expresiones es esa, ¡qué tiempos! Muchas, muchas grandes tomas, aunque, ahora, tengo mejores, ¿eh? Ejem, primer beso, ejem, primera cita, reencuentro…- comenzó a enumerar

-¡Es que la mirabas mucho! era un niño – dijo, cruzando los brazos, se lo notaba tenso

-Yo no miraba a Sakura…- dijo Eriol – miraba al chica que siempre estaba al lado de ella, y tenía camaritas de video- le guiñó el ojo a Tomoyo, que rió con su risita característica, escandalosa y chillona.

-¿tienes copias, Tomoyo?- le preguntó Hien

-Sí, y muchas- dijo ella, terroríficamente

-Por que sé que aquí hay dos personitas aparte de mí que quieren verlo- apuntó

-Si Tomoyo, ya arreglaremos para verlas- rió May

Todos menos Shaoran rieron.

En la noche comencé a planear, cómo sería la obra.

Shaoran PDV

Otra vez. Otra y otra y otra vez. Lo peor, me conocía la maldita leyenda de memoria. Esa misma leyenda está en el libro que le dieron a Meiling, "Ventana del alma". Hay padre mío, qué hijas que has tenido y qué primas que me han tocado. Pensé en mi padre, Ryusei Hien Li. Paf y pensar que al idiota de Hien le pusieron así por mi padre. La historia… ¿la historia? ¿Tengo que contarla? Al parecer mis recuerdos la llamaron sola…

_Estábamos en casa, era verano, Hien pasaba la tarde con nosotros, su madre, Melanie, charlaba con la mía animadamente, Luna leía un libro detenidamente, Hien y yo éramos y somos muy amigos, estábamos fuera, con Wei, jugando partidas de esgrima, en cierto momento nos cansamos, por lo que fuimos adentro a tomar algo, hacía mucho calor. _

_-Ieran, has sido muy amable- dijo Melanie, la dulce y joven mujer me miró, con los ojos celestes refulgentes, el pelo castaño claro – semi-rubio colgando de una coleta, llena de rizos en las puntas del largo y lacio cabello, y me sonrió, maternalmente_

_-Tus visitas me encantan, Melanie, ¿Ruy no ha venido?- preguntó mi madre, seria, como siempre_

_-No, sabes que tiene mucho trabajo , pequeño Shaoran- me llamó_

_-Dígame señora- dije yo_

_-Eres idéntico a tu padre- murmuró, intentando que no la escuchara- ¿sabías que a ti te iban a poner Ruy como segundo nombre?- sonrió_

_-No, no lo sabía- respondí, y puaj, que nombre horrible_

_-Tu padre, hijo, y el padre de Hien eran muy amigos, por eso Hien se llama como se llama- me dijo mi madre_

_-Eso no lo sabía- acepté yo_

_-Ahora lo sabes- me sonrió, aquella mujer era encantadora._

_Hien se quejó, avergonzado, y salimos nuevamente a jugar. _

Aquella misma tarde, tomaba el té fuera, solo, mientras Meiling jugaba con sus amigas, escuché la conversación triste de mi madre y aquella mujer tan maternal. Al parecer a Hien le habían puesto ese nombre porque mi padre le salvó la vida, él era médico, o mejor dicho, experto en curaciones con magia, aunque también era médico de profesión, a pesar de ser empresario. La mujer estaba débil y en coma cuando dio a luz, al parecer el parto de Hien fue realmente complicado, y nació muy mal, unos minutos después, mi padre lo resucitó, al parecer se le paró el corazón y gracias a la intervención de mi padre Hien está vivo, por eso, en agradecimiento, Ruy Hitszuso le puso ese nombre a su primer y único hijo.

Al parecer mi padre y él eran muy confidentes, y a mí me iban a poner ese nombre como segundo por la ayuda que puso el padre de Hien a mi familia, al parecer, mientras estaba en la cabina, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho, había sido torturado para estrellar el avión luego de que me sacaran de allí. Pero el hombre se resistió y lo dejaron apenas con la conciencia suficiente para pedir mei dei, a algún puerto cercano y manejar 5 minutos hasta allí. Cuando el hombre se encontró con que mi padre había muerto, le pegó tan fuerte, que le rogó a mi madre que no me nombrara así, porque él no había podido evitar que mi padre muriera y la culpa lo consumía.

¿La historia del cerezo? Bueno esa es un poco más feliz, o pretende serlo.

_Cuenta la leyenda, que hace casi 300 años, una de las diosas de la naturaleza, Haruna, decidió hacerle una bromita a una mortal, Sakura, que descansaba a la sombra de un árbol de hojas verdes. Todo lo que ella tocara con el dedo índice se volvería rosado, aunque esto sólo funcionaba con los árboles. Cuando la mujer despertó, tocó accidentalmente una de las hojas del hermoso árbol, y se maravilló de lo que podía hacer, lejos de estar frustrada, tocó cada una de las hojas y las flores, y las recortó todas, para venderlas luego en el pueblo. _

_¡Y valla éxito que consiguió! Pronto comenzó a ganar fortunas, que acumuló, y le dio trabajo a todos los que necesitaban, y pagaba buenos sueldos. _

_Los hombres cultivaban los árboles verdes de día, y ella, en las noches, tocaba sus troncos, para hacerlos rosados. _

_La diosa se enojó enormemente, por que nada había resultado como ella lo quería, y en la noche, llamó al lobo, uno de los animales más silenciosos y le dijo._

_-ve, y destroza el árbol rosado de esa mujer, y tendrás toda la carne que quieras- _

_El canino, entusiasmado, rompía todos los árboles, y en las mañanas, comía hasta reventar. _

_Sin embargo, Sakura, muy inteligente, esperó hasta la luna llena, y cuando el lobo, triste, lloraba a sus ancestros a la luz de esta, ella, a la mañana siguiente ordenaba a sus empleados cortarlos rápidamente. _

_La diosa se enfurecía cada vez más, caminaba por el prado sagrado sin parar y pronto se encontró con Ai, la diosa del amor, que le dijo a Haruna:_

_-Créeme, los humanos se distraen mucho con esto- le dio una botellita rosada- es amor, dásela, engáñala y verás como olvida todo lo demás- _

_Y le dijo que además, debía encontrar un pretendiente para la joven mujer. Por lo que tomó una de las crías de su fiel ayudante, el lobo, y lo nombró Shaoran (pequeño lobo). Mandó al chico y le dijo que le diera aquello a la mujer, el chico, que ahora tenía emociones humanas, en cuanto se encontró con la mujer, se enamoró perdidamente de ella. La mujer, lo miró, extrañada. Sin embargo, aceptó sus sentimientos._

_La diosa se enojó tanto, que persiguió a la mujer por todo el pueblo, y detrás de ella el joven Shaoran, que quería rescatar a su amada. _

_Cuando llegaron a un bosque, el dios Cielo, o Sora, se apiadó de aquella buena mujer y la convirtió en uno de sus árboles, que solo florecería cuando las furias de la diosa se calmaran, en cada primavera. El chico, triste, lloró ante el árbol, y su padre le dijo a la diosa que no le entregara más comida, pero que librara a su hijo de aquel dolor. La diosa lo volvió a convertir en lobo, y le dijo que sus lágrimas de luna llena regarían el árbol, y cuando éste diera fruto de aquel incansable amor, ambos volverían a ser humanos._

_Y las primaveras pasaron. Hasta que un día, cuando la primera cereza cayó, la mujer recuperó su cuerpo y el joven lobo también. _

En fin, cambiando de tema, ¡suerte que desinfectaran el colegio estos días! Así podríamos pasear un rato…

Aquella mañana, como habituaba, me levanté más temprano que el resto, miré un rato de televisión, leí un libro, en fin, me lo rasqué a cuatro manos.

-Buenos días, lobito- me dijo Eriol

-Hola, CloE- dije, resaltando la e- perdón, _Clow-_

-Hoy estás de buen humor, pensé que me ibas a lanzar el cenicero del hotel por la cabeza- se rió

-¿quieres?- pregunté, con cenicero en mano

-No, gracias- dijo él, rodando los ojos

-¿las chicas duermen?-

-¡la pregunta! ¡y no sabes como!- se carcajeó- la que sí esta levantada es Sakura, y sí, como estarás pensando, la hice sonrojar un poco- dijo, mirando la tele

-Tú y tu manía de hacer sonrojar a las mujeres- rodé los ojos- ¿no le habrás dicho nada indecente no? Por que esta chica, _tiene novio_- amenacé

-Naaah, Sakura se sonroja fácil, le dije que si sabías que me iba a abrir la puerta en los _shorts _del pijama, te daba un paro cardíaco-

-¡Descarado! ¿le mirabas las piernas a mi novia?- dije yo, riéndome, con deje de amenaza en mi voz

-Shaoran, llamé a la habitación- dijo, exasperado- lo dije porque supuse que Tomoyo los había empacado, y acerté- proclamó, con tono de victoria- porque hasta en el teléfono se la notaba nerviosa- rió

-Si hubieras hecho lo primero…- dije, comenzando

-Ya sé, ya sé-

-Ahora sé porque de novio con Daidoji, eh, ella no se sonroja por nada, y es más, en varias ocasiones he notado que tiene la misma costumbre de sonrojar a sus amigas y … - a mí en ocasiones, pensé pero no lo dije- , es decir con esos comentarios suyos-

-Y valla que sí- se rió

-A ver si adivino, te agarró el ataque de "Clow borrachín" y estás desesperado de sed por un licor, cerveza, vino o aguarrás si no te dan alcohol en 10 segundos-

-Tampoco estoy tan desesperado- me encanta esto de exasperar a Eriol- ¡Hey, Bella Durmiente!- le gritó a Hien- ¡Levántate de una vez!-

-¡Cállate borrachín! ¡Vi lo que sacaste del frigobar!- dijo éste, con voz ronca

-Tomoyo te va a asesinar- dije yo, arqueando las cejas

-Yo lo pago- dijo y sonrió como si un destellito fuera a salir de los colmillos de vampiro que tiene este idiota

-¡Ya hasta pareces gay, Erioolcita!- comenté

-Cállate porcinooosooo- me dijo, haciendo referencia a la "gripe porcina" que poco de ella se sabía en Tomoeda, ya que ni turistas iban.

-Bien dicho, ricitos de oro-

-¡Cállense! ¡Travestidos!- gritó Hien, que quería dormir

-Buenas nochees osooo roñosoooo- dijimos nosotros.

Luego, nos pusimos a ver un partido de básquet, era uno repetido, pero ni Eriol o yo lo habíamos visto, así que, que venga nomás.

-Hey, cenicientas, que cuentan- dijo Hien, sentándose en el sofá, entre medio de Eriol y yo, nos hizo un coscorrón a cada uno, obviamente, nosotros casi lo dejamos sin cabeza.

-Te perdiste el partido, bella durmiente- le dije yo

-Ya lo había visto, una mierda de partido, parecían de primaria- bufó

-Sí, exacto- dijo Eriol-

-A qué no sabes quién me despertó…- le dijo a Eriol con una mirada seria, de que ya no lo aguantaba más

-¿quién? ¡el hada madrina! ¿no?-

-Tomoyo, idiota, me gritó escandalosamente en el oído a través del auricular diciendo que qué era eso de que estaban tuus calzones en el baño-

-¿Qué hiciste anoche, casanova?- le dije yo

-Nada, se los juro, no sé cómo llegaron allí- dijo, a la defensiva

-Eres un pervertido desgraciado, Eriol- le dijimos nosotros

-¡Lo juro! Sino Tomoyo me hubiera dejado varios moretones- declaró

-Eso es verdad- aceptó Hien

-¿y qué hacen tus calzones ahí?- pregunté yo

**-¡POOOR FIN ME VENGUÉ DE TI CLOOW!!!**** –** rió Kerberos, escandalosamente

-Más vale que vallas a decirle a las chicas- dijo Hien

-¿y porqué lo haría?- dijo Kero

Ninguno habló, el guardián se había salido con la suya.

-¡Por que yo lo escuché todo y se lo voy a decir a Luna! tus calzones también estaban ahí, Hien, pero Luna no se ha despertado, al menos, por ahora- rió Mimy, llevándose una bolsa de frituras

-¿¡llevaste mis calzones también!?- dijo Hien, tomando del cuello a la criaturita

-Es que no sa-bía de quien era cual-

-¡Entonces también están los míos!- gruñí

-Sí, pero Sakura no los vio, todavía no ha pasado por el baño- nos dijo Mimy, robando las facturas de la mesa- Pero _puede _que se entere…- amenazó

-¡te pagamos! – dijo Hien

-¿eeeh?- dijo Eriol

-¿Cuánto quieres?-

-En dulces, quierooo, ¡cuatro cajas de chocolate! ¡tres bolsas de caramelos! ¡Y cinco tortas y sabes cuales me gustan!- le dijo Mimy a Hien-

-Bueno, mañana te lo doy- suspiró

-¡Lo quiero ahooooooooooooooooooora!- canturreó

-¡No voy a comprártelo ahora!- dijo él

-¡entonces seee vaaan a enterar todas!- rió

Y se fue por la ventana.

-KERBEROS- grité- vas en CINCO segundos a decirles todo a las chicas, ¡o te juro que te tenemos dos meses a agua y pan!- le grité

-¡NOOO! ¿Sin dulces?-

-¡EXACTO!- amenazó Eriol- ¡Y vas a ver como se los comen Nakuru y Spinel!-

El pequeño se fue, enérgico hacia la habitación de las chicas, suspiramos de alivio, aunque ni bien terminamos de hacer esto prácticamente Meiling y Luna tiraron la puerta abajo. Sakura estaba roja y furiosa, lo mismo que Tomoyo.

-¡¿Qué es esto de poner calzones en el BAÑO?!- gritó Luna, tomando a Hien por la camiseta, ambos en pijama

-Luna, amor, te Juro que no pusimos NADA- dijo él, suavemente, intentando persuadir a Luna con "la cara de perrito"

-¡NO INTENTES CONVENCERME CON LA VOZ DE ANIMALITO TRISTE!- le gritó ella-

-¡ERIOL! ¡VAS A MORIR!- le dijo Tomoyo, con su aguda vocecita

-¡Shaoran! ¡¿desde cuando eres así de desubicado?!- me dijo Meiling

-¡¿Acaso quieren insinuar algo?!- dijo Luna-

-¡No pusimos nada!- gritamos nosotros

-¡Shaoran no lo puedo creer de ti! ¡te has vuelto un asqueroso!- dijo Sakura, ceñuda

-¡ERIOL, HABLA Y EXPLICA EN CINCO, NO DOS SEGUNDOS PORQUE TE JURO QUE NO SALES VIVO!- dijo Tomoyo, calmadamente, pero autoritaria

-¡Lo mismo, Shaoran!- me dijo Sakura, May le hizo coro

-¡Hien, habla YA!- ordenó Luna

-Fue Kerberos, quiso vengarse de mí por haberle hecho limpiar hace casi quinientos años el desastre de Yue y…-

-Cómo no sabía de quién era la ropa interior agarró la de los tres- dije yo

-¡No tenemos nada que ver!- dijo Hien

-¡No te CREO!- dijo Luna, que parecía que iba a destripar a Hien

-Hey chicos las chicas no estaban así que no pude decirles que yo fui el de los calzones…- dijo Kero

-¡Corre, Kerberos!- dijo Mimy-

-¡SI KERO, CORRE, PORQUE CUANDO TE AGARREMOS…!- amenazó Meiling

Y todas salieron disparadas hacia su cuarto, para cambiarse, y poder matar al idiota de Kero, que había escapado por la ventana.

Riley PDV

-Sé lo que quieres hacer, Riley, no te va a funcionar- dijo el maestro, alguien no corpóreo, que era como un espíritu, energía que robaba de vez en cuando un cuerpo, como yo mismo

-¿De qué habla maestro?- dije yo, haciendo el idiota

-Sé que te has encariñado con Meiling Li, y que has aprendido a apreciar a los gemelos Li, además de que Sakura y su amiga Tomoyo te caen de lo mejor- dijo, serio

-Señor, yo le debo mi lealtad a usted, fue un juramento, si lo rompo, recuerde, moriré- declaré

-Tu sí, pero la chica Meiling no- apuntó

-Sí- acepté

-Y lo que le prometí, un gran puesto, poderes, a su amado…-comenzó-

-No comprendo- expuse

-El pilar de sus deseos se está rompiendo, Riley, lo de Tokio está funcionando, mañana seguro irán a investigar, y es de vital importancia que robes la carta Futuro- declaró

-¿cómo señor? –

-Vete a un cuerpo de alguien de allí, y róbala, puede ser alguien del hotel, tienen llaves-

-Buena idea- dije- pero la verdad es que no quiero dejar mi cuerpo, iré allí con magia-

-Mientras me traigas la carta…- dijo el maestro

Y es que mi peor temor, es que, usara mi cuerpo como una manera de amenaza, de chantaje, de hacerme volver, de retenerme. Si él me mataba estando yo fuera de mi cuerpo, siempre sería un alma, siempre sería energía, y jamás, aunque fuere al menos, podría subir arriba, allá al paraíso, sí es que me admiten, obviamente.

Pero, rayos, ¿cómo iban a admitirme?

Iba a robar, iba a matar si fuera necesario, iba a dejar a una chica sin su protección en este mundo, y todo, para traer más desgracias a esta tierra. Pero yo no iba a sufrirlas.

Y eso me hacía querer escupirme del asco a mí mismo.

De pronto, una luz iluminó mis pensamientos, algo que me daría paz al fin. De pronto supe, cómo tener mi final feliz, o cómo mierda fuere, pero sin culpas ni remordimientos.

Volví a salir, de aquel templo que usaba de hogar, llevando sobre mí el precio de mis propias palabras, y de mis acciones. Luego, pensé, egoístamente, que si hacía lo correcto, sería demasiado el precio a pagar, y no estaba dispuesto a eso.

No lo estaba.

Sakura PDV

Luego de atrapar a Kero, y quitarle los dulces por una semana, algo que casi lo mata del disgusto, Tomoyo, muy entusiasmada dijo con aire de alegría:

-¡Sakura! ¡Me has dicho que hay nuevos peligros aquí en Tokio y que crees que se debe a ese hombre tan misterioso que te persigue para quitarte las cartas!-

-Sí, Tomoyo- dije suspirando- ahora paso a cambiarme- me resigné-

-¡perfecto! Traje trajes para todos, esta vez quiero que vallan combinados-

-¿Cuál es la temática?- dije, asustada

-¡ángeles guerreros!- dijo ella, riendo agudamente-

-¡Ay que emoción!- dijo Luna- ¡tus trajes son hermosos, Tomoyo-chan!-

-Gracias, Luna-

Luego de eso, agarré el traje que Tomoyo me dio y fui al baño a cambiarme. Cuando terminé, me observé en el espejo. El traje era un enterito sin mangas o tiritas de color blanco, que por encima, llevaba una hermosa tela que caía con fuerza y que era cortada por una cinta dorada, con moño del mismo color, y que dejaba ver el traje por que estaba cortada en pico hacia los costados y formaba una V hacia abajo, y en la parte de atrás la tela me llegaba por las rodillas, además, tenía dos hermosos broches con forma de alas, y tenia como capa una especie de torerita que luego se ampliaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y estaba toda bordada con hilo dorado, me parecía un sueño.

Cuando salí, muerta de vergüenza, me encontré con que Meiling y Luna estaban vestidas parecido a mí, pero más sencillas.

Meiling tenía hecha una larga cola de caballo hecha, de la cual, salían cintitas plateadas envolviendo la coleta en una trenza, y la ropa era una camisita china de seda, estampada en blanco y plateado, pero sin el cuello, solo las mangas y el resto, acompañada de unas bermudas blancas, con zapatos plateados, que en el tobillo estaban sujetados por una cinta con un moño. Cayendo de uno de los hombros, había una capa blanca semi-transparente, y en conjunto a May le sentaba bien.

Luna era un caso distinto, llevaba un vestido estilo romano, que le llegaba por la rodilla, blanco liso en la parte de abajo, y con una tela plateada que daba la vuelta debajo de su busto y luego se cruzaba y rodeaba su hombro por detrás cerraba en un moño, el pelo estaba suelto pero tenía una cinta celeste que hacía de vincha, y tenía una pequeña alita en un costado, los zapatos eran celestes también.

-¡Sakura!- chilló de emoción Tomoyo- ¡ESSTAS DIVINAA!, ¡te grabaré! ¡Te grabaré!-

-Y debo felicitarte Tomoyo, esta capa es hermosa, muy linda, gracias- reí

-¡Enserio Sakura! ¡eso te queda genial! ¡espera a que te vea mi hermano!- me susurró Luna, sonriéndome con las mejillas rosadas

-Gracias, Luna-chan, tú también- felicité

-Es que yo hago sólo lo mejor para mi amiga Sakura- dijo Tomoyo después de volver de buscar la cámara-

-¿Tengo que usar esta colita en el cabello? ¡Me queda horrible! Aunque el traje es hermoso, gracias Tomoyo-

-De nada Meiling-

-Lo mismo- dijo Luna

-De nada a todas- dijo ella, sonriendo

-Bueno, ahora, ¿cómo salimos de aquí sin que nos crean locas?- pregunté yo

-¡fácil!- dijo una voz masculina… oh no…- Mi querida Sakura, usa la carta sueño, no nos vendría para nada mal dormir a toda la ciudad… por si te ven con esa pinta de ángel… tan feo- rió Eriol

-¡Eriol!- me quejé

-No le hagas caso, estas hermosa, Sakura mía- dijo Shaoran, noté que todas las voces venían de detrás de mí

-¡perfecto! ¿nos vamos?- dijo Hien- mucha dulzura por aquí-

-Mira quien habla, ¡tendrías que escuchar las cosas melosas que tenemos que soportarte cuando hablas dormido sobre Luna!-

Ella se sonrojó y empujó a todo el mundo muy violentamente hacia fuera. Kero y Mimy, el primero con una cinta celeste en el cuello, la segunda con una de color rosa, nos siguieron en su forma pequeña.

En el ascensor, saqué mi báculo y la carta sueño y le ordené dormir a todos en la ciudad, a los que lleguen y que deje solo a los que se van.

Cuando llegamos abajo, la recepcionista estaba dormida.

-Buen plan, Eriol- acepté-

-¡vamos! ¡vamos que la card captor ahora se enfrentará con nuevos peligros con sus cartitas Sakura!- dijo Tomoyo, mega-emocionada

-Ay, Daidoji- suspiró Shaoran- ¿nunca vas a cambiar?- le dijo, bufando

-Nope- dijo ella

-Bien, por que yo la quiero así, linda y algo locacha- dijo Eriol, abrazando a Tomoyo

Yo usé la carta vuelo para buscar el punto de magia, Mimy cambió a su forma grande y Kero también, Meiling y Shaoran se montaron en Kero, Hien y Luna en Mimy y Eriol iría volando con su magia, Tomoyo se estaba por subir a Kero cuando Hien le sugirió

-¿no quisieras tener más libertad para mejores tomas?-

-Sí, ¿pero como?-

-Te copiamos las alas de Sakura a tu espalda y puedes volar- dijo Luna

-¡AY QUE EMOCION!- dijo Tomoyo

Hien agitó la espada, me pidió que volviera a activar la carta y pronunció unas palabras rápidamente, luego, Tomoyo las tenía y podría volar.

Así fuimos todos, buscando el punto donde se originaban aquellos cambios de clima. Entonces llegamos hacia un centro lleno de edificios, en uno de ellos, más precisamente, la torre de Tokio que tanto aparecía en mis sueños, y donde batallé con Yue hacía tanto ya, lo que parecía ser una niña pequeña de rizos rosados como el cuerpo en general, cambiaba el clima con su manos de aquí para allá y reía.

Nos acercamos, y en cuanto quise usar a viento para apreciarla al parecer aparecieron la madre y el padre, que casi me voltean, y tiran a los demás de Kero y Mimy

-¡Rápido a la superficie de ese edificio volando nos caeremos!- gritó Shaoran

Y todos obedecimos, hasta Tomoyo, con cierta decepción, se bajó al suelo. Eran las 6 pm, el sol brillaba a contra nuestro y eso ayudó a la vista. La mujer nos lanzaba rayos y el hombre ventiscas.

-¡Rápido Sakura!- gritó Meiling- ¡Utiliza alguna carta!-

-¡fuego!- grité

-¡no, Sakura!- gritó Kero- ¡no puedes utilizar elementos!-

-¿Por qué?- grité

-¡por que los contrarrestarán!-

Y efectivamente, así pasó, enviaron agua hacía fuego y perdí ya dos cartas, la niña pronunció, risueña, _¡Hasta el atardecer!_ Y ahí supe que no quedaba mucho, busqué entre las cartas, sin saber cuál usar, entonces, se me ocurrió lanzar a Bosque, pero con un rayo la cortaron

-¡Avancemos!- gritó Luna- ¡Podemos atacar con desaparecer!- apuntó

-¡¿Pero cómo llegamos hasta allí!-

-¡Tendremos que usar cartas para distraerlos!- apuntó Shaoran

-¡Vamos!- grité- ¡Salto!

-¡Copia a todos presentes!- gritaron Hien y Luna

Y todos avanzamos por los rascacielos, acercándonos, utilicé a Escudo para protegernos del granizo, luego a Espejo para reflejar los rayos, a espada para cortar las ramas de los árboles que nos mandaban.

-¡vamos, usa la carta Arco para que les disparemos- dijo Meiling

-¡sí!- dije yo

-¡nosotros te ayudamos!- dijo Hien y Luna

-¡nosotros hacemos un escudo con magia!- dijeron Shaoran y Eriol

Y disparamos, pero eran como niebla, el sol bajaba, se nos acababa el tiempo, de pronto mi cabeza se iluminó.

-¡Usaré a niebla!- grité

Y en ese instante mandaron un viento terrible mientras saltábamos, Shaoran, Meiling, Eriol y yo pudimos pasar, pero Luna cayó, Hien quiso alcanzarla y se fue con ella.

Hien PDV

Corríamos y saltábamos los edificios para poder llegar a aquella "familia" de malditos cagadores de fines de semana, cuando una ráfaga pasó cuando estaba por saltar, yo me quedé esperando que pase, el resto siguió.

Casi todos llegaron. Menos Luna.

En ese momento sentí que una fuerza me impulsaba a tirarme con ella, a rescatarla, el edificio era muy alto, por lo que llegué a abrazarla antes de que nos estampáramos en el suelo.

-¡Hien! ¿Qué acabas de hacer, idiota? ¡Nos vamos a matar!- dijo ella, llorando

-Te amo- fue lo único que dije, y la besé

La adrenalina aumentaba, caíamos cada vez más rápido, abrazados, la muerte nos estaba alcanzando, por un momento me arrepentí de haberme tirado, luego me retracté, pensando en el dolor de vivir sin ella, en un segundo pasaron miles de emociones sobre mí: miedo, tristeza, decepción, desesperación, llegó el llanto y la sensación de impotencia.

-¡flotar!- dijo Sakura

Y nunca sentimos el piso. En aquel momento la voz de Sakura me pareció un coro de ángeles.

Sakura PDV

Ambos habían caído, pero no quedaba tiempo, por lo que grité ¡Flotar! Y rogué que funcionara. El sol se ponía, nos quedaban pocos minutos.

-¡Estamos bien, sigan!- gritaron por detrás

Y así lo hicimos, avanzamos, y cuando pasó la ventisca grité ¡Niebla!, la pareja y la niña ni se inmutaron y mi vista pasó a estar bloqueada.

En un estéril intento de salvar las cartas grité con fuerza ¡Borrar!

Pero cuando desapareció la niebla el sol ya se había escondido, y una manada de cartas se había ido junto con él, mi desilusión y mis lágrimas.

Había perdido a niebla, a borrar, a bosque, a viento… a fuego, como 10 cartas.

En una sola batalla.

Parecía como si estuviera en ese microsegundo previo a caerte al vacío. Y pensé que no lo soportaría.

-¡Sakura!- me dijo Kero- ¿estas bien?-

-Las… perdí, Kero, las perdí- musité, desconsolada

-Sakura, ya has perdido cartas antes, ya las recuperarás, eres su dueña- me dijo Kero, frotando su cabeza contra mi mejilla

-Pe-pero- dije yo, algo húmedo recorría mis mejillas-

-¡Basta de lamentarte!- me dijo Mimy- tienes que tener esperanza, Fe, tienes la carta Futuro, con ella sabrás cómo salir de esto-

-Sí- eso me había ayudado

-Sakura, amor, esto no fue tu culpa- me dijo Shaoran

-No pudimos ayudar, estabas casi sola, perdónanos Sakura- dijo Luna

-¡déjate de bromas, Luna! ¡casi se caen de un edificio!- dijo Meiling

-Aún así, queda la duda de si pudiéramos ayudar en algo- dijo Hien

-¡Ya sé lo que se nos pasó! ¡y suerte que lo conservaras!- dijo Tomoyo- la carta Tiempo, Sakura, con ella en tu poder la próxima vez las recuperarás- me consoló

Aquello me hizo sentir algo mejor. Aunque la decepción no dejó de correr en la semana, carcomiéndome las entrañas.

Tan pronto como se acercaba el festival de primavera, nos tocó hacer aquella complicadísima obra, tuvimos que reunirnos con otros 4 grupos para poder hacerla bien. Luna y Anna una chica de su clase de danza, harían el casting de actores, aunque ambas coincidieron en dejar a "Cerecita" y "Lobito" como protagonistas.

Me sorprendió que Shaoran no se quejara esta vez, aunque tampoco lo hizo con gusto. Había muchas partes que la verdad, eran complicadas, llenas de baile y música, y yo seguía pensando en las cartas.

El grupo uno se concentró en la escenografía, que les llevaría casi una semana o más hacer, complicada y detallista, y con "sargento Luna" al mando, más vale que lo hicieran bien, o ella, los mataría, era muy detallista. El grupo dos se reuniría con Tomoyo a diseñar los trajes, ella se negó rotundamente a no participar de esa parte.

El grupo tres se encargaría de los extras en actuación, y el cuarto revisaría detalles y ayudaría en lo necesario.

Tomoyo sería (con el coro) la encargada de darle vida a las canciones que hizo el grupo de música (en el que participaban Hien y Eriol), Shaoran y Meiling darían clases básicas de artes marciales para una secuencia de baile, y Luna con el grupo de danza de instruirnos a todos. Yo tenía una tarea muy especial, antes de cada escena, me reuniría con ella tras bambalinas para los efectos especiales, y como muy nerviosa que era, ella sería la narradora de la historia en el teatro.

La escuela parecía una tortura y dos semanas de la obra no había mucho tiempo, por lo que dedicamos las tardes a aquello, y los sábados completos sin clases, eso es lo bueno de las obras. Sin embargo yo tenía mi mente muy lejos, en las cartas que se fueron.


	10. Capítulo 10: Instinto Li

_Disclaimer: los personajes de SCC pertenecen al grupo Clamp _

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno he aqui otro capitulo, estoy FELIIIZZ por que han terminado los exámenes (y las claaaaases) y vienen las dulceees, dulces vacaciones...espero les guste el cap.

estoy empezando otro fic nuevo, el cual todavia no tiene titulo, pero pronto voy a subir el primer capítulo...

Dejen lindos _reviews! _

Saludos, Rosie

* * *

PDV desconocido

Era una mañana seca en París, con el sol radiante. Dos chicas bajaron con sus maletas en una amplia residencia, una de ellas hablaba perfecto inglés, y la otra, leía con habilidad los mapas en japonés. Altas y morenas de cabello, la primera algo más bajita, unos 5 centímetros, de ojos marrones y pelo castaño oscuro, lacio y por la espalda. La segunda, de ojos verdes terriblemente claros, tenía el pelo marrón chocolate, pero muchísimo más claro que la primera, sin dejar de ser castaño.

-¡Megan! ¡No es acá!- dijo la primera

-¡Staaaacy! ¡te digo que es acá!- gritó la segunda, aunque su voz era muy suave

-A ver, Thompson, dime, ¿¡por que no han salido a recibirnos entonces!?- dijo Stacy, paciente, hablando en tono irónico y llamándola por su apellido

-Por que, querida amiga Benley, te recuerdo, que para algo, existe el timbre- dijo la otra, haciendo un gesto de burla

-Siempre es lo mismo, te aprovechas de que NO leo japonés, puede que hable lo indispensable y que, en estas dos semanas me tengas que dar clases, la Señora Melanie nos pidió este favor, pero, ¡Mierda que no entiendo el japonés! Se me da mejor el español- dijo irritada Stacy

-Bueno, por lo menos es japonés, que me costó bastante aprender, yo seguro que termino diciendo "Me cagué los pantalones" una vez lo hice en una clase, casi me expulsan- dijo Megan, irritada también

-¡casi te expulsan porque quisiste faltar a gramática!, vos y Sophie, son terribles- rió Stacy

-¡Toca el timbre y no molestes!- dijo Megan, picada

-Bueno, tampoco exageres, es el primer día que estamos aquí-

Y tocó el timbre, ambas iban vestidas con ropa muy primaveral, Stacy con un pantalón blanco y una camisa escocesa con un buzo blanco. Megan, con una remera verde y un pantalón de Jean azul, las zapatillas _converse_ blancas. Ambas estaban enfrente a una mansión enorme, en la entrada estaba el auto rentado en el que habían ido hasta allí, una mujer las atendió por el portero y les indicó pasar con el auto por la pequeña senda de pavimento y atravesar los jardines de enfrente para llegar a la puerta. Ambas volvieron a subirse al pequeño auto no sin antes, discutir un poco:

-¡Stacy! ¡ya manejaste hasta acá!-

-Por que soy mayor – le replicó la otra

-¡Siempre con eso! solo por trece días-

-Bueno, maneja tú, es lo mismo- concedió Stacy

Y Megan manejó hasta la entrada de la gigantesca mansión Parisina, ambas se asombraron de la fineza del lugar y de sus grandísimas proporciones.

-¡Wow! ¡Superlativamente grande!- se asombró Stacy

-¡Ya empezaste a hablar raro!- se quejó Megan

-Tú, Meg y todos los idiotas que siempre empiezan con eso…- dijo ella, rodando los ojos y bajándose del auto

-Ya llevamos casi tres días viajando, y dos peleando, ¡basta, por favor!- dijo Megan

-Sí, está bien, fue un laaargo vuelo hasta acá- suspiró Stacy

-Sí, me muero por dormir … y tal vez comer algo-

-¡tú siempre igual!-

-¡tú también!-

Y una mujer de servicio las interrumpió, ambas, saludaron con cortesía a la mujer que las dirigió hasta un enorme salón y allí se cruzaron con el primo del hijo de los dueños de casa, un chico alto, de cabello caramelo oscuro y ojos miel, que iba concentradísimo leyendo un libro y poco se percató de la presencia de las jovencitas, que abrieron los ojos, enormemente, sorprendidas de la cara del chico, algo más dura y cuadrada que la de Hien, aunque, hacía años que no lo veían.

-¡Megan, mira! Es Francis, el primo de Hien, hace mucho que no lo veo…-

-¿las puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo el chico en francés, ambas lo miraron con cara de idiota

-¿No te acuerdas de nosotras, Francis?-

-Sí, lamentablemente- dijo el chico, con voz monocorde, mirando nuevamente el libro luego de echarles un vistazo-Stacy Benley y Megan Thompson, lindas, pero molestas-

-¡Tú no cambias más, descarado!- le riñó Megan

-Vamos, Meg, antes de que lo golpee

Y caminaron, sonrojadas, no solo por la vergüenza, sino porque aquellas chicas no eran muy pacientes, Stacy, con su mal humor podría pegarle al chico si se le presentara la oportunidad y a Megan no le gustaba que la molestaran. O sería quizás que luego de un viaje tan largo, no tenían paciencia alguna.

-Señora Hitszuso- dijo Megan

-¡Chicas!- dijo ella, alegre- ¡pasen por favor! ¡llámenme Melanie!-

-Muchas gracias, Melanie, su gusto es excelente- agregó

-Saben por qué las llamé, ¿verdad?- dijo la mujer

-Sí, señora, estamos enteradas, pero, no comprendemos algo…- preguntó Stacy

-¿Qué cosa? Díganme y se los explicaré-

-¡Todo!- admitió Megan- nuestras madres no nos contaron demasiado-

-No puedo dar muchos datos, pero por una situación muy crítica es por la cual mi esposo las fue a buscar, necesitamos que cuiden a los hechiceros que están en Japón, los van a reconocer fácil, en especial a mi hijo, revolotéenles por alrededor, que este hombre no sienta su presencia, si Sakura pierde las cartas, algo muy grave va a pasar, y necesitamos ganar todo el tiempo posible y bueno, ustedes no corren peligro, así que necesitamos que junto con los compañeros que llegarán después a esa ciudad, nos suministren de alimentos en nuestro encierro, no puedo decirles a donde vamos, Ieran me lo ha prohibido, sólo les digo, cuidado con quienes hablan-

-Ya comprendemos- dijeron las dos

-Por cierto,- dijo la mujer, misteriosa y con una sonrisa- ¿se han encontrado acaso con Francis?-

Ambas chicas enrojecieron de repente y rehuyeron la mirada de la mujer, que con ternura, recordó sus primeros sonrojos de la adolescencia.

Les guiñó un ojo, rió con suavidad y las chicas se preguntaron qué estaban haciendo, o si aquella mujer estaba tan cuerda como aparentaba.

Shaoran PDV

Aquella tarde, luego de la escuela, tendría que reunirme con Tomoyo Daidoji a la salida para preparar la sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Sakura, que estaba próximo, podría decirse que era dentro de unos… ¿dos días? ¿Tres tal vez?

En el salón de clases el ambiente era de aburrimiento total y ya no aguantaba los malditos zapatos del uniforme. Es que, este uniforme será muy lindo a la vista pero, mierda, es como un traje, ¡incomodísimo! Miraba a la pizarra, última hora de clase, matemática, era algo que se me daba por demás de fácil, por lo que, lejos de prestar atención me concentraba en lo que debería hacer más adelante…

De pronto me vino a la mente una imagen, yo, prometiéndole a Sakura acompañarla a su casa por miedo a un nuevo acontecimiento de aquellos, ¡mierda! ¿Y ahora qué le digo? Sí, esta bien, ella puede sola con eso, en especial por que sin duda es la hechicera más poderosa y bla bla, pero suele desesperarse y no saber qué hacer.

Una notita en mi banco.

_Li: parece que te hubiera pasado una topadora por encima, cuéntame qué pasa, ¿es el tema verdad? A mi también me aburre, ah y dice Eriol que te diga… bueno dice que me despida así_

_Hasta luego cenicientita, Tomoyo_

Hoy no andaba de humor para irritarme siquiera, por lo que le mandé otra nota rápida a Tomoyo, ella y yo siempre nos mandábamos notitas así, para entretenernos, la profesora ni siquiera nos prestaba atención ya, los dos teníamos promedio por encima de 9 en esta materia.

_Puede ser, es una mezcla de las dos cosas, pero, principalmente le prometí a Sakura acompañarla a casa hoy, y me preocupa que se desespere y desmaye si se le aparece algún suceso extraño_

Ella lo leyó, tranquila, y sopesó por unos segundos, mientras yo, me concentraba en aquella chica que estaba enfrente de mi pupitre intentando descifrar aquellas fórmulas que tanto la complicaban y hacían adorable

_Pídele a Meiling que la acompañe, o Luna tal vez, Eriol o Hien si estás muy preocupado, pero, Shaoran, son unas pocas cuadras…_

Cuando leí la nota casi podía imaginármela rodeando los ojos, diciéndome que no podía ser tan pesado, pero en fin, yo soy así y no me gusta estar nervioso.

_Le digo a Luna entonces, Jah mira que le valla a decir a eriolcita roja sabes que tiene una… poco sana obsesión con sonrojar a Sakura y reírse de ello…_

10 minutos, solo diez minutos, ¡avanza reloj, avanza! No podía esperar a las vacaciones…

_Pero, ¿hoy no era su ensayo con el grupo del tercer acto? May se va a quedar también, creo que podemos acompañarla e ir… a menos que le digas a Hien._

¿A HIEN? Justo a ese, ni ahí le decía a Hien, aunque, puede ser, por lo menos no tiene las manías de Eriol, y me lo debe, hasta ahora no lo he torturado por salir con mi hermana bueno, no tanto como YO quisiera. Le mandé una nota y cuando se la di puse gesto SERIO muy serio, la risita de Tomoyo pasó inadvertida hasta para mí, pero no para Eriol, que le guiñó el ojo.

_¿Es tan necesario? ¡Por Dios Shaoran! Son unas cuadras, por algo te han puesto lobo ¡eh!_

Me respondió aquello y mierda, había dicho casi lo mismo que Tomoyo, ¿me estaría volviendo paranoico?

_Sí, Hien, sí. Si no quieres no importa, pero me la debes, hermano._

_Por favor, dime que no es un truco para que no me valla con Luna a los ensayos, sería demasiado, Shaoran_

_¡No, idiota! Además eres amigo de Sakura y le pediste que te ayudara con la gramática de japonés, ¿no?_

_No voy a hacer teatrito para tus preocupaciones, pero sí, la acompaño, sólo para que te quedes tranquilo, pero, por todos los santos, deja de poner esa cara, pareces salido de un psiquiátrico._

Miré hacia la ventana y sí, el reflejo me mostró que parecía salido de un psiquiátrico con esa cara, lo escuché reirse ante mi cara de espanto, el timbre sonó y me relajé… un poco. Tomoyo ahora rió con un poco más de volumen. Recogí mis cosas en silencio y con cara vencida.

-Shaoran, ¿hoy me acompañas a casa?- me preguntó Sakura, con una gran sonrisa, mierda, que duro es decirle que no

-Hoy no… - dije, desviando la vista- tengo que ir con Daidoji a comprar unos libros- dije, devastado

-Si quieres te acompaño, pareces … abatido- rió

-Sabes Sakura, hoy te acompañaré yo a casa si quieres- le dijo Hien, por detrás, Luna le lanzó una mirada envenenada-

-¿Ah?- dijo ella, confundida

-Hoy me voy solo y como vamos casi por el mismo camino te acompaño, así charlo con alguien- dijo, tratando de convencerla

-Ve, Sakura, nos vemos mañana- le dije, y la besé

-Bu-bueno- dijo ella y se fue con Hien luego de que este despidiera a Luna

-¿así que con Tomoyo? ¿a buscar unos libros?- me dijo Luna

-Sabes que es por lo de la fiesta- rodé los ojos

-Ah, y le pediste a Hien que la acompañara, ¡que perseguido!- rió

-¿Por qué todo el maldito mundo me dice eso hoy?- dije yo

-Por que lo eres- se carcajeó- hasta luego hermanito, me voy con May al ensayo- me saludó

-Chao Shaoran- me dijo May

Saludé con la mano y suspiré.

-¿vamos, Li?- me dijo Tomoyo- Eriol viene con nosotros

-¡eso es, cenicientita!- me dijo Eriol

-Vamos, Eriolcita roja- bromeé

Y nos fuimos, en medio de coscorrones con Eriol y carcajadas de Tomoyo.

PDV desconocido

En algún lugar de aquella enorme mansión, la de los señores Hitszuso, había dos chicas, INTENTANDO meditar. Sus constantes peleas NO las dejaban y a Francis, el primo de Hien, eso le estaba sacando la cabeza.

-Tía- dijo el chico, entrando en el despacho de Melanie-

-Dime, Francis- dijo la mujer, distraída

-¿Por qué has llamado a estas dos chicas? ¡son terriblemente raras!- proclamó el chico

-Por que tú eres muy inglés, mi querido Francis, estas dos chicas son muy…-buscó la palabra- naturales-

-En todo caso, podrían ser menos escandalosas, sigo intrigado, tía, dime por qué las has llamado- exigió

-Francis, tú puedes saberlo porque también tienes magia, en poco tiempo tendremos que partir, la situación se está volviendo crítica, creemos que este hombre posee casi 200 secuaces nuevos, preparados para atacar y exterminar la comunidad mágica y, por otro lado, denigrar cómo él considere a los que no poseen poderes, una guerra se aproxima y las necesitamos por cualidades propias que poseen, en este momento, nadie sabe quién es quién, por que, sospechamos que, al menos el 90% de sus afiliados, están poseídos por espíritus, gente que no ha pasado al otro lado, estamos reuniendo a la mayor cantidad de estas hechiceras que podamos, su presencia servirá para cortar nuestras auras-

-No entiendo, tía-

-Así, mi querido Francis, es mucho mejor-

-¡Señora Melanie!- gritó Stacy, entrando escandalosamente por la puerta, y como Francis estaba apoyado en ella, lo estampó contra la pared- Oh perdona Hitszuso, queríamos saber con Megan si saldríamos hoy mismo, ya sabe, para buscar un cambio de ropa, desarmar las maletas-

-No, salen mañana, les pido, que no las desarmen, no saquen todo, ah y otra cosa, ambas querrán tomar un baño, en sus habitaciones, saliendo, hay una puerta enfrente, ese es el baño-

-Gracias- dijo la chica y cerró la puerta, luego, volvió a entrar y se paró enfrente de Francis- perdóname por cerrarte la puerta en la cara- le sonrió, el chico, nada- déjame curarte eso- dijo-

-¡No, hey qué haces!- dijo el chico, alarmado

La chica puso su mano orientando la palma hacia los rasguñones, luego, un resplandor azul iluminó su palma, y él ya no sintió nada.

-Ya está- declaró la chica- si te duele todavía, puede que Megan sepa mejor cómo hacerlo, y mis disculpas-

-Gra-gra-cias- dijo el chico

La mujer en el escritorio notó el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

-¿no te estarás enamorando, eh Francis?- bromeó

El chico, callado y ofendido, salió de la habitación.

Sakura PDV

Me decepcioné mucho cuando Shaoran no quiso acompañarme a casa, los últimos días estaba viniendo conmigo, y la verdad me gustaba mucho que fuera así, bueno, siempre que Luna no nos raptara para la obra. Y aún así, por que no salíamos tan tarde.

Además mi hermano estaba en casa ¡Con Yukito! Y era muy cómico, aunque yo no lo admitiera enfrente de Shaoran o mi hermano, que ambos se pelearan tanto. Será raro pero me hacía sentir querida, ambos me querían, y los celos de mi hermano me causaban ternura.

No es que Hien no me caiga bien, pero si Shaoran no podía venir, hubiera preferido que me acompañara Tomoyo, como hacía algunas veces… suspiré, Hien no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo, y a mí me parecía ir caminando con nadie, pues, estaba tan callado, sin embargo iba muy relajado y de vez en cuando se reía.

Parecía un loco.

-Hey, Sakura-chan, ¡que cara de espanto!- me dijo, riéndose y despeinándome

-Sí, jeje, puede ser- suspiré yo mirándolo, me sacaba unos centímetros menos que Shaoran

-¿quisieras que te acompañara Shaoran, verdad?- sonrió, burlonamente

-Sí, no me malinterpretes, me caes bien, pero…- dije avergonzada

-No es problema, es entendible- dijo, llevaba la mochila del colegio colgada de un solo hombro y el saco lo sostenía con una mano, y caía por detrás de su espalda

-¿sabes por qué Shaoran no pudo venir conmigo?-

-Por lo que te dijo, se fue con Tomoyo y Eriol a buscar unos libros- dijo

-Ah-

-Y me pidió que viniera contigo- me guiñó un ojo riendo- tiene miedo que te pase algo-

-¡Ah!- ahora entendía todo

-Valla ogro que te ha tocado, perseguido y paranoico, si yo hiciera algo así con Luna, tiene dos reacciones posibles pero lo probable es que me etiquete de "paranoico" hasta mi muerte eso… y, bueno, algo censurable por violencia- se rió

-Yo lo tomo como un gesto de que me quiere- me sonrojé- por eso no me molesta, además tú me caes bien-

-por favor, ni que te fuera a caer un rayo encima, Sakura, pero por mí, está bien, por lo menos no me voy solo a casa y puedo charlar con alguien-

-Sí- dije yo

-¡así que arriba el ánimo, mujer! ¡que la vida es corta!- rió

-Valla, eres mucho menos tímido de lo que pensaba- le dije

-Puede ser, tengo mis días- explicó, encogiéndose de hombros

Reí y seguimos caminando y charlando. Por lo menos ahora entendía por qué Shaoran no había venido conmigo, y no sé por qué tenía tantos celos de que no viniera, sé que él me quiere y no va a hacer nada incorrecto.

De pronto Hien soltó el saco y la mochila, que cayeron al piso, se puso delante de mí, sacó la espada y rompió a la mitad una gran roca que iba a impactar contra nosotros.

-¡Maldito presentimiento Li!- gritó

-¿qué pasa?-

-¡saca la carta escudo!- me ordenó

Y así lo hice, una manada de piedras comenzó a seguirnos, use la carta rayo, para destruirlas, y luego de ello un gran y enorme lobo gigante se apreció enfrente de nosotros, gruñendo.

-¡Otra vez!- me quejé

-Fíjate que carta puede servir, son casi las seis, pronto oscurecerá- me dijo, serio- yo lo puedo rechazar con un campo de fuerza, no te preocupes-

-Sí-

Entonces saqué el libro y con rapidez y tratando de pensar ágilmente me puse a revisar las cartas, una ira asesina me recordó las que no tenía y pronto me di cuenta que Hien amenazaba, con la espada, al gran lobo que se había acercado, con sed de sangre. Él lo golpeaba con la espada, cortando apenas su pelaje, era muy rápido. _Ay que hago, que hago_, pensé, el lobo avanzó, golpeando a Hien y lanzándolo lejos de aquí, vi con horror lo fuerte que se golpeaba la espalda y el cuerpo contra el pavimento, se levantó aún así y quiso venir a defenderme, pero el lobo era mucho más veloz, _rápido, rápido_, pensé, el lobo corrió hacia mí y sin pensarlo grité

-¡Canción!-

En cuanto la carta comenzó a cantar, el lobo se calmó, y poco a poco se iba quedando dormido, pero no desaparecía, busqué la carta de las flechas y la activé, mi báculo se convirtió en un arco y detrás de mi espalda había un depósito lleno de flechas, tomé una y con algo de pena por el pobre animal, la lancé a su cabeza. Desapareció instantáneamente, y del cielo aparecieron dos cartas, El Sueño y El vuelo.

_Fantástico_, pensé, recuperé un par de cartas. Una gran dicha por eso me abatió, y me sentí llena de esperanza, ¡podía recuperar el resto de las cartas!

Oh no, ¡Hien! Me recordé y corrí hasta donde estaba él, se había corrido hacia un árbol, y recostado ahí.

-¡hey!- le dije, para que abriera los ojos, preocupada- ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, son solo unos rasguños, pero me di un golpe en la cabeza y me mareé un poco, estoy bien- me sonrió, pero luego hizo un gesto de dolor, tenía cortado levemente el labio

-Llamaré a Luna…- dije

-¡No!- me pidió- se va a poner como loca-

-¡Hien! ¡mírate!- me enojé- ¡estás lleno de rasguños!-

-No, por favor, es idiota pero no quiero darle la razón a Shaoran, por lo menos hasta que vuelva al departamento, solo… déjame que valla a tu casa a lavarme las heridas- pidió

-Hien…- reproché

-Por favor, Sakura- me pidió

-Bueno, vamos, ¿puedes caminar?-

-Sí, no me hice mucho daño, enserio-

Aunque yo, mucho, no le creí eso. Lo dejé que pusiera su brazo alrededor de mis hombros para servirle de apoyo por si su mareo lo noqueaba. Llegamos a mi casa, abrí la puerta, él me aseguró que estaba bien por decimoquinta vez, pero yo lo veía tan mal… en fin, entró a casa y le dije que fuera hasta el sofá, que le alcanzaba un poco de alcohol, entonces llamó Luna

-Casa Kinomoto- dije yo

-¡Saku!- me saludó alegremente

-Dime Luna- dije yo

-Llamaba para que le digas a Hien que me olvidé mi celular en su mochila…- parloteó

-Escucha, Luna- susurré- ¿me prometes algo?-

-Sí. Claro- dijo ella, algo alarmada

-Escucha, tengo a Hien en el living, muy lastimado y no sé que hacer, no quiere que le digas a Shaoran, ¡prométeme que no lo harás!-

-Sí, Sakura lo prometo, pero voy YA mismo para allá, y que el tonto no objete nada- dijo, preocupada- ¿se pegó en la cabeza?-

-Sí, o eso me dijo-

-¡ya voy!- dijo con tono preocupado- nos vemos

-Nos ve...- comencé pero ya no había tono

Fui a buscar el botiquín, y encontré alcohol, algodón y gasas para mi suerte. Cuando bajé casi me muero de un infarto, mi hermano había llegado a la casa, había tomado a Hien por la camisa del instituto y lo amenazaba con el puño, mientras el mismo me miraba, suplicante, para que mi hermano deje de querer matarlo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí tú, mocoso?! ¡¿le has hecho algo a mi hermana?!- le gritaba mi hermano

-Le dije que no- decía Hien, rendido- somos amigos de la escuela, me lastimé mientras la acompañaba a casa-

-¿tienes pretensiones acaso?- le gritó

-¡Hermano!- me enojé- ¡Hien solo está aquí por que Shaoran se lo pidió!- le grité

-Te lo dije, Touya- dijo Yukito, sonriendo

-¿y porqué el mocoso iba a pedir algo así?- dijo mi hermano, que no bajaba al pobre chico

-Era tarde y se había ido con Tomoyo y Eriol a buscar unos libros, y como vive con Hien le pidió que me acompañara a casa por que era tarde y tenía miedo que algo me pasara ¿contento? ¡suéltalo, está muy lastimado!- le dije yo, preocupada

-Bueno- gruñó

Suspiré, Hien contrajo el rostro de dolor, en eso sonó el timbre, mi hermano bufó, abrí la puerta y Luna me saludó, apurada para luego prácticamente correr hasta el living, en el camino se presentó rápidamente como Luna Li y fue hasta donde estaban Hien, mi hermano, Yukito y el botiquín.

-Hien, ¿estás bien? ¡Idiota!- le dijo ella, preocupada- ¡podrías haber llamado a May!-

-No quería preocuparte, estoy bien- dijo- pero quería desinfectarme las heridas-

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella

-Bueno… tu hermano tenía el instinto correcto, menos mal que estaba allí- dijo

-Gracias-dije yo- me salvaste- sonreí

-Bueno, perdona, chiquillo, por lo de recién- dijo mi hermano, desviando la vista- déjame ver si la herida de la cabeza es muy preocupante-

-Mi hermano estudia medicina- dije-

-Ah- dijeron Hien y Luna

-A ver…- dijo mi hermano- no, no es grave, pero se ve que te has pegado fuerte, de todas maneras, ve a un médico de verdad- dijo, concentrado

-Cuéntame, Yukito, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- dije, mientras mi hermano buscaba más contusiones en la cabeza de Hien y Luna los miraba, preocupada

-Nada, pequeña Sakura, ¿y tú?-

-Tampoco-

-Tu cumpleaños es pronto, ¡16 ya! Estás enorme- me sonrió

-Listo- proclamó mi hermano- no tienes nada más que unos golpes algo fuertes, el mareo se te pasará en un momento-

-Gracias – le dijo Luna

-¿y ustedes dos quienes son?- preguntó mi hermano

-Yo soy Luna Li, hermana gemela de Shaoran Li, el novio de Sakura- dijo, mientras tomaba un algodón y limpiaba las heridas de la cara de Hien

-Yo soy Hien Hitszuso- se presentó

-Ah sí, Yuki me habló de ustedes- gruñó mi hermano

-¿Yue te contó algo, hermano?- dije yo, sorprendida

-Sí, un día que llegó luego de una batalla- volvió a gruñir

-Siéntate o ve a tu cuarto, ahora les llevo algo de té- dije yo- ¿ustedes quieren algo?- le pregunté a Luna y a Hien

-Si no es molestia un té por favor- dijo Luna sonriéndome

-yo nada, gracias- dijo Hien

-ahora voy y te ayudo- me dijo Luna

-no, no, Luna quédate con Hien, yo puedo- sonreí

Y ella siguió concentrada en desinfectar las heridas de Hien, que la miraba a la cara y contraía el rostro cada algunos segundos.

Mientras hacía el té me sorprendí, del instinto de Shaoran. Sonreí al imaginarme el ataque que le agarraría cuando se lo contara.

Hien PDV

Estaba allí, en el sofá de Sakura, con Luna pasándome un algodón embebido en alcohol que me hacía arder las malditas heridas de una manera espantosa, hacía gestos y una sensación de frustración me invadía, ¿¡por que Shaoran tenía que tener tan buen instinto?! Ahora no me va a dejar en paz por un mes con lo que "Tenia razón él y yo no".

Entonces, observé a Luna, para distraerme del dolor, ella me miraba, con dulzura, mientras me pasaba aquel instrumento torturador, lo hacía delicadamente, intentando que no ardiera, pero, era inevitable, lo hacía con una mano sola, ya que con otra me tomaba una de las manos.

Oye hermosa de mis sueños

Llegas a llenar mi vida...

Nunca todo es tan perfecto

Pero casi es lo que siento

El amor es mucha piel

Ya no sabes desde ayer

El amor es mucha piel....

El amor es tan distinto

Ahora que te conocí

Esas marcas de la edad

Que se pueden ya borrar

Desde que te conocí...

Desde el día en que te vi...

El amor es para ti!!...

--Coro--

Desde que te vi

Una flecha me clavaste con amor

Un embrujo fue

Y cayendo entre tus redes desperté

Ahora tú eres mi vida

Desde que te vi

Una flecha me clavaste con amor

Un embrujo fue

Y cayendo entre tus redes desperté......

(Fragmento de Desde que te vi, Natalino)

Me causaba mucha ternura la imagen, y pensé en lo poco que me faltaba para el juicio, y yo había tomado mi decisión.

Aparté ese vértigo y me concentré en ella. Me hizo dar vuelta la cabeza para ver si había sangre, gracias a Dios no la había, mi espalda no tuvo tanta suerte.

-eh, esto, Hien, tengo que curarte la espalda- dijo ella, sonrojada

-ah, sí- dije yo, con un calor ligero en las mejillas

Ese trámite fue mucho más rápido, aunque igual de doloroso que la cara, supongo que por el hecho de que estaba en una casa ajena sin camisa y colmo de esto, toda la misma llena de sangre. Ella me acarició una mejilla, con las yemas de los dedos y me susurró _casi me matas del susto, idiota _luego, rió.

Me reí un poco luego de que terminara, me puse la camisa y el saco y me disculpé con Sakura por las molestias.

-No te preocupes- me sonrió ella- suerte que estabas allí-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo Luna

-Otro suceso extraño…- dije-

-Ah, ¿conseguiste recuperar alguna carta?- preguntó Luna

-¡sí! ¡dos!- dijo Sakura, feliz

-¡que suerte!- se alegró Luna

-Sí, ¿y May?- preguntó Sakura

-Está supervisando y ayudando junto a Anna a los encargados de decoración-

-Ah- dijo- ¿y Shaoran ha vuelto…?

-No creo, debe estar volviendo recién-

-Está bien-

Bufé y cerré los ojos diciendo _despiértame cuando nos vallamos, Luna_, antes de quedarme dormido, sentí los labios de Luna sobre mi frente y sonreí.

Sakura PDV

El día siguiente fue, entre otras cosas, cómico. Un 29 de marzo demasiado cómico como para sentir pesados los ensayos de la obra, un día lleno de comentarios de Shaoran, creo que no hablaba tanto… desde hace mucho. Reí.

-Les dije- comenzó, mientras íbamos para el teatro del colegio

-Ya sabemos, Shaoran- dijo Meiling

-¡ven! ¡me dicen paranoico pero fui acertado!- luego de decir esto, imitó una buena risa maléfica, iba agarrando mi cintura con un brazo.

-Maldito instinto Li…- dijo Hien, lo mismo que la vez pasada

-¿instinto Li?- dijo Luna

-Shaoran y Meiling- gruñó- tú te lo callas- le bromeó

-Mira quien habla- dijo ella, algo enojada

-Estamos ya hartos, Shaoran, para un poco por favor- dijo Eriol, bufando

-Ya entendimos, Li- dijo Tomoyo, excesivamente enervada para ser ella

-Ya hace años que nos conocemos, Daidoji, dime Shaoran- le dijo él

-Bien, me puedes decir Tomoyo- rió

-¡por fin!- dijo Meiling con un gesto teatral- Tomoyo era la única de nosotros que no te llamaba por el nombre, y es que, ¡por todos los santos! Es una de tus mejores amigas, bueno, sí, tu mejor amiga, considerando a Sakura tu novia y Luna y yo somos tus parientes-

-Si, era hora- rió Shaoran

-Bueno, ¿ya vas a parar?- preguntó Eriol

-¡No!- rió- bueno una más- se carcajeó

-¡Shaoran!- se quejaron todos al unísono

-Bueno, ¡se los dije!- dijo él, riendo

-Suerte que le pidieras a Hien que me acompañara, cuando llegaron las piedras ni las vi- le sonreí a Shaoran

-Cuando se trata de ti…- rió él

-Hubieras venido conmigo- le dije, haciendo un puchero

-No podía- dijo él- necesitaba seriamente esos libros-

-Ah- dije

-Fuera de tema…-dijo Meiling- ¿recuperaste alguna carta?-

-Sí- dije, feliz- ¡dos!- reí

-Que … bueno- sonrió Meiling

Allí en esa expresión, había un trasfondo que no comprendí.

Meiling PDV

-¡Riley!- grité, me había escapado del ensayo del 29 de marzo.

-¿Qué quieres Meiling?- dijo, áspero

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Riley?! Hace poco…- dije, pensando… en bueno, el beso…

-¿el beso?- dijo, mofándose- fue, para zafar…- sus ojos parecían fríos

-Quiero saber la próxima misión- dije, igualmente fría

Me miró, con la indecisión grabada en el hermoso semblante de ángel… endemoniado. Sentí un extraño calor recorrer mi cuerpo. Un calor… de furia. Que me llenaba las mejillas de vergüenza, y el pecho de ardiente decepción. Pero yo era flexible, había aprendido a soportar los golpes de novio tras novio fracasado, de rechazo tras rechazo, buscando lo inalcanzable, que estuvo entre mis manos.

Peleaba por un sueño roto que había sido cambiado por otro. Ahora, se rompió nuevamente, dejándome con el amargo gusto de la decepción.

Siempre tenía la esperanza, el fracaso, jamás, el triunfo.

Puse mi mejor cara de Poker para escuchar.

-¿Sigues queriendo a Shaoran Li como premio?- preguntó Riley, seco, y con los ojos fríos, ojos que podían congelarte el alma

Lo sopesé, ¿aún lo quería…? Quise mentir, decirle que sí, pero… mi boca y mi corazón fueron más rápidos.

-no, ya no más- dije, mirando sus ojos

-entonces, hazme caso, Meiling, huye, vete- dijo él

-¿huir de qué?- dije yo

-No … puedo, no puedo decirlo- dijo, con gesto de dolor

-¿por qué?-

-Si lo hago… moriré- dijo, agarrándose el brazo derecho con fuerza

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- dije yo, alarmada

-Mi sangre…- dijo mirando las venas de su brazo, mucho más oscuras que lo normal

-Mis venas… se vuelven negras…- dije, asustada

-¡No!- gritó- no puedes… no puedes …, si… desobedecemos, morimos, porque nuestra sangre… se va volviendo más espesa- su cara parecía la de un fantasma

Y me miró, con gesto de furia, aún agarrando el brazo con fuerza, corrió destartaladamente hacia mí, estábamos en el parque del Rey Pingüino, y cayó a mis pies, partido de dolor, se paró lentamente, soltó su brazo, puso sus dos manos sobre mis mejillas y sus ojos, aterrados se enfocaron en los míos, su desesperación hizo que la máscara de frialdad desapareciera, sólo por un momento, y en ese segundo sus manos apretaron mis mejillas, desesperadas. Luego, me abrazó y pude escuchar cuando, con la voz por demás de quebrada y con un llanto sin parar decía sin cansancio

-es mi culpa… es mi culpa… perdóname May, perdóname, pe-e-er-d-do-na-me-e- sus frases eran cortadas por el profundo llanto, y la entrecortada respiración.

-Pero, ¿se puede saber que pasa? ¡estás llorando! – me alarme

-Te condené… a mi suerte, a servir o morir – dijo, separándose de mi y cayendo al suelo de rodillas, luego, comenzó a golpear el suelo de concreto

Estaba petrificada, eso… por eso estaban así mis venas, sin embargo, mi mente solo podía concentrarse en que Riley se estaba lastimando cada vez más las manos, ya habría tiempo de enojarme.

-Riley, Riley, para – le ordené tranquila

-Mi culpa… fue mía de nadie mas, como pude… debí saberlo- volvió a sollozar

-¡para ya, Riley! – dije ahora, autoritaria

Me miró, mortificado y con los ojos rojos de llorar, las manos las tenia ensangrentadas, me arrodillé junto a él, y se las tomé sin asco alguno, le dije seriamente

-dime exactamente que has hecho, y por que tú –

-el maestro… se dio cuenta, cuenta de que… de alguna manera –pareció dudar- mi deseo de vivir una vida en el pasado se esfumó por que, encontré gente con la que no me molestaría estar, mis enemigos se convirtieron en mis amigos…- pareció dudar nuevamente – encontré que me gustabas, que te quería que mi deseo se cumplió antes de tiempo, y al demostrártelo sin declararlo antes a él nos condené, ahora no solo yo, sino que tú también, debemos servirle serle fieles o morir de la peor manera, iba a ignorarte, para que te fueras, iba a dejarte ir, con suerte serias feliz, ahora ya no puedo-

Me quedé muda mientras Riley apoyaba la cabeza en mi regazo, lloraba y temblaba, nunca lo había visto perder la calma así. Mi mente no podía procesar la idea de servir o morir, no podía, y sin saber por que, comencé a acariciar el pelo de Riley y susurrarle con sinceridad…

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-

-No, no lo estará por que fui un tonto, por que no supe controlarme, por que no supe evitar – suspiró – enamorarme de ti-

-Eso, no es malo, al menos, cuando te corresponden – le sonreí

Me abrazo de nuevo, pidiendo disculpas sin cesar. Mi corazón se destrozó, enojado pero sosegado, impotente y decidido. Un par de chicas se acercaron a nosotros la de cabello color chocolate mas claro habló en japonés pidiendo indicaciones sus ojos verdes fluctuaban entre un mapa y mi cara, una chica vino corriendo detrás de ella, unos centímetros más baja, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones se detuvo en seco, me miró, luego a Riley y exclamó , preocupada

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- su japonés era torpe

-¿Que le paso a tus manos? – dijo la chica de ojos verdes

-Nada, simplemente…- Riley se quedo sin habla

-Déjame ver, hicimos un curso de primeros auxilios- dijo la chica del pelo castaño, supe que mentía, aunque no estaba segura si decía eso, por que lo dijo en un japonés demasiado torpe

-Bueno…- dijo Riley y se dio vuelta, la chica de los ojos verdes le susurró algo en otro idioma, inglés probablemente, por lo que entendí le dijo _Cuidado, no sabemos si es él_

-Ay, que heridas feas- le dijo riendo levemente- tengo unas vendas en mi bolso, y agua oxigenada que compre cerca, ¿me dejas que te cure las manos? – le preguntó muy dulcemente, mirándolo con ternura

-¡Stace!…-dijo exasperada la chica de los ojos verdes- no sabemos si él es el que… o si nos quiere cerca- parecía recelosa pero sin embargo ayudó con las heridas de Riley, mientras yo miraba, atónita

-Si, por favor, cúramelas- dijo él, vencido

La chica de los ojos marrones comenzó a sacar las vendas y el agua oxigenada, mientras yo, pálida y con el rostro ceniciento intentaba asimilar las palabras de Riley, luego, sin gritos ni nada, Riley tenía las manos vendadas, la chica desconfiada, Megan, se las había vendado, y ambas, cuyas manos estaban llenas de la sangre de Riley, comenzaron a limpiárselas con alcohol. Cuando terminaron, la chica de los ojos marrones, o Stacy, según creo, se acerco y le susurro algo al oído a Riley_._ Él asintió y la chica le dio un beso en la frente, luego lo despeino un poco y Maria lo abrazo, me sorprendió lo molesta y celosa que me puse, ambas se dirigieron luego a mí, pero la que hablo fue Megan cuando preguntó en japonés:

-¿sabes hacia donde debemos seguir para llegar al instituto de Tomoeda? –

-Están cerca, dos cuadras para atrás y dos a la izquierda, luego una a la derecha- conteste instintivamente

-Gracias, y cuida de tu amigo, por favor- advirtió Megan con seriedad

Y ambas se marcharon. Me concentre entonces en Riley, le ordene que fuéramos al departamento, según sabía, faltaban dos horas para que terminara el ensayo, y podría explicarme tranquilamente, de que iba la situación.

Cuando llegamos, preparé té y le di unas galletas para que comiera, ahora estaba menos pálido, o eso me pareció. Hasta hizo un gesto de asco con las galletas… si, las había preparado yo, eso me hizo pensar que estaba… algo más normal. Eso me enfureció un poco, ¡¿acaso siempre la gente tenía que odiar cómo cocino?!

- Bueno…- dije, algo exasperada y… sonrojada- ahora te toca hablar a ti- sentencié


	11. Capítulo 11:un cumpleaños muy especial

HOLAAAA A TODOOOS

estoy reaaalmente feliz, porque como termine este capítulo antes pude subir el segundo de mi fic "Sellado con tinta"

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todos los que me dejaron reviews, la verdad es que se los agradezco mucho y son todos estupendos!

espero que tambien me dejen reviews en este ;)

Saludos, Rosie

_Disclaimer: los personajes lugares y nombres de SCC son propiedad del grupo CLAMP_

* * *

Luna PDV

Estaba escuchando mi _ipod _que compré luego de varios meses de recortar gastos luego de que mi madre me acusara de ser demasiado gastadora, me alegré de poder controlarme tanto, llegué a comprar un _ipod _lo que me ponía feliz, más que nada ponerme feliz de haberme superado a mí misma, ¿si no que felicidad puede haber? Me sorprendí que mi madre tuviera razón, (aunque a veces era exasperante que SIEMPRE la tuviera) en lo de que, gastaba demasiado, mucho muchísimo más de lo necesario. ¡Puf y lo que era mi querido reproductor de música! En él, había decenas de bandas, desde _Katy Perry _pasando por _Coldplay_, _The Jonas brothers, Miley Cyrus, The Beatles, _hasta _Paramore, _y _Pink. _

_¡Waking up in Vegas!_Katy Perry... amo esa canción.

Mi hermano caminaba, nervioso, una y otra y otra vez por todas partes del departamento. Paré la música y dejé el reproductor de Mp3 en la mesa del living. Caminé hasta donde él se dirigía (más bien bloqueé su trayectoria) lo tomé por los hombros y lo miré con seriedad.

-Shaoran, esto no te está haciendo bien- le dije

-Ya sé, es que estoy nervioso- me confesó

-Ella se pondrá feliz solo de pasar su cumpleaños contigo- le sonreí

-Lo sé-

-Bueno, ¿entonces?- de pronto me reí- ay Shaoran, el amor ha hecho estragos en el hermano serio que eras, ¡y me fascina que así halla sido!- le dije, lanzando una risita burlona.

-Mira quien habla- me dijo, arqueando una ceja

-¿enserio? ¿lo crees?- reí- la que sí que anda rara es May, ¿no lo crees?-

-Es verdad- aceptó- ¿Sabes lo raro que se sienten los oídos sin ella parloteando cada diez segundos?-

-Sí, es verdad, se siente raro-

-Eso me hace pensar, ¿le estará pasando algo?-

-No sé- admití- parece… pensativa- de pronto recordé algo- ¡Sakura! Ella… me comentó algo, el otro día, Hien dormía…-

-¿qué te dijo?- me preguntó

-Mencionó algo sobre unos sueños, nada de importancia-

-¿te das cuenta, querida hermana, que los sueños de Sakura se cumplen?- arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno, me contó que había soñado nuevamente con la torre de Tokio, y con una mujer… de pelo …-me quedé pensando un largo rato- color… miel creo, y con dos chicas de ropas completamente opuestas en color-

-Que raro- dijo Shaoran- me suena a la mamá de Hien-

-Sí, no sé por qué pero a mí también- reí

-Bueno, recuerda, hoy vas a buscar a Sakura- me recordó- le dices que van al ensayo y en realidad a lo de Tomoyo-

-Sí, Shaoran, no es taaan complicado, ya me cambié y todo- lo irrité- por las dudas que se me ocurra olvidarme de respirar debería llevarme un pulmotor o respirador artificial- le espeté con sarcasmo

-Sí, por las dudas- rió

-No crees… - comencé, ya salíamos del departamento, él iba vestido de manera informal, como yo, para la fiesta de Sakura

-Dime- dijo, distraído

-No crees que sería mejor que valla Tomoyo…- apunté- si quieres que …-

-¡debes ir tú!- me retó- eres la única que se supone, no sabe el cumpleaños de Sakura-

-Bueno, bueno- acepté-

-¿Te vas con Eriol?- me preguntó

-Sí- le sonreí- me va a pasar a buscar en unos minutos-

-¿por qué con Eriol?- enarcó una ceja

-Por que es más fácil que Sakura no mencione su cumpleaños si se avergüenza-

Parecía querer rebatir mi argumento, pero Eriol llegó juusto para salvarme, le di un beso en la mejilla y se la pellizqué con la mano, luego corrí al auto de Eriol. Una vez dentro de aquel auto choqué el puño de aquel joven inglés tan burlón, ambos reímos maléficamente y nos fuimos, con dirección a la casa de Sakura.

Sakura PDV

1 de abril.

Día de los inocentes en algunas partes.

Un día más en otros.

Aquí, mi cumpleaños, por lo menos entre el círculo social que me rodeaba.

Estaba completa, absoluta, y tristemente sola. Yukito y mi hermano no estaban en casa, y no supe por qué. Mi padre se había ido temprano a una conferencia. Yo dormía y supongo, no me quiso despertar. ¿Kero? Bueno, otro caso raro, no estaba en la casa. Tomoyo no daba señales de vida.

Mierda.

Fue el único pensamiento que pasó por mi cabeza. Sábado. 9 am. Me pregunté si hoy Luna llamaría por los ensayos, al parecer ella, Meiling, Hien y Shaoran se habían enfermado y estaban en cuarentena hasta recibir los resultados del hisopado que se hicieron la noche anterior. Sí, como lo piensan, gripe A. ¿Luna? bueno, al parecer ella pasó mucho tiempo en lo de Tomoyo, con el tema del vestuario, y milagrosamente, no se contagió. Extraño.

Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel, no me pregunten, ni siquiera quiero saberlo, quiero mucho a Eriol pero… ¡no me gusta que me haga sonrojar!

Suspiré. Mi estómago rugió. Bajé pesadamente las escaleras y me cociné unas tostadas (faaa como si requiriera TANTO esfuerzo) y me serví un té. Tomé nota de la marca, estaba muy bueno, Tea Hills, un recuerdo que me trajo Eriol de Inglaterra. Sí e incluso era té verde. Eso me reconfortó un poco, aunque, mierda, estaba sola, completamente, en el día de mi cumpleaños. Sentí que tocaban la puerta, rendida, y muy molesta de que no me dejaran enfurruñarme, abrí la puerta, aún en pijama, y me sorprendí de ver, dos chicas muy hermosas, casi de revista, paradas en la puerta, vestidas de manera muy deportiva, aunque elegantes.

-¿Kinomoto Sakura?- dijo una de ellas, tenía el pelo de color marrón chocolate, algo más claro que el de Shaoran y Luna, acompañado por un par de ojos verdes, que en las afueras del iris tenía un color avellana, remarcando los contornos. Tenía la piel trigueña como su amiga.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté alarmada

Somos Megan Thompson y Stacy Benley- dijo la otra, algo más baja que la primera, no más que unos centímetros, sus ojos eran marrones y su pelo castaño oscuro, ambas eran altas y agraciadas. Me sorprendió la soltura de la chica y sus largas pestañas negras.

-Eh, ¿quieren pasar?- pregunté

-No, gracias- contestó la chica de los ojos verdes- me llamo Megan Thompson, el director nos mandó a que te pidiéramos la hoja de horarios- sonrió

-Ah, si- lo recordé, la tenía allí en el recibidor, la busqué con rapidez y se la di.

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono

-¿estarán en nuestro salón?- pregunté, solo para hablar con alguien. La chica de los ojos marrones estaba vestida con un jean azul, zapatillas blancas una remera gris y un pulóver negro hasta las rodillas, que terminaba _ballon_.

-No- dijo Megan, leyendo el horario- estaremos en la otra división, pero por el cambio de aulas, compartiremos química, cocina y educación física… y japonés, y según esto… biología e inglés- De todas maneras…- agregó la chica, vestida con un jean, zapatillas y un buzo color crema- nos veremos seguido- su japonés era impecable- ¡La dirección está en inglés!

-Entonces lo leo yo- dijo la otra, apenas le entendí- hasta luego Kinomoto- me saludó

-Hasta luego Benley-

-Chau Kinomoto-

-Hasta luego Thompson-

Y ambas se alejaron, con paso grácil.

No terminé de cerrar la puerta que oí un toque de nudillos. Era Eriol, seguido de Luna. Casi chillo del espanto. Era como estar rodeada de dos fantasmas burlones, el primero dispuesto a ponerme roja con los peores comentarios, la segunda, dispuesta a hacerme probar más vestidos que Tomoyo.

Era como ver un espectro.

No, miento, me quedo con Eriol y Luna.

Riley PDV

Era de noche. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. La medianoche del 29 de marzo. Estaba sentado, mirando mis manos, que aquellas chicas vendaron con tanto cariño, un cariño excesivo para alguien que desconoce.

Pero yo sí las conocía y eso me perturbaba.

El maestro, me había mandado a buscarlas hace tiempo, apenas eran bebés, bah, bebés digo, pequeñas. Dos pequeñas de cuatro años.

Dos pequeñas que con su memoria supieron reconocerme.

Esa había sido la primera vez que experimenté, para mi desagrado, como la sangre se me espesaba, hasta hacerme imposible respirar.

_Era una tarde soleada, no sé que me llamó más la atención, que fueran tan pequeñas, o que no pudiera sentir su aura, eran como fantasmas, pero yo sabía que eran ellas, porque había sido uno de los médicos que las había visto nacer, había sentido su aura desde el momento en que las tuve a cada una en mis brazos, y me sentí raro. Sentí algo raro en mí, algo que, por supuesto sólo un bebé puede despertar, ternura. _

_Pero allí estaba, para secuestrarlas y obligarlas a obedecer al maestro que me había prometido todo lo que quería. _

_Avancé hasta ellas, jugaban juntas en una plaza, una de ellas iba acompañada por uno de sus hermanos, la otra, estaba con su tía más joven, a una de ellas se le cayó un papel con el que jugaba, el viento lo trajo hacia mí. _

_Vi como en sus muñecas llevaba un protector especial, que impedía que sus poderes fueran advertidos, era como una muñequera color piel, según yo sabía hecha de pelo de sanflang y pluma de fénix. _

_Yo tomé el papel entre mis manos y me acerqué hasta la niña. Seguía con el cuerpo que tengo ahora, de unos 17 años. Entre hombre y niño. _

_-hola, pequeña- le dije, la chica de ojos verdes me miró con desconfianza_

_-hola-_

_-se te cayó esto- le sonreí_

_-escucha creo que sé…- dijo la chica de los ojos marrones, ambas iban con soleros de diferentes colores_

_-hola a ti también- sonreí nuevamente, falso_

_Me sorprendió la reacción de la niña. Fue tan sombría, tan pausada que me hizo pensar, si no sabía quien era yo._

_-hola- me dijo a secas_

_-¿las acompaño devuelta?- dije, poniendo mi mejor cara de ángel_

_-No te conocemos- dijo la chica del solero blanco y los ojos verdes_

_-Pero esta atardeciendo- apunté- es peligroso andar solas de noche-_

_-Más peligroso es andar con alguien desconocido- apuntó la chica del solero celeste, un rayo de sol atravesó su ojo marrón convirtiendo los contornos de su iris en una margarita marrón_

_-Pero yo no les voy a hacer daño- _

_-Bueno- dijeron ambas, confiadas como todo niño que no sabe mentir._

_Cada una me tomó una mano, y tiraron de mí hacia delante. Entonces una pena enorme me invadió, porque aquellas manos cálidas sobre las mías y aquellas sonrisas de confianza fueron mucho más del cariño que había recibido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Cuando llegamos donde estaban sus familiares, preocupados, le dije a ambas antes de despedirme:_

_-jamás, jamás, y jamás, vuelvan a confiar así en un extraño, ¿me lo prometen?- _

_-sí- susurraron algo asustadas por la frialdad de mi voz_

_-Y se alejaron corriendo, luego de darme un beso en la mejilla cada una. _

Y ahora me sentía como una mierda, sí, porque, me estaba llevando a Meiling, arrastrándola bajo mi estela de muerte y sufrimiento, me sentí una mierda, estaba sentado en el mirador del templo Tsukimine, mirando la luna que no estaba.

Recordé con espanto aquella horrible sensación de sangre espesa. Era una sensación que empezaba en tus venas, sentías como si, poco a poco, se fueran achicando, despacio, y comienzas a respirar con locura, pero el oxígeno nunca es suficiente, luego de eso, sientes como se ahoga tu corazón, aprisionándote el pecho, como late, despacio y desesperado, buscando alivio, buscando dejarte con vida, y tus ojos se abren desmesuradamente, para que puedas ver tus venas negras, tu piel casi traslúcida, y tu cuerpo comienza a aovillarse, intentado evitar el dolor, que, sinceramente, no sabe de donde proviene.

Abrí los ojos, y me concentré en las estrellas. En aquel momento, deseaba con ansias el beso de la muerte, para partir, y dejar de llevar gente conmigo. Desearía saber qué significa el olvido. Un alma no puede olvidar. Y todo el tiempo que pasé hasta ahora, o casi todo, fue fuera de mi cuerpo, ya no sé siquiera si este es mi cuerpo. O si he hecho otro desastre, y mi cuerpo no tiene dueño, y mi alma no tiene lugar si es que todavía la tengo.

Eso me perturbaba.

No sé si alguna vez alcanzaría el descanso eterno.

Si alguna vez se iría el dolor de este pecho.

Lo peor, la culpa, el sentir que te llevas a todos contigo, y sin quererlo, por que en el fondo, sé, que mi voluntad se fue quebrando, que mi objetivo se fue perdiendo. La campana de una iglesia sonó, estridente, y me sacó del dolor, al menos por ahora.

Vi a otro espíritu, siempre los veía, es común para mí. Ese espíritu era quien, alguna vez fue, y creo yo, sigue siendo mi ángel de la guarda, que ahora no puede hacer mucho por mí, más que acompañarme de vez en cuando.

-Samanta- suspiré. Ya sé que los ángeles no poseen género, pero de pequeño nos decían que había que ponerle un nombre y yo le puse así. La mujer del cabello blanco más largo que su estatura, vestida de túnica me miró con los celestes casi blancos ojos

-Riley, siempre tan desdichado- me dijo, poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla, maternalmente-

-Sí- admití

-Mira el lago, Riley, distrae un poco tu mente- me aconsejó, mientras mirábamos desde aquella alta y gran roca el lago a la mitad del templo

-Sí- dije con voz quebrada

La mujer me miró mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos y bajaban por mis mejillas. Suspiró e intentó limpiarlas, pero no pudo, era un ser incorpóreo.

Al menos, me consolaba con su mera presencia. Le agradecí a Dios en mi fuero interno, que la haya dejado quedarse conmigo.

Sakura PDV

Eriol y Luna ambos ajenos a mi cumpleaños (Eriol estuvo después que pasara y nunca se lo comenté a Luna) vinieron en exclusiva, a comentarme que, hoy habría ensayo y sería con vestuario y todo, lo que se me antojó de mal augurio. Luna tenía una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón, de la que sacó dos vestidos, uno de color rosa, que tenía detalles en blanco en la parte inferior de la falda y que lo cruzaba un gran moño del mismo color, era de un rosa muy desvaído, como el de las flores de cerezo, y para acompañar, llevaba una vincha de color rosa suave, bordada en plateado.

El segundo era de color celeste claro, con una pequeña cinta de color azul que cortaba la parte del busto con detalles en plateado, era strapless y le llegaba por las rodillas a Luna, me dijo que eso usarían las lobas en la escena del acto cuatro.

Luego de que ella se cambiara (no iba a ser la primera en vestido frente a Eriol) salí para que, a mi pesar, entre Eriol y ella me rizaran el cabello, temblaba mientras Luna le explicaba como hacerlo, y en varias ocasiones pensé en escapar, para luego quedarme petrificada mientras Eriol formaba uno que otro rizo.

Cuanto terminaron, dejaron los característicos mechones que enmarcaban mi cara y con cuidado y algunas horquillas Luna sujetó la vincha a mi cabeza. Me sorprendí al verme tan sonrojada por los comentarios de Eriol sobre las reacciones de Shaoran cuando me viera así, y me sorprendí al ver que, los comentarios del mismo hacia Luna me hubieran hecho querer que la tierra me tragara, ella ni se inmutó.

-escuchen…-comencé- saben qué día es hoy…- pregunté

-Sí- dijo Eriol para agregar- el día que Shaoran va a tener que sufrir un paro cardíaco- volví a callarme roja como un tomate

-Aprecio tus comentarios, Eriol, pero sólo por un momento, ¿podrías dejar de sonrojarla? Tengo que maquillarla- dijo Luna, riendo maléficamente

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Eriol- pero puedo intentar sonrojarte a ti- la pinchó

-No lo vas a lograr- dijo ella

-Desafíame- dijo él

-Enserio…- le advirtió ella- a veces hasta a mi novio le cuesta sonrojarme- rió- a ver Sakura…. ¿Rosa o melocotón?-

-Rosa- dije yo

-Hablando de ese casanova reprimido…-comenzó Eriol- el otro día hizo una descripción detallada…-

-Ajá- dijo Luna, mientras maquillaba mis mejillas, luego, mientras se maquillaba ella, me fue explicando el maquillaje pensado para la obra

-De los besos que te da- siguió Eriol

-Sí, Eriol, muy bien- dijo ella, concentrada en el espejo, Eriol bufó no pude evitar reírme

Eriol pareció sopesar el nuevo movimiento. Para ese entonces, yo estaba rizando con facilidad el pelo de Luna, esto se me da bien.

-Bueno, también nos contó…- comenzó- todas las palabritas de amor que le dedicaste-

-E-enserio- tartamudeó ella-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- le susurré-

-Sabes, Sakura, no le dije nada que no pueda contarles pero prefiero mantener en secreto a los oídos de Eriol cuando le dije a Hien que era mi adonis-

-Ah, sí- reí

Eriol olía una victoria fácil, a Luna se le habían coloreado levemente las mejillas, por la parte sentimental es lo peor, ella puede mostrarse bien fría a veces, pero… es su punto débil

-comentó cosas muy interesantes- prosiguió Eriol

-No hay nada que no puedas saber- dijo ella-

-Sí, es verdad- aceptó Eriol- pero valla que decirle tales melosías-

-Sabes, Eriol – dijo Luna- Tomoyo también comentó cosas interesantes-

-Se- dijo él- seguro-

-Es muy interesante- dijo ella- en especial, cuando me contó que te temblaban las piernas…-

-Sakura, apúrate con eso- dijo Eriol- ¿empate?- le dijo a Luna

-Empate- declaró ella- la próxima no voy a ser tan generosa _Eriolcita_-

Eriol se calló la boca, y yo reí. Luna comenzó a apurarme luego de mirar el reloj de su celular, y tecleó un mensaje con rapidez, Eriol puso otra sonrisa burlona, ambos comenzaron a empujarme hacia fuera con determinación sin dejarme siquiera detenerme a nada, sólo a cerrar la puerta con llave. Luego, ambas nos metimos en el asiento trasero del coche de Eriol, para cuando pude darme cuenta noté que el mismo llevaba una chaqueta encima de una remera color blanca, de color azul, y eso con zapatillas, me causó gracia la mezcla. Aunque se veía bien.

Eriol se puso un dispositivo _bluetooth _en la oreja. Hablaba muy rápido y Luna llamó mi atención para darme una máscara que solo cubría los ojos en rosa y dorado. Luego, para mi maldita suerte, me hizo cambiarme las chatitas por zapatos de tacón, suerte que no eran demasiado altos, los suyos eran más bajos que los míos, supuse que por su evidente altura que sobrepasaba la mía. Ella se puso otra y Eriol repitió el proceso. Para cuando miré la hora eran las 6 pm, valla, había pasado un largo rato.

-si, sí, Tomoyo…- dijo Eriol, mientras manejaba- ya llegam… ¡pero Tomoyo!- se quejó

-¿de qué habla?-

-Al parecer está hablando con Tomoyo- me contestó Luna

-ouch- pensé

-¡Ya vamos! Pero… tomoyo… mi cancioncita de amor, no, no la voy a hacer sonrojar de nuevo, ¡dile a la lobita que se calme!- dijo, exasperado- no, no lo voy a dejar ponerse a hablar con ella, va a …-

-Parece un loco- declaré-

-Exacto-

-¡No Shaoran! ¡cálmate hermano!- le gritó Eriol- no, no sabe nada, no, ya sé que…- Eriol dobló en la esquina y estacionó a mitad de cuadra, en la casa de Tomoyo- tres… dos… uno- dijo, y colgó

-Pe…pe…pero esta esa la casa de Tomoyo-chan- dije

-Sí, tenemos que ir a buscarla- me dijo Eriol

-Ah- dije yo-

-¡vamos, vamos!- dijo Luna- bájate, Sakura- me sonrió

-Bu-bueno- dije yo

Y con dificultad y un poco de ayuda de Eriol, para mi vergüenza tuvo que atraparme un par de veces por que me caí, salí del auto y llegué, casi indemne, a la casa de Tomoyo. Una de las mujeres que trabajaba en su casa nos indicó que ella estaba en el jardín, por lo que nos encaminamos a allí, Eriol se adelantó un poco. Cuando llegué, todo el mundo salió corriendo a abrazarme y felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, mi padre, mi hermano, yukito, (y con el Yue) incluso kero, escondido entre la ropa de Eriol, me saludó, ¡la mamá de Tomoyo! Todos… ¡me estaban haciendo una fiesta! Y calculé estarían todos mis amigos, sonreí y me sentí muy feliz, los abracé a todos y noté que todos los chicos estaban vestidos casi iguales, lo mismo que las chicas, cuando Tomoyo se me acercó, con la piel del color de la nieve y el vestido azul, la reconocí enseguida, y más, porque tenía una cámara en mano.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!- me dijo, abrazándome

-Gracias, Tomoyo- le dije

-Sabes, todos los planes que te dijimos eran mentira- rió- y te los has creído-

-Sí- acepté- muchas gracias por la fiesta, no era necesario, enserio-

-Sakura, hoy cumples dieciséis años, es una fecha importante, ¡todos tus cumpleaños lo son! Mi madre y tu padre acordaron llevarse bien hoy ya que la fiesta fue en parte idea suya, aunque la verdad, la decoración y la temática fueron ideas mías y bueno… de Shaoran- admitió

-¿y donde está él?- pregunté

-¡esa es otra de las consignas!- rió- aquí, todos los chicos visten casi igual, lo mismo que las chicas, pero cada uno tiene una característica que los define- me guiñó un ojo- además todos tienen máscaras, debes encontrarlo-

-¿De quien fue _esa _idea?- dije yo-

-De Eriol y Luna- se rió

-Bien- me quejé, haciendo una mueca

-¡pero ve y diviértete!- me dijo- ya lo encontrarás, hoy es día de fies-ta – separó las sílabas- baila un rato, come algo, ven- me dijo arrastrándome al centro de la pista.

Luna PDV

¡Mierda! ¡¿Todavía no ha encontrado a Shaoran?! Esta chica es muy distraída…

-Hien…- susurré-

-Dime, Luna-

-Ve y ayuda un poco a Sakura, por favor- dije, enervada y apretando el puente de mi nariz

-Pero antes…- dijo, riendo burlonamente

No tuve tiempo de decir nada, me tomó de la cintura suavemente y rozó sus labios con los míos, luego se fue, muerto de risa. _Tramposo _fue lo que me pasó por la cabeza, luego de reír un poco. Me conocía bien.

Estaba enfrente de la mesa donde había comida, buscando algo que zamparme, cuando de pronto sentí detrás una presencia y llevé mi mano a la llave de manera instintiva.

-perdona- susurró un chico

-no…- dije, desconfiada- no es nada-

-¿bailas?- me preguntó

-espero a Hien- le sonreí- así que no, gracias -

-Vamos, no es infidelidad que bailes conmigo- dijo, tomando mi mano

Me retiré espantada ante aquel roce.

-tus manos, están…-dije, frotando el dorso de la mano que él había alcanzado, lo tenía congelado- heladas-

-puede ser- dijo- la tarde se está poniendo fría, ¿no?-

-Retrocede- le advertí, se estaba acercando demasiado a mí, en especial su cara-

-¿qué vas a hacer?- me preguntó

Entonces el recuerdo me vino a la mente. Ian, Ian Nukumi, había hecho algo parecido, acercándose a nosotras, evitando a May como por casualidad, intentando acercarse a Sakura. Prefería a Tomoyo. O intentaba sonsacarle algo a Eriol. Su cara estaba muy, muy cercana a la mía, sus labios casi rozaban los míos. Me eché hacia atrás, y le eché una sonda, algo que me había enseñado Shaoran hace poco, si no se adhiere a la persona, es porque esta tiene magia.

-tienes magia- susurré

-astuta- dijo, echándose algo atrás, pero rodeando mi cintura con su brazo-

Tomé su brazo y lo puse en su espalda, me respondió, logré que con el movimiento el mismo fuera a parar rodeando su cuello.

-tú no tienes cuerpo- afirmé- se lo robas a la gente, como hiciste con Ian-

-puede que sí, puede que no-

-no creas que te dejaré ir así nomás-

-ya lo creo que sí- dijo, con una cara de sufrimiento y maldad

-eres un cebo, me estás distrayendo de otra cosa, ¿cierto?- le dije

-mira entre aquellas plantas- me dijo, en la casa de Tomoyo había algo así como un pequeño bosque al lado de donde estaba la fiesta

-¡Hien!- jadeé

Estaba, allí, desmayado a la luz de la luna cuarto menguante, _no la vas a sacar tan barata _le dije, y con discreción lo llevé hasta donde estaba Hien, amenazándolo con ahorcarlo con su propio brazo si ponía resistencia. Una vez allí, apreté la llave del sueño en su hombro y cayó desmayado, cuidé que el cuerpo de ese chico no se lastimara, probablemente su ocupante no era su dueño en ese momento.

Me acerqué al cuerpo de Hien, y me alivié de manera tremenda cuando sentí que estaba cálido, y que respiraba.

-despierta- le susurré- despierta - repetí

-¿Qué pasó?- me dijo él

-No sé, pero debemos estar en guardia, el chico que está allí-señalé el cuerpo- estaba ocupado por uno de esos magos sin cuerpo fijo-

-Algo va a pasar hoy- dijo él- ¿te hizo algo? ¿estás bien?-

-Tonto, estás casi desmayado y me lo preguntas- le dije riendo, él se había sentado

-Más bien dormido- aclaró- me tomaron por sorpresa- dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo- no sé ni quien lo hizo-

-No sabes el susto que me di cuando te vi ahí, pensé que se me iba a parar el corazón- admití, acariciando una de sus mejillas

-Ten en cuenta que pueden ser proyecciones, no cosas reales- me recordó, abrazándome y estrechándome contra su pecho

-Sí- acepté con un suspiro

Me acarició el pelo con dulzura como solo él sabía hacer, despacio, calmándome, Hien sabía siempre qué hacer, qué decir, parecía predestinado para mí.

Me abandoné en sus brazos y oí el latido de su corazón, que llevaba tan extraña melodía encima. Sonreí.

Así estuvimos un par de canciones, yo sentía el calor de su abrazo en la eminente noche fría. Me sacó del trance con un rápido y dulce beso en los labios y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con sus ojos azules, siempre tan abrasadores.

-Bueno, mi agente 007- me dijo, riendo levemente- nos toca hacer tarea de vigilancia

-Sí, procura quedarte cerca de mí 005- le guiñé un ojo

-Siempre- me respondió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Nos paramos y dirigimos nuevamente al gentío que estaba debajo de las luces, tomados de la mano.

Sakura PDV

Debo decir, que me confundía tanta gente, toda tan parecida, y no pude esperar demasiado para encontrar a alguien ya que, un chico se me acercó y me dijo con gesto burlón pero tímido

-¿bailas?-

-Eh, sí, creo- respondí

-Y me sacó a bailar, a mitad del recorrido, me guiñó un ojo y lo reconocí.

-¡Hien!- exclamé

-¡tardaste mucho, Sakura! Soy algo distinto a Shaoran como para que no me reconozcas- se rió

-¿sabes donde está?- seguí

-Nooooooo te lo voy a decir- se rió y me hizo dar una vuelta- vas a tener que encontrarlo tú sola-

Refunfuñé y se rió, volé lejos de él, en medio de un largo giro para encontrarme con Yamasaki, quien les siguió el juego a los demás y me encajó un par de mentiras de paso, Chiharu fue como siempre, la que me dijo que eran mentira, y así pasé de chico en chico de baile en baile, hasta que me cansé y me fui a comer algo, que frustrante, me dije.

-¿me pasas eso?- preguntó una voz masculina

-Sí, claro- le dije, pasándole uno de los vasos plásticos

-Pareces irritada- me dijo, tímido-

-Sí, más bien frustrada, en realidad me está gustando mucho la fiesta- admití, no me había girado ni a verlo

-Feliz cumpleaños- me deseó

-Gracias- le dije

Cuando me di vuelta para verlo, llevaba una chaqueta negra, y se estaba alejando, fue cuando vi el pequeño escudo en la parte delantera, verde oscuro y con un lobo en el medio.

-¿Shaoran?- le pregunté

-¡Por fin!- me dijo

Y me abrazó con fuerza, luego me besó.

-¿te hice esperar mucho?- me preguntó socarronamente

-Nooo-ironicé- solamente tuve que bailar con Hien, Yamasaki, Eriol, Ian, el chico que conoce Meiling y valla a saber Dios cuantos más-

-Bueno, pero ahora estás conmigo- me sonrió

-Sí- me alegré

Fue entonces cuando reconocí a Tomoyo, subiéndose a un pequeño escenario, por detrás estaba el club de bandas del colegio, una batería, un bajo y una guitarra. Tocaban muy bien, era una melodía algo lenta, pero que no alcanza a dormirte. Era contrastante luego de casi una hora de escuchar desde el equipo de música tan movidas canciones. Como siempre, entre la voz de Tomoyo, y el brazo de Shaoran agarrado a mi cintura, sumado a los tacones, me costó bastante bajar a la realidad. Y… me caí, o casi, Shaoran me atajó. Reconcí la canción, era una que me encantaba. Y Tomoyo la interpretaba perfectamente.

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together  
If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together_

La canción era encantadora, pero por sobre todo, me concentré en Shaoran, que sujetaba mi cintura con delicadeza mientras yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, miraba a sus ojos, y el tiempo parecía correr más despacio.

_I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life  
Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together  
_

-¿que tal su cumpleaños, señorita?- me sonrió, nuestras narices estaban casi juntas

-Muy bueno, mi romeo- le dije, sonriendo yo en respuesta

-Vaya… ahora eres más grande que yo- me dijo- no sé si una mujer madura debería estar saliendo con un chico como yo- me bromeó

-No digas eso, jamás- le dije, amenazante- yo te quiero a _ti _–

-Yo también- me dijo- aunque puedas ser mi abuela- me guiñó el ojo

-¡ya basta!- reí

-Te amo, mi cerecita-

-Por siempre, mi lobito-

_Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
_

Entonces, seguí abrazada a él, mientras todo fluía a mí alrededor en perfecta paz, atardecía, o eso creo, en esos momentos, el ámbar de sus ojos llenaba mi mente, el calor de su abrazo, el aroma de su pelo.

Me parecía un día casi perfecto. Sentí los pelos de mi nuca erizarse, _hermano… _pensé, seguro estaría fulminando a Shaoran con la mirada y de paso, a mi también.

_And you for me  
So happy together  
So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together..._

_(So happy together- The Beatles)_

Pero yo no le prestaba atención, ahora éramos solo yo y Shaoran, después, cuando acabara este baile probablemente, me tendría un rato largo para él.


	12. Capítulo 12: Sospechas

HOLAAAA A TODOOOS

bueeeno he aqui otro capítulo... (yo siempre empezando con la misma frase) perdonen la tardanza, es que se me complicó para editarlo... ya tengo planeado el que viene (esta casi por la mitad) y va a tener algunos avances más que este...

en fin, espero que les guste y dejenme muchos reviews :D

¡Ah y otra cosa! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer mis fics y ESPECIALMENTE a los que dejan reviews agregan a favoritos y me siguen siempre, son todos AUTORES MARAVILLOSOS!

Reitero: ¡Muchisimas gracias!

Saludos, Rosie

_Disclaimer: los personajes, nombre y lugares de SCC pertenecen al grupo CLAMP_

* * *

Meiling PDV

Luna me estuvo siguiendo todo el tiempo, por lo que, a mi pesar, no pude perpetrar ninguno de los posibles planes que tanto tiempo me pasé armando. No sabía donde mierda estaba Riley, y, ciertamente, poco me importaba. Hoy, a la fuerza, me tomé un descanso. Poco podía hacer.

Charlé con Luna un rato, y me provocó nostalgia. Pensé en todas las veces en que estando en China, ella llegaba, siempre alegre, de la mano de Hien. Yo sabía que Shaoran llegó a no verla por casi tres años, y eso los destrozaba a ambos, a pesar de no verse mucho, se adoraban.

Iba a charlar con Shaoran, pero ella me lo impidió con fiereza.

Miré hacia el cielo oscuro. Y las palabras brotaron de mi boca sin pensarlo, nuevamente.

-Luna…- comencé

-Dime, May- dijo ella, distraída mirando a Hien

-¿Có-có-cómo sabes cuando una persona te dice la verdad sobre sus sentimientos?- tartamudeé

-Y es a mí a quien me lo preguntas…- rió- cuando Hien se me declaró- cerró los ojos con una sonrisa- yo lo sospechaba, es algo… algo que sabes, bien al fondo de tu ser, en eso, puede que quieras creer que te quiere, pero si no es así, lo sabrás-

-Tú…-le dije- a ti… no te duele saber que quizás jamás…- suspiré- podrás estar con Hien por mucho tiempo…- dije, como una pregunta

-Sí, claro que me duele-dijo ella- pero, no estaría bien conmigo misma, sin saber que al menos, no pasé todo lo mejor que pude mi tiempo con él…-

-Dime, si tuvieras…- tomé una gran bocanada de aire- si tuvieras que… perdonarlo, por algo que te hizo sin querer…algo que no fue su intención, ¿lo harías?-

-Ya lo he hecho, no sé si lo recuerdas- me sonrió- hace tiempo, cuando recién nació Mimy, y requería mucha energía mantenerla en su forma original, Hien le cortó su energía, y casi me mata cuando lo hace- suspiró con pesadez

-Lo recuerdo…-

-Pero…supe que, estaba muy arrepentido, que no sabía lo que hacía, por que, en el tiempo que estuve inconciente, pude oírlo en alguna parte de mí, y sentía sus lágrimas contra una de mis manos, y de la manera en que él jamás se lo perdonaría, yo supe que sí estaba arrepentido, e intenté quitarle esa culpa… ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Nada en especial- miré el contenido del vaso que sostenía- Sólo… que no entiendo eso del amor, sabes…-

-Yo tampoco, y estoy bailando estos bailes, querida Meiling-

-Sólo mira a Sakura y a Shaoran, lo suyo fue… tan natural, quisiera que alguien me explique, porque sinceramente, al parecer me perdí de algo- bufé mirando al cielo, ya negro y estrellado- ¡y me frustra! ¿será algo incorporado en mí el forzar las cosas?- la ira se iba apoderando de cada uno de mis nervios, haciéndome querer estrangular a alguien

-Y tiene que ser así, ¿no?- me preguntó riendo

-¡No entiendo!- grité, frustrada

-Sólo… míralos, mírame, y… mírate, simplemente, es así, no tiene explicación-

-Sé clara- dije, ácida

-Es que... eso es lo mágico del amor, el simple hecho de que alguien te haya elegido, que seas especial simplemente por existir, ser natural, es por eso... que creo que el amor debe ser así, natural, como respirar-

Bufé y quise entender esas palabras, pero… no pude.

Sakura PDV

Había pasado un tiempo desde mi fiesta, era 13 de abril, y un par de alumnas nuevas compartían clases con nosotros, por cupo lleno, algunas más de las que mencionaron…eran las mismas que me habían pedido el horario la vez anterior. Recordé con mucha risa el momento en que se presentaron…

-Bueno, es algo extraño incorporar estudiantes en esta época, pero tras varios arreglos y la mudanza de las hermanas Tiney- Luna rió tontamente, satisfecha- se han incorporado estas dos estudiantes, pasen, por favor- pidió el profesor

-Hola- se presentó una de las chicas, la de ojos verdes- soy Megan Thompson, y vengo de California, Estados Unidos-

En ese momento se hizo un extraño silencio, en el que la chica de ojos marrones, algo más bajita, le susurró algo a su amiga, que rodó los ojos y dijo de mala gana:

-ella es Stacy Benley, y también viene de California, Estados Unidos, quiere saludarlos a todos y se disculpa por no saber bien el japonés-

-Bueno, en ese caso…-dijo el profesor- Hitszuso Hien, Hiraguisawa Eriol, Daidoji Tomoyo y Li Luna saben mucho de inglés, son los mejores promedios, levanten la mano por favor chicos- comentó con orgullo el profesor de inglés-ellos las pueden ayudar…-

La cara tanto de Luna como de Tomoyo, me hizo pensar que esas chicas no se acercarían ni a cien metros a Eriol o Hien.

Hoy habría un práctico en el laboratorio sobre biología, un experimento poco agradable, abrir un sapo.

Puaj.

La profesora Reuki nos asignó de a parejas, cada una en una mesa de laboratorio, esta vez, por petición de Eriol, yo iría con Tomoyo, ya que según él, quería ver de primera mano la cara que ponía _pequeña loba._

Shaoran bufó y se fue resignado, a su mesa con Eriol, a un costado de la nuestra, ubicada en el centro.

Delante de nosotros, Hien y una de las chicas nuevas, la de ojos castaños, parecían extremadamente tranquilos. Del otro costado, el derecho, estaban Luna y Megan, la segunda estaba inexpresiva aunque de vez en cuando se reía mucho ante las miradas venenosas que mandaba Luna a la mesa de Hien y Stacy.

La profesora ordenó que uno de nosotros abriera al sapo, el otro anotara.

Insistí con tremenda fuerza a que Tomoyo me dejara tomar notas.

-¡por favor!- rogué

-Está bien, Sakura- me dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y sin el más mínimo asco

-Gracias, Tomoyo-chan-

-Por nada, Sakura-

Y comenzó a cortar al pobre y muerto animalejo. No observé mientras lo hacía, me limité a anotar lo que ella me decía, con gran empeño, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no pensar en lo que escribía.

Me distraje cuando observé las caras que hacía Shaoran al cortar el sapo, me miraba un instante, se ponía nervioso y pasaba a cortarlo con el pulso tembloroso.

Meiling se hallaba en una esquina del aula, por lo que pude verla con facilidad, estaba concentrada y sacaba los órganos del animal como si cortara una hoja de lechuga, y asustaba a su compañera sacudiendo los dedos llenos de fluidos corporales animales enfrente de su cara. Se reía mucho.

Tomoyo llamó mi atención y anoté, esta vez, con un horrible espasmo estomacal de lástima ante la visión de los órganos digestivos de aquel horrendo sapo.

Hien anotaba mientras que Stacy, como si fuera experta en ello, escarbaba el cuerpo muerto del verde y asqueroso anfibio.

Luna parecía frustrada ante la evidente lentitud para escribir de Megan, se le notaban las ganas de destripar a Stacy más que al sapo y me di cuenta por qué, Hien y ella se reían, comentaban algo que yo no entendía y bromeaban mucho.

Salí de la clase tremendamente asqueada, aunque con un hambre voraz, hoy no había desayunado muy bien.

Shaoran se rió mucho ante mi evidente apetito.

-¿y si te dieran a probar rana?- dijo Eriol

-¡Gracias, Eriol! ¡Ahora me sacaste el hambre!- bufé irónicamente

-De nada, pequeña Sakura- rió

Rodé los ojos con impaciencia.

-De todas maneras…- comenzó Tomoyo- no miraste el sapo para nada- rió

-Eso es verdad, Kinomoto- dijo Meiling, que utilizaba mi apellido para bromear

-¡a que mirabas a Shaoran!- dijeron Luna y Eriol a coro, luego chocaron puños

-E-esto…- tartamudeé-

-Dejen de joder de una vez, energúmenos- dijo Shaoran y me abrazó

-Es un país libre, ¿no?- dijo Eriol

-Además, Kinomoto rompió la regla de conservar el espacio público…- acotó Meiling

-¿Por qué?- dijo Hien

-¡Con tanta baba no se podía pasar!- rió May

Todos rieron ante el comentario, exceptuando a Shaoran y bueno, yo tampoco reí, más bien, me sonrojé.

-Bueno, pero se contrarresta con que la saliva de Shaoran es espesa como pegamento, así que, casi nos quedamos pegados- la siguió Hien

-Andas de muy buen humor, Hien- acotó Tomoyo

-Biología fue muy cómica- dijo él

-¡seguro!- bufó Luna- ¡feliz que deberías estar coqueteándole a la modelito esa que te asignaron!- su voz era veneno puro

-Vaya, ella acertó- dijo Hien riéndose

-¡¿Qué ella acertó qué?!- le gritó Luna

-Luna… por todos los santos, Stacy me dijo que te ibas a poner así, por la manera que la mirabas, eso solo, además, no tienes por qué ponerte así de celosa, yo te quiero a ti sola- le dijo mientras amagaba besarla ella lo esquivó

-Seguro, te están traicionando las hormo…- comenzó ella, Hien la cortó con un beso, ella se ruborizó

-A ti también- le bromeó él

-Más te vale a ti que no te traicionen las hormonas…- amenazó Shaoran

-Sé controlarme- dijo Hien muerto de risa

Me reí mucho.

-Bueno, mucha tranquilidad últimamente, ¿no?- acoté

-¡Jah! Eso es subjetivo mi querida Sakura- dijo Eriol- siempre y cuando HormoLuna no nos secuestre para la obra del domingo-

-Muy gracioso, Eriol- le dijo Tomoyo, rodando los ojos

-Hablando de eso…-dijo Luna de pronto

-¡y ahora qué!- dijo Shaoran

-Hoy necesitamos que vengas con nosotras tres a probar el vestuario…-

-Ah sí, creo que puedo- le sonreí

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Tomoyo

-No empieces, Daidoji- dijo Meiling

Hoy pareciera que las bromas no iban solo para mí.

-Bueno entonces hoy te acompañaré con más razón…- dijo Shaoran

-¡alto ahí!- dijo Tomoyo

-¿no pensarás que habrá hombres verdad?- desafió Meiling

-¿no hay prueba de vestuario para nosotros?-

-¡Ya la hubo hace tres días!- dijo Luna- ¡Nada de varones!- gritó- hay que tener "privacidad"- aclaró

-Ah, claro, eso…- dijo él

Su evidente sonrojo e inocencia me hicieron mucha gracia.

-¡Hoola!- dijo una voz

-¡Benley!- gritamos todos, asustados y jadeando

-Siempre hace eso, no le presten atención- dijo la otra chica, Megan

-¿Hacer qué?- dije

-Asusta a la gente, ama hacer eso, aunque sea escandalosa como ella sola-

-¡Megan!- llamó

-Dice que se olvidaron esto en clase-

-Le hablar a Li- el japonés de Stacy dejaba mucho que desear

-¿dijo Le hablar?- dijo Meiling

-Un poco de paciencia…-pidió Megan- recién aprende japonés-

-Claro, ¿A cuál Li?- pregunté yo, repentinamente celosa-

-Meiling o Luna Li - dijo ella

-¿un broche?- dijo Luna sorprendida- esto no es mío-

-¿no?- preguntó Stacy, inclinando la cabeza a un costado

-No, ¿May?- preguntó Luna-

-No, no es mío-

-Pero…-

La chica le susurró algo a Megan, que asintió con la cabeza y bufó

-Dice que venía con una nota que decía _para la señorita Y._ _Li- _

-¡que extraño!- dijo Luna

-Exacto-

La chica de los ojos marrones miró a Shaoran con deliberada atención y le sonrió, mi bronca aumentó sin freno, hasta que me percaté que miraba a Eriol de igual manera, y les sonreía a ambos, tendría que cuidarme de ella, que le susurró algo más a Megan.

-Dice que si alguna de ellas tiene un nombre con _Y griega-_

-¡las dos!- se quejaron ellas

La chica hizo un gesto de impaciencia, y le lanzó una mirada de tolerancia a Luna y luego a Meiling y preguntó con mal habla japonesa

-¿Hien regalar a novia suya? Chica de pelo marrón-

-No- dijo él

-Li Luna sentarse en esquina…- afirmó

-No, Meiling se sienta en una esquina-

-¡entonces ser de Meiling Li! Traía una nota-

-¡te llamó por tu nombre!- le recriminó Luna a Hien en cuanto ellas se fueron

-Es que la conozco de pequeño-

-¿enserio?- dijimos todos, sorprendidos

-Es muy...rara- dijo Shaoran

-Demasiado- dijo Eriol, con deje de misterio- ¿no lo han notado?-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté yo

-Con Thompson es distinto, pero con Benley…-se acomodó los anteojos- no se siente su presencia, es como si fuera…-

-Un fantasma- dijo Shaoran

-¡U-u-un fa-fa-fantasma!- grité

-No, no exactamente, las personas pueden presentir a los fantasmas-

-Es verdad, ray ray…- dijo May

-¿qué te dijo tu amigo?-

-Nada en especial…- dijo ella, sonrojada

Eriol seguía mirando por donde Stacy desapareció…

-¿Lo creen de verdad?- dijo Hien- yo la conozco desde hace mucho, y siempre ha sido así, hay que ver los sustos que nos pegaba en casa a mí y a mis primos, Francis y Jeremy-

-Tengan cuidado con ella, hablaré luego de clases con las dos para ver si puedo notar algo… extraño o amenazante- dijo Eriol

-¿te parece, Eriol?- dijo Shaoran, su mirada rozaba la perspicacia propia de cuando un comentario desgraciado iba para Eriol-

-Sí y mucho, no sabemos…-

-Pero por todos los santos Eriol, aquí sabemos todos que el problema no es la chica…- su sonrisa del gato del país de las maravillas asomaba con lentitud- si no que, eres tan baboso que, supongo que lo único que quieres es un rato a solas con ellas… casanova-

-¡hey! Te estás pasando Li Shaoran…-

-¡o peor! Estás tan distraído mirando a Tomoyo que, sinceramente, no te ves ni los anteojos- rió

Eriol se levantó, sonrojado y furioso a querer matar a Shaoran, que no dio muestras de querer esquivar los posibles golpes de Eriol. Fue entonces cuando noté como Tomoyo más que enojada, estaba muerta de risa.

-No me imaginaba algo así de ti, Shaoran- se rió

-Vengo enojadísimo de hace rato…-

-Ya verás la que te espera… Li…- dijo Eriol, malignamente

-¿debería…?- dije para mí misma, pensando en esconderme, posiblemente

-Eriol, recomendaciones de Meiling Li –dijo May- queden mano a mano, por que, sinceramente, tú, no sabes nada de artes marciales-

Eriol gruñó por primera vez en su vida y la pinta de niñito inglés con esa mirada tan pícara era simplemente encantadora.

-Hey, Sakura, ¿tienes algo de comer?- dijo Kero frotándose los ojos y saliendo del bolso de Tomoyo

-Vaya que te gusta mi bolso, Kero-chan.- sonrió Tomoyo

-¡Kerberos eres un idiota!- le gritó Hien

-¿Por qué? – dijo Kero, aun adormecido- ¡¿y tú a quien le dices así eh?!-

-¡Dejaste el libro solo!- le gritó

-¡está Mimy…!- le dijo Kero-

-Mentira, Mimy está aquí conmigo- dijo Luna

-¿eh…?-

-No se preocupen- dijo Yue, en el techo- el libro lo tengo yo, la próxima vez, más cuidado, Kerberos-

-ESTA BIEN- dijo él, malhumorado

Sonó el timbre para volver al salón, le dediqué una sonrisa a Yue y le ordené a Kero irse a mi casa, a cuidar el libro para que Yukito pueda estar en paz.

Luego de las clases, era el último ensayo para la obra de "El cerezo y el lobo" o algo así.

Luna parecía tensionada, y se saltó varias clases para organizar.

No voy a relatar lo tortuosas que fueron esas horas. De coreografías e interpretaciones, de vestuarios y demás.

Shaoran y el resto de los chicos aparecieron casi a las seis de la tarde a ensayar la obra por última vez.

Fue una tortura. No solo Luna estaba nerviosa, todos los del grupo de baile. Como siempre, el canto de Tomoyo pareció suavizar todo por arte de magia.

Y por suerte, las cosas se calmaron hasta que nos fuimos.

Megan PDV

Salimos a toda prisa del departamento, tomamos lo esencial con rapidez, ya habíamos ensayado esto varias veces, tomamos las pulseras, los arcos que nos dieron los organizadores de esta puesta en escena, un par de capas negras que, con suerte y bajo este chaparrón repentino, nos darían un margen de media hora de visibilidad reducida por parte del que nos viera. Algo era algo.

No había tiempo ni de taxis ni de buscar un vehículo. Era correr y llegar, la casa de Sakura que no quedaba muy lejos, y la noche ya pesaba sobre nuestras cabezas a la tierna hora de las 7 de la tarde.

Al llegar, entramos por la ventana del cuarto de Sakura, sigilosamente, aquel objeto preciado ya no estaba allí, pero sabíamos que ella no lo notaría hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando el hechizo que esconde a Kerberos se deshaga. Mojadas, estábamos empapando el piso, pero, ¿importaba?

Yue o mejor dicho el humano Yukito estaba con el hermano de Sakura, Touya, en el living comedor, intentando, sin éxito, exponer al padre de Sakura, su intención de vivir con él como algo más que amigos.

El corazón del padre de Sakura no lo iba a soportar.

-Stace…- susurré

-¿Ya?- preguntó ella

-Sí, yo duermo al hermano-

Entramos sigilosamente… el ambiente tenso era palpable.

-Papá… lo que quiero decir es…- Touya Kinomoto estaba muy nervioso

-¿sí, hijo?-

-Mire, señor Kinomoto, yo…, es decir, nosotros-

Fue entonces cuando el hombre cayó desmayado en los brazos de Stacy, a quien sólo yo podía ver, ella se bajó la capucha y con terror observé su cabeza flotante.

-¡abre la capa, idiota!- grité

-¡¿Pero qué….?!- gritó el hermano de Sakura, no lo dejé terminar.

-¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡Están aquí para robar el libro!- dijo Yue, ya presente

-No, claro que no- dije, quitándome la capa, Stacy me imitó-

-¿Y entonces? ¿debería acabar rápida o lentamente con ustedes?-

-Ninguna, venimos a advertirte, Yue- sonrió Stacy

-¿a que se refieren?- dijo, listo para atacar-¡en dos segundos o las mato!-

-El enemigo de Sakura va a atacar, va a matar a todos los magos débiles de esta nación, primero, y seguirá por Europa, te daré los recuerdos, tienes que llevarlos a ese escondite donde te esperará Ieran Li, hazlo o Sakura se quedará sin padre ni hermano, ¿confías?-

-¡Para nada! Pero … tienen razón, hace tiempo que vengo sintiéndolo, mucha menos energía mágica en el ambiente…-agregó, luego, tétricamente- la matanza ha comenzado …- añadió- yo sé quienes son ustedes… tú-me señaló- puedes añadir recuerdos a la mente de las personas, pero carecen de sentimientos, o modificarlos, y además puedes ver su pasado…-

-Sí- asentí-

-Y tú…-señaló a Stacy- puedes ver el futuro de las personas, pero sólo el que es reciente, además de sus recuerdos, incluso los que ellos no ven-

-Exacto-

-Ahora ven, que el tiempo se acaba- pedí

Puse mis manos sobre su cabeza e imaginé el camino, con detalle, y le entregué algo muy especial, era un tejido de luz negra y opaca, diseñado para esconder a quien lo lleve, y lo ayudará también, a cargar con los dos hombres.

-¿Qué le voy a decir a ese hombre?- dijo él, señalando al padre de Sakura

-Si mis cálculos son correctos…- dijo Stacy- pasará dormido el suficiente tiempo como para que empiece la catástrofe y duerma tranquilo, lo mismo con el hermano de Sakura-

-¿y Sakura?-

-Shaoran se quedará con ella hoy, la pizarra indica que tanto su padre como su hermano saldrían, nada inusual, al menos hasta mañana-

Él asintió y se fue, volando. Rogué al cielo que Sakura y los demás estuvieran bien, al menos, hasta el día de mañana.


	13. Capítulo 13: La Cuna de la Civilización

¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal va ese año? Espero que bien :D

Por fin pude terminar de editar este nuevo capítulo, perdonen el retraso... quité muchas partes que escribí de más, no se preocupen, ninguna era de Sakura y Shaoran, esas las incluí todas, pero Tomoyo y Eriol no tuvieron tanta suerte...

pero no era nada demasiado relevante, lindo, tierno y demás adjetivos, cosas de la vida.

¡Espero les guste!

Dejenme lindos reviews : D

Saludos, Rosie

Disclaimer: _los personajes, nombres y lugares de SCC pertenecen al grupo CLAMP_

* * *

Sakura PDV

Aquella mañana me desperté, algo extrañada de no ver a Kero desde la noche, supuse que estaría con Tomoyo, o comiendo dulces por ahí.

Shaoran se había ido la noche anterior, preocupado por que ni mi hermano ni mi papá estaban pero heme aquí, sana y salva.

Fui a darme una ducha hasta el baño, y me carcomía la cabeza el paradero de Kero. Tampoco había visto mi libro en el escritorio.

¡El Libro…!

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude. Corrí hasta mi cuarto. Comencé a buscar desesperadamente el libro de cartas, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado. Cerca del televisor noté una sombra, aparentemente producida por nada. Cuando me acerqué mi báculo apareció sólo, y con él se hizo visible Kero.

—Sa-sakura- parecía despertarse de un sueño

—¡Kero!- su aspecto era horrible, tenía partes del pelaje sin su correspondiente pelo, el ojo izquierdo hinchado, y a las alas le faltaban plumas- ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! –

—Fueron varios, Sakura, no solo uno y al no estar tú cerca no pude obtener la cantidad necesaria de magia para derrotarlos, un chico algo pálido, rubio, se llevó el libro, luego escuché a tu hermano, Yukito y tu padre llegar, dejaron todo muy ordenado-

—¡Tenemos que encontrarlos!- mi desesperación aumentaba, hasta que rompí en llanto-

—Primero, empieza por curarme con el báculo, luego, llama al mocoso- sugirió Kero

—Tienes razón-

Luego de apuntar a Kero con el báculo y curarlo, llamé a Shaoran, en medio del llanto.

—¡¿Qué el libro qué?!- su voz en el teléfono destilaba ira-

—Lo robaron, Shaoran, casi matan a Kero…-sollocé

—¡ya mismo vamos para allá! No te preocupes, lo encontraremos- intentó tranquilizarme

Tras quince minutos de agonizante espera se presentaron Shaoran, Hien, Eriol, Luna y Tomoyo fuera de mi casa.

—¿y Meiling?- pregunté

—¡Esa…!- Luna parecía colérica- ¡Hace un día que desapareció y nosotros que estábamos preocupados! Ya se me hacía que nos traicionaba-

—¿cómo estás tan segura?- pregunté

—Por si no lo haz notado, Sakura, ella no estuvo en ninguna batalla- me explicó Eriol

Shaoran se adelantó a abrazarme, y me escondí en su pecho. Me apretó tiernamente contra él.

—No llores, Sakura, lo encontraremos…-

—Shaoran, esto va mal, robaron lo que querían, ¡No voy a poder hacer nada!-

—Sí, si podrás-me miró a los ojos, limpiándome las lágrimas con los dedos- yo creo en tus palabras- su mirada era intensa

—Todo estará bien- le sonreí

—Ahora, vamos, exploremos la ciudad, quizás los encontremos- Eriol nos empujó

Estaba ya montada en Kero con Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol en Spinel, Hien y Luna en Mimy cuando de pronto Yue aterrizó.

—Lamento no haber avisado antes de esto, pero tuve que poner a salvo a tu hermano y a tu papá-

—¿tú sabías de esto, Yue?- pregunté-

—Sí-

—¡¿y por que no nos dijiste?!- gritó Shaoran

—Por que no habríamos podido hacer nada, y tenía que poner a salvo a tu familia, Sakura-

—Vamos, Yue- sonreí- y gracias-

—Era mi deber-

—No importa, te lo agradezco de todas formas-

Recorriendo la ciudad, me percaté de algo, las personas… estaban todas dormidas. Como cuando Eriol iba a sumir a todos en el sueño eterno aunque esto, se me vaticinaba mucho peor.

Era un momento desesperante, estábamos buscando con una maldita desesperación mi libro de las cartas, que fue robado por algún desgraciado, y por esa razón sólo llevaba conmigo las dos cartas que cargo siempre, _The Hope _y _The Future_. Shaoran intentó usar la tabla que él poseía para encontrar el libro pero ésta no funcionaba. Entonces me percaté de algo inusual

—¡Tomoyo!- dije- ¡sigues aquí!-

—Sí, Sakura, es por el regalo que yo le di, el broche que trae puesto, lo hice con magia, y cómo es magia pura, el cuerpo de Tomoyo la está absorbiendo, y de alguna manera, por unas horitas nuestra querida Tomoyo no caerá en ese extraño sueño- explicó Eriol que tomó a Tomoyo entre sus brazos de manera celosa y posesiva-

—¡muchas gracias, Eriol!- agradecí

Él me sonrió y seguimos buscando por el patio de la escuela, el último lugar donde sentí su presencia. Entonces, nos percatamos de que dos chicas andaban muy campantes por el patio, discutiendo un poco, y suspirando de aburrimiento.

Corrimos hasta ellas y las rodeamos, las dos se quedaron paradas, una de ellas con una gran sonrisa socarrona y la otra con cara de nada.

—¡Ustedes tienen el libro!- me indigné

—No, no lo tenemos- contestó una de ellas, de ojos verdes, era Megan

—¿Y por que no están congeladas con los demás?- preguntó Tomoyo

—Fácil, tenemos magia- señaló Stacy

—Eso es imposible- dijo Kero, en su forma de león, les gruñó-

—No sentimos ninguna presencia mágica hasta verlas- dijo Mimy- y eso que aquí hay magos muy poderosos- me miró a mí, luego a Eriol

—¿nunca escucharon de las pulseras de _Pheinsbow? – _preguntó Megan, sin cambiar su expresión de nada

—Sí, son pulseras que se adaptan al color de la piel de su usuario, y cortan su aura mágica- dijo Shaoran- nuestra familia poseía dos-

—Exacto- sonrió Stacy- las usamos para escondernos de Riley el sicario de tu hermano, o más bien del de Clow, Hiraguisawa ustedes lo conocen como Ruy Stephen, y de Meiling, por supuesto-

—Pero Meiling no tiene poderes a esta altura debe estar desmayada- dijo Tomoyo

—En realidad, no sé si lo notaron, pero el tiempo está parado- comentó Megan

—Sí, como ven las personas no están dormidas, si se fijan con atención muchas de ellas están en el aire, por algún salto, pero con los ojos cerrados, en estado de hibernación- aclaró Stacy

—Miren, este hombre, por si no lo saben, quiere exterminar la raza mágica, y bueno como muchos otros, dominar el mundo, por eso, Sakura, es que no verás a tu hermano más aquí ni a tu papá-

—¡¿qué?!-

—Ayer, los fuimos a buscar, ahora están en América, más bien, lo llevó Yue – explicó Megan-Nos encargaron una misión, evitar que los maten-

—Ahora, ¡Busquen el maldito libro! Deben saber algo, para nosotros, el tiempo podría decirse que "corre" aunque no envejezcamos, necesitaremos alimentos, agua y demás, solo UNO de ustedes está autorizado a tener los recuerdos que Meg les dará, son recuerdos especiales, muestran el camino que deben tomar en el caso de no encontrarlo para llegar al escondite así que, decidan quién lo poseerá- sentenció Stacy

—¿Y, chicos? ¿Quién?- pregunté

—Yo nomino a mi hermano- dijo Luna, decidida

—Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Eriol

—Y yo- dijo Tomoyo

—Hay un problema- dijo Hien- Shaoran ya estuvo poseído por uno de los sicarios de este hombre, ¿y si vuelve a pasar? Yo digo que lo mejor, es que los recuerdos los tenga Sakura o Eriol-

—¡pero Eriol es la reencarnación de su hermano!- protestó Luna

—¿Sakura?-

—No soy buena para recordar-

—Nosotros opinamos que lo mejor…- dijo Mimy-

—Es que ese recuerdo, lo tenga…- dijo Kero

—Tomoyo- sugirió Yue

—¿Tomoyo?- me extrañé

—Sí, exacto, ella no tiene poderes, por lo que, si llegaran a capturarla tiene que estar dispuesta a quitarse ese broche y que el tiempo deje de correr para ella- apuntó Yue

—¿Tomoyo?- le pregunté

—Estoy dispuesta, Sakura- me sonrió

Megan la miró, con esa mirada tan inexpresiva, Stacy, seria, meneaba la cabeza, preocupada, y presentí lo que pensaba. Tomoyo no era adecuada.

—Guardianes- llamó

—Dinos- dijo Yue

—¿están seguros?- preguntó Megan

—Sí- dije yo

—Eriol, llama a Spinel-Sun y a Rubi- Moon, ellos serán encargados exclusivamente de proteger a Tomoyo-pidió la de ojos marrones

—Claro- dijo él

—Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Luna

—¿Qué cosa?- dijo Shaoran

—¿Por qué no pueden encontrarnos ahora?- preguntó

—Eso tiene una explicación- dijo Eriol- si me hacen el honor…- hizo un gesto con la mano para que ellas prosigan

—Nosotras…- dijo Megan- al estar con las auras "cortadas", absorbemos las suyas, se confunden, y es un efecto potenciado…-

—si consideramos que Hien y Luna son espejos, reflejan las energías hacia nosotros y cuando hay luna Nueva la absorben-agregó Stacy- pero tengan en cuenta algo, en el momento en que nos separemos de ustedes, serán visibles para el enemigo, les recomiendo algo, los guardianes de la luna no pueden estar juntos y a la vez mezclados con los del sol, por lo que, Ruby y tú Yue, sería recomendable que se separen de Spinel y Kero…-

—el otro irá en el camino opuesto, con Yue, él los guiará, si no queremos que la luna refleje, debemos alejarla de la luz, Daidoji, te daré los recuerdos-

—Sí- respondió Tomoyo

Acordamos rápidamente ir cada uno por un lado según su astro de poderes, pero Luna, saltó con pasión filtrada en la voz, un enojo que pujaba por salir.

—¡No!- había susurrado

—¿¡y ahora que te pasa!? ¡es lo mejor!- le gritó Shaoran

—Hermano…, ¿no lo entiendes? Si sobreprotegemos a Tomoyo se darán cuenta que tiene algo valioso, necesitamos atraer su atención hacia otro blanco, propongo esto, tú, Sakura, Kero, Yue, Hien y Spinel se van por un lado, y Eriol, Ruby, Mimy y yo por el otro con Tomoyo, ustedes parecerán el grupo más poderoso y llamarán más la atención, mientras que nosotros algo más discretos, iremos a encontrarnos allí donde los recuerdos de Tomoyo indiquen- ahora sonaba desesperada y los ojos le lloraban levemente- necesito que confíes en mí… por favor, hermano, por favor…- le rogó, mientras tomaba sus mejillas y lo miraba a los ojos

—¿Qué opinan los demás?- dijo él, desviando la vista

—Tal vez podamos modificar algunas cosas…- dijo Eriol- por ejemplo, que Spinel venga con nosotros, y que Mimy valla en su forma pequeña, ustedes…-dijo mirando a Hien y luego a Luna- no tienen los poderes lo suficientemente desarrollados como para que ella esté batallando durante mucho tiempo y no hay tiempo para desmayos- su tono era serio

—¡Hecho!- dije yo

—¡gracias, Sakura, hermano!- dijo emocionada y abrazó a Shaoran

Hien que se había ido a recostar cerca del árbol donde a Tomoyo le estaban dando los recuerdos, se levantó, leonino, y vino hasta donde estábamos, miró con fijeza a Luna y le dijo

—¿Estás segura?- su tono era demasiado frío, algo inusual en él

—Totalmente- le dijo ella, igual de fría

—Confío en ti-

—Lo mismo-

—Nos reuniremos, ¿me entiendes?-

—Sí -

—Te llevaré en mi memoria-

—Te llevaré en la mía-

Aquello sonaba como una promesa. De pronto, Hien se le acercó repentinamente, y la besó de una forma muy agresiva aunque dulce, ella se unió al beso y Shaoran casi los mata a los dos. Se separaron casi instantáneamente de lo que sus labios se tocaron y se separaron por grupos.

Me despedí de Tomoyo y de Eriol, de Nakuru, de Spinel, de Mimy, les deseé la mejor de las suertes y les dije que, era una promesa, nos volveríamos a ver. Arreglamos que, ellos llevarían a toda costa a Tomoyo a ese lugar y en el camino buscarían el libro. Nosotros los llevaríamos al lado contrario.

En 24 horas tendríamos sí o sí que estar allí.

La regla fue, si no reciben noticias nuestras, estamos bien.

—Ahora, les vamos a entregar lo que estuvimos reuniendo durante días- llamó Stacy

—¿Qué cosa?-

—Esto va para el grupo de Tomoyo- aclaró Megan- es comida, suministros de todo tipo, no sabemos cuánto dure esto, y tengan en cuenta, corren un gravísimo peligro- advirtió, y le dio a Eriol una bolsa pequeña

—¿cómo ha entrado todo allí?- preguntó Tomoyo

—El hechizo del sin fondo, especialidad de nuestra madre- dijo Shaoran

—Genial- dije yo- ahora… salgamos…- luego me surgió la duda- ¡Esperen!-

—¿y ahora qué? – se exasperó Megan- ¡vamos salgan!-

—¿ustedes no corren peligro?-

—No nos ven, pero nosotras a ellos sí, como no sienten nuestras auras somos invisibles a ellos, que buscan magos, si nos encuentran, hacerse el muerto no es difícil- rió Stacy, macabramente

—¿no revisarán?- dijo Eriol

—Sí, pero tenemos otra arma bajo la manga- nos guiñó el ojo Megan

—¿Cuál?-

—¡Váyanse ya!- gritó

Y así partimos, cada grupo, a un lado diferente.

Shaoran PDV

Éramos aproximadamente, y a lo que conté, cinco. Kerberus, Yue, Sakura, Hien y yo.

Fah, que lindo viajecito. Bueno y Mimy, en su forma pequeña.

—¿alguna idea de donde puede estar el libro?- dijo Hien

—No sé, pero no tenemos toda la vida, así que, Sakura, ¿por donde sientes las cartas?- preguntó Kero

—Por allá…- dijo Sakura, señalando hacia el oeste

—¡vamos!-

—¡cuidado!- grité y salté del lomo de Kerberos al vacío empuñando la espada.

—¡Ahí te ayudo, Shaoran!- gritó Hien

Entonces, me encontré encima de una nube, con cuatro hechiceros del bando enemigo, intentando matarnos a Hien y a mí. Ambos teníamos que ser rápidos, y a colmo, caíamos en picada.

—¡Cuidado atrás!- le grité a Hien

—¡Izquierda!- me gritó él

Uno de ellos, muy forzudo, intentaba atinarle a mi cuello, entonces vi cómo Hien parecía alivianar su caída extendiendo el cuerpo, mientras que el resto seguía cayendo, lo imité.

—¡ahora…-lo instruí- ponte los guantes de entrenamiento y los desmayamos con la espada al revés!- le grité

—¡Claro!-

Y así hicimos, con gran esfuerzo, la caída era cada vez peor y el viento te ponía la piel de gallina mientras, esquivando golpes y defendiéndonos como podíamos, veíamos las figuras de Kerberos y Yue regresando a ayudar y a buscarnos.

En un momento de distracción, sentí cómo algo me pegaba en el hombro, y un chasquido de hueso me aterró, pero tuve que seguir, estábamos a pocos metros del suelo unos 500 cuando Kerberos echó una pared de fuego entre los atacantes y nosotros, y nos recogió junto con Mimy que se había transformado, en el momento en que estuve en el lomo de la criatura, vi cómo aquellos hechiceros tan hábiles en batalla caían, desmayados, al suelo y se estrellaban como cucarachas, la imagen fue similar a aplastar un mosquito contra la pared.

Con sangre y todo.

Sí, era un asco.

—¡Eres un tonto!- me gritó Sakura, con los ojos llorosos- ¡Casi te matas!-

—Confiaba en ti- le guiñé el ojo

Ella me miró, preocupada y me abrazó, al mover mi hombro intenté reprimir un chillido de dolor.

Como lo pensaba. Me lo fracturaron.

—¡hey, Shaoran! ¿estás bien, lobito?- rió Hien que se subía al lomo de Kerberos hasta que notó algo en mi rostro que lo hizo ponerse serio

—¡¿Qué te pasó, Shaoran?! ¿te hice mal al abrazarte? ¡perdona!- sollozó Sakura

—Me lo temía, le fracturaron el brazo en la pelea- dijo Hien

—Sí, yo también oí el chasquido- dijo Yue

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Sakura

—No estamos, de todas maneras, en condiciones de pelear- aclaró Kerberos- pero echaremos un vistazo, según me has dicho hace poco, Sakura, el libro está aquí debajo-

—Sí, eso es verdad- dijo ella- ¡miren!- jadeó

—¡Lo tiene Meiling! Y el rubio que me caía mal…- se asombró Hien

—Vamos al escondite, hay muchos guardias con ellos- apuntó Mimy

—Sí, ¡así te curamos el hombro, Shaoran! ¡me preocupas mucho!- Sakura me acarició las mejillas, preocupada, sentí cómo me ruborizaba

—Ni con fracturas dejas de sonrojarte- se burló Hien

Nuevamente, algo en mi cara lo hizo quedarse serio.

—¿A dónde vamos, Yue?-

—A la cuna de la civilización actual…Grecia- aclaró

Sakura estalló en carcajadas.

—Enserio, Yue, ¿A dónde?-

—Te está diciendo la verdad, Sakura- dije

Ella volvió a reír.

—¡pero…! ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a allí, con Shaoran con un hombro fracturado, siendo que serán cuantos, diez mil kilómetros, nueve mil?- rió ella

—Sakura…-dijo Hien, exasperado- ¿A dónde más sino? Además, se supone que, a allí, irá gente con magia, no improvisados-

—De todas maneras es _irracional_- contradijo ella nuevamente, con voz ácida

—Nunca pensé oírte decir eso- me reí

—¡pero lo es!-

—Hay… una corriente de vientos…-dijo Kerberos, pensando- no es segura, pero nos llevará en una hora o menos hasta allá-

—¿Te refieres a la corriente del Fénix boreal?- preguntó Mimy

—Sí, cualquiera puede seguir ese viento, pero…- musitó Kerberos

—Es peligrosa, si no estás protegido de alguna manera, puedes perder el control y morir- dijo Yue, monótonamente

Sakura dejó de reír.

—Es la única vía-

—¡no podemos tomarla!- se quejó ella

—¡Muy tarde!- dijo Hien- Mimy, guíanos- pidió, y la criatura se transformó en aquella gran loba plateada

—Yue, Kerberos, saben dónde hay que cubrirse…-

—Sí-

De pronto, Kero comenzó a volar a mayor velocidad, como Yue, siguiendo a Mimy, y sin saber cómo, todo comenzó a verse borroso, y aferré mis dedos al pelaje del animal, aunque el aire no se sintiera en la cara, decidí cerrar los ojos.

—¡Vamos veinte minutos aquí! ¿seguro vamos bien?- la voz de Sakura me hizo abrirlos de manera precipitada

—¡Mitad de camino todavía!- gritó Hien

—¡Que el mocoso se agarre bien el hombro, viene una curva y no puedo seguir protegiéndolo del viento con las alas!- gritó Kero

—Shaoran, ven-me indicó Sakura- perdona- me pidió cuando aferró una de sus manos a mi hombro y jadeé

—¡Listos!-

Ahora sí se sentía el aire, de una manera aterradora, fría y húmeda. Sentía el cuerpo irse hacia atrás por momentos, pero algo nos sujetaba con fuerza.

Cuando, unos segundos más tarde aquello terminó, me sentía como si hubiera bajado de la peor montaña rusa, muerto de las nauseas y el miedo.

Reconocí las ruinas del Partenón. Atenas…

Respiré, por un momento, aliviado.

—¡hey!- grité- ¡Kerberos, Yue! ¿cómo es que no nos hemos dañado en el camino?-

—Los estuvimos protegiendo, mocoso, a nosotros también nos salen hacer escudos, más débiles pero escudos al fin- bufó Kero

No respondí, el hombro me estaba matando.

—¿ahora, cómo encontramos el lugar?-

—Está debajo de ese lugar-

—¡¿Debajo?!- casi grita Sakura, Hien le tapó la boca

—¡Sakura! –la reprendió- puede haber espías, ¡silencio!- susurró

—Perdón…- dijo ella

Caminamos a través de escombros, piedras, vidrios, envases, y demás hasta llegar al templo de Atenea, al pararnos en el centro del mismo, aproximadamente diez guardias salieron, con espadas, y amenazándonos.


	14. Capítulo 14: Escondidos

! queridos lectores! por fin pude terminar otro capítulo, lamento la tardanza, pero es que cuando lo escribí por primera vez, no me gustó, y volví a hacerlo así que me tomó más tiempo

Mi inspiración flaquea estos días, así que espero poder avanzar con el capítulo 6 de "Sellado con tinta"

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, historias favoritas y por leer mis historias!

Saaaludos, Rosie

_Disclaimer: los personajes, nombres y lugares de SCC son propiedad del grupo Clamp _

* * *

Shaoran PDV

Los guardias que nos acorralaban, llevaban capas moradas de terciopelo hasta el piso, con capuchas, se las quitaron.

—¡El báculo!- pidió uno de ellos- y las dos espadas, los guardianes, forma falsa, a excepción de Yue-

—No se los voy a dar- dijo Sakura

—Sólo hay que mostrarlos- dijo Hien dejando su espada en el piso, yo lo imité, a duras penas, con el brazo sano

Sakura puso su báculo con renuencia.

Una mujer, se adelantó, y con una mano, alzó los tres elementos, haciéndolos levitar, luego, declaró:

—Reales-

—Pasen, Sakura Kinomoto, Shaoran Li, Hien Hitszuso, guardianes- indicó un hombre, corpulento, enorme y de ojos celestes, el pelo de un color caramelo oscuro, con sonrisa joven, y arrugas a los costados de los ojos, además de una piel maltratada por años y años de sol-

—¡Papá!- jadeó Hien

—Sí, hijo, pasen-pidió-

Y con un movimiento de la mano, abrió una compuerta, tiró de una palanca y más que pasar, caímos en picada, hasta llegar a una cueva, aunque no lo pareciera.

Parecía más un jardín. Era amplio y había luz, que entraba a través de algún conjuro, visible desde nuestra posición, había pasto en algunas partes y las rocas, naturalmente, habían formado sistemas de pasadizos.

El aire, sin embargo, estaba caluroso y húmedo pero limpio, supuse obra de la magia también. Mi hombro se quejó con aquella terrible humedad, y parecía tener los pulmones llenos de agua. Había mucha gente.

El padre de Hien, palmeó el hombro de Sakura y rió, qué hombre tan relajado, comentó el terrible aire, nos dijo que los otros no habían llegado, pero que, como salieron por el otro lado, era posible que tomaran la corriente opuesta y tardaran más pero llegaran más seguros, pasarían por mucho mar.

El hombre, entonces, se puso a charlar conmigo, caminó a mi lado y…

—¡Papá, no! ¡tiene el brazo fisu…!-

—¡AH!- grité

—¡Ruy! ¿le fracturaste el brazo? – dijo Melanie, la mamá de Hien, que nos recibió a la entrada

El hombre se sonrojó, y tanto yo, como Sakura, Hien, y la madre del mismo, le dirigimos miradas de tolerancia, el hombre no me estaba cayendo bien.

—¡Perdona, chico! ¡no sabía!-

—Ven, Shaoran-me dijo Melanie- Ieran te lo puede curar, es experta en estas cosas- sonrió- este Ruy…-

_Oh no _pensé. Sí, mi mamá era buenísima, pero vaya retos que pegaba antes… dejamos al resto atrás, y pasando varias entradas, dando tres giros a la izquierda y uno a la derecha llegamos a otro patio más pequeño, pero lleno de vegetación, donde había menos gente que antes.

—¡Xiao Lang Li!- se escandalizó, siempre en su fría expresión- ¿cómo te has hecho eso?-

—Creo que me lo fisuré mientras batallaba cuando veníamos…-

—Y el bruto de mi marido se lo terminó de quebrar – suspiró Melanie acariciando la parte superior de mi cabeza

—¡Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, Xiao Lang! ¡el futuro del apellido Li…!-

—Está en mis manos, lo sé madre- dije, rodando los ojos- por favor… cúrame el brazo…-rogué

Suspiró y con un grito por mi parte me acomodó los huesos, y con otro, puso su mano sobre el mismo, y con un resplandor azul, ya estaba como nuevo.

Inhalé un gran trago de aire. Mi madre siempre me ponía nervioso.

—¿y las chicas?- pregunté

—Tus hermanas duermen, hijo, no tienes de qué preocuparte- sonrió

No, imposible, mi madre… la reina de los demonios… ¿me estaba sonriendo?

Le devolví la sonrisa con escepticismo y desconfianza, al tiempo que miraba mi brazo.

—¡Shaoran-kun! ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Sakura, entrando atropelladamente

Golpeé mi frente con la mano, ¡Lindo momento para presentar a mi madre y a mi novia!

—¿le has permitido a esta jovencita llamarte por tu nombre acaso, Shaoran?- mi madre volvió a su máscara de frialdad

—Sí- respondí, nervioso-madre, te presento a mí novia-

—Un gusto volver a verla, Señora Li- dijo Sakura, acercándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

—En fin- inhaló con fuerza- ya lo sabía-

—¿lo sabías, madre?- pregunté atónito

—¡Hijo, por todos los dioses! Seré inexpresiva, pero tú eres idéntico a como era tu padre, expresivo, tus sonrojos y las miradas que le lanzabas a esta jovencita eran más que evidentes-

Con sakura nos miramos, atónitos. Supe y tuve la certeza que no fui el único al que le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

—eso sí, me enoja que no me lo hayas dicho Xiao lang, ¡nada se le debe ocultar a tu madre!- reprendió

—deseaba decirlo en persona, madre, le he pedido a Sakura ser mi novia estando en Japón-

Pareció dejarlo correr, y, suspiré, aliviado…

Mi mente no reaccionó, ante aquellas palabras, y de pronto, vi cómo se acercaban Eriol, Tomoyo y Luna tremendamente lastimados, jadeando, Ruy llevaba a Tomoyo en brazos, Eriol iba tambaleándose a cuestas de Melanie y a Luna la llevaba otro de los hechiceros, enorme y corpulento. Supe que debería retirarme, aunque mi preocupación pudiera matarme en ese momento, allí estaban mis amigos y mi hermana, pero confiaba en mi madre, y en que pudieran curarlos bien.

Entré dentro de una pequeña salita de roca pulida naturalmente, ubicada a un costado de la segunda entrada, donde mi madre me había atendido. Iluminada por el sistema de espejos, se veía con claridad, me senté en uno de los tantos relieves, y pensé en el maldito embrollo en que el mundo se había metido. Una mujer llegó, desesperada, corriendo. Era pálida y alta, parecida a mi mamá, aunque sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso, como los de Meiling, su piel era blanca como la nieve, y su paso, elegante.

—¡Oh Shaoran, estás aquí!- se alivió- ¿Dónde está mi Meiling? ¿le ha pasado algo?-

—Tía…-comencé- no sé cómo decir esto con mucho tacto pero…- suspiré

—¿está muerta, verdad? ¿por eso vinieron tan lastimados tus amigos? ¿hubo una batalla?-

—No, en realidad… podría decirse que tuvieron que… defenderse de … ella, es parte de los que organizaron esto…- aguanté el aire

—¡Pero que barbaridades dices, niño!- gritó- ¿cómo va a ser parte de esto? ¡No tiene poderes!-

—Eso pensábamos nosotros…-

—¿Cómo dices cosas tan horribles de tu prima, Shaoran? ¿Qué te ha pasado en este tiempo?-

—Digo la verdad…-insistí

—¡Pero que insolencia!-

Y sentí cómo su mano se estampaba en mi mejilla. Hoy, evidentemente, no es mi día.

—¡¿Pero que haces, Itsumi?!- preguntó Ieran- ¿cómo haces semejante barbaridad de golpear a mi hijo?-

—Este chico acusó a mi Meiling de ser cómplice del hombre que causó todo esto-

—Xiao Lang, espero que tengas una buena explicación …-

—Sí, madre, y es que, digo la verdad, uno de sus compañeros robó el libro a Sakura, y la vimos junto a las cabezas de la organización, pregúntale a Eriol Hiraguisawa, a Sakura, a Tomoyo Daidoji, mi hermana Luna, o Hien…-

—No creo que mi hijo mienta, Itsumi, puede que esté controlada por este hombre, además, era más que posible que tu hija desarrollara poderes, todos los miembros de la familia Li los tienen-

—¡Ieran! ¿lo defiendes?-

—Sí, sí lo defiendo, Itsumi, cuando te calmes, hablaremos, ven Xiao Lang, ayuda a tu madre a acomodar algunos huesos…-

Un recuerdo doloroso vino a mi mente. Y una ira violenta hacia mi tía.

—Hey Eriol, ¿qué es lo que te lastimaste?- pregunté, entrando

—Me quebré dos costillas y tengo moretones por todos lados- rió

—¿y aún así te ríes?- ironicé

—Me duele reírme, pero mi humor es así, no voy a cambiarlo-

—No sé qué se supone que tengo que hacer, porque tú te puedes anestesiar solo-

—Exacto-

—Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó? ¿cómo terminaron todos así?-

—Nos atacó el grupo más numeroso, eran muchísimos, fue por eso que la cosa se complicó, y, además, buscaban a Tomoyo, como si supieran que ella tenía los recuerdos, tuvimos que batallar un poco, pero al final y al cabo fue Spinel el que nos abrió el camino para llegar a la corriente-

—Somos unos imprudentes, deberíamos de haber ido todos juntos-

—A ti tampoco te fue muy bien, te fracturaron un brazo-

—Sólo un brazo-

—Sólo dos costillas- levantó las cejas

Gruñí, pero luego afloró una sonrisa en mi cara, producto de la expresión de Eriol.

Meiling PDV

Un escalofrío me recorrió por la espalda, por enésima vez. Me sentía una lacra humana.

Estaba en un parque, enorme, en las afueras de Tomoeda, expuesto, sí, habían, según mi maestro, matado a todos los hechiceros del lugar. Eso me hizo sentirme peor. Pero… pensé, mi deseo era Shaoran, así que, probablemente, él escapara.

La imagen de Sakura, Eriol, Hien, Luna y Tomoyo siendo torturados… me hizo sentir nauseas.

La aparté de mi mente.

Aquí, parada, con casi cincuenta hombres a mi disposición, debía instruirlos. Me sentía Hitler. Llevaba una capa azul marino, una cinta roja en el pelo con una cola baja bien ajustada. Debajo, un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Los "soldados rasos" llevaban capas de un azul más claro que el mío. Riley se paseaba de aquí para allá, serio, controlándolos.

—¡Ahora escuchen a la capitana Meiling Li!- gritó- ¡Orden, magia desactivada, oídos atentos, la indisciplina es MUERTE!-

—Paso adelante- indiqué, como me habían instruido- ¡Capuchas fuera!-

—¡Si, Capitán!-

—Ahora, el Maestro es su máxima autoridad, se acatan ¡todas! ¡todas sus órdenes! Por debajo de él, estamos Riley y yo, la indisciplina, no tiene perdón, y se castiga con la sangre espesa, ¡sólo el Maestro, Riley o yo podemos espesárselas!-

—¡Lealtad al Maestro!- gritó Riley

—¡Lealtad!- repitieron

—Si encuentran cualquier hechicero o poseedor de magia, debe ser traído al maestro y unirse o morir, y cualquier humano, llevado a las celdas, torturado y muerto sin piedad, ¡¿está claro?!-

—¡Como el agua!-

—¡A cumplir su tarea!, ¡Revisen todos los rincones, sigan todas las corrientes, maten a cualquier animal mágico! ¡Debe desaparecer toda arte blanca!-

Y marcharon, en filas, de pronto toda la tropa se detuvo.

—¡encontramos a este niño, Señores!- dijo uno de los "soldados" caminando, lo presentó ante mí, era pequeño de unos cinco años, con el pelo amarronado y los ojos verdes muy claros, casi transparentes-

—¿sabe donde está mi papá?-preguntó con los ojos rojos- ¿hizo algo malo? ¡porque se los llevaron! Dígame señorita…-

—¡Chiquillo…!-dijo Riley

—Alto, Riley- dije- ¿tu madre, niño?-

—No sé, para cuando desperté no estaba…pero creo saber dónde está-

—Llévanos con ella- pidió Riley- y perdóname, te ayudaremos a encontrarla- le sonrió

—¡Sigan al niño y a Riley!- grité

Y me quedé sola.

Aunque una risa espectral a mis espaldas, me hizo pensar lo contrario.

Todo esto… ese niño, perdió a sus padres… por mi culpa, porque yo le quité el libro a Sakura… por que quería… a Shaoran.

Y me di cuenta que no era mío.

Parecía sentirlo enfrente de mí viendo sus ojos ámbares, una ilusión se creó enfrente de mí, un recuerdo. Abracé mis brazos, aunque no sintiera frío en la piel, así sentía el alma.

Me quedé muda. Tenía cinco años en esos momentos, mis sentimientos por Shaoran, comenzaban a aflorar, y me sentía su dueña y la mejor candidata a él, a pesar de ser su prima.

A la semana siguiente, Luna se fue, dejando su cuarto vacío, esa fue la primera vez que la vi llorar, cuando abrazó a su hermano porque no lo quería dejar ir.

Eso me hizo darme cuenta que evidentemente no era la única que pensaba que él era especial.

Unos meses más tarde, lo veía con claridad, lo obligué a que fuera mi prometido.

Comencé el principio del fin.

Años más tarde, vi cómo Sakura le gustaba, e hice el idiota, pretendiendo que eso no me molestó.

Y, prendí fuego la poca estima que alguien pudiera tenerme. Porque, el orgullo es lo mío, pero me destruyo en la soledad.

Yo, hice eso, prendí fuego un amor que no tuvo principio, que siempre terminó antes de empezar.

—¡¿Qué hice?!?- me dije, con la voz ahogada.

Riley PDV

Aquella noche, recordé mis días pasados, y los escalofríos no cesaron, pero, para ser hombre hay que endurecerse, la vida no es un juego. Me sentí soldado de mis propios traumas, sentí que pagué, pago y pagaré con la misma moneda, que los años, como dicen, no me habían dado la sabiduría que necesité. Y se supone que, con los años viene eso, ¿no?

Llegué a aquella casa donde el maestro residía, todavía en busca de un cuerpo, en la batalla había perdido la capa y la camisa, por lo que, en medio de este frío, me sentí desamparado, más aún, debería agregar, pero … no me importa… no… me… importa…

Al llegar, las cabezas de magos de todo tipo y especialidad estaban puestas sobre pedestales, como los mejores trofeos, aún con la sangre fresca, en medio de la blanca, moderna y enorme mansión. La de los Daidoji.

Fui a mi cuarto, me senté en la enorme cama, a pesar de que el sueño no venía con paz para mí…

Suspiré, tenía las manos manchadas de la sangre de los magos de aquella familia mientras intentaban escapar hacia ese escondite que yo sabía, existía en alguna parte. ¡Pero las cosas estaban siendo muy frustrantes! Por que, a pesar de haber capturado a esos dos estorbos no podía deshacerme de ellas, y tampoco podía sacarles información, por ahora. Quizás, sólo quizás, las despierte para sacarles algún dato.

Con una terrible pereza me levanté, escapando al elegante baño del cuarto que, supuse, antes sería de la madre de Tomoyo Daidoji. Allí dejé que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo, sacándome de alguna manera algo ritual, la culpa… bueno, al menos me calmaba.

Siendo que mi cuerpo no realizaba las funciones vitales porque el tiempo para él no pasaba de ninguna manera, era extraño para mí comer, o bañarme, o dormir.

Pero lo hacía de todas formas, me hacía sentir que en alguna parte de mí quedaba un poco de libertad.

Sentía la cabeza pesada, hinchada y adolorida y la almohada resultó ser una buena aspirina, al cerrar los ojos, el negro habitual jamás se presentó, simplemente se fue mi conciencia… y parecía como si la muerte por fin quisiera llevarme.

Pero lamentablemente no fue así.

_Despierta… _

Cerré los ojos, inquieto, era como estar sumergido en el agua, donde cada movimiento es más lento, donde algo tan simple como que tu temperatura corporal sea más o menos elevada es un hecho que te delimita como ser.

_Abre la mente, Riley Stevens_

Respiré, desesperado, encontrándome con el mismo aire que había antes, igual de limpio, y con cierto olor a óxido y sal. Abrí los ojos, y el paisaje me conmovió. Era como estar sumergido en alguna playa del caribe, acostado en la suave arena, invisible, y pudiendo respirar, con el sol dándote en la cara y los peces de colores pasando de aquí para allá, los corales de brillantes tonos de rojo y naranja, y el agua cálida…

Miré mis manos, respirando en un espasmo racional de mi cerebro.

Por un momento, me sentí libre, libre de no querer moverme. Libre de respirar. Libre de sentir. Libre de sentirme infinitamente insignificante al lado de la naturaleza.

¿Acaso los humanos son idiotas? Tienen todo esto, las soluciones a la vista, y un futuro que podría ser más feliz, pero, sin embargo ellos mismos lo complican detrás de un ego sin límites… de discusiones inútiles.

Fue entonces cuando el corazón casi se me para. No me había incluido. Eran… ellos y yo. Y ciertamente, yo estaba causando igual o más daño.

Fue la primera vez en mi existencia, que sentirme pequeño, era hermoso, ¿Por qué? Por que el que era mas sublime, más grande y magnífico que yo, me abría los brazos, me quería… deseaba que yo fuera feliz, que disfrutara en su presencia, que convivamos juntos… yo y toda la humanidad.

_Riley…_

_Déjame en paz… _pensé. Cerré los ojos, deseaba que fuéramos yo, el agua y la luz… nada más.

Sentí en mis mejillas un par de yemas de dedos, algo suave, como el terciopelo, y dulce, como la caricia de una madre amorosa a un hijo enfermo. Abrí los ojos, renuente a cualquier tipo de cariño, producto del dolor de las decepciones.

Una mujer de verdes ojos y el pelo de un color marrón casi negro lleno de ondas, me miraba, sonriéndome, llevaba un vestido verde y era hermosa, además de sumamente joven. _ No temas, Riley, tú me conoces… _

¿Me estaba hablando…?

_—Háblame de nuevo- _pensé con fuerza

_—Aquí estoy, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? ¡pero si has estado en mi funeral, te vi!_- se rió

_—Na-na-na-_la lengua o… mejor dicho, la mente, se me había trabado- _Nadeshiko…_-

_—Ves… ¡aun te acuerdas de mí!- _

_—Pe-pe-pero, ¿Qué es esto?- _me asusté

_—Tienes que tomar una decisión, Riley, pero no siempre resultará mal- _

_—¿Cómo podría no terminar mal?-_

_—Eso no importa ahora, ven, te llevaré a que analices tu pasado…-_

_—¿otra vez?-_

_—O te arriesgas por algo, o seguirás así, deja tu orgullo atrás- _sonrió

Tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia otro lugar, dejando mi paz a medida que ese viaje se alargaba.

Reconocí el lugar donde estaba en aquel entonces, eran los 80s, 1986 precisamente. Una chica, en un árbol… yo, estaba allí.

—¡Ya casi llego!- susurró la muchacha

—¡Nadeshiko, te vas a caer! ¡Baja!- gritó otra, muy preocupada

Y ahí estaba yo, en aquel árbol, la hice caer… me quería divertir.

_—allí comenzó el principio del fin, ¿lo ves? Si nunca hubieras hecho eso, puede que Sakura no estuviera aquí- _

Suspiré, rendido. Y de pronto, sentí el tiempo volver a moverse.

Los 90s… sonreí. Una pequeña de ojos verdes corría por un campo verde, su padre y su hermano comían en un picnic de la universidad donde enseñaba el primero.

Estaba encantada con un pajarillo. ¡Se iba a caer! Pero yo la detuve.

—aquí está- le sonreí

—¡gracias!-

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?-

—Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto…-

—Un gusto, Sakura- le había sonreído.

¡Mi error! La hubiera dejado caer… ¡y no tendría tantos problemas! Gruñí.

_—¿y sigo con las estupideces, no?-_

_—No exactamente- _

El gran dos mil…

Esto fue devastador.

Pude, verme, con mi traje de guerra, casi, tomando vidas, torturando gente, y me sentí una mierda. ¡Les estaba devolviendo lo que me habían hecho!

_—¿Por qué viniste?-_

_—Sakura-_

_—¿Ella te llamó?-_

_—Más bien su preocupación, donde quiera que esté, quiere que te muestre algo, y lo logró-_

_—¿y que me vas a mostrar?-_

_—¿Ya te decidiste?-_

_—Sí-_

_—Entonces, nos vamos al futuro- rió_

Parpadeé, confuso. Luego, sentí el tiempo correr.

Esto no lo había visto jamás…


	15. Capítulo 15: vértigo

Por fin, el capítulo.

Disculpen por no haber podido subir antes el capítulo, tuve problemas para conectarme a internet.

¡pero aquí esta!

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas de autor, autores favoritos y demás, ¡De verdad se los agradezco!

Espero les guste

Saludos, Rosie

_Disclaimer: los personajes, nombres y lugares de SCC son propiedad del grupo CLAMP._

* * *

Sakura PDV.

Mi sonrojo era evidente en aquella especia de sala de audiencias, en la cual medio mundo se ponía a criticarme, admirarme, odiarme y amarme, como si estuviera en frente de una persona bipolar con trastorno de personalidad múltiple que, por alguna razón, se partió en cada una de sus personalidades y opiniones y ahora tengo que lidiar con todos, pero, lo peor, es tener que hablar con Ieran Li a mi lado, controlándome, vigilándome, buscando mis errores con su radar de Reina de los Demonios. Sumándole además que hasta los que traducían se reían de mí.

¿¡Por qué a mi!?

Suspiré. Una chica a mi lado, de ojos marrones y pelo corto y lacio se acercó, su piel era del color del chocolate, era muy educada y hablaba muy bien.

—¿Estás nerviosa?- me preguntó, era alta y muy hermosa, de una complexión dura pero delicada- yo hablo japonés, si quieres puedo traducirte e intentar decir lo que tú dices de manera más tranquila- me sonrió

—¡muchas gracias, señorita!-agradecí- ¿me dice su nombre?-

—Me llamo Selena -me respondió- Selena Satory-

—Gracias-volví a agradecer-

—¿y como te llamas tú?- me preguntó, tendría unos treinta años-

—Sakura Kinomoto-

—Bueno, señorita Kinomoto, déjame decirte que tu novio parece muy nervioso- se rió

—¿¡como sabe!?- jadeé en la parte de atrás, mientras Ieran Li me liberaba por escasos minutos, explicando alguna táctica que no iba dirigida a mí-

—Por que el chico te toma la mano-me explicó- y veo que Ieran los pone nerviosos a los dos, es su madre, ¿verdad? Shaoran Li es un buen chico-

—Sí- respondí y sentí mis mejillas arder

A continuación, escuché con atención, estaban dando las instrucciones de batalla, la cual, había sido programada para una semana después, contando desde ese día.

Por suerte, mi atención no me traicionó esta vez, y pude, a pesar de mis descuidos, memorizarla.

—Ahora nos toca a nosotras-me guiñó el ojo-

—Sí- repetí, nerviosa

Me sorprendí de lo bien que tradujo la mujer, y me sentí aliviada, al menos por un rato, la madre de Shaoran declaró el almuerzo entonces y me despedí, agradecida, de la señorita Satory, feliz de salvarme por un rato de aquella tortura china, y perdón por el juego de palabras.

Me estiré, haciendo sonar mi ya tensionada espalda, mientras Kero revoloteaba a mi lado, regañándome.

—¿Cómo te puedes poner así, Sakura? ¡Eres la card captor! ¡La dueña de las cartas Sakura! ¡Una maga que llegará más lejos que Clow!-

—No digas esooo Kero- me sonrojé

—¡y eso de los sonrojos! ¡por los astros!-bufó- ¡ES POR EL MOCOSO! ¡Le voy a dar un buen escarmiento…!-

—¡Kero!- lo regañé

Murmuró algo inentendible, palabras sin sentido, pero no sonaba a nada muy agradable.

Me encontré con Eriol.

—¿y tú como te zafaste?- le dije, recelosa

—Fácil-sonrió- les dije que siendo tú la dueña de las cartas, eras más apta, aunque quizás no para los discursos –rió

—¡todo para verme sonrojada!- lo acusé

—Eres muy graciosa, aunque a la que quisiera ver roja es a Tomoyo por una vez, o a Luna, aunque supongo que es un _hobbie _con metas rotativas…- meditó

—Tú, tus _hobbies_ y tus metas rotativas- resoplé riendo

—Se ve que algo has heredado de Clow, niño- dijo Kero

—¡Pero claro!- rió Shaoran que abrió sus brazos para hacerlos caer pesadamente sobre mis hombros y los de Eriol- tendrías que ver las cervezas que se tomó en el hotel cuando hicimos las fotos…-parecía estar de buen humor- parecía una esponja-

Eriol se acomodó los anteojos, poniendo su mejor cara de poker, o como yo creía saber, de disgusto.

Aquel día prometía ser un día normal, común, de esos que te hacen aburrir, y es que, incluso la tensión se hace rutina insípida cuando el peligro es poderosísimo, pero está a 10.000 kilómetros.

¡Y es que no aguantaba aquellos nervios! Revolviendo en mi bolsillo encontré algo que podría clasificarse como un calmante a aquellos retorcijones de estómago, la Carta Futuro.

Saqué mi báculo, sin importarme el hecho de que Shaoran estuviese a mi lado, y que Tomoyo y Eriol se hubiesen ido a quién sabe donde.

Quería saciar mi sed de conocimientos… que por una vez aparecía.

—¡Fut…!- pronuncié, Shaoran me tomó el brazo, con los ojos abiertos

—¡No!- me gritó, con pánico en los ojos- ¡No la uses!-

—¿por qué?- pregunté, molesta

—No sabemos si va a ser necesaria, puede que lo sea, espera- me ordenó

—¡pero…, Shaoran!- me quejé- ¡no aguanto más!-

—Ya sé, Sakura, ya sé, ¡pero no puedes usarla! Esa carta… tengo una idea de cómo podrías usarla-

—¿y no me la vas a decir?- protesté

—No, por ahora- me sonrió, aunque la alegría pareció quedarse en sus labios.

Me quedé pensativa, y el pensamiento de qué cosa pudiera estar planeando Shaoran me trastornaba, pero, hay cosas que deben saberse a su tiempo.

Y ese tiempo llegó rápido, una hora más tarde de aquel episodio, un hombre gritó, como un soldado militar.

—¡Prepárense, la batalla se ha adelantado, vienen hacia aquí, todos a la corriente del Fénix Boreal!-

Luego de aquello, histéricamente, todas las personas a mi alrededor comenzaron a tomar equipos, a cambiarse de ropa, a buscar talismanes, espadas, objetos mágicos. Shaoran me arrastró, protegiéndome contra su pecho, entre la multitud, donde Kero y Yue nos esperaban para salir, y discutían con tenacidad, ¿con quien? Para mi calvario, con la mamá de Shaoran.

Vaya día. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de mí, paralizando mis piernas, obligándome a quedarme.

Pero ni Shaoran, ni Kero, ni Yue, me lo permitieron.

Siguiente al terrible y violento traslado estábamos en Tomoeda, ciudad de la batalla.

Localizamos un claro donde la energía residual de los cadáveres de los magos muertos ocultaría un poco la nuestra, al menos, hasta que los magos más experimentados nos escondieran.

—¡Escuchad!- gritó una maga

Todos se dieron vuelta, como hormigas, la mayoría se había desecho de capas y todo de tipo de telas incómodas o largas, dejando al descubierto prendas hasta militares, pasando por simples pantalones cortos, y espléndidas zapatillas deportivas.

Sólo había una cosa en común, todos estaban vestidos de negro, y con las hombreras de aquellas extrañas chombas bordadas de color índigo, y una estrella azul.

—¡Esto no es un juego!- comenzó la madre de Hien, enfrente de la tropa, con el cabello miel atado agresivamente y vestida de guerra- ¡Ieran Li dará las instrucciones, aquí, dos individuos deben sobrevivir a toda costa! –proclamó- ¡y son Sakura Kinmoto y Eriol Hiraguisawa!-

—Aquí, en este claro, debemos organizarnos, acá no hay niños, ellos se han quedado en las cuevas, por lo que, las madres, protegerse a sí mismas, ¡todos se protegerán a sí mismos y a nadie más! ¿¡está claro!?- gritó Ieran

—¡Los magos encargados del escudo, al frente!- pidió un hombre alto, de cabello negro intenso y musculoso como para intimidarte de sólo verlo- ¡Quienes practiquen artes marciales con espada, primeras filas! ¡magos intermedios conocedores de artes marciales, segundas filas! ¡el resto por detrás! Aquí no hay débiles, ¡porque no es un lujo que podamos permitirnos! – gritó Ruy, el padre de Hien

—¡A formarse!- la voz de Ieran Li resonó en el claro

Tomoyo me miró, asustada, desde la posición central en la que habíamos quedado, no supe porqué habría venido, pero no parecía querer estar allí, Eriol le tomó la mano, con una promesa escondida en ese gesto. No podía localizar a Shaoran y el ambiente se podría cortar con un cuchillo, era muy tenso, demasiado, el corazón me latía con fuerza, la adrenalina corría por mis venas y el báculo estaba asegurado con fuerza entre mis manos. Kero, Yue, Nakuru, Spinel y Mimy se hallaban volando sobre nuestras cabezas, patrullando. La voz de aquel hombre tan robusto me sacó de mis resonantes pensamientos, escabrosos y negros.

—¡En cuanto el cebo ataque, esperaremos a que el ejército llegue aquí, y cuando eso pase, matarlos a TODOS! ¡Ninguno puede vivir! ¡Ninguno!-

La idea de matar a alguien se me hacía demasiado traumática como para tenerla presente. Adelante mío, un par de chicos cuchicheaban.

—Esto no pinta bien-

—No-respondió el segundo

Un espasmo en la boca del estómago me sacudió el cuerpo, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y respirar la mayor cantidad de aire puro posible entre tantos y apretados cuerpos.

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando los cuatro comandantes bajaron y con una señal, una cantidad que no supe contar de magos en la primera fila se adelantó, y con ellos, Melanie Lyne. Vi cómo Ieran Li se colocaba entre los expertos entre artes marciales con espada, y cómo el hombre grandote y Ruy Hitszuso pegaban un enorme salto hasta llegar donde Eriol y yo estábamos.

—seremos sus custodios-

—¡No, por favor!- rogué

—Si no es así, todo esto será en vano- dijo el hombre grandote

—No vamos a irnos, Sakura –me sonrió el señor Hitszuso- no vamos a permitir que tanta gente haya muerto en vano-

Lo observé con cierta cautela pero me resigné.

Los magos que se habían adelantado, formando un enorme círculo entre aquel enorme mazacote de gente, separó los piernas, plantándose fiera y amenazadoramente en el piso. Luego golpearon los puños dos veces, estiraron los brazos hacia delante y con una fuerte exhalación, o eso supuse, proyectaron lo que supongo, sería un enorme escudo que protegió incluso, a Kero y a los demás.

Y comenzaron a avanzar y con ellos, nosotros.

Todo parecía ir bien, o eso pensé, a pesar del incesante martilleo del golpeteo de mi corazón en los oídos, y mi garganta, seca.

De pronto, pude, entre las cabezas, divisar cómo se acercaba el ejército enemigo.

Un grito de guerra comenzó el principio del fin.

La histeria no logró apoderarse de aquel gentío, que batallaba con tal habilidad, empleando espadas, por encima de todos ellos, se alzó la figura de un chico pelirrojo, que, con una especie de arco, saltó, con una altura sobrehumana, queriendo atinar a Kero y los demás, que, con ataques desde el aire, lograban exterminar a muchos enemigos, me pregunté si eso no nos afectaría. Comencé a correr, desesperada, pero, Eriol me retuvo.

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Nada les pasará!-

—¡pero…!-

—¡Quédate aquí, ellos estarán bien!-

Obedecí, pronto, intuyendo que los magos más importantes no estaban al frente, muchos saltaban, llegando a nuestra posición, desde lugares más altos, mientras veía batallar a todos ellos logré ver cómo el hombre grandote y el padre de Hien se separaban por escasos segundos, intentando combatir a fuerza de puños y golpes de magia, a muchos de los atacantes. De pronto, algo me golpeó por detrás y observé cómo Eriol subía a Tomoyo a Spinel que disparaba antes de volar lejos, y la manera en que, con sus habilidades mágicas se defendía de manera excelente.

—¡Pero…que…!- exclamé

—A pelear, Sakura, ¡¿O eres una niñita tonta, ilusa e inocente?! ¡Vamos, pelea por lo que es tuyo!- me gritó Meiling por detrás, lanzándome golpes y ataques de magia

Me defendí con un escudo, observé cómo aquellos dos hombres y Eriol estaban demasiado ocupados para defenderme, por lo que sólo atiné, como siempre, a llorar e intentar defenderme.

—Claro, por la magia, jamás… ¡pero intentemos con los golpes!- me gritó, con la melena negra azabache cayéndole sin el usual peinado por el cual la recordaba

—¡¿Por qué, May?! ¡¿Por qué nos haces esto!-

Sin embargo ella no parecía querer dar razones.

Esquivaba los golpes, con mis habituales piruetas de porrista, golpeando con el duro báculo y tratando de buscar algo en mi poder, que la desmayara y no requiriera las cartas.

—¡Enfréntate con alguien a tus niveles de magia, Meiling!- le gritó alguien, aterrizando entre nosotras dos

—¡Esto es entre ella y yo, no te metas, Luna!-

—¡Si te metes con la novia de mi gemelo, te metes conmigo!- retrucó ella y con un movimiento seco como de látigo, convirtió su báculo en una espada

Con ella, comenzó a combatir contra Meiling, que arremataba golpes contra Luna, la cual los contrarrestaba sin dañar a Meiling pero haciéndola retroceder. De pronto, me sentí en el aire.

—Vamos- me susurró Kero, en su lomo estaba Shaoran

—Shaoran…-susurré- ¿Estás bien?-

—Sí, Sakura, ahora escúchame, no tenemos tiempo, no puedo ayudarte, mi magia no le hace daño a ese tipo, porque soy un Li, pariente de Clow, la magia de Eriol tampoco lo afecta, y con el tema sanguíneo, ya sabrás que Luna tampoco puede ayudarte…-

Me quedé sin habla, y con las lágrimas, traicioneras, intentando salir por mis ojos, las reprimí, y no hablé, para que no notara mi voz, por demás de quebrada.

—Haremos lo posible por ayudarte…-prosiguió- todos vienen para aquí, incluso Eriol-

—Pero… ¿cómo vamos a vencerlos? –sollocé- ¡No tengo cartas, Shaoran!-

—Sakura, ese tipo es un ambicioso, como todos los demás que han querido esto, por lo tanto, su propio poder se le volverá en contra- rió con una nota de amargura- no llores…-me rogó- contigo, estoy seguro…-

—Que todo estará bien- terminé la frase

Me dio un beso en la frente y aterrizamos en un risco, el mar sonaba amenazante y violento desde aquel lugar, y las rocas amenazaban con matarte en el fondo.

Yue vino después, y los cuatro sentimos un escalofrío. Eriol apareció por detrás, y estaba serio, algo casi inimaginable en él.

—Hermano – pronunció, con un tono de ultratumba

—Jamás pensé volver a… verte, podría decir, Clow, pero ahora ya no me sirves- pronunció una voz capaz de hacerte desmayar del susto, si te agarra desprevenido, una voz grave y ronca.

Aquel hombre era alto y viejo, y su apariencia estaba deteriorada por los años. Tenía una larga barba blanca, y estaba pelado.

Pero aquí no estamos de reencuentros- su amenaza sonó, tétrica y negra, en el amplio claro

Levantó la mano, y una gran roca lo elevó, dejándolo levemente por encima de nosotros, con el mismo ademán, atrapó a Eriol en una roca, dejando su cabeza por encima pero su magia no surtió efecto, porque se liberó.

—La magia de un Li no puede ser sublevada por la de otro Li- le espetó Eriol- ¡Y mi sangre no será, pero mi magia sí es Li!-

El hombre frunció el ceño y en el cielo, se escucharon gritos y amenazas.

—¡Ven aquí, cobarde! ¿¡acaso no te animas a combatir a tu prima!?- gritaba Luna desde lo alto, saltando desde el lomo de Mimy, y cayendo sobre sus pies, quedando frente a frente con Meiling.

A todo esto, Kero rechazó, con un escudo, un ataque de aquel misterioso enemigo, y Yue intentó amenazarlo.

Luego, el chico rubio cayó, quedando frente a frente, tal y como Meiling y Luna, con Hien.

—¡Retroceded!- les ordenó el hombre- ¡Meiling, Riley!-

—¡¿Riley?!- jadeé

El chico saltó, cayendo enfrente de mí.

—¿pensabas que iba a decirte mi verdadero nombre? ¡Ilusa!-

Shaoran se adelantó, y casi, casi, le corta la cabeza con la espada, Yue y Kero reaccionaron también, pero aquel chico saltó nuevamente como antes, con agilidad, esquivando los ataques.

—Dame las cartas, o perece, niña- me ordenó

—¡Jamás!- grité

—Entonces verás la que te espera- amenazó Meiling

Fue entonces cuando comprendí la gravedad de mis palabras, por que la magia de Meiling y de Riley no era la que yo recordaba, y aquel hombre los protegía, de la misma manera que yo intentaba darle más de mí energía a Yue y a Kero, sintiéndome una inútil.

Y es que todo parecía pasar lento, muy lento, debido al pánico, a la adrenalina. Pude ver, con terror, como volaban las espadas y los golpes, la magia de aquí para allá, y tuve que moverme en más de una ocasión corriendo y esquivando los ataques. Claro que nada de eso tuvo sentido, porque en sólo una centésima de segundo, observé cómo ese tipo encerraba a todos los que quería, dejándome sola, viéndolos alejarse en aquellas burbujas transparentes, siendo torturados por algún dolor que yo no comprendía, y gritando desesperados

—¡Basta! ¡Basta, basta, basta!-supliqué- ¡Te daré las cartas, pero no los lastimes!-

—Buena decisión- dijo con altruismo

Y aunque dejaron de sufrir, no salieron de aquel encierro. Y tanto Meiling como Riley bajaron la guardia, aunque no por completo.

—¡No, Sakura, no lo hagas, no!- me gritaba Shaoran desde la burbuja

—¡Estaremos bien, no le entregues las cartas, maldita sea!- exclamaba Hien

—¡No seas tonta, Sakura, estamos bien!- proclamaba Luna

—¡Mierda!- se limitaba a maldecir Eriol

—Sólo quiero saber dos cosas…-dije, con la cabeza gacha, el corazón partido, y las lágrimas cayéndome por las mejillas- tu nombre, y, Meiling, ¿porqué lo hiciste?-

—Mi nombre es Tsubasa Leed- rió, satisfecho

—Yo…-Meiling parecía avergonzada- quería lo que tu tenías-

—¿y crees que así lo conseguirás? –dije, dolida-

—No tenía otra opción- me dijo- tú lo tenías a Shaoran, la magia, los amigos, y yo no, siempre la oveja negra…-bufó

—Sí tenías amigos, me tenías a mí- sonreí con amargura mientras avanzaba

—¡Estás enferma, Meiling, enferma!- le gritó Shaoran

Aquello pareció partirle el alma a Meiling, que mientras me empujaba hacia el encuentro con aquel ser tan maligno, lloraba en silencio.

—te perdono, Meiling-le susurré, aún llorando- aunque no quieras mi perdón, yo, no puedo negar todo lo que me ayudaste en el pasado, y, siendo sincera, sabiendo que voy a morir, quisiera hacerlo en paz-

No me contestó.

—¡No puedo!- gritó, y me arrebató las cartas- ¡Te diré cómo matarlo, Sakura!- me susurró- ¡Perdónenme! ¡Iba a dejarlo, lo juro! ¡Pero si lo hacía moriría, y fui una cobarde! ¡Lo siento!- sollozó- ¡te ayudaré!- gritó

—¡Calla!- gritó el hombre, que levantó su mano hacia ella

—¡Ni te atrevas a hacerle daño!- gritó Riley, y nos impulsó hacia atrás, intentando proteger a Meiling

Ambos me corrieron a un lado, y parecían disponerse a atacar, sin embargo las cosas no salieron cómo debían.

Cuando el golpe iba a atinar en su punto débil, el hombre rechazó a Meiling, dejándola inconciente, y mandándola hacia el risco. Y junto con ella el chico rubio, que en un impulso de idiotez, quizás, se tiró a querer salvarla.

Riley PDV

Cayendo, el aire parecía ser espeso e irrespirable, mientras las rocas parecían ser sólo un dolor más entre la lista de tantos otros.

A diferencia de estos, este sería el final.

Lo que me perturbó era el pensar que quizás, si hubiera podido vivir, habría tenido una vida normal con ella, con mi Meiling.

—Te amo, Meiling, ya no me importa decirlo-

Abracé su cuerpo inconciente y le di toda mi energía, intentando que se salvara, pensé que sentiría las rocas y moriría.

Sin embargo, algo pasó, y un resplandor blanco pareció transportarnos hacia otro lugar.

Una gran pradera se abrió ante mis ojos, y a pesar de saber que en algún momento tendría que cruzar alguno de esos arcos, ni el de las flores de piedras preciosas, ni el de luz, parecía querer acogerme.


	16. Capítulo 16: Tu futuro, en tu contra

¡HOLA NUEVAMENTE A TODOS!

Estoy muy emocionada, este es el capítulo final del fic. La verdad es no sé cómo agradecerles todo su apoyo. Queridos lectores, espero haya sido un buen fic, y sé que tiene algunos errores, que editaré cuando termine con Sellado con Tinta, como los guiones.

Realmente, muchísimas gracias *Rosie se emociona, gimotea un poco y toma un pañuelo*

Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, espero les guste. ¡Gracias por los reviews, alertas de autor y demás! ¡Son realmente maravillosos, queridos lectores!

Pronto quiero hacer un epílogo, lo tengo pensado, pero primero... ¡Sellado con tinta! ¡que tengo que poner mi empeño en él! jajajaja

Saludos, los quiere, Rosie.

_Disclaimer: los personajes, nombres y lugares de SCC son propiedad del grupo CLAMP._

* * *

Una explosión verde, entonces, envolvió al mismo Tsubasa Leed.

Lo estaba disfrutando, el éxtasis del poder sin precio y sin obstáculo.

El destino se había encargado de mandar a sus "discípulos" a un lugar lejano y desconocido, la muerte. Desde que Meiling Li, descendiente de la primera guardiana de la luna tocó el cuadro, sus poderes se liberaron, le facilitaron la tarea.

Pero ahora no tendría que compartir el poder, y eso lo llenaba de un sentimiento de satisfacción sin precedentes. Había superado a Clow, su hermano, el preferido, siempre el primero.

Sin embargo se sentía vacío, no podía borrar los recuerdos, siempre bajo la sombra de su hermano. Un hermano que jamás lo había maltratado, y que intentó que fuese más sabio.

El arrepentimiento era algo desconocido para él, y el poder, poco a poco, lo fue llenado, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Rió, exhalando el aire que contenían sus pulmones, mientras veía su futuro desplegarse.

De pronto, cuando abrió los ojos, algo se quebró. Y el sonido de mil almas gritando se instaló en sus oídos, al tiempo que sentía algo caliente a su alrededor, su visión ya no era vertical, sino horizontal.

El dolor prosiguió a ello.

Se dio cuenta que había sido golpeado por una magia muy poderosa, y que ya no tenía las cartas, ni nada más.

Yacía en el piso, tirado. Su mundo se desmoronó y con un susurro imperceptible, miró al cielo y dijo:

—Lamento no haber podido ser lo que todos esperaban de mí—

Y cerró los ojos, cesando de respirar.

Su propia ambición se le vino en contra, y Sakura lo aprovechó. Al mostrarle su futuro con la carta correspondiente, lo había dejado ciego, y su propia avaricia lo arrastró, conduciéndolo a su único final posible.

La muerte.

Sakura comenzó a llorar, cayendo en brazos de Shaoran. Los ojos verdes de la chica estaban apagados, ocultos bajo capas y capas de oscuridad.

—Lo maté, lo maté…—sollozó—

—No, Sakura, no pienses en eso… tú salvaste a todo este mundo— le susurró Shaoran, abrazándola con fuerza.

Eriol se había ido, luego de mirar por última vez el lugar donde el cuerpo del anciano hombre yacía.

Cerró los ojos con pena, y se fue, probablemente, a buscar a Tomoyo.

Por detrás, se escucharon las voces de Hien y Luna, que no lloraban, pero estaban muy decaídos:

—Meiling… acaba… de morir— se lamentó Luna

—Quisiera no pensar en eso hoy, demasiado para un día— comentó Hien— pero es... imposible—

Eso hizo que Sakura sollozara con más fuerza aún, y los amigos se unieron en un abrazo que congregaba muchos sentimientos.

Alegría por haber matado al hombre que pretendía esclavizarlos, por recuperar las cartas.

Y tristeza. Una tristeza enorme, porque habían perdido a Meiling.

El último recuerdo que quedaría de ella, serían el arrepentimiento y el dolor, junto con una inmensa culpa.

Injustificada, quizás. Pero culpa igualmente.

De pronto, el tiempo comenzó a correr, nuevamente. La luz de la luna llena cubrió el lugar, el juicio de Hien y Luna estaba comenzando.

El paisaje cambió, convirtiéndose en un campo de nubes, y una pared separaba a los dos chicos, dejando a los demás fuera.

La conmoción reinaba en sus corazones, sin saber qué hacer.

Aquella pared invisible, que los separaba para que pelearan solo con magia, les hacía aún peor las cosas.

—Empiecen, hijos de la luna— ordenó Yue.

Ambos, simplemente, apoyaron sus palmas en el mismo lugar, con el deseo de poder tocar al otro.

Desesperados, gritaban frases sin control, llamándose, pero apenas y podían oírse.

Hien apoyó sus dos manos sobre la pared, y, concentrándose, emitió un resplandor plateado, rompiéndola, luego de ello recibió a Luna, llorando.

—¿Por qué, Hien? ¿Por qué tiene que pasarnos esto?— le preguntó ella, enterrada en su pecho

Él hizo silencio, sin saber qué más decir.

—Nunca lo olvides, amor, siempre, siempre te querré, en algún lugar de mí estarán tus recuerdos, porque los que guarda la cabeza no son los mismos que los que guarda el corazón…—

—¿qué…? ¿qué me estás diciendo?— tartamudeó ella, mirándolo a los ojos

Una tristeza sin precedentes inundó a Hien, que aferró a Luna con más fuerza.

Los segundos pasaban, lentos, a los ojos de Sakura y Shaoran, ellos comprendían a la perfección lo que fue separarse.

La incertidumbre de si volverías a estas con quien amas.

—Lo siento, Luna— le susurró Hien

De pronto, algo comenzó a separarlos. Una fuerza extraordinaria.

—¡Siempre te querré, Luna! ¡Nunca… nunca me olvides!— gritó el mismo, cuando, luego de intentar retenerla, se escapó de entre sus brazos.

Y cayó, desmayado.

—¿Por qué, Hien? ¿Por qué tenías que darme los poderes…? — sollozó Luna, tomando su cuerpo, flojo, del suelo.

El dolor se instaló en el corazón de los amigos, y recordarían por siempre esa fecha, como la más feliz, y la más amarga de sus vidas.

Pero como todo, el dolor pasa. O quizás no. Tal vez sea que, como animales de costumbre que somos, cuando lleva un tiempo pasa a ser parte de la rutina, y no lo notamos.

Como un amigo mío me dijo una vez, _los recuerdos son como agua, por más que quieras retenerlos, se escapan de entre tus manos._

Y claro, tomando como ejemplo el agua, es fácil deducir por qué el dolor aminora.

Sin embargo, los recuerdos, a diferencia del agua, no se evaporan.

Son como tinta china en la ropa, puede que su mancha sea más tenue, pero quedará marcada para siempre una vez derramada.

Tres años pasaron desde ese momento, en que derrotaron a ese hombre y para Sakura las cosas no podrían ir mejor.

Su paz estaba allí, entre un par de ojos ámbares, en lo suave de un pelo chocolate, y en el abrazo cálido del chico de sus sueños.

Aquella mañana de verano se levantó, como siempre, tarde. Era la última semana de clases, luego de aquello, se graduarían.

Las costumbres no cambiaban nunca, como la suya, de llegar tarde.

Devoró su desayuno en el menor tiempo posible, ya era tarde para el servicio, que le tocaba todos los lunes, como aquel.

Patinó a gran velocidad, como siempre, intentando no caer y matarse en el camino. Respiró el aroma de las flores del cerezo, cuyos capullos rosas lo cubrían al punto de parecer nubes, nubes de color rosa, conectadas a la tierra. La vida parecía perfecta en esos momentos, pero pronto recordó algo, las universidades, ese viernes recibiría las cartas de aceptación, y sabía que Shaoran no iría con ella.

Su madre lo enviaría a Inglaterra, con Luna. Aquel dolor punzante, aquel vacío de pensar el tiempo que estarían separados la ensombreció.

Estaba distraída (más que de costumbre) y no se dio cuenta de que estaba en el aula hasta que oyó una voz conocida que la saludaba.

—Buenos días, Sakura— llamó

—Oh, hola Hien— sonrió ella

—Te veo algo alicaída… — comentó, y se sacudió las manos al terminar de borrar el pizarrón— ¿Es por todo el meollo de la universidad?—

Sakura tragó saliva, pensar en ello la ponía mal.

Sí…— aceptó—

—No es fácil separarte de Shaoran, ¿verdad? Veo que le quieres mucho, pero no será tan malo…— intentó consolarla

No lo estaba logrando, en lo más mínimo, él siempre fue bruto con esas cosas.

—¿Tú como sabes, Hien? Tienes tu novia aquí, ¿no te será difícil separarte?— preguntó Sakura, triste, mientras los dos llevaban un par de jarrones para cambiarles el agua.

Él pareció pensarlo por un momento, porque frunció el ceño y enfocó los azules ojos al piso.

—Tiene que ser muy difícil dejarla aquí— Sakura seguía igual de desanimada.

Hien tragó saliva. Nunca lo había pensado, pero dejar a su novia no le dolía tanto como debería.

—Dejar a María…—susurró— no sé por qué, pero, no lo siento como algo tan… terrible—

Sonó como si se preguntara algo a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué no han venido Shaoran y Luna contigo, Hien?—

—Shaoran se quedó hasta tarde con la tarea anoche…—su voz era demasiado monótona— supongo que debí de haberlo despertado cuando se quedó dormido en el escritorio…—rió— Luna ya estaba levantada cuando yo me desperté, así que, creo, vendrá con él—

—Ya veo…— suspiró Sakura.

Terminaron todas las tareas del servicio, y se acomodaron para charlar un poco. Tomoyo llegó unos minutos más tarde, alegre, seguida por Eriol.

—Buenos días, pequeña Sakura, Amnesia… —los saludó Eriol

—Buenos días a ambos— sonrió Tomoyo

—Sigo sin comprender por qué me dices amnesia… — a Hien no le hacía gracia al apodo— y buenos días—

—Por que desde que sufriste ese accidente no te acuerdas de nada—bromeó

—No me parece gracioso-

—Ni a ti, ni a Luna, pero es comprensible, ¡claro que todos me quieren así! ¡Burlón y sincero!— rió Eriol

Tomoyo lo miró con sincera paciencia en los ojos, luego de acomodarse, charló con Sakura por un momento.

—Estás muy alegre hoy, Tomoyo— sonrió Sakura—

—¿Adivina qué es lo que recibí…?—

—¿qué cosa?—

—¡La carta de aceptación! Eriol y yo no iremos a la misma universidad, pero estarán a pocos kilómetros de distancia— por supuesto, ella estaba muy contenta

—¡Tomoyo!— rió Sakura, feliz por su amiga, y la abrazó— ¡Te felicito!—

—¡Gracias, Sakura!—

Los minutos pasaron, entre risas, Sakura olvidó, por momentos, su tristeza.

—Vamos, pasa que no tenemos toda la mañana…— Luna arrastraba a Shaoran, medio zombi, hacia el salón—¡Buenos días, chicas! Eriol...—

—Buenos días, Luna—saludaron ambas

— Buenos días, sonámbulo, chiquilla molesta—saludó Eriol

—Buenos días, Tomoyo—dijo Li, soñoliento— Buenos días… Sakura— una risa se le dibujó en el rostro

Se acercó un poco y le dio un pequeño beso, dulce, cálido, suave.

Sakura quiso prolongarlo, pero Shaoran se separó y le guiñó un ojo.

—Que no nos vean los preceptores…—le susurró al oído— están afuera, charlando, y la puerta está abierta—

Sakura se rió.

—¡Hey, Lobito! ¡De mañana y ya atacando— se burló Eriol— Raro que no veamos a Amnesia pegando mordiscones por ahí…— rió

Shaoran arqueó una ceja.

—Buenos días, Eriol, Hien- saludó él, al parecer, en ese estado de sueño ni enojarse podía.

—Buenos días, chicos— saludó Luna, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

Aún le dolía, incluso a través de los años, que Hien la hubiese olvidado, pero era lo que había, ella impidió que todos le contaran las cosas, lo alejó, quiso que él fuera feliz.

—Vaya horario que tenemos hoy, examen de matemáticas en la quinta hora para ustedes, física para nosotros…— bufó Hien

—¿Y tú de que te quejas, Amnesia? Tienes dos geniecitos en tu casa para que te expliquen…—rió Eriol

—Y tú a Tomoyo, así que te callas—

A Tomoyo se le escapó una risita, y Eriol la miró, cómplice.

Sakura, por algún motivo, se sonrojó. Veía a Shaoran pensativo, además de sumamente callado, le sonreía al verla, pero parecía agotado.

Las horas pasaron, y Sakura pensó que luego de un par de horas su novio estaría mejor, quizás luego del almuerzo de la quinta hora, esa comida que tenían siempre en conjunto, todos reunidos, como en los viejos tiempos. Ahora no compartían tantas clases como antes.

Todos se sentaron en el pasto, bajo un mantel que aquel día, se encargó de llevar Tomoyo.

—Bien, al parecer, hoy estaremos solos…— suspiró Tomoyo

—Tienes razón, ni Eriol, ni Hien o Luna están aquí…— dijo Sakura

—¡Por fin! Algo de tranquilidad…— Shaoran estaba con la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de Sakura, mirando hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos.

La misma le acarició el pelo, notando cómo, poco a poco, se dormía.

—Ahora que Shaoran se durmió…—Tomoyo tenía una mirada feliz, aunque algo… extraña—¿Te puedo contar…Sakura?—

—¿Qué ha pasado?— Sakura se preocupó, Tomoyo estaba muy nerviosa.

—Pues, yo…—ella miró su regazo, luego levantó la vista—

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

—Me comprometí, amiga mía, ¡Eriol me pidió compromiso!— susurró, contenta, con los pensamientos en las nubes, acercándose a Sakura.

La misma abrazó a Tomoyo, intentando no despertar a Shaoran. Aunque el mismo dormía como un tronco, no se engañen, era como tener una piedra en tu poder…

Las dos amigas rebozaban emoción, alegría, y casi no aguantan aquellos sentimientos.

—¿Cuándo, cómo…?— Sakura tartamudeaba de la emoción.

—Fue ayer mismo, me llevó a cenar, y…—le mostró a Sakura su mano— allí me lo propuso, pensé que me iba a pedir que nos casemos, me hubiese matado decirle que no por que somos muy jóvenes…— hizo una pausa, en la que largó una risita— pero al parecer, pensamos igual—

—¡Felicitaciones, Tomoyo! No lo puedo creer, te vas a casar…— a Sakura se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Falta un poco todavía…— sonrió Tomoyo— pero ha sido una sorpresa tan grata…—

Ambas sonrieron, y, al notar que Shaoran se removía un poco, decidieron hablarlo esa misma tarde en el parque del Rey Pingüino.

Siguieron comiendo juntas por un buen rato, prácticamente solas, porque Shaoran dormía profundamente.

Claro, que, para perturbar paces, siempre llega alguien.

—¡Por fin!— se desperezó Hien— Eriol viene en unos minutos, Tomoyo, está terminando las preguntas del examen de física… ¿le has explicado tú? La verdad es que la mitad del examen se la he pasado… la otra me la pasó él— rió

Ambas amigas lo miraron con una mezcla de molestia y gracia, el chico se sintió cohibido.

—¿Interrumpo…algo? —dijo, levantando las cejas

Tomoyo rodó los ojos.

—No, Hien…, no es nada importante — mintió

—¡Perfecto! Así no tengo que volver a moverme, saben entre más viejo estoy, más haragán…—

Aunque no era exactamente eso, por lo que estaba haragán.

—Me pregunto qué habrá dentro… — dijo, mientras sacaba una caja de almuerzo, golpeándola—

—¿No la haces tú?— preguntó Tomoyo, riendo y tapándose la boca con una mano.

—Nos turnamos, hoy le tocaba a Luna, aunque esta vez, lo tocó hacer dos, aparentemente Shaoran olvidó que le prepararías el almuerzo, Sakura— su tono iba con malicia, y cerró un ojo, pero el otro lo mantuvo abierto.

Y eso bastó, para que Shaoran se levantara, despacio, aunque decididamente. Le lanzó algo a la cabeza al francés, que sacudió el pelo sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

—Creo que todos sabemos por qué te olvidas las cosas hoy…— rió

Tomoyo miró muy mal a Hien, que metió en su boca un poco de la comida, y le guiñó el ojo.

—Sakura…—le dijo él, soñoliento— tendrías que haberme dicho no quisiera molestarte así y luego dormirme…—

—No es problema, Shaoran, estabas cansado— le contestó ella, con la mirada tierna.

Shaoran la abrazó, y le dio un pequeño beso, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro. Suspiró, satisfecho de su decisión, esperaba que ella estuviese contenta después de todo…

—Aquí la tienes, Shaoran, espero te guste— le sonrió Sakura

—Claro que me gustará— Shaoran correspondió a la sonrisa.

—Oh ce qui est l'amour! Non, Tomoyo ? *— comentó Hien, en francés

—Oui- asintió Tomoyo, riendo.

Eriol llegó minutos más tarde, comentando el examen de física, para el que, obviamente, no había estudiado.

Aunque Hien no se entrara.

El almuerzo pasó como siempre, normal, de rutina. Sakura observó todo eso, ¡lo extrañaría tanto cuando fuera a la universidad!

_Es lo que pasa siempre… _pensó _la rutina, siempre nos quejamos de ella… pero, cuando se acaba, nos damos cuenta de lo adaptados que estábamos a ella._

Y es que, para ella, esa rutina era tan perfecta, no quería que acabase jamás.

Se ensombreció de pronto, al pensar que… quizás, aquello no volviese, en pensar que estaría separada de Shaoran, que nunca estarían juntos como en ese instante.

Pero no quería que alguien notara su tristeza, por lo que sonrió, y decidió disfrutar del momento.

El examen de matemáticas pasó, terrible, espantoso, arrasador como un tsunami. Sakura prácticamente no podía pensar luego de él, y recostó su cabeza sobre el pupitre, respirando lentamente.

—Es el último del año— la consoló Luna— seguro te ha ido bien—

—Gracias a Dios...— suspiró Sakura

Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron dejando el aula, como las clases ya terminaban, los dejaron salir más temprano, pero si cursaban alguna actividad extra, tenían que quedarse.

—Sakura— llamó Tomoyo— tengo que ir al club de Canto hoy… ¿podemos encontrarnos después en el parque?—

—Por supuesto, Tomoyo, a las 6:30 de la tarde… ¿te parece bien?—

—Perfecto, Sakura, faltan algunas horas, ve, descansa— sonrió su amiga— me voy, hasta luego—

—Hasta luego— saludaron los demás.

Sakura se levantó, perezosa. Odiaba esos exámenes… lo único bueno de ellos, era poder estudiar con Shaoran, si es que se sinceraba, con el mundo y con ella misma.

Sonrió pensando en ello, él era tan paciente con ella…

—Sa-sakura— tartamudeó Shaoran— hoy le prometí a Eriol que me quedaría para el entrenamiento de fútbol, me debe una…—sonrió, aparentemente, buscaba venganza ante el inglés— ¿te molesta volverte sola hoy?—

Ella se decepcionó. Intentó controlarlo, pero no pudo. La tristeza lució en sus ojos, y a Shaoran eso le partió el corazón.

—Esto… no te preocupes, amor, el día está muy lindo, será bueno tomarme un rato para descansar después de esta tortura de examen— intentó fingir una sonrisa… falló, nunca supo mentir, de todas formas.

—Creo que…— Shaoran estaba a punto de retractarse.

—Que Sakura nos acompaña a Luna y a mí a recoger un traje, ¿no? La semana que viene es el baile de promoción y la cena por lo mismo, tuve que mandar el mío a ajustar— saltó Hien

—¡Claro, Sakura! Luego, a la vuelta, pasamos por el parque…— le insistió Luna.

—Supongo…— tartamudeó la aludida, con una cara confusa.

Y Luna la arrastró fuera del salón, dirigiéndole a Shaoran, de paso, una mirada furiosa, sin dejar ni que se despida con su novia.

—No y no, Shaoran Li, no te vas a retractar de esto, ni por todos los ojos tristes de Sakura que veas— el tono de Hien era socarrón, tomó su chaqueta y se fue, antes de atravesar la puerta besó a su novia, para mirar a Shaoran y agregar— ¡Me lo vas a agradecer!—

Los tres se dirigieron al centro de Tomoeda, y se divirtieron un rato paseando por el lugar, tomaron un helado y vieron una película

Pararon en una tienda de fino escaparate. Sakura estaba pensativa, aún en shock por tanta rapidez para sacarla del colegio.

Tampoco dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que Shaoran quiso decirle, aunque supuso, no era nada importante.

Estaba extrañamente en las nubes, más que de costumbre, pensativa. Mientras caminaban, ella estuvo entre Hien y Luna, quienes, de vez en cuando, debían ponerle una mano en la espalda, porque parecía que se fuera a dormir en el camino.

Al entrar al lugar Sakura despertó, horrorizada.

—¿Vestidos?— su cara empalideció, y un espasmo retorció su estómago.

—¡Pero claro Sakura! No te mencioné que…— Luna la miró, confundida— Es verdad, olvidé decirte que tendríamos que venir aquí hoy— sonrió

—La distraída todavía no compró su vestido— bromeó Hien, Luna le dio un coscorrón.

—¿Me harías el favor de probarte el que reservé? Me gusta verlos desde fuera, y luego debería llevarlo a la modista, allí recogeremos el traje de Hien— la miraba, insistente—Por favor…—pidió Luna haciendo un puchero.

—Bueno, está bien— sonrió Sakura, poco convencida.

El vestido era de color índigo, llegaba por las rodillas y tenía tiras. Su corte marcaba la figura de Sakura, pero su falda se hacía más ancha hacia abajo. Tenía un bordado en color lavanda, el mismo estaba sobre el moño color blanco a la derecha de su pecho.

Luna le alcanzó también un par de zapatos de tacón.

Se miró en el espejo, estaba hermosa. Los tacones estilizaban sus piernas, y el color del vestido le sentaba genial.

—¡Te queda divino, hermoso!— canturreó Luna, por detrás, por alguna razón, los ojos se le humedecieron de repente—

—¿Luna, estás bien?— le preguntó Sakura

—Seguramente es la alergia del verano, siempre le agarra, probablemente olvidó tomar la pastilla— dijo Hien, desde el sofá que estaba orientado hacia los probadores.

Sakura y Luna lo miraron, ambas, impresionadas. Hacia poco más de tres años que Luna no tenía esas alergias, tomaba sus medicamentos con regularidad.

—¡Me encanta!— rió Luna— me lo llevo—

Sakura intentó entrar a los probadores nuevamente, para cambiarse.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— le sonrió Luna— quiero que la modista le ajuste el ruedo, sería prudente que fuese algo más largo, a ti te queda perfecto, pero yo soy más alta—

—Vamos, que la modista queda pasando el parque y son casi las 6:30, anochecerá pronto— advirtió Hien.

Él sacó a Sakura de ahí, con delicadeza aunque rápidamente, mientras Luna recogía sus cosas.

Sakura no entendía nada, y estaba muy sonrojada por pasearse así en las calles, varios chicos parecían querer acercársele, pero cuando aquello pasaba, Hien rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, y las mejillas de Sakura se encendían aún más.

—¿Qué diría lobito si no te protejo, Sakura?— le preguntó él, soltándola, luego de salir del centro comercial, entre risas—

Sakura sólo atinó a reír nerviosamente.

—¡Oh no!— exclamó ella— ¿Tomoyo habrá salido de sus lecciones?—

—No creo, salimos casi a las cuatro del colegio hoy, y teniendo en cuenta que además de la práctica los miembros deben cantar todos una canción para cerrar el año…— fue calculando Luna— probablemente recién esté saliendo—

La aludida sonrió, y suspiró, aliviada.

El camino al parque estaba desierto, aquello le pareció raro, dado que en esa época rebosaba de gente, que salía cuando anochecía, y el ambiente se ponía más fresco.

Las luciérnagas revoloteaban por doquier en verano, esa era otra de las razones por las que la gente acudía al parque, pero eso era más a la nochecita.

Hien estaba atento, parecía prever que en algún momento, la cara de Sakura iba a ir a parar al piso, de seguir caminando con esos tacones.

—Déjate de tonterías, Hien, que tiene dieciocho años, ya lleva tiempo con esos zapatos— lo reprendió Luna— la haces poner nerviosa-

—¿Cómo supiste que…?— él parpadeó, sorprendido

—Te conozco lo suficiente- contestó ella, algo triste, luego recuperó el ánimo—¡Sakura, tienes que avisarle a Tomoyo! Dile que, si quiere, nos acompañe, no puedes quedarte así en el parque—

—Sí, eh, claro—

Sakura avanzó, sola, hacia el interior del parque. Las luces del mismo todavía no estaban prendidas, ya que faltaba para el atardecer, a pesar de que no se veía casi nada.

Ella dio vuelta la cabeza, y vio a Hien y a Luna abrazados los dos, como amigos, por la cintura, haciéndole señas para que avanzara.

Se preguntó por qué no iban con ella. En especial Hien, que la cuidaba como si fuera su propia hermana.

Percibía un aroma… extraño, dulzón, exquisito. Sin pensarlo se encaminó hacia aquel aroma, dedujo, por el camino que tomó, que era el lugar donde estaba una especie de laguito artificial, surcado por un puente de madera, con peces dorados.

El mismo se encontraba en el centro del parque, y el lugar siempre estaba cuidado, aquel espacio en el que no había árboles era hexagonal en su forma, y a los costados tenían arbustos con flores junto con los árboles de fuera, rodeando casi como un cerco aquel espacio.

—¡Sakura!— llamó Tomoyo— ¡Ven, ven!—

La chica reaccionó de repente, y observó que su amiga tenía una linterna, ya había anochecido. Era extraño que las luces del parque estuviesen apagadas.

Se apuró para llegar a aquel lugar, intentando no tropezar. Atravesó los arbustos y uno de los tacones se enganchó con una rama.

Se preparó para ver el piso.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente…

Pero jamás se golpeó, no sintió ni el pavimento, ni las plantas.

En cambio, el abrigo de un pecho masculino fuerte y cálido la atajó. Reconoció su perfume al instante, era él, el amor de sus amores.

_Su lobo._

—Tienes que tener cuidado cuando tengas tacones, Sakura— le dijo él, abrazándola, estrechándola fuerte contra su pecho. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba su cintura, y el otro, la sujetaba por la cabeza, con suavidad, pasando por la espalda.

Ella enterró la cabeza aún más, y asintió. Tras unos segundos, se echó para atrás un poco, y lo miró a los ojos.

—Shaoran… ¿estás de traje?— preguntó, al darse cuenta del detalle.

El chico sonrió, y se dio vuelta suavemente con ella.

En aquel espacio del parque, habían colocado guirnaldas de flores de cerezo, intercaladas con otras de Fresias, Rosas y Azahares, entre ambas daban un aroma exquisito al lugar, y luces, supuso, velas, dentro de pantallas de papel con forma de estrellas.

Una mesa, al lado del lago, con un mantel de color crema, dos platos y dos juegos con cubiertos.

Más velas y, en el centro, Rosas blancas.

Ella se tapó la boca, con una mano, de la emoción. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Miró a Shaoran, con una alegría que no podía contener, se lanzó a abrazarlo, y el mismo dio una vuelta, dejándola de cara al estanque.

Por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Dos figuras, casi transparentes, se posicionaron sobre el lago. Eran dos personas, vestían de color claro, y llevaban un extraño resplandor propio de los espíritus.

El chico le sonrió, con los ojos azules que poseía en vida refulgiendo de felicidad. Pero él no era quien llamaba la atención de Sakura.

Era la chica que tomaba su mano, con sus ojos rojos y el pelo largo y negro como la noche.

_—Esperamos, que nuestro regalo pueda darles un momento de felicidad, en contrapunto con todo lo que les hemos hecho sufrir, felicidades, Sakura—_

Aquella voz sonó en su cabeza, y Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Con un movimiento de su mano libre, cientos de luciérnagas comenzaron a arribar al lugar, como pequeñas estrellas, rodeándolos a Shaoran y a ella.

Luego, se dispersaron un poco, tras esto, Meiling y Riley desaparecieron.

Sakura sonrió, y Shaoran pareció no darse cuenta de nada.

Ambos cenaron, bajo la luz de aquellas luciérnagas, que se formaban en grupos, era algo fantástico, algo… _mágico. _

Hacía un tiempo largo que no estaban así, completa y totalmente solos, con la noche por delante, a sabiendas de que nadie los iba a interrumpir.

—¿Y la gente?— preguntó Sakura, tras la cena, recordando que el lugar estaba lleno habitualmente.

—Eriol puso un hechizo para alejarlos— Shaoran le guiñó el ojo, ella se sonrojó— estás muy hermosa hoy—

Las mejillas de Sakura ardieron, todavía más.

Terminaron de comer entre charla y charla, disfrutando de la paz, las luciérnagas, y los aromas que se propagaban por el aire, llenando los sentidos.

De vez en cuando, faltaban las palabras, y una mirada a los ojos llenaba ese hueco que la mente no podía explicar.

Un vistazo al alma del otro era suficiente para sentirse lleno, cuando hablar de trivialidades se ponía engorroso.

Pasado un tiempo, Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura, llevándola al puente de madera.

Las luciérnagas los siguieron, danzando a su alrededor, manteniendo su distancia e iluminando los peces del lago.

La tomó de la cintura, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Cambiarías algo, Sakura? ¿Algo de todo eso?— le preguntó, inquieto.

—Me gustaría que Meiling… estuviera, ya sabes, _aquí—_ respondió ella, tranquila.

Shaoran frotó el brazo de Sakura, consolándola.

—Tú me quieres, ¿Verdad? Has aprendido a tratar a este lobo— sonrió, acercándola a él, tomando su mentón con una mano, y acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

—Claro que sí, Shaoran— le sonrió Sakura, y luego lo besó— no podría quererte más—

Él se puso tenso, entonces.

—Creo que, entonces, este será nuestro último día—

Sakura sintió, entonces, un vacío sin precedentes, y las piernas comenzaron a fallarle.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué me estás diciendo, Shaoran?— gimoteó

Shaoran se ensombreció, mirando hacia un costado, y apretó la mandíbula.

—Ya no quiero que seamos novios—

Hizo una pausa, mientras a Sakura se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—Por eso…—la miró, decidido— dime que…aceptarás—

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron enormemente, al observar el estuche de raso plateado.

—Quiero que seamos algo más, que seamos _prometidos, _¿Aceptarías, comprometerte conmigo, Sakura?— sonrió pícaramente.

Ella se lanzó hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre ellos, y lo besó.

Lo besó como nunca lo había hecho, apretando su cuerpo con fuerza contra el suyo, moviendo sus labios insistentemente en los de él, alegre.

Fue un beso dulce, que poco a poco fue volviéndose más lento, hasta parar.

—Sí, Shaoran, ¡Sí, pero no vuelvas a asustarme!—

—Jamás te dejaría— le aseguró— mis palabras pueden tener cualquier sentido, menos, ese, te amo, te necesito, Sakura—

Se miraron a los ojos, emocionados, y Shaoran pasó el anillo por el dedo corazón de Sakura.

En la casa de Tomoyo Daidoji, ubicada en las afueras de Tomoeda, cuatro amigos se juntaron a comer y a charlar.

Tomoyo parecía inquieta, aún en brazos de Eriol, mientras miraba la película, la habitación estaba semi oscura, pero eso no hacía que se concentraran más en la horrible película.

—No sé para qué seguimos haciendo esto… —se quejaba Luna— cada vez que nos reunimos a mirar películas, terminamos así, hablando porque la trama es mala, los efectos pésimos, y sí, es de terror… terror de calidad que tiene la película—

—Olvidaste algo— apuntó Hien, riendo— si aquí no estuviéramos tú y yo sin nuestras parejas, empezarían a los besos…—

Nadie le rió el comentario, Hien no entendió por qué.

—Aguanta, amor, seguro les fue bien— le susurró Eriol a Tomoyo

—Tienes razón, ¡pero es que quisiera estar allí!—

—Dejaste cámaras por todos los ángulos, las vamos a buscar en unas horas, es imposible que las noten o las roben, puse un escudo—

Tomoyo se desperezó, riendo, y Eriol la soltó.

—Me voy a buscar algo para tomar a la cocina, de todas formas, esta película no es buena…— Tomoyo encogió los hombros

—Tú la hubieras hecho mejor…— Eriol le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Y ambos fueron para la cocina.

Hien y Luna quedaron un rato juntos, solos, mirando la película, cuando la cosa se puso incómoda, el chico se levantó.

—Creo que ya es hora de sacar el DVD— le guiñó el ojo a Luna—

Ella sonrió.

—¡Espera, olvidas la cajita del disco!— lo llamó ella, tirando de su mano para que no se fuera.

Al parecer, lo hizo con más fuerza de la que debía. Ella se había inclinado para buscar aquella caja, y cuando el chico cayó en el sofá, por accidente, sus labios se juntaron.

Deberían haberlo hecho. Deberían haber cortado el beso.

Pero ambos parecían necesitarse. Hien estaba confundido, esto… nunca había sentido algo así por una chica.

No que recordara. El deseo de tenerla más y más cerca, aquel ardor en las mejillas, tan intenso.

El golpeteo, anormalmente fuerte, de su corazón.

Él nunca había sentido esas cosas cuando estaba con su novia.

Luna se aferró a Hien, dolida, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, su aliento, su abrazo, su calor.

Con ese beso, comprobó que jamás podría dejar de quererlo, sus heridas estaban curadas, su pareja actual lo había hecho, y se sentía culpable por seguir con aquello.

Pero siempre quiso, y querría, a Hien.

Una de sus manos se fue a la cabeza del chico, y por un impulso que no entendió, dirigió su energía hacia allí, buscando algún hueco, un muro, algo que pudiera romper, que pudiera rescatar.

Alguna esperanza de que sus recuerdos seguían allí.

Se encontró con un muro, el cual, intentó romper con desesperación.

Ambos abrieron los ojos de repente, y volvieron a cerrarlos.

—Te… recuerdo— musitó Hien, separándose de Luna, en shock, con una sonrisa dibujándosele en los labios.

Ella simplemente lo abrazó, y continuó con el beso.

—¡Y después nos dicen que nos besamos demasiado!— los acusó Eriol.

Pasaron unos tres días luego de aquello, lo que nos da la cuenta de que llegó el jueves.

Un día para la graduación oficial.

Una chica de verdes ojos y su mejor amiga, estaban sentadas sobre el borde de los pequeños estanques del colegio, ella sonrojada, su amiga, intentando infundirle valor.

Todas sus preciadas amigas se habían reunido para escuchar la noticia.

Sin embargo, a Sakura, las palabras no le salían. Tartamudeaba, y se ponía muy nerviosa.

—¿Qué tal si hablamos de algo más liviano? Yo llevaré la conversación hacia el rumbo que se necesite —sugirió Tomoyo— así podrás distraerte, Sakura—

—Tienes razón, Tomoyo…—suspiró la chica.

—Bien, pues, ¿Qué van a estudiar chicas? —preguntó Naoko

—Yo estudiaré arquitectura— respondió Sakura

—Yo diseño gráfico y administración de empresas— dijo Tomoyo

—Yo pastelería y cocina— contestó Rika.

—Economía— soltó Luna, secamente.

—Yo, abogacía— sonrió Chiharu

Todas hicieron una pausa, y Tomoyo sonrió, correspondida por Luna.

—¿Es verdad, Chiharu?— preguntó Luna, inocente.

—¿Qué cosa?—

—¡Que tú y Yamasaki se comprometieron!— rió Tomoyo, guiñándole un ojo.

De pronto Chiharu se sonrojó, y sonrió, mirando al césped sobre el cual estaba sentada.

—sí— su voz fue suave, y estaba cargada con una gran dulzura.

—¿Y tú, Tomoyo? El otro día Ling los vio en un restaurante— preguntó Naoko

—Sí, es verdad, chicas, ¡soy una mujer comprometida!— rió Tomoyo, haciendo muestra orgullosa de su anillo.

Sakura lo sabía, ahora era su turno.

—Bueno, esto…—tartamudeó— yo…—

Eriol llegó, entonces, con Shaoran detrás, empujado por Hien.

Estaba sonrojado, y apretaba con fuerza un sobre marrón, el mismo, llevaba un sello en la parte posterior.

—¿tiene que ser ahora?— preguntó él, molesto.

—¡ahora o nunca, lobito, que el tiempo se nos va!— lo reprendió Eriol.

—¡Enfrente de toda la gente!— se quejó, susurrando

—Sí, vamos, que no muerden—

Shaoran avanzó un par de pasos, saludando a todas las chicas con una mano.

—Sakura…— murmuró, nervioso— tengo la carta de aceptación y…—

A la chica se le paró el corazón por un instante. Pareció retener el aliento, y, tensa, preguntó.

—¿Qué… dice?—

El chico apretó con más fuerza el sobre.

—Iré… contigo— le sonrió, acercándose a ella, y susurrándolo a su oído.

—¡Shaoran!— gritó Sakura, emocionada— ¡Esto no podría ser mejor…!—

Él la alzó en vilo y dio vueltas con ella. Luego, al parar la besó. Todos aplaudieron, emocionados.

—¿Qué era lo que nos ibas a decir, Sakura?— dijo Rika, con dulzura.

Ella miró por un segundo a sus amigos, sonrió y proclamó, con voz fuerte y clara.

—¡Estoy comprometida con Shaoran Li, el mejor y más hermoso de los lobos!—

* * *

La frase que le dice Hien a Tomoyo en francés es la siguiente:

* ¡Oh, lo que es el amor! ¿Verdad, Tomoyo?


End file.
